¡Bienvenidos a Helados Yumiko!
by Miss Huu
Summary: AU - "Solo buscaba diversión, pero entonces la conocí... supe que no estaba tratando con cualquier chica... Sakura, es distinta" ¿Qué hay de malo en trabajar? Se preguntaba, emociones fuertes, romances, enojos, bipolaridades. ¡Tan solo trabajaba en un inocente local de helados!
1. Chapter 1 : Feliz Cumpleaños

**Hola, pues antes que nada, quiero comentar acerca de lo que estas a punto de leer, primero que nada, todo esto inició como un trabajo de literatura (español) acerca de lo que habíamos hecho en un verano; los primeros capítulos están inspirados en mí, menos en la historia de la protagonista, más bien en lo que hace y como conoce al chico, obviamente no me enamoré, pero si conseguí muchos amigos, esto se inició el 27 de octubre del 2010, el trabajo obviamente fue antes, pero llevo escribiendo y planeando desde hace mucho tiempo, corrigiendo, editando, bla bla bla, y pues claro que llevo más capítulos escritos, para llevar una ventaja, pues, sin más, creo que mi escritura ha madurado comparando con el capítulo piloto (el primero que hice) xD no lo colgare xD o no lo sé… y pues ya sin más preámbulos, o rodeos, voy a iniciar a narrar la historia de esta chica. Te agradezco desde ahora, porque estás leyendo esto, como digo antes, donde se desarrolla la historia, está inspirado en lo que me pasó a mí, o algo así…**

**Cuidadito, si no te gusta el AU, UA o mundo alterno xD, lo siento, este lo es, pero creo que lo llevo bien planteado, a algunas personas les puede parecer que habrá OOC, pero no se preocupen, que el comportamiento de los personajes es el mismo, simplemente que hay veces en las que necesitamos cambiarles de humor, o así lo veo yo.**

**No me maten D:**

* * *

><p>Despertó; había pasado poco tiempo desde que al fin había podido conciliar el sueño, aquella chica, de cabellos rosados había sido molestamente interrumpida gracias a un destello de luz, ¿cómo ese pequeño rayo había podido haberla despertado? Ese día para ella no era agradable, en su expresión se mostraba inconformidad y… sueño a la vez; la chica se levanto de su cama, caminó perezosamente hacia la ventana, y miró su reflejo en un gran pedazo de cristal que daba con el exterior de su recámara.<p>

-Diecisiete…- Contestó para sí misma, para después dirigirse al baño que se encontraba ahí mismo, en la habitación, y remojarse la cara.

El viento sopló; en una de las ventanas de la habitación se encontraba una planta con flores azules, sonrió al mirar aquellos colores solares pegar con esos tonos tan llamativos. El olor entró en ella para dar un tranquilo suspiro y luego reflexionar.

-No quiero crecer… - Suspiró en un hilo de voz, para recordar aquellos momentos de peleas con su hermano, ''Quiero tener diecisiete, tener novios, salir, comprar cosas y ser muy, muy linda'' ¿En qué demonios pensaba al recitar tales cosas? Oh bueno, para ese entonces tenía siete años; carcajeó con el simple hecho de pensar en tal locura y repetirse a ella misma lo tanto que estaba arrepentida por haberse deseado eso.

Pesadamente caminó hacia su cama para sentarse y mirar su peluche, un gigante conejo; su mejor amigo, que la protegía de todo sueño malo desde los cuatro años, un regalo de su padre… su padre, pensaba ella misma si el anterior mencionado se encontraría en algún lugar del cielo, mirándola y sintiéndose orgulloso de su pequeña Sakura, tomó el retrato de su familia y lo besó, para después salir de su recamara e ir por… por algo de comer quizás.

Eran las 9:06 de la mañana, apenas se escuchaban los niños desde afuera jugar con su pelota, y correr sobre el asfalto que, en pleno Marzo, estaba lleno de hojas de árboles cayendo; sujetó el cartón de leche para sorber un poco y después meterse hojuelas de maíz a la boca.

Por un momento creyó que no había ni un alma en casa, pero el hecho de tener un hermano dormilón lo desacreditaba. Corrió escaleras arriba al escuchar un tono peculiar proveniente de su móvil, se le iluminaron los ojos al ver quién era.

-… ¿Preciosa, te desperté? - preguntó aquella voz tan reconocible para ella.

-No, no realmente, hace unos veinte minutos que estoy despierta,… me alegra que llamaras…- una voz algo decepcionada se oía en el otro lado del teléfono.

-Mira, lo siento, sé que últimamente las cosas no han ido bien, pero, quiero que sepas que te deseo lo mejor, y… como mi hija debes de saber y comprender –enfatizó la última palabra – que esto lo hago por tu bien, y tú lo sabes Sak.-

-… Te… te extraño, - se pausó un momento- y… si… lo sé,…-

-Hija, en realidad lo siento, este año no puedo ir para Japón, es difícil con la economía de ahora, - sollozó esta vez, pero la pelirrosada no se dio cuenta.-… encontrar un trabajo al otro lado del mundo y en la mayor potencia no es fácil, mira, prometo que estarás conmigo en Estados Unidos pronto, no te he podido pagar el viaje, pero, te prometo que en tus dieciocho lo será, lo prometo…-

La chica soltó una lágrima para después sonreír inocentemente entendiendo todo lo que pasaba. –Te entiendo mamá… Te quiero…-

-Igual yo Sakura, te amo, y… feliz cumpleaños, perdón por no estar ahí, saludos a tu hermano- Sonó un beso delicado en el teléfono y después… nada; la llamada se había cortado, al igual que su mamá, Sakura se encontraba destrozada, era lo que más odiaba, su madre había dejado Japón desde que ella tenía 13 años, fue un golpe duro para ella, lo peor fue que los había dejado a ella y a su hermano… el día de su cumpleaños.

Apretó el botón rojo del celular, lo dejó en su mueble de madera al lado de la cama y decidió ir a buscar a su hermano para contar lo sucedido; limpió sus lágrimas con la gigantesca playera de rana que usaba para dormir (ya que pertenecía a su padre) y con una sonrisa abrió la puerta de su habitación para…

-Sak! Despertaste!- Un chico del otro lado de la puerta a punto de abrir la manija la esperaba con un ramo de rosas .- Feliz cumpleaños –La abrazó con fuerza para luego separarse y darle el ramo – Hoy, será uno de los mejores días de tu vida… adivina que hizo tu sexy hermano…-

-Sai, ¿no crees que estás diciendo incoherencias?, primero, créeme NO es el mejor día de mi vida ni lo será, segundo, no eres sexi.- Se dibujó una cara de desaprobación en la cara de Sakura mientras su risueño hermano solo reía.

-Vamos, solo te quiero dar, tu… tu regalo de cumpleaños!, sí, eso.-

-Y… y el ramo?- Miró extrañada aquel puñado de flores rojizas.

-Solo es el principio, ya lo verás.- Para terminar guiñándole el ojo a su hermana menor.

-Está bien, pero solo será un momento verdad?, porque sabes que no soy de salir.-

-Ese es tu problema hermana, hay que Salir!, Divertirse!, hacer algo bueno, ¡Vamos!- La jaló de la muñeca indicando que se arreglara.

Se recoge el cabello, y empieza a hacer muecas divertidas frente su espejo, un gran espejo desde el que se podía apreciar toda ella y en el donde había fotografías haciendo el marco perfecto en los bordes de madera.

Simplemente le daba igual al lugar donde fuera, y con la ropa que fuera, de todos modos, iba sola con su hermano, bueno… según ella.

Entonces escogió lo primero que vio, una blusa que tenía un conejo gigante con un corazón y una mezclilla que le llegaba a las rodillas, y además de eso sujeta en ese momento un suéter el más gigante y flojo que pudiera existir en color gris, ah! Y por cierto un sombrero que aunque no hubiera sol eso era lo que remataba para que la gente se diera cuenta de que en realidad le importaba un cacahuate ese día. Sujetó su bolso y partió.

Al salir de su habitación se pudo percatar de que el aroma masculino se había esparcido por toda la casa, y era un perfume exquisito, Sakura suspiró tranquilamente con ojos cerrados, al abrirlos, encontraría a una persona carcajeándose de su … apariencia.

-Oye Oye, que demonios estas usando?, crees que vas a una comida, en el … campo?- Al terminar de hablar, Sai carcajeó lo más que pudo para terminar respirando profundo y seguirle criticando como tanto le gustaba. – Oye … oye… hmp, enserio, -cambia su tono de voz serio- es … es enserio Sak?, mira… sé que esto no te interesa en nada, pero, creo que con diecisiete años a cualquier chica le importa su apariencia, vamos, es tu cumpleaños, la que quedas mal eres tu…- Se acerco a ella y le colocó un broche con una flor rosa.

-Sai, a veces, es tan difícil tratar de comprenderme, pero… - se apunta a sí misma- esta soy yo… -

-… De acuerdo… te espero abajo en el carro.- Mientras bajaba las escaleras acomodándose su playera morada entreabierta y unos pantalones ajustados color blanco, para después colocarse una medalla con el símbolo de su familia.- Oye Haru!, trae las llaves! Yo, no llevo.- La llamaba Haru meses después de que su mamá se había ausentado, ya que con el parecido extremado a la anterior mencionada no le gustaba que la llamara Miki, desde ese entonces la llama por su abreviado apellido.

-Claro que si.-Decía resignada bajando escaleras y haciendo bailar a aquellas llaves con unos dijes de cerezas.

-Bien, pues todo listo!, sube al carro, vámonos ya.- Sai hacia un ademán para que ella subiera al carro. ¿Pero qué podría ser tan importante para que la sacara a la calle? Un carro? No, no podría ser, eso estaba muy lejos y en su imaginación. … Una, remodelación de recámara, no tampoco… ¿Qué podría ser?... La mente de Sakura viajaba a una imaginación impresionante, nada le pasaba por la mente en ese momento, tantas cosas que ella deseaba pero…

-Llegamos.- Sakura lo miró con dudas en su rostro, realmente no entendía perfectamente que sucedía y que tan rápido habían arribado al lugar. Ella en realidad se había hundido en pensamientos que se había olvidado de todo en ese momento.

-E… esto es un centro comercial Sai, y… y no solo es un centro comercial – Sakura se quedó perpleja al mirar con tanta atención aquel lugar – ¡Es Komakurene! ¡Es el Centro comercial más famoso en Konoha!, no, no lo puedo creer! ¿Me llevarás de compras? – Hablaba demasiado rápido, Sai solo la miraba con extrañeza y cariño a la vez, quizás Sakura había cumplido sus diecisiete años, pero seguía siendo la niña ingenua de hace diez.

-Ahm, no exactamente.-

-¿No exactamente? A que te refieres…-

-Solo sígueme- Salió de su auto apenas lo estacionó; apretó la alarma y caminó solo, eso indicaría que Sakura lo siguiera.

Ella estaba nerviosa, ¿Por qué demonios no le había hecho caso a su hermano? ¿Por qué ese día tenía que estar ahí y vestida así? Ahora todo el mundo la veía como una completa rara, era uno de los centros comerciales más famosos y conocidos donde solo gente de mucho dinero asistía y ella… ella estaba hecha un desastre.

Después de mucho caminar y de ocultar su rostro en caso de Sakura llegaron al área principal, el punto de encuentro, donde se encontraban las tiendas más solicitadas y con gente glamorosa trabajando ahí, hasta Sakura juró a ver visto una que otra celebridad.

Sai se detuvo y poniéndose enfrente de Sakura logra interrumpirla de sus pensamientos…

-Bien, es hora de que te diga…- Sakura no podía tener los ojos más abiertos que dos platos, se moría por saber qué era lo que le esperaba.- ¿Recuerdas cuando me decías que querías ser un poco más independiente?, pues… te he conseguido un trabajo –Le había costado decir aquello, no sabía como Sakura respondería a aquello, realmente era lo que había escuchado? Un trabajo en Komakurene! Estaba en Shock total!, no sabía si brincar o patalear de emoción, en realidad quería un lugar ahí, y la idea no era tan mala.- Bien, y … que dices?...-

Sakura lo abrazó y le contestó.- Sai, muchísimas gracias, ah… realmente me va costar trabajo pensar en… trabajo, pero… esto es ¡muy bueno! ¡Gracias!- Gritó llamando la atención de un buen número de gente que rondaba por ahí, ahora el dilema era, ¿Qué tipo de trabajo?, Sai inició hablando sobre como lo consiguió, pero Sakura no le hacía caso, no, ella y su imaginación tenían una cita en ese momento, ¿quién lo diría… la pequeña Sakura, trabajando…? Mientras Sai la guiaba por la muñeca ella solo miraba todos los puestos, acaso ella trabajaría en la ¿perfumería?, oh, en la ¿Tienda de ropa de sus sueños?, o en la ¡tienda de armas!, le emocionaba pensar en trabajar en la ¡tienda de deportes!, ¿la agencia de viajes?, ¡la Librería!, la tienda de óptic…

-¡Aquí es! – Sai la miró con un rostro algo triunfante, pero sabía que algo andaría mal…

-Es… ¿es enserio?, no no, esto, ¡esto!... ¡Es una broma!...- Miró perpleja el lugar donde pasaría un buen periodo de tiempo y como dicen, es bueno trabajar hasta cansarse, pero claro, siempre y cuando lo ames.

-Pues, ¡¿Qué esperabas BURBERRY o algo así? … Fue lo mejor que te pude conseguir…-

-Pero, Sai!, lo mío, ¡Lo mío es la moda!- Resignada, miró a todas partes comparando el lugar en donde trabajaría con los demás, vaya que era un desperdicio trabajar ahí, ¿Cómo sobreviviría a esto? Ella no era digna de trabajar ahí y lo sabía. En eso vio acercarse a un hombre alto, y un poco… cejudo.

En eso Sakura sentía que todo el mundo la observaba y se reía de ella , cosa que no sucedía, pero bueno, no podía ''echarse para atrás'', ver como chicos de las distintas tiendas salían para cambiar dinero, o simplemente charlar, y , la mayoría de su edad; además ver como se llevaban una gran amistad y ser conocidos por todo el centro comercial, era fantástico; en eso su mirada se centra en una chica de cabello azul y largo, la miraba saboreando un helado y portando el uniforme de la tienda de ropa en la que cualquier persona hubiera deseado estar, ella era muy linda, en otras palabras , una chica atractiva , que charlaba con un chico y otra chica; el chico tenía el cabello largo y sujetado, el se encargaba de la óptica, era claro por el uniforme, y la otra chica, no tan atractiva, pero era muy linda, y tenia buen cuerpo, según su uniforme pertenecía a la tienda de armas, tenía el cabello suelto y una listón amarrado de la frente hasta la nuca que le despejaba el cabello de la cara; parecía que era pareja del chico de la óptica, ya que los dos tomaban de sus manos; y otro chico apareció, con 2 helados; Sakura no se que había dado cuenta de la existencia de la tienda de mascotas, vaya… quedaba arriba de la tienda de ropa … ellos veían a Sakura como si no supieran lo que estaba pasando. Como si todos ellos tuvieran la mirada fija en ella, Sakura, incomodada por la escena esquivó las miradas con señal de que lo le interesara quienes fueran esas gentes; mientras Sai, no sabía de qué demonios hablaba, a ella no le interesaba, solo se apreciaba que de un chico a otro, se corrían la voz y en ese momento todos los chicos salían a ver tal escena y de que se trataba…

-… Y así es esto Sak… ¿Sakura, me escuchaste? – Preocupado por la mueca distractora que la cara de Sakura reflejaba - ¡Sakura!- Gritó.

-Ah, sí claro. – Aún distraída, no se percató que una persona se les había unido.

-Oye chiquilla si en realidad quieres este trabajo tendrás que cumplir todo eso…- Sakura había regresado a Tierra, y esta vez extrañada pensando de donde había salido el tipo ese.

-Eh…? Este, sí, ¡sí! Lo siento, pero…- Y antes de que terminara de hablar ya la otra persona había hablado.

-¡Listo!, mi nombre Guy Kotehu, un gusto, -La saludó y al momento la soltó, parecía que el hombre llevaba prisa- Mira niña, aquí yo soy el gerente del lugar, pero para mí es un honor entregar llaves al nuevo encargado, en nuestro caso encargada – le guiña el ojo a Sakura- pues bien... Sin más que nada… ¡Bienvenidos a Helados Yumiko!-

-¿¡Helados Qué…?- Sakura, estaba completamente paralizada.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A :<strong> Les dejaré un sumario xD, o glosario, como lo vean, puesto que las variantes léxicas, son distintas, pues, soy mexicana, entonces… si no entendiste una de estas palabras que se verán casi por todo el fic:

**Burberry:** Tienda de ropa de marca muy prestigiada y cara. Muy famosa en Europa y el extranjero.

**Uniforme:** Más bien, adelante lo voy a utilizar la palabra como ''Chaleco'', debería haberlo llamado delantal pero muchos no le hubieran entendido… más bien es como lo que distingue de un local a otro.

**Local:** Es un puesto de cada centro comercial, por ejemplo, el local de los helados, el local de los peluches, o cosas donde cada cosa se vende en los centros comerciales.

Muy comunes…

Nunca en mi vida había trabajado, pero… esto fue momentáneo, puesto que mi tía tiene un local de helados en un centro comercial muy conocido en mi estado y ciudad, entonces, fue difícil el haber llegado como chica nueva y todos se te quedaban viendo raro xD, al fin … de todos modos hice demasiados amigos.

Espero y les haya gustado… y ¿qué falta? Oh si… Continuará (:


	2. Chapter 2: ¿Esto es?

**Bueeee... xD Primero lo primero haha(: Naruto, NO me pertenece D: , uuuuuf si lo fuera 66... y bueno, muchisimas gracias a las personas que lo van leeyendo, se les agradece demasiado; A las personitas que me dejaron review(L) están en mi corazón enserio D: y pues, este capítulo es coooooorto 3 pero aún asi apenas vamos comenzando con la historia, y pues, disfruten este capítulo y dejen un hermoso review *3***

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2.- ¿Esto es...? (Escrito - 17.O2.11)<strong>

-¿Helados qué? Me estas bromeando o algo por el estilo? –

-¿De qué hablas?, además fue lo mejor que te pude conseguir, mira el local!-

Sakura había dado una checada al negocio, era un lugar deshabitado, muy polvoriento, olía mal y lo peor de todo era que todos los muebles estaban llenos de … en realidad no se sabía que era, pero no era algo normal, había hongos por todas partes , pero algo había atraído su atención. Era una foto, se veía que era demasiado vieja para seguir existiendo, o así pensaba Sakura; la fotografía tenía unos colores sepia, dentro de ahí, había un grupo de personas juntas, parece como si los que estuvieran ahí no supieran que tomarían la foto, todos tenían sus expresiones sorprendidas, a lo que automáticamente ella sonrió.

-Chiquilla, ¿pasa algo? Espero que no, bueno, aparte de nada, quisiera decirte que muchos ya no se pasan por aquí, y si eso sucede es porque la fuente de bebidas está sin función, por eso necesitábamos no a cualquier empleado, ¡Da gracias al cielo que cumples con mis requisitos!- En ese momento, Sakura le miró con cara de no comprender, ¿cuáles eran sus requisitos?, desde el momento en que había conocido a Guy sabía que estaba un poco loco, o algo así.-Bueno, sin más, hoy inicias .-

-¿¡Que Hoy Qué!- Había gritado llamando la atención de nuevo, de todo aquel que se le cruzara.

-Si Si, hoy inicias, ¿algún problema?- Sakura se volvió a Sai, con lo que el pálido joven la miró con cara intimidante, anunciándole que lo hiciera, a lo que Sakura no se opuso; si lo hubiera hecho ya sabría las consecuencias más adelante.

-Pero!... No, ninguno,… -

-Muy bien!, Excelente! Nada mal! , tomando en cuenta que es Sábado, el día de hoy empiezas…, como la gente está acostumbrada, hoy se abre a las dos, entonces, digamos que tienes unos cuarenta minutos para checar el lugar, allá te ayudaran con algunas cosas, claro, que tienes que..- En ese momento, Sakura se invadió de pánico, Guy empezó a recitar tantas cosas que distraídamente no hacía caso alguno a las ''recomendaciones'' de aquel. – Esta claro, entonces, -suspiró- Este momento es taaan emocionante para mí, … aquí las llaves.- Sakura abrió los ojos con tal expresión que lo único que hizo fue al tomarlas, estrujarlas y mirarlas con duda en sus ojos, ¿Estaría bien hacer eso?, vamos, sería su primer trabajo y aún tenía tiempo para retractarse de empezar a trabajar ahí. No era pánico, pero era un sentimiento de nerviosismo que abarcaba su cuerpo.

-Muy bien, es algo raro, pero … creo que puedo con esto … - Entre risas nerviosas habló.

-Excelente, entonces, te doy un momento, las llaves las tienes, y alguna duda, la señorita Yamanaka es mi ''confidente'' entonces, creo que vas a poder tu sola- y ya alejándose y dejando a Sakura en medio de la zona de bebidas susurró- y cuidado con los Sábados, hay más gente…

¿Lo había escuchado? ¿Su primer día sería el más pesado? O quizás era su imaginación, veía al gerente de Komakurene alejarse poco a poco, se quedó parada como idiota paralizada, como si el trabajo viniera a ella; unos minutos después reaccionó, sacudió su cabeza y miró nuevamente el lugar, era totalmente grande, sentía que si experimentaba el lugar se perdería. Habían pasado 10 minutos después de la plática con Guy entonces, podría irse a ''perder'' por el lugar por un buen rato más.

Se dibujó en su cara una divertida mueca traviesa, corrió por la orilla de el gran pasillo que conducía a las escaleras del segundo piso; buscó por todas partes algo confundida el baño, que agradeció ir algunas veces con sus amigas; al llegar se quitó el sombrero con discreción y lo metió en su bolso, soltó su cabello y lo moldeó a su agrado. Con su suéter ya sabía qué hacer; con el dinero conseguido después de un rato de trabajo se compraría una blusa económica pero linda, en realidad trabajar ahí y que la vieran así no le importaba un cacahuate. No le gustaba arreglarse tanto pero ese día era una excepción, sacó su rímel y retocó sus pestañas ligeramente, inspeccionándose en el espejo se sintió satisfecha de lo que veía, sonrió, y dispuesta a salir tomo el bolso.

Del lado derecho del baño se encontraba el elevador, a unos 4 metros se encontraban las escaleras, pero a escasos 40 centímetros se encontraba el elevador, como toda la gente, se decidió por esperar el elevador, y como una niña pequeña, se balanceó de modo punta-talón con sus pies y con las manos agarradas atrás de la cadera. Después de 3 minutos por fin había sonado el clásico sonido de los elevadores al llegar, Sakura, de tener la mirada en sus zapatos, giró su cabeza a la puerta; la puerta se abrió y vio a un rubio alto, unos 18 o 20 centímetros más alto que Sakura , ella se sorprendió al mirar su cara, estaba enojado, en su mano, llevaba estrujando un chaleco con la insignia de … esperen, era el logo de la tienda de ropa donde ella había querido trabajar, todo paso en tan poco tiempo; que de un segundo a otro el chico en su paso había pisado el pie de la pelirrosada accidentalmente.

_-Maldición-_ Se dijo a ella misma, el pisotón había sido tan fuerte, que ella solo se trato de frotar la parte lastimada.

El chico se paró, con una mirada repugnante se volvió a ella y la miró de la cabeza a los pies; la miró a los ojos y ella sintió miedo, esos ojos azules externaban odio y rencor; a cualquiera hacía sentir culpable. El chico no articuló ninguna palabra, con una mirada seca le decía ''no vuelvas a cruzarte en mi camino'' o así lo entendió ella. Escuchó al chico alejarse y ella se volvió al elevador, no entró, espero a que el dolor bajara un poco y frotó la zona de nuevo.

-Que chico tan raro, ni modales tiene, por… por lo menos debió haber pedido perdón, pero no! Ya nadie hace eso, solo la gente amable! Pero creo que ya nos estamos extinguiendo! - Se decía a ella misma mientras pensaba en lo de hace un momento, enfatizando algunas palabras haciendo notar su enojo, Sakura maldijo el elevador por el momento y pensó que si caminaba más se lastimaría o el dolor aumentaría, con cuidado regresó al lugar, quizás más adelante encontraría el momento para explorar; tomó las llaves y entró por una puerta trasera donde los empleamos entraban al local de helados.

Miró durante un rato el lugar, después observo su reloj para darse cuenta que aún le faltaban algunos minutos para que iniciara su turno, cerró la puerta y abrió dos ventanillas suficientemente grandes para que la gente observara que los helados yumiko ''volverían a la vida'', la gente se detuvo al mirar con extrañez que aquel local que había estado cerrado durante años, abriría al fin.

Sakura se percató de todas esas miradas, y decidió cerrar las ventanillas, pues, aún faltaba la limpieza; estaba a punto de cerrar cuando un chico llamó su atención.

-Este… disculpa, Sa…Sakura Ha… Harugo? – Sakura miró al chico con duda, y enojo, pues leía un pequeño papel pegado en una caja. – See, debes ser tú –

-Es Haruno… ¡Oh Dios soy yo!, ¿qué es eso?- apuntaba a la peculiar caja que describía su nombre.

-Oh, claro, entonces, te entrego esto, el señor gerente me mandó esto para ti, no hay devoluciones.-

Y antes de que Sakura pudiera abrir la boca, el chico se había esfumado.

Dejó la caja arriba de uno de esos muebles donde se posicionan los helados para luego cerrar las ventanillas, y encender las luces para tener un poco de privacidad.

Tomó las llaves y abrió la caja con facilidad, al ver lo que contenía rió un poco pues, nunca se esperó lo que contendría.

Así pues, fue sacando una cosa por otra con curiosidad; lo que contenía era el chaleco distintivo de ''Helados Yumiko'', junto con… un desinfectante y una esponja, vaya que si tenían en cuenta que el lugar era un asco, y al final venía una carta y otro papel.

Primero leyó la carta:

''_Señorita Haruno:_

_Sé que es difícil empezar cuando algo está lleno de polvo, por eso le envío un desinfectante con aroma a cerezas y una esponja para que el trabajo sea menos, creo que te preguntas que qué harás, pues no te preocupes, la mercancía la acabo de mandar, entonces, te llegará en unos escasos minutos, ahora estoy en mi oficina hasta el último piso de Komakurene, por si ocupas algo ahora estoy ocupado pero siempre tendrás ayuda de alguien,... se me olvida algo... lo sé… cierto, te dejo el chaleco de talla chica, recién lavado y tu horario ha de estar por ahí, sé que me veo muy preocupado, pero es mi deber, … se que podrás sola con esto, Guy.''_

¿Su horario? Rápidamente buscó entre la caja donde estaba el papel que anteriormente había visto, veamos… los lunes de 2:00 pm a 8:00 pm de la tarde que cansado, martes de ¡¿2:00 pm a 9:00 pm? Cada vez se iba arrepintiendo de lo ocurrido, miércoles de 2:00 pm a 10:00 pm ¿qué esto iba aumentando?, jueves 2:00 pm a 10:00 pm, y viernes de 2:00 pm a… 10:40 pm! ¿¡Como en viernes! ¡Era el día donde descansaría!, pero bueno, hablando de una heladería nada se esperaba, y Sábados de 11:00 am a 7:30 pm. Vaya, que locura, esto parecía volverle loca y apenas era su primer día; daban la 1:49 y ella estaba nerviosa, después de leer el horario se había puesto a limpiar y al terminar, se perdió en una revista de chicas que ella cargaba, cuando oyó a alguien tocar una de las ventanillas.

Abre la ventanilla y el hombre pudo ver que estaba todo en buena condición.

-Disculpa pequeña, ¿aquí son los helados a los que me enviaron verdad?, solo es para las dudas…-

-Si si, aquí es- contestaba con una sonrisa…

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará (:<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Inicio

**Hola Hola que tal, :3 Antes que nada ~~ Lo mismo de siempre, Naruto no me pertenece, pero la historia sip, y bueno quiero dejar (ahora si xD) mis reviews B:**

**Anonimo~ (?) xD:** Bueno, seas quien seas D: aprecio muchisimo eso de que seguiras la historia enserio, y nop, Naruto no es malo, para nada xD solamente que algo debio de haber pasado para que él tuviera esa actitud (ya lo veraz más tarde... rayos, es cierto, estas cosas hacen que quieras seguir leeyendo I:) Muchisimas gracias a tí por leer.

**MitorOlas:** Yay (8) Otra lectora se une, muchas gracias por leer enserio!.

**Pelusa-writer:** Muchisimas gracias por tu review, enserio, ojala te guste este capítulo.

**ahsayuni15f:** Oh, claro claro! Lo mismo de arriba, tranquila, ha pasado algo para que él este asi, sera el destino que los vuelva a cruzar? e_é xDD ok no xD pero muchas gracias por tu review! enserio!, hey, te he visto por el foro! ya te ubique xD

**Bueno y Muchisimas gracias enserio(no me lo dejo de repetir, enserio gracias D:) por leer esto, y por seguir leeyendolo(si es que lo haces claro :) )**

**Y pues sin más, les dejo el capítulo, espero y les guste.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: Inicio - 17O2/11**

-Muy bien, entonces, firme, aquí – Sakura se sentía emocionada, nunca había firmado nada en su vida; firmó los papeles, y personas entraban y salían para acomodar su mercancía en tales lugares, después de repetir la misma rutina durante minutos, Sakura había terminado de sacudir y arreglar aquello.

Dio una mirada por el lugar, sonrió para sí misma y se sentó en la silla con ademán de satisfacción y logro, abrió las ventanillas para recibir a los clientes y volvió a su lugar para jugar con el celular en modo de espera.

-Disculpa, dice mi mamá que si esto está funcionando…- Un pequeño castaño había llamado la atención de la pelirrosada en escasos 15 minutos de la ''apertura'' del lugar.

-Am, sí sí claro.- Brincó de su banco para acortar distancia con el pequeño que apenas alcanzaba a asomar los ojos por el mármol típico de cualquier tienda de helados.

-Oh, entonces, ¿qué helados tienes?-

-Bueno… - Sakura rápidamente sacó un tipo menú donde venían muchos tipos de combinaciones, para luego de leerlos mostrarlos al infante.

-Quisiera, ese que se ve delicioso – el niño había apuntado un helado de fresa con vainilla.

-Pues, déjame decirte que… se nos acabo…, si, no, no tenemos…- contestó nerviosa.

-¿De qué hablas? Hay como montañas de esa cosa ahí-

Sakura miró con rapidez los estantes donde se encontraban los sabores.

-¿Sabes niño?, ¡eres muy inteligente!, yo solo, estaba probándote, claro que si… ahora déjame servirte de esa cosa - respondiendo lo último en tono de rendición.

Torpemente sacó los instrumentos para acomodar las bolas en el pequeño cono, donde las anteriormente mencionadas danzaban resbalosamente una sobre otra. Sakura no pudo más, tomó un platillo y lo colocó debajo del peculiar y chorreante conillo.

- Aquí tienes niño, una combinación danzante de fresanilla, tómalo, son solo 20 yens –

-Oye, pero…-

-Si si llévatelo, ¡Un gusto servirte en Helados Yumiko!, y ¡Vuelve pronto! – en menos de lo esperado, el niño había llegado con su madre llorando sin razón con el helado cayéndose.

-No más, no más por favor… - Sakura se sentía estúpida por no lograr las cosas como eran planeadas, pero una cosa la hacía sentir mejor, ''Hoy es tu primer día, la práctica hace al maestro''

Y en efecto, no llegaron clientes por un rato más, así que decidió por leerse unos párrafos de una revista para adolescentes.

-Así que tu eres la chica nueva, ¿me equivoco?- Había llegado una persona que la miraba divertidamente jugando con unas curiosas tazas.

-Claro que si,… bueno, mi nombre es… -

-Si ya lo sé, eres Harugo- le contestó con una sonrisa antes de que ella terminara su frase.

-Am, disculpe, no quiero sonar grosera, pero no es Harugo, es Haruno. –

-¡Haruno!, claro!, oh Dios, disculpa en serio,- y apoyando su brazo en el mármol siguió su dialogo – y bueno, ¿qué te parece el lugar? –

-Es muy cómodo gracias… en realidad… soy un disparate. –

El hombre sonrió para desacomodarle el cabello, lo cual Sakura sintió incomodidad, pero a la vez se sentía más en confianza, aunque , ¿quién era?.

-Mira, todos aquí sabemos que empezar no es fácil, pero yo veo en ti un gran potencial, y créeme tienes la suerte de ser de la edad de los demás que trabajan aquí,… ¿sabías que la última persona que trabajo aquí, fue una cincuentona amargada que aparte de que servía mal a la gente, no se llevaba con los chicos? – el hombre soltó una carcajada, y con tal relato, Sakura entendió que la persona que se encontraba enfrente del él, pertenecía a la gente de el personal sobre la gran Komakurene, al fin, comprendía todo, o algo así… - pero, mira, no es malo; lo bueno es que te tocó un buen gerente, hablo de … Guy, … ¿estamos en lo correcto verdad? – Sakura asintió con amabilidad – Muy bien, y no te preocupes… todo estará bien, te ves algo estresada, vamos, sonríe. –

La pelirrosada hiso caso a la ''orden'' de aquel personaje que por un momento la logró hacerse sentir mejor.

-Pero bueno, yo a eso no venía, ya que eres una chica linda, te contaré algunos trucos para empezar mejor, veamos, primero trata de aprenderte ese menú, porque llevo rato observándote y eso que pasó con el pequeño, fue algo divertido, pero, pudiste y debes hacerlo mejor, practica con los utensilios que se te proporcionaron, para poder llevar a cabo bien el trabajo, y por último, dos cosas, mantén limpia tu área de trabajo, tu uniforme, las manos y todo eso, segundo, sonríe siempre, y bueno creo que ya es hora de que me vaya, se que lo harás bien. – El señor se levantó de uno de los banquillos para clientes, le proporcionó una sonrisa y antes de irse habló.

-¡Por cierto! ¿Porqué no tratas de conocer a los chicos?, estoy seguro que te llevarás de maravilla con ellos, y les agradarás; si quieres estar entre confianza, gana la de ellos. Quizás te vuelva a visitar. – Antes de que Sakura quisiera preguntarle quien rayos era, el hombre se había ido y ella había quedado más satisfecha, segura y sin un cincuenta por ciento de los nervios cargados.

Daban las 4:20 pm, solo tres horas más y correría al carro de su hermano lo más pronto posible para estar en casa, entonces al jugar con el móvil sobre el mármol de servicio, da un pequeño resbalón para terminar en el suelo.

-Hay no, - Automáticamente o como casi cualquier persona hubiera reaccionado, Sakura salto al mármol, quedando su abdomen sobre aquella barra, con su mano trató de alcanzar con desesperación aquel objeto, al no poder, avanzó un poco más quedando un espacio desde una parte arriba del ombligo, hasta una pequeña parte de la pelvis sobre el escaso espacio de el frío mármol. Por un momento se sintió caer, pero logró tomarse de otra pequeña barra de metal tan rápido que la cabeza ya casi tocaba el piso, entró por un momento en desesperación y se olvidó del celular que quizás ya hubiera alcanzado si contara con más ayuda con objetos de los cuales sostenerse, la zona de fuente de bebidas se iba deshabitando poco a poco y las posibilidades de ayuda disminuían, quedó inmóvil esperando que alguien llegara, unos 10 minutos quizás, pero no, nadie, una parte pequeña de los locales empezaban a cerrar para irse a casa, y entró en total desesperación, tenía ganas de gritar o llorar, pero en tal posición no era del todo posible, cerró los ojos y pensó en dejarse caer, pero era muy doloroso, ya que debajo de ella, había un pequeño contorno de cubos de el mismo material, mármol, a escasos centímetros de ella, fue cuando se maldijo al actuar con pereza para alcanzar, sólo su celular, sólo eso, ahí fue cuando abrió los ojos para volver la mirada al móvil que aún seguía ahí, revisó a su alrededor y nada, gente de mantenimiento muy ''ocupada'' haciendo el aseo de pasillos, o despegando chicles debajo de las mesas, con sus auriculares puestos con la música a todo volumen, quiso regresar hacia atrás, pero, lo único que se consiguió fue…

-¡Te tengo! – Sakura sintió dos brazos sobre su abdomen y frente respectivamente. Sentía que todo lo que había comido en la mañana regresaría de donde había venido. Después de acomodarse, y pararse firme, pues en ese estado se encontraba un poco mareada, tomó su celular y lo ''regañó'' lo cual provocó la risa del chico.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – Decía el chico aún riéndose de aquella escena.

-Demonios, estoy harta de repetirlo todo el día,… lo siento, mira, … Haruno Sakura, mucho gusto - Contestaba mientras se acomodaba el chaleco.

-Helados Yumiko, ¿eh? Entonces ya trabaja alguien aquí, que bien, oh, Inuzuka Kiba mucho gusto, igualmente, oye, acaso estás loca ¿o qué?, no es común ir por bentos en tu tiempo libre y encontrarse a una loca tratando de suicidarse. – Sakura soltó una risa – y exactamente ¿qué hacías?. –

-Pues,… - Sakura contó toda la historia anterior mientras el chico la miraba incrédulo y divertido a la vez, una vez que Sakura había terminado el relato, le preguntó la hora.

- Son las 5:07, de hecho, agradece que yo y los chicos estamos en hora libre, bueno… no todos, pero ese no es el punto, quiero decir , te hubieras matado si no hubiera llegado, por cierto, ¿tienes horario?

-Sí, claro –

-¿Tú crees que tengas un rato libre?-

-Pues,… - Sakura miró a su alrededor con duda, al ver que no había tanta gente decidió por confirmar – eso creo.-

-Bien, entonces, tengo una idea, ya que te puedo meter en problemas si no estás aquí entonces… ¡espera aquí!, y no se te ocurra hacer nada malo –

-Sí, sí, nada malo.- La chica entró a local, se sentó en la espera de su ''salvador'' de hace un momento e hizo círculos imaginarios sobre su mano.

Pasaron los minutos y escuchó a un buen número de voces adolescentes acercarse...

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué creeian? Que naruto iba a llegar aca bien salvador y toda la cosa? xD Pues no :) Primeramente quiero aclarar cosas, primero, en mi fic, las cosas no serán tan sencillas, apenas voy iniciando la historia como cualquier otra, primero se conocerán, quizas ni se gusten, o quizas y ni termine en un final feliz (haha mentira, nada de esto es ''spoiler'' de la historia xD) pero quiero que sean pacientes, esto es parte de ser mejor escritora S: o eso creo yo xD , pero no se preocupen, pensarán que hay OoC por la actitud de Naruto, pero no se preocupen, aveces ellos también tienen humor(?) xD Ok, otra cosa, también muy importante, mediante el fic, habre de utilizar términos como Señor Jiraiya, Niña Haruno, es porque quiero hacer más real el fic, porque no se, estoy queriendo ser seria al escribir, y no en el modo de que no habrá humor, no xD si no que, no quiero cometer tantos errores y así llamar la atención de más lectores :3 , bueno, al grano, estos ''términos'' serían los típicos : Jiraiya-sama, Sakura-chan, sinceramente no me gustaría combinar aquellos términos, japonés con español, y pues, no sé, soy rara xD, otra cosita, también, recuerden que según la traidición es de mala educación que si no le tienes demasiada confianza aún a una persona, llamarla por su primer nombre, entonces, eso hice allá arriba xD en un ''-Haruno... sabe que- xD '' es por eso ;)<strong>

**Los espero en el próximo capítulo, y se va acercando el capítulo del acercamiento (8) Muchas gracias por leer (: enserio lo aprecio mucho.**

**¿Me regalas un review? Quiero saber tu opinión D: *ojos de cachorro* xD**


	4. Chapter 4: Sonrisa

**Lalalala (8) Hoooola:B Hoy vengo demasiadisimamente feliz, no sé porqué... :/, bueno al grano del asunto:**  
><strong>primeramente &amp; como casi siempre lo hago, agradecere a toda la gente que nuevamente lo esta leyendo, me haces el día amig lector(a), ok, y si quieres aparecer aquí dejame un lindo review enserio (: para contestarte preguntas, tanto de lo que quieras saber(?), o solo tu opinión, realmente no saben lo que es ver un nuevo review, hoy cumplo los 15 días desde el último capítulo que publiqué xD asi que es buen tiempo :) REVIEWS!<strong>

**Sil17:** Muchisimas gracias, que bueno que te guste, enserio D; xD otro capítulo para tí ;)

**anonima xD:** Tienes que dejarme un alias o un nombrecillo para saber la próxima vez que eres tu xDD porfavor D; no te preocupes que el narusaku, sera un poco masoquista :B (haha en el modo en el que dolera mas o menos para nosotros los ns u_u, pero de todos modos te dan ganas de leer más xD) al inicio claaaaro, ya después será orgásmico(?) ahahahxD

**ahsayuni15f:** Me adivinaste en tu comentario xD, exactamente... bueno, lo leeras más abajo (: el punto es que te agradezco que sigas leyendo enserio, que bueno que te guste me haces sonreir :'D xDD hahahaha xD lo del niño, si fue experiencia mía, solo que lo puse por nomás(?) nada más que yo no lo trate tan mal D: xDD y la mamá me reclamo después xD. En fin, otro capítulo para tí.

**MitorOlas:** seeh seh, salvador, héroe que se yo xD, no quiero que se vea como telenovela estas deacuerdo? xDD bueeno, aqui te traigo el otro cap :)

**LadySchiffer:** ¡Bienvenida seas a Helados Yumiko!(xD hahaha ayy amé esta frase xD) y ami me encanta que lleguen nuevos lectores, me emociona :') asdadasd otro capítulo más para ser leeido:)

**Kami:** DDDD:! Que bueno que te haya gustado, pero me indignó eso de que los haga más largos, porque... no quiero hacerlos más largos u_ú - hahahahaha mentira! no te preocupes, tomé totalmente en cuenta tu comentario, y como les digo, como ya los tengo hechos adelantadamente(?) voy poniendo cada día más cosas aver como se hace mas largo xDD, muchas gracias, y ntp, la historia avanza y creeme estan más largos D:

**Valentine :** Dioooooos, me has mandado tu perfecto(?) review xD lo sé lo sé, se me hace muy ~~~~~ el combinar eso S:, espero que lo sigas leyendo enserio, muchas gracias.

**Y bueno, muchas gracias a tí que lo estas leyendo quizás no en la fecha publicada, o estas vagando por la internet & te los estas ejecutando los capítulos(?), muchas gracias de nuevo, para tí lector D;**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4.- Sonrisa (17.02.11)<strong>

* * *

><p>-Helados Yumiko, eh? Entonces ya trabaja alguien aquí, que bien, oh, Inuzuka Kiba mucho gusto, igualmente, oye, acaso estás loca ¿o qué?, no es común ir por bentos en tu tiempo libre y encontrarse a una loca tratando de suicidarse. – Sakura soltó una risa – y exactamente ¿qué hacías?. –<p>

-Pues,… - Sakura contó toda la historia anterior mientras el chico la miraba incrédulo y divertido a la vez, una vez que Sakura había terminado el relato, le preguntó la hora.

- Son las 5:07, de hecho, agradece que yo y los chicos estamos en hora libre, bueno… no todos, pero ese no es el punto, quiero decir , te hubieras matado si no hubiera llegado, por cierto, ¿tienes horario?

-Sí, claro –

-¿Tú crees que tengas un rato libre?

-Pues,… - Sakura miró a su alrededor con duda, al ver que no había tanta gente decidió por confirmar – eso creo.-

-Bien, entonces, tengo una idea, ya que te puedo meter en problemas si no estás aquí entonces… ¡espera aquí!, y no se te ocurra hacer nada malo –

-Sí, sí, nada malo.- La chica entró a local, se sentó en la espera de su ''salvador'' de hace un momento e hiso círculos imaginarios sobre su mano.

Pasaron los minutos y escuchó a un buen número de voces adolescentes acercarse…

-Y ahí fue cuando le dije, ''¿Sabes qué?... si no lo quieres, entonces, ¡Ni lo pruebes!'' ¡Y el chico vomitó!- Dos chicas se encontraban relatando una cómica historia de algún pobre chico de por ahí, todo el conjunto de personas que se encontraban ahí, soltaron una ruidosa carcajada, menos una chica.

-Sabes que ese tipo de conversaciones son de idiotas, madura un poco Ino, y ustedes que le hacen caso… - rodó los ojos.

-Hay vamos, si tu hubieras sido yo, seguro que te morías de risa, buuu Temari, eres taaaan aburrida, - para acabar dándole un ligero golpe en la nuca, cosa que la otra rubia no paso por desapercibido.

-Hey, Kiba, ¿y aquí que hacemos? – Tratando de ignorarla.

Sakura observó con detalle el comportamiento de ellos, mientras miraba que el tal Kiba los encabezaba.

-¡Hey Haruno! Te dije que los traería – Saludó a la chica y todos guardaron silencio.

-¿Helados Yumiko? Claro que no, ¿me estás bromeando? – Contestó la chica risueña de hace un rato.

-Exactamente dije lo mismo, chicos ella es Haruno, Sak… Sakura, cierto, ¿no? – el se volvió a ella y esta le acertó con la cabeza – cierto, cierto, entonces, chicos yo ya le presente, es su turno.-

Aún con una sonrisa, decidió pasar a un lado de Kiba, para presentarse; se notaba con claridad, que ella no era nada tímida.

-Yamanaka Ino, ''Esencias Yamanaka'', mucho gusto chica – con tanta confianza, caminó hacia ella y la abrazó – bienvenida a Komakurene, ¿acaso estas usando tu chaleco? Quítatelo, nadie lo hace.- le guiña el ojo y rápidamente Sakura se empezó a quitar aquella prenda pero alguien la detuvo.

-Ella no habla en serio, solo ella no lo usa, y créeme no querrás meterte en problemas, Sahayo TenTen, mucho gusto. – Le regaló una bella sonrisa para ayudarle a acomodarse la prenda. – ''Armas Kumamoto'', es un poco extraño, pero las refacciono y arreglo, se mucho de ellas. –

Vaya, como una chica tan bella y femenina podría trabajar en un lugar así, y como si su cara delatara lo que ella en ese momento pensaba…

-Ni la mires así, tiene novio – sonrió y abrazó por la cadera a su chica – Hyuuga Neji, ''Ópticas Komakurene'' es de mis padres, pero soy un chico que si quiere seguir estudiando la universidad, tiene que trabajar…- la saludó con un amigable y sencillo apapacho de manos.

-Hola. – bruscamente acercó su brazo con ademán de saludo y la miro seriamente, pero antes de que pudiera hablar la interrumpieron.

-Y esta es la aburrida Temari – Ino jugó con su voz a un tono grave y lento e hiso una mueca de anciano amargado, saben a lo que me refiero.

-¡Calla Yamanaka!-

-¡Cállame! - Y antes de que pudiera haber hecho o dicho otra cosa, le tenían sujetado la boca y los brazos para cualquier otra interrupción.

Suspiró – Bueno, el punto aquí es que me llamo Temari Sunagaku y provengo de ''Gaijin Gakure'' la agencia de viajes, así que ¿quieres salir de Japón? solo dilo- y en ese momento aflojó su gesto, a una sensible y humilde sonrisa.

-¿Y cuántos años tienes? – habló la rubia.

-Hoy cumplo mis diecisiete.

- ¡Diecisiete!, ooow, yo quisiera volver a ellos.- la chica de la agencia hablaba.

-Ni que estuvieras tan vieja, solo le ganas por 3 años. – Contestaba la Yamanaka

-Aquí todos estamos entre los diecisiete, dieciocho, diecinueve y veinte años, no te preocupes. – recitaba Neji.

Kiba contempló a Sakura durante un rato, le parecía algo tierno, el que cada vez que se presentara más gente, ella solo pusiera su gesto entre sorprendido, tímido, avergonzado, y otras más, mientras se dibujaba una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

-Chicos, en verdad, muchas gracias por ser, así conmigo, en… en realidad me costará obtener una gran amistad con ustedes, pero ustedes me ayudaron con el primer paso, -tartamudeó entre risas – y, se los agradezco mucho… ¿Quién eres tú? – Sakura había notado a una chica detrás de Kiba, una personita un poco más alta que ella, tenía el cabello largo y un flequillo recto en la frente, era de un color oscuro.-… disculpa-

-Ah, pequeña, ella es Haruno, es nueva, no creo que muerda o algo por el estilo. – Terminó por darle un pequeño beso en la frente, para luego tomarla de la mano y llevarla hacia Sakura.

-H…hola - Aquella chica era muy linda, estaba sonrojada y tenía unos hermosos ojos color perla. – Lo siento, es que, no soy muy buena conociendo a gente nueva, y perdona, pero soy muy tímida. – Sakura sonrió, y esto hiso de alguna forma sentir más confianza en la peliazul – Hy…Hyuuga Hinata, es un gusto, y estoy en ''Fasshon Iryo-Hin'' –

-E… espera, ¿me dices que trabajas en la tienda de ropa?-

-P…por supuesto –

-Encantador…- Recitaba Sakura mientras suspiraba por aquel trabajo.

-Aunque no te emociones – interrumpió Kiba – últimamente ha habido muchos problemas- al mencionar esto, todos guardaron silencio por unos minutos.

-¿Qué tal… si les invito algo? – Atinó a decir tratando de ''romper el hielo''.

- ¡Yo acepto! – Ino había exclamado con tal emoción - ¡¿Sabes desde cuando no pruebo un Yumiko? ¡Dame Dame!-

Sakura carcajeó dejando en silencio a los demás, al percatarse de aquella pausa, paró y ahí fue cuando todos volvieron a reír juntos.

Todos asintieron y se sentaron en aquellos banquillos del otro lado del mármol, rieron y contaron anécdotas a Sakura sobre aquel lugar, chistes, cuentos, recomendaciones, y así se paso el tiempo charlando. Kiba había ido al baño mientras Hinata tenía un encargo.

-Déjame decirte algo, algo que todos sabemos menos ellos, - y todos entre risas siguieron a Ino. – Kiba desea mucho a Hinata desde hace tiempo, y Hinata se nos pone como camarón cada vez que él le dice, le hace, le habla, - diciéndolo con ritmo – entonces, ya sabes el plan, cada vez que estos dos se insinúen, no te asustes –

-Chicos, ¿nada nuevo? – Y Kiba había arribado al lugar, donde después de unos momentos todos empezaron a reír.

-Disculpen, ¿qué hora es? – Entre risas alcanzó a decir.

-Hum, las… - en ese momento abrió los ojos como si Temari hubiera visto al mismo diablo – las seis con cuarenta y ocho… -

Todos quedaron en completo silencio, y en unos segundos todos se habían ido corriendo a sus respectivos lugares.

La pelirrosada carcajeó otro rato más, recordó todo aquello del día que había pasado y suspiró, volvió a su revista de modas y ¿Por qué no? Servirse un helado para ella misma, obviamente ella pagaba, hojeaba y hojeaba aquella edición primaveral, mientras esperaba que llegara la hora de salida, un rato después de había dado cuenta del desorden que sus nuevos amigos y ella habían causado, sin duda alguna se puso a recoger, le pareció divertido el pensar que días como este se repetirían y la idea que tenía en mente de sus acompañantes era totalmente distinta a la pensada, sonrió. Terminó aquel trabajo y regresó al local, para empezar a dejar limpia su área de trabajo para luego ser interrumpida por aquella alarma programada en su celular.

El reloj marcaba que faltaban 5 minutos para su salida, el sentimiento de ''ya no me quiero ir, pero a la vez sí'' se apoderaba de ella, en su primer día de trabajo, quién lo diría, la había pasado estupendamente bien.

Recogió sus cosas y retiro el chaleco de su cuerpo, había muerto de pena al recordar la ropa que tenía puesta, pero no le importó, ya a punto de marcharse, escuchó personas acercarse y ella volvió a entrar al lugar, a esperar que las personas se fueran.

Escuchó tocar la puerta del despacho para al abrirla encontrarse con los chicos de hace un rato, todos menos Temari y Neji.

-¡Chicos! –

-¡Niña Haruno!, pues se nos hacia un poco grosero de nuestra parte no llevarte con nosotros… y –

-Espera.- Sakura cerró el lugar y guardó las llaves, le llevó minutos, pero los chicos aún así la esperaron. – Bien, ¿de qué se trata? –

-Pues acostumbramos a salir a cenar después de cada día de trabajo, juntos, claro, quienes puedan por el horario, pero, creo que…no tienes el permiso ¿o sí? –

- Muchas gracias chicos, pero… - en ese momento sonó el celular de Sakura con un mensaje de su hermano diciendo ''_Aquí estoy''. _– Lo siento, mi hermano acaba de llegar, pero les aseguro que la próxima vez será… lo siento, ah! Y mañana no vengo, mucho gusto en conocerlos; nos veremos el lunes entonces – Con un movimiento de mano indicaba su salida, y despidiéndose de cada uno de ellos, algo o más bien alguien los interrumpió.

-¡Kiba! ¡Naruto está en problemas! ¡Te necesito!- Una voz desesperada y angustiada llamó al castaño, el se disculpó y salió corriendo de ahí.

-Estúpido, lo volvió a hacer – Ino susurró.

Sakura no entendía nada, pero tampoco le importó, se despidió para luego salir del lugar, para llegar al carro de su hermano y descansar en casa. Al fin en casa…

* * *

><p><strong>Shalalala LO OH OH OH (8) xD, Continuará BB:!<strong>

**Dejas review? crea sonrisas, inspira al escritor, o solo dejas tu opinión :3**


	5. Chapter 5: Infierno

**Antes de que se me olvide, porque se que se me olvidará, quiero agradecer CON EL CORAZÓN! a mi mejor amigo(y su novia xD) que gracias a él puedo conocer los sentimientos de Naruto o más bien , no se como son los sentimientos aveces de los chicos (y se que viceversa él xD) entonces, muchas gracias, este capítulo & el siguiente es para tí! Este capítulo, ufff dara un cambio drástico en su vida(?) ok no pues, pero es el inicio apenas,~ ¡no se me desesperen ! Reviews a mis fieles lectores TwT ¡Qué emocion! ¡Ustedes hacen mi día lo juro! ...porque me acaban de romper el corazón u_u ok ok, ya!**

**Kami: **¿Sabes? el momento te llegó xD, bueno... espero que lo leeas (: ¡& te guste mucho además! Disfrutalo y muchisimas gracias por tu review, espero leer otro acá ;)

**shunkuuzumaki: **Muchisimas gracias que te guste! Espero y este también lo haga D:!

**sil17: **Aww, lo sé yo también lo amé xD ¿será porque todo inicia ahí?

**Anita Anónima xD: **Aww te agarré cariño ya(?) que bueno que te haya gustado enserio, espero volver a leer un review tuyo, gracias!

**LadySuzume-Chan:** Aee, muchisimas gracias por tu review, a tí! Tu eres la que apoya esto D: hahah Gracias!

**LadySchiffer:** Exacto ~ tu momento te llegó xD, muchas gracias por seguir el fic, Haces mi día lo juro! xD. Hahahahahah xD y eso del rayo de sol, SÍ! es esa canción! xD y ¿sabes qué? solte la carcajada cuando leí el review, a mi también me mata de risa, lo juro.! xD

**Roy14:** Dejame decirte, que tu idea es muy buena n_n de echo, esto solo es una experiencia con un toque de mi imaginación, Usala!xD. Quiero agradecerte ¡MUCHÍSIMO! enserio, esta crítica constructiva me ha ayudado demasiado, enserio, solo que con los guiones largos te voy a quedar mal D: porque como ya los llevo escritos desde hace uuuuuuh ~ xD entonces, no tengo tiempo para volverlos a hacer D: o corregirlos, mentira, corregirlos sí, pero me marean los guiones - de todas formas solo será hasta el capítulo 9, muchas, ¡Muchas gracias enserio! Espero a volver a leer un review tuyo ;)

**Pelusa-writer:** Ayyy, ya me faltaba tu review(?) hahaha no pues xD, ok, gracias! tu, sigue viniendo que te traigo tu conti ~ haha gracias!

**Bueno, y además de todo, MUCHAS GRACIAS A LA GENTE QUE LEE, NO DEJARÁN REVIEW, PERO CADA DÍA ESPERAN A QUE SE SUBA EL CAPÍTULO, ¡GRACIAS! (porque se como es esa desesperación xD)  
>Este capítulo moverá mundos yo lo sé (?) no pues D:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: Infierno (24.O2.11)<strong>

* * *

><p>Había pasado ya un mes, un mes… qué rápido se pasa el tiempo, todo había mejorado, Sakura entraba a tempranas horas, y conocía todos los atajos del lugar, sabía donde pedir ayuda y con quién; los chicos habían entablado una gran amistad, y ya era costumbre el juntarse en sus ratos libres en los Helados Yumiko, la pelirrosada había cumplido sus propósitos, se sabía el menú, y con rapidéz preparaba las órdenes de los clientes, todo iba de maravilla, cada día recibía felicitaciones de Ino que iban de parte de su gerente, Guy, era fantástico el avance de la chica. Ahora todo era distinto, llevaba tanta confianza que, en vez de llevarse cosas a casa, simplemente las dejaba ahí, o por ejemplo, Sai ya no la recogía, ella le pidió de favor que no la esperara después de trabajar, puesto que algunos días salían a cenar, o simplemente Sai perdía el tiempo en ella, o era lo que esta pensaba, así que tomaba el camino a casa caminando un no tan largo recorrido.<p>

-¡Buenos días señorita Haruno, tan feliz como siempre!- Pasaba un intendente cargando una cubeta con agua y detergente para empezar labores del día siguiente.

-¡Buenos días señor Kihusuke, igualmente!- Contestaba con una radiante sonrisa, como solo ella las daba, entró una tarde de lunes después de clases para iniciar la rutina de la semana, con saltitos alegres se acomodó el distintivo chaleco y abrió las ventanillas. Tarareó una canción pegajosa, que, desde la mañana tenía en la cabeza y así al compás de la canción, sacudió rápida y ligeramente con un pedazo de tela, el mármol del local quitando residuos de suciedad. Y ahí de nuevo, aquellas discusiones que hace aproximadamente unas 4 semanas se habían escuchado, regresaban, quedó en silencio durante un rato, y se percató que esta vez no eran discusiones.

-¡Hola Sak!- Ahí aparecía ella, la chica de ojos azules, había interrumpido la concentración en aquel diálogo ajeno.

-Oh, ¡Ino! ¿Cómo te fue ayer? –

-¡De maravilla! Mira, ayer conocí a un chico… ¡Es un amor!, hasta me tomé una foto con él mira, ¡mira!- Ino sacó su celular de un bolsillo, buscando entre sus carpetas digitales, la dichosa imagen. – aquí esta, mira, se llama Yamatto y saldré con él la siguiente semana, y ¿qué crees? Te conseguí una ¡Cita con el otro chico! -gritó- ¡¿No soy maravillosa? – Sakura puso una cara donde se manifestaba que le maldecía con todo odio, pero a la vez las dos estaban divertidas.

-¡Ino! ¿Eres tonta o qué? ¡Te dije que no me metieras en problemas! – Las dos chicas iniciaron a reír.

-Bueno, bueno, le diré a Temari, esa chica si necesita diversión, tu sabes. – susurrando lo último.

-¿y qué haces aquí Ino? Según yo, a esta hora inicias.-

-Nah, en esta hora está la polémica.-

-¿Polémica?- En ese momento, Ino hizo una maniobra con ademán de que se acercara Sakura hacia ella, y empezó el relato seriamente y susurrándolo.

-Si verás, hace exactamente un mes… hay un chico, Naruto, es muy problemático, todos aquí nos llevábamos muy bien con él, pero como te decía, hace un mes, sus padres sufrieron un accidente automovilístico, y se empezó a alejar poco a poco de nosotros, hasta de sus mejores amigos, Kiba y Shikamaru; se dice que Kiba trató de hablar con él, pero terminaron peleando, además de que si Naruto estaba mal, su casi hermano, Sasuke, huyó de la ciudad, sin decirle nada a Naruto, él no sabe nada de Sasuke, pero le dolió el haberlo perdido.-

-E…espera, tengo dos dudas… ¿qué les pasó a sus padres? Y… ¿quién es Sasuke?-

-… empezaré con la segunda, Sasuke es un chico de la edad de Naruto, dieciocho años, se conocen desde los 3, fueron a la escuela, todos los años juntos, y ellos, … eran completamente hermanos, si lo hubieras conocido te hubieras enamorado de él, ese era el único motivo por el que peleaban –Ino agachó la cabeza con una sonrisa tímida y pequeña.- Naruto, no era tan afortunado con las chicas, de hecho, el día en que los dos llegaron aquí, Naruto se decidió por trabajar en la tienda de ropa, simplemente por las chicas, aunque falló, Sasuke solamente lo venía a visitar, nunca quiso tener nada que tuviera que ver con el lugar, pero eso sí, nos conoció a todos, nos trato muy bien, y el si era una muy buena persona, no sé porqué paso todo esto, pero… tenía que pasar.-

-Eso es muy triste… dices que ¿desde los tres años?-

-Sí, por cierto nunca te comenté, Minato, su padre, es, bueno, era dueño de todo esto, pero desgraciadamente a lo ocurrido, paso a otras manos, y pues, Sasuke, es huérfano desde pequeño, la mamá de Naruto, Kushina, era la mejor amiga de todos aquí, todos nuestros padres se llevaban bien, pero había una gran amistad entre Mikoto, la mamá de Sasuke, y Kushina, pero Mikoto cayó en una grave enfermedad y … falleció, dejando a dos pequeños varones sin cariño maternal, su padre, Fugaku, desapareció, y Kushina lo ''adoptó'', es por eso que son tan unidos, y al final, a Jiraiya el nuevo propietario de aquí, es padrino de Naruto, se puede decir que es la única familia que tiene, … contestando tu primera pregunta, … perdieron la vida.

Sakura se llevó una mano a la boca, sorprendida, bajó la mirada y alguien les habría de interrumpir el pensamiento.

-¡Ino! – se escuchó de lejos. Ino volteó a aquella voz que la llamaba – Ya inicias! Corre!.-

-Sak, lo siento, pero te tendremos que hablar más tarde – y como si nada hubiera pasado le dio una radiante sonrisa, para después salir corriendo hacia su local.

Sakura se olvidó por un momento de lo que había escuchado hace un rato, inició sus labores de lunes como todos los días, llevándose sonrisas de los clientes que le agradecían por su servicio. Cada vez se incrementaban los clientes, era increíble como a veces se hacía una cola con las personas formadas solo para recibir un helado. El hombre de la otra vez de nuevo la observaba, y cuando se percató de que la gente se había ido, fue a hablar con ella.

-Señorita Haruno, buenas tardes, ¿Cómo te ha ido?-

Sakura se sorprendió al observar al hombre de la vez pasada, se tranquilizó un poco, pues, esta vez tenía que sacarle información a esta persona.

-Ah, bien, bien gracias, eso supongo… -

-Seguiste mis indicaciones, oh bueno, más bien, ¿mis consejos?-

-Claro que si.-

-Exacto, y eso lo he visto últimamente ade...-

-¡Espere! –Lo había interrumpido – no quiero sonar grosera de nuevo, pero yo no lo conozco a usted…-

-¡Es muy cierto!, y que bueno que eres tan observadora, no no al contrario, yo soy el grosero, disculpa, - se aclara la garganta – Nameko Jiraiya, mucho gusto, y lo siento, más respeto para la próxima porque soy el dueño de todo esto… ya hablaba en broma. –

-Ah… ha, no se preocupe…- Sakura tenía en la cara una mirada asustada y un poco sonriente, lo que provocó la sonrisa del canoso.

-Enserio, hoy ando de broma, entonces, a lo que venía, he visto últimamente que el trabajo se te ha incrementado, y justamente estoy buscando una… ''disciplina'' para alguien.-

-¿Me está diciendo que va a usar a helados Yumiko como si fuera un adiestramiento? ¿O un tipo de castigo? – de nuevo puso una cara de pocos amigos y otra vez causó la risa del mayor.

-No no es eso, pero últimamente alguien ha estado pasando por malos ratos, y necesito que se distraiga con el trabajo, ¿te parece? –

-No, no, de hecho, es su local, usted puede hacer lo que quiera con él. -

-Bien, me gusta tu actitud, pero quizás en un rato lo conozcas… solo eso te pido, -se pone serio- necesito, que dibujes sonrisas, ¿me captas?, pero no será problema, con tu actitud, todo será muy fácil, y perdona si te lo mando aquí, pero digamos, que los demás locales estaban ocupados, y se ve que tu ocupas ayuda más que nadie. –

-Muy bien, - replicó algo nerviosa – no se preocupe de nada, haré lo… ¿posible? –

-Perfecto, entonces, no hay ningún problema, ah… y antes de irme, se paciente… me entenderás más tarde… - El señor dio dos toquecitos al mármol, y siguió su camino.

¿Compañero nuevo? ¿Estaban bromeando? Si de por sí, Sakura apenas se estaba acoplando, prefirió borrar aquello de su mente, pero nunca se imaginó quien sería aquella personita.

Llegó el momento en el que ninguna persona se paraba en el local, y ella divertidamente quitando una mancha de su chaleco, le sorprendió oír un portazo desde atrás, y al voltear.

-¿Quién eres tú? –

-Más bien ¿quién eres tú? – los dos chicos se miraron con enojo.

-Ah ya sé quién eres, eres la tonta con la que me crucé la otra vez. –

-¿Tonta?, ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Tú apenas llegas y me estas tratando mal? – contestaba aún desconcertada.

El chico la miró con rabia durante un momento, giró para colocar cosas en su lugar y ponerse el chaleco y nunca la miró a la cara.

-Sabes que … seré breve, me llamo Uzumaki, Uzumaki Naruto, no me interesa quien seas, estoy aquí porque estoy condicionado y estuve a punto de perder mi trabajo, no trabajo con niñitas malcriadas, no me agradan las de 15 años, menos las de cabello rosado, no me agradas, y además, no me contradirás la palabra. No me interesa tu opinión y menos lo que hagas, vuélvete a meter en mi camino y no sabes de lo que soy capaz, ah por cierto, se amable, porque la gente como nosotros se está extinguiendo, ¿no crees?- giró y le regaló una sonrisa tanto retadora como maldita.

Esto, esto era el mismo infierno y acababa de iniciar.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhh ya les gustó verdad, hahahaha pues les llegó el momento mis queridos lectores, el siguiente capítulo es uuuuuufff! Si este se quedaron asi de O_O pss el siguiente más D:! Aquí la explicación o el porqué de la actitud de Naruto... u_u es razonable.<strong>

**Esperenlo pronto ;) ¿Un review?**


	6. Chapter 6: Desesperación

**Diossss... u_u estos tiempos de exámenes finales & bla blah .. ¬¬ Me tienen muerta S: Seré lo más breve posible n_n, quizá este capítulo parezca un poco cruel x3 (A mí no me parecio tanto... pero bueeeh... ._.) Asi que... no me odien D: , o bueno, no por ahora... x). Tan pocos reviews D: ... bueno, les contesto a mis queridos lectores/as que me siguen (:  
>Por cierto :$... les quedo mal con los guiones aún u_u lo siento, será hasta el 9 S: ... *penita u_u*<strong>

**Roy14:** Nop(: eso nunca, yo prometí solemnemente(?) que terminaría este fic... si te fijas bien lo actualizo cada... cerca de 15 días o menos o más xD pero no pasa del mes S:... Sasuke... lo tenía pensado para otros rollos de la historia x)... pero lo puedo considerar ewé... Muchisimas gracias por tu review! Enserio! No saben como me ayuda D:!

**Ana anónima x): **Muchisimas gracias por tu review! Créeme que por un inicio la actitud de Naruto, no iba a hacer eso ... S: pero al final cambie de opinión :B Y veo que a ayudado mucho xD No te preocupes, quizás no dure mucho... o si ewé... Gracias!

**LadySuzume-Chan: **Diooos! xD Te juro que todo mundo me dice eso... Lo tengo en otro lugar colgado también.. y me dicen que es sexy.. xD Lo es? jajajaj que bueno entonces ewe... jajaja ok no! Muchas gracias enserio! Y no te preocupes, no pienso dejar el fic.

**pelusa-writer: **Awwww me has echo sonreír ~ (de echo todos ) enserio! Muchas gracias a tí por tu review! no pienso dejar el fic, pero por mientras te dejo a este Naruto perturbado x) Disfrutalo ;)

**LadySchiffer:** Ussssssh... ¬¬ si algo también me desespera a mí es que Naruto siempre (en un fic AU) cuando la conoce, la trate como zorro(?) jajaja ok no! Es bueno marcar la diferencia(?) ~ Muchas MUCHAS gracias por tu review! Espero volver a leerte;) Aquí la continuación _

**Sin más lo de siempre.. ~ MUCHAS GRACIAS A LA GENTE QUE LEE, NO DEJARÁN REVIEW, PERO CADA DÍA ESPERAN A QUE SE SUBA EL CAPÍTULO, ¡GRACIAS! (porque se como es esa desesperación xD)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: Desesperación...<strong>

* * *

><p>-¿Sabes qué? … seré breve, me llamo Naruto, no me interesa quién seas, estoy aquí porque estoy condicionado y estuve a punto de perder mi trabajo, no trabajo con niñitas malcriadas, no me agradan las de 15 años, menos las de cabello rosado, no me agradas, y además, no me contradirás la palabra. No me interesa tu opinión y menos lo que hagas, vuélvete a meter en mi camino y no sabes de lo que soy capaz, ah por cierto, se amable, porque la gente como nosotros se está extinguiendo, ¿no crees?- giró y le regaló una sonrisa tanto retadora como maldita.<p>

¿Niñitas malcriadas?, ¿no le agradaba?, ¡¿Quince años? Claro que estaba completamente equivocado, Sakura no sabía que responder, de una forma u otra, tenía derechos, pero abrir la boca en un momento como este no era la mejor opción.

Suspiró – Mira,... Na-ru-to – hizo énfasis en cada sílaba pero la interrumpió.

-No, no, no confundas, es Uzumaki para ti. – La chica se enojó más de lo que estaba.

-¡No me interesa como demonios te llames!, ¡pero me toca a mí hablar!, Soy Haruno, no te interesa saber mi nombre, tu pareces un estúpido rubio hueco, este es mi local, exacto, estas condicionado, por algo te mandaron conmigo, y ¿sabes qué es lo mejor?... no pienso seguir órdenes de nadie, ah, y cierto, si algo me parece mal, te lo diré para que hagas lo posible para arreglarlo. Es todo. – Dio un golpazo en el mármol, se acomodó su chaleco y esperó aún enojada sobre el mármol algún cliente.

-_Me imagino que no has de tener ni novio, ni amigas, mounstro_.- Susurró para el mismo. Tremendo error, aunque era el afán de Naruto que Sakura escuchara, pero no, ella no era como las demás, no, ella era… algo distinto.

Desde el local de Kiba, la tienda de mascotas, se escuchó un estruendo, el se asustó y corrió rápidamente al primer piso, que era donde se encontraban los Helados Yumiko y por supuesto, de donde provenía el fuerte ruido.

-¡Naruto! ¿Te encuentras bien? – Dijo espantado.

-¡Esta loca!- Se puso de pie alterado.

-¿Quién, quién está loca? – observó la mirada de Naruto, siguió el rastro de donde provenía aquella ruta de odio en sus ojos, y se encontró a la chica pelirrosada con un brazo extendido y el puño forzado, abrió los ojos de forma exagerada en expresión de sorpresa. – T...te golpeó. - horrorizado

-¡Estás loca, Haruno!, ¡loca!, ¡Demonios, duele!- Se había puesto de pie con la mano sobre el ojo derecho, y apoyado del hombro de Kiba.

-¡No vuelvas a decir eso estúpido! –Del lado de Sakura, Ino jalaba de su chaleco, mientras le susurraba cosas para que se tranquilizara.

-¡No se puede trabajar con esta mujer! –

-¡Créeme que nunca desee que estuvieras conmigo animal! ¡Pero tenía que llegar el rubio de ojos azules para imponer respeto en los malditos Helados Yumi…!-

-¡Silencio! ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué todos están afuera de sus locales? ¡A dentro todos! ¡A trabajar!- El de cabellos canos se agregaba al debate, Sakura, no había percatado su presencia puesto que había llegado detrás, solamente tenía claro dos cosas, era Jiraiya por el silencio, y dos, 3 sílabas… pro ble mas.

Se quedó callado por un momento al ver a Naruto con el ojo inchado y observó que Sakura aún tenía su puño en la misma posición de hace un rato. Lo había entendido todo.

-Los quiero a los dos en mi oficina –

-¡Pervertido, despídela!-

-¡Naruto! ¡Cállate! –

-Señor Nameko, disculpe, todo se me salió de las manos, es mi culp…-

-No no lo es. – La había interrumpido, y su tono de voz era cada vez más serio. –Sakura, necesito hablar con los dos, acerca de esto, los quiero en mi oficina, en menos de 10 minutos, recojan todo y… haya los veo. – Se había retirado.

-¿Vez lo que haces pequeña mounstro rosa?- La miró con desprecio. Ahí sintió que perdería el trabajo, es más, ya lo había perdido, y todo por caer tan bajo.

-Ahí te veo Uzumaki.- susurró resignada, recogió sus cosas sin mirarlo y se retiró hacia la ruta que el señor Jiraiya le había comentado antes. 

-Toma asiento, por favor.-

Y ahí se encontraban ellos, el mayor, estaba sentado en una gran silla de oficina, con dos manos ocultando su cara con expresión de que buscaba paciencia, y el otro, el que le miraba con repugnancia, estaba sentado frente a él, se giró para ocultar la cara en la espalda ancha del asiento que él ocupaba. Siguió órdenes, tomó el asiento de al lado de Naruto, quedando exactamente al frente de el señor Nameko.

-Quiero hablar seriamente con ustedes, necesito, que ninguno hable, y espero y esta vez, sí hagan caso. El punto es el siguiente, iniciaré contigo señorita Haruno, en un inicio, pensé que eras más paciente, y algo de ti me decepcionó – había perdido completamente el empleo – pero,… bueno, - se pausó por unos segundos – se que tuviste tus razones. Joven Uzumaki… no me interesa saber qué fue lo que provocó a la señorita Haruno, pero, necesito que te disculpes, no necesito que me digas que fue, te repito, porque te conozco, ahora, de eso se encargará más adelante la señorita Haruno de reportarme tus disculpas, por ahora, hablaremos de su castigo, no será uno severo, pero tampoco será uno sencillo, alarmaron a más de medio centro comercial, y eso no está permitido, además de que tu y yo Uzumaki, estamos en un acuerdo irrompible, ¿recuerdas?, muy bien, a nadie he dado permiso de hablar, así que proseguiré. –

Inició ojeando lo que parecía un gran reglamento, se acomodó los lentes con graduación y empezó a leer deteniéndose en algunas partes.

Sakura volteó de reojo a Naruto, su mirada era fría, decidida, y algo enojada, pero volvió su mirada al suelo en una expresión de _''¿por qué hice eso?''_.

Su mirada se perdió por unos momentos, pero rápidamente llamó su atención cuando Jiraiya había cerrado el libro exageradamente con fuerza para librar un ruido alto.

-Perfecto, Naruto, si para ti era esto un _''no te preocupes, si no te llevas bien con ella lo entenderé y te cambiaré de local''_ estas equivocado – Naruto se sorprendió – tendrán más hora de trabajo, por lo cual se quedarán dos mes haciendo aseo hasta que el centro comercial cierre, hasta entonces, cuando vuelva a tener contacto oral con ustedes quiero que sea para bien, y les ordeno, no les sugiero, una mayor amistad, punto final, nadie supo de esto, no quiero que me dirijan la palabra, regresen a trabajar, y si vuelvo a tener una queja de ustedes, no se preocupen, tengo mucho más de donde vino este, los quiero fuera ahora mismo de mi oficina…- A pesar de que el señor Jiraiya tenía sus ratos de humor, era un señor de carácter, y disciplina, serio, volvió a acomodarse los lentes, los retiró de la vista, y se quedó intacto.

Sakura sin pensar salió, automáticamente, no volvería a desobedecer órdenes de su jefe, y mucho menos, si ya estaba a punto de perderlo, no se arriesgaría de nuevo.

No se dio cuenta cuando Naruto la siguió, pero Sakura logró llegar al baño antes de ir al local de helados.

Se encerró en una cabina, bajó la tapa que ocultaba el retrete, se sentó y sintió la primera lágrima caer sobre su mejilla derecha, había sido un momento de desesperación, por un momento había pensado en ese lugar como un lugar donde librar penas de la escuela, y pasarla con amigos y sirviendo… ¿helado?, pero eso no importaba, desde hoy, le daba hasta miedo pensar en volverle a cruzar una palabra al chico Uzumaki, ¿estaría poniendo en riesgo su trabajo?, ¿acaso, sentía intimidación de parte del rubio?, y ahí fue cuando se secó las lágrimas, no se mostraría débil ante el sexo opuesto, al contrario, le demostraría que ella si era capaz de tratar de trabajar con él civilizadamente.

Decentemente, salió de la cabina, se miró al gran espejo del baño público, sonrió fingidamente y se volvió a secar cualquier rastro de humedad en la cara.

-¿Sabes Uzumaki? Siento que si yo te conociera mejor, seríamos capaces de decentemente llevarnos bien…- Había roto el hielo después de treinta minutos después de aquella plática. Nunca se miraron a los ojos, y menos Sakura a él después, en el acto o antes de decir esto.

No se oyó rastro alguno del rubio.

-Muy bien, solo eso quería escuchar.- Contestaba la pelirrosada. – pero eso sí, no me voy a dejar intimidar por un mocoso hijo de papi como tú.-

Aunque no lo pareciera, Naruto en su interior estaba muy impresionado por parte de la chica, porque, quien lo conociera realmente no lo trataría así, vamos, Naruto era algo así como un Dios, y ninguna chica le había hablado, golpeado, o tratado de esa forma, y vaya que era la primera que lo hacía.

-Tu enserio no me conoces –

-Ni tú a mí, pero necesito que te metas en la cabeza que no soy la típica chica que se va a tirarse al suelo y besarte los pies solo porque tú eres atractivo y no quiero quedar mal contigo. No, así no va la cosa, si me tienes que agradar, tienes que ser amable, además, piénsalo, estoy siendo buena contigo, se que tienes problemas aquí, y la verdad no me interesa saber porque, pero, tratemos de que puedas conservar el trabajo, según lo que escucho los chicos aquí te estiman mucho, y en realidad te quieren.- y al ver que no contestaba, quiso jugar sucio, y aunque se sentiría culpable por lo que diría más tarde, Naruto no estaba enterado de eso, ni lo que ella conocía de él – y… piensa lo que dirán tus… padres. –

Si no se habían encarado desde el golpe, Naruto dio un golpazo en el mármol y la miró a los ojos, lo que provocó algo de miedo a la chica.

-¡No me interesa tu ayuda!, ¡no sabes nada de mí, lo he dicho! – y se giró.

Ya era tarde, y casi todos los locales cerraban, pero la costumbre de los chicos en llegar a los Helados Yumiko, ese día, ninguno se presentó a tratar de relajarse o tomar un helado con sus colegas, no, todo el día fue serio, y duro.

-Señorita Haruno, no se sienta mal, han pasado peores cosas, esto solo es momentáneo el no es así –

-No lo sé señora Fumika, siento que fue un error llegar aquí.-

-No diga tonterías niña Sakura, todo pasa por algo, pero antes de que la vuelva a meter en problemas, aquí le dejo los instrumentos para recoger el centro comercial, y ahí las del joven Naruto- la intendente apuntaba el sitio donde se encontraban los utensilios de limpieza, Sakura suspiró, tomó las cosas, y dio gracias a la señora intendente que ya se retiraba dejando a dos jóvenes y a personas que trabajaban limpiando, tarde en la noche.

-Uzumaki, tus cosas –

-Gracias – indiferente.

Los dos iniciaron labores, ninguno pasó palabras sobre otro, ese día había sido marcado en la memoria de Sakura, y desde ahí tenía una idea de lo que era el rubio.

Las labores serían realizadas cada día hasta que se cumplieran los dos meses...

* * *

><p><em>(Jajaja que bonita se ve la raya gorda xDDDD)<em>  
><strong>Sinceramente el nombre le va super bien al capítulo S: Juro que hasta yo me desesperé al escribirlo S: (Siento hacerlo tan real jajajajaja) Tampoco voy a dejar que Sakura se deje del todo :O ussh... que cosas... espero leer al menos un review D': Gracias a todos los que leen, enserio, ya que la historia es para ustedes x)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Sorpresa

**Jaaaajajaja, HICE LO QUE PUDE D;! Pero bueeh, de todos modos es para ustedes B: de todos modos estoy A PUNTO de salir de la secundaria (sí sí, aun soy pequeña~) & tendré mis vacaciones3 yay ~ y bueno sin más dejo mis reviews *-* I love u guys 3 D':**

Anita anónima: Jajaja, creo que te preguntaste que ahora donde estaba D: creeme que no pude actualizar antes e_é OH DEJAME DECIRTE QUE... nop jajaja no no me paso TANTO así... pero, lo único que te puedo decir es que, yo fui la que llegue, y el tipo que trabajaba ahí no se llevaba conmigo entonces al inicio fue asi de :/... pero ahora somos muuy buenos amigos :) y agradezco eso jajaj este verano volvere a trabajar en los mismos helados :')*Nostálgia* xD

Pelusa-writer: Exacto, por eso empecé a escribir antes de publicarlo y en este capítulo veraz ese avance, la historia apenas inicia, entonces te puedo decir que en los siguientes capítulos tendrán más contenido :) Muchas gracias!

Sil17: Por lo mismo xD Naruto ha sufrido la pérdida de sus padres & la fuga de su mejor amigo en tan poco tiempo, entonces, esa es su actitud por ahora. Gracias por leer!

LadySuzume-Chan: Amo leer tus reviews xD Me has subido el ánimo sabes? D': esto es conmovedor jajajajaj y ten en cuenta que todos los que leen son mi musa ara continuar la historia, y me emociono cada vez que leeo entonces... jajaja muchas gracias, igual, no pienso avandonar la historia!

Roy14: Hoy traté de hacerle cambios al capítulo, MUCHAS GRACIAS! ya que amo tus reviews, porque aprendo más, sinceramente te lo agradezco no sabes cuanto jaja, exacto como dices, falta para que naruto vuelva a ser el mismo, pero en este capítulo veraz un pequeño avance obviamente no es así de simple :)  
>Y creeme que hubiera puesto sakurita, que la usare para más adelante, niña sakura se escucha más formal y eso es lo que queria que se notara, y creo que lo logré xD Insinuaciones SasuIno... las tendrás! jajaja más máaaaaaas adelante, pero podrás esperar jajaja, y claro que leere tu fic! solo dime cuando ;) y nop, no vivi eso, pero puedes leer el primer review para que sepas la historia xDD Sí sí... lenta ahm ahm.. masoquistaahmahm pero GRACIAS!<p>

**Y lo de todos los capítulos ~ MUCHAS GRACIAS A LA GENTE QUE LEE, NO DEJARÁN REVIEW, PERO CADA DÍA ESPERAN A QUE SE SUBA EL CAPÍTULO, ¡GRACIAS! (porque se como es esa desesperación xD)****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Después de dos semanas, largas semanas en la que la rutina diaria era guardar silencio, o fingir una sonrisa mientras el señor Jiraiya inspeccionaba el lugar, ese día era o sería algo distinto; como siempre Sakura iba con la idea (de todos los días) en tratar neutralmente, como siempre lo hacía, al rubio.<p>

Dio la vuelta de la esquina donde le dirigía la ruta de la semana hacia Komakurene, escuchando su lista de reproducción en su mp3, acomodó su bolso en su hombro y entró al lugar.

— ¡Seeeeeeeeeeeeeñorita Haruno! —Brincaba hacia ella, una persona con un pastelillo algo peculiar.

—Hola Kiba, ¿qué es eso?

—Mira, invitaré a salir a Hinata, solamente que no sabía cómo, y… eh, digamos que estoy un poco nervioso.

—… ¿y tú crees que dándole un pastelillo de cumpleaños aceptará? —contesto después de unos segundos de inspección al alimento.

—Eh, ¿sí?

—Luego nos vemos —contestó resignada.

— ¡Deséame suerte! —gritaba de lejos.

Fue lo mismo de todos los días, abrió el local con las llaves que ahora llevaban colgando una foto en miniatura, de Hinata, Ino, Temari, Kiba, Neji y Sakura en una de sus salidas.

Se encontró con la misma persona que causaba sus rabias algunas veces, ahora era normal, y no que se odiaran, simplemente eran compañeros.

—Uzumaki —Habló en modo de saludo.

—Haruno, tarde —Llevaba puesto el chaleco desde hace tiempo, y había abierto las ventanillas del local, anunciando el inicio de una nueva jornada. Bostezó la pelirrosada, observó su celular, tres minutos tarde, pero él era muy exagerado, para qué contestar, si ella no quería pelear.

Se acomodó el chaleco.

—Ayer se terminó la vainilla.

—Ya la pedí—

—Oh, bien

El trato era de lo más normal posible, solamente que no había momentos de risa, ni de pláticas entre ellos, solo eran compañeros, que trabajaban para ganar un dinero suficiente y poder satisfacer sus necesidades, sí, solo eso.

* * *

><p>Pero fue muy extraño, ese mismo día, llegaron manadas de niños, las fechas de Abril fueron y serían las más pesadas, ¿por qué? Nadie sabe. Pero nadie le quitaba el buen humor a ella, de todos modos no se lo hacía presente al rubio.<p>

—Disculpa, ¿podrías decirme que tienes ahí preciosa?

—Mi querido Don Juan, ¿cuántos años tienes?, ¿Y alagándome?, ¿Dónde está tu mamá? —le regaló una sonrisa.

—Chiquita, tengo doce apenas cumplidos, y soy todo un galán.

—Si como no, Chocolate, vainilla, napolitano,… —fue recitando una por una, mientras Naruto suspiraba de aburrido en uno de los banquillos, con la mejilla pegada al mármol, cuando sintió que un cucharón helado le cayó en el ojo.

— ¡¿Qué pasa? —Frotando el lugar lastimado.

— ¿Que qué pasa? ¡Tienes clientes, y son muchos! ¡Necesito ayuda!

—Hazlo tu sola, ¿acaso no tienes un romeo que te puede tolerar todo el tiempo que tardes? —Se recostó de nuevo en la barra.

En ese momento sintió una bola de helado caer sobre su sagrado cabello, una bola de niños iniciaron a gritar en forma de victoria sobre la pelirrosada.

— ¡Haruno!

—Tú también trabajas aquí

— ¡Me estresas! —Sin más se puso de pie, a servir helado. Ella les guiñó el ojo. Los niños, se emocionaron de nuevo.

—Así es como se trata a un hombre —se dijo a sí misma.

—Niño, tu helado…

—No quiero que el rubio feo me lo sirva, dile a la chica sexy de ahí que lo haga —dijo uno de ellos, susurrando.

—Hazlo tú.

— ¿Vez la impresión que das de Yumiko? Pronto nadie se parará aquí.

—Te aseguro que no, tu solo hazlo. Me voy

— ¿A dónde vas? ¿Y yo que haré con todos los pedidos sola?

Está bien que Naruto era algo cruel, o a veces cuando estaba enojado hacia cosas sin sentido, pero no era tan malo, viendo que ella no le había hecho nada; y era cierto, también trabajaba ahí.

Y así fue, trabajaron por un buen tiempo, toda la tarde, acomodando barquillos de helado, bananas, eran todos unos expertos, y cada vez se llenaba más de gente al ver la calidad de los dos jóvenes.

Faltaban veinte minutos para la salida, aquí lo malo, era que a ellos no les importaba la hora, puesto que les faltaban dos semanas más de trabajo extra en las noches limpiando Komakurene.

—Termino— anunció.

—Yo también, oye los chicos ¿ya se han marchado?

—Supongo, hoy es miércoles, los que salimos más tarde hoy, somos tú y yo.

—Oh, creo que me sentiré mas sola cuando dejes de trabajar aquí. —Naruto se paró en seco.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —decía serio.

—No lo sé, antes de que llegaras a Yumiko, los miércoles y los jueves me acompañaba Hiramiko, el intendente, pero ha enfermado si te das cuenta, no vendrá en unos meses.

Suspiró. — Así que esta es la ruda Haruno con la que trabajo todos los días…— aflojó el rostro.

—No, no es así idiota. — en un ademán de quererse voltear, metió el pie en una cubeta de agua con detergente para resbalar y quedar con un rociador en la cabeza. Una imagen bastante divertida. El rubio quiso reír a carcajadas, pero su reputación de chico malo, estaba en juego. Quiso ayudarla a levantarse, pero fue en vano, puesto que la chica jaló de su brazo y cayó el también entrando en su ojo, detergente. La pelirrosada lo miró shockeada, pues conocía cuando se enojaba, gateó dos pasos atrás aún en el suelo.

Lo menos esperado, el chico se estaba carcajeando, Sakura lo miró extraña, inició a toser ligeramente.

Paró de reír un poco —Deberías ponerte de pie e irte a secar, te vas a enfermar — aun riendo.

Seguía parada en seco, nunca lo había visto reír, o al menos una sonrisa, solo las conocía, pero acompañadas con malicia o incredibilidad, ahora era más fresco que la lechuga.

—Es extraño…

— ¿Qué?

—Me estás dando miedo

— ¿Tanto así te asusto?— Se puso de pie, se quitó el chaleco, y con eso se limpió el cabello.

Lo imitó —Es que, es raro, nunca te había… visto… tu sabes…

— ¿Qué?... Es más, vamos al baño, debemos de estar llenos de esta cosa –

Asintió la chica.

Después de unos ratos de mojarse el cabello y secarlo, en silencio, Sakura había sentido un poco de culpa, era cierto, por esos días él estaba mal, y en todo momento, no le habló, o le platicó, pero por otra parte, estaba justificada, ¿la justificación? La actitud de él.

—Lo siento…

— ¿Qué sientes?...

—… perdón—

—Oh,… ¿porqué perdón? No entiendo — mintió.

—Porque, cuando yo estaba mal, no dejé que me platicaras, o que me trataras, simplemente me cerré, me aleje, pero, debes de entender, que no estaba bien, pero sé que eso no lo justifica…y, no estoy preparado para contarte acerca de mi vida, siento que… apenas y te conozco... espero que…— Le había leído la mente.

—Amigos —Le sonreía, y con una mano extendida, el rubio le correspondió. Aunque esas palabras no fueran lo más reconfortante, sabía que era suficiente, Sakura era de esas personas que si alguien le pedía perdón, debían hasta hincarse, pero eso era… suficiente.

Terminaron las labores, después de un ''baño'' de detergente, tomaron sus cosas, recogieron la planta baja como debían, y al cerrar Yumiko, un ruido llamó la atención de los dos, más al ojiazul.

— ¿Qué has comido?

—… Hace rato comí un cono…

—Haruno… no has comido nada…

—Pero no importa, no te preocupes, me voy.

—No te vas a ir sola a casa, es muy tarde, además es peligroso…

—No empieces, que me he ido todos estos días sola, por un día que no, creo que no hay problema…— había vuelto a sonar.

—Vamos, no acepto un no.—

—Entonces, avisaré a mi hermano.—

—Ah, tienes un hermano… ¿eres la mayor?—

—La menor de dos que somos.—

—Oh… muy bien—

— ¿A dónde iríamos?—

—Los chicos suelen salir a cenar, entonces, si ellos ya cenaron, creo que a nosotros también nos toca ¿no?—

—Claro,… Uzumaki…—

— ¿Si?—

—Gracias, y… perdón por haberte juzgado de una forma no tan buena… —

—Somos amigos ¿no?—

—Sí…—

Continuará

* * *

><p><strong>Esto... pasó sí sí, jajaja pero no de esa forma ... ahm, como lo explico.. más sano xDD de echo, nosotros no nos caíamos taan mal pero nos llenamos de helado S: pero no se preocupen, yo solo los hago sufrir (sí, a ustedes y a naruto &amp; sakura jajaja ya pues ) No se preocupen D: que esta semana y ya! y tendre más tiempo para dedicarme a mi fic TOTALMENTE3<strong>

**Gracias por seguir leyendo ~  
>Un review? :)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8: Mejora

_''Hola que tal! Me llamo Ricardo y soy el compañero fiel de Cereza cuyo nombre no me dejo dar ¬¬ (y me acaba de golpear D:) me pidió que les escribiera algo para que pues... hay no sé, esta niña no sabe poner bananas splits, y para quienes decian que eramos amantes for life (noooo eso no! xDDD) no no lo somos, si apenas ella va a cumplir los 15 la retoña y yo voy para los 17 (H) Bueno, estas son mis plabras, de un idiota(me amo) que trabaja en Danny-yo unos helados y pues, me agarraron en la trabajada. Y es verano! ésto es injusto. ¿Les digo la verdad? Yo apoyo a la que tiene nombre de caballo, ¿cómo se llamaba? ah Hinata, si esa con Naruto, Alesita si estas leeyendo ésto... es solo para hacerte enojar xDDDDD Ok, los dejo porque ya me llamaron la atención. Hasta es próximo capítulo de su historia ésta. Ricardo el más wow (H)''_

* * *

><p><strong>Antes que nada ... ¿leen lo de arriba? .l. (NOO MENTIRA!) Él es mi compañero, últimamente -tenemos otra compañera x)- no ha ido a trabajar D: floja ¬¬, y pues sí, volvi a los famosos helados, pero yo también quisiera encontrarme con un Naruto así :( Vaya... ya pasó un año desde que se me ocurrió la idea del fic :')<br>Arrgh no, no he muerto, solo que muchas cosas me han pasado ahora(trabaaaaajo D:) xD, ya séeeee que son vacaciones xD pero deben sentirse suertudos e-é. Una porque este es el último capítulo corto, ya he desarrollado la historia y este es masomenos el último y el primero de una nueva aventura entre ellos :3, ojalá los atrape, porque solo ellos dos se contradicen xD, así que, ya sin nada más que decir necesito responder reviews, porque, pues... ya es hora de hacerlo D:!  
>Reviewts' jaja okno ._.<strong>

**Pelusa-writer:** DDD: OH GOSH! Que bueno que comenté aquí arriba acerca de la brevesimisidad(?) xD de loc capítulos D: y pido perdón porque sinceramente, no pensé que hubiera a tener éxito y creeme que no solo aquí lo tengo colgado, entonces, mucha gente me dice que le ponga más youknow xD okno, pero sí... este es el último de su cortación(?) Muchas gracias, que tus reviews me levantan el ánimo :O

**AnitaAnónimaHuracán : **Jajajajaja! Me encanta la idea de tu fic, enserio, me lo pondré a leer como loca, y más amé que tuvieras cuenta, pero para mí eres Anita e_é. Muchas gracias! y sip, ya volvi al moustruoso lugar xD (ntc yo lo amo) y estem... nop, yo no tengo nada que ver con el idiota que acabas de leer arriba xD, somos MUY buenos amigos, pero nunca tendría nada con él D: NUNCA. Ahh de echo, él esta quedando con otra tipa de otro local xDDD

**sil17:** Aww muchas gracias! Y perdón por demorarme D: Pero ya aquí está el capítulo ;)

**OOANDISAOO:** Amo leer que nuevos lectores llegan, awww me encanta que digas eso ! :O, Gracias a tí! porque lo lees y lo comentas y así.. enserio lo aprecio mucho :3 el esfuerzo de escribir, de alguna forma u otra ha dado fruto :O MUCHAAS GRACIAAAS!

**Y para terminar D: lo de siempresirris: MUCHAS GRACIAS A LA GENTE QUE LEE, NO DEJARÁN REVIEW, PERO CADA DÍA ESPERAN A QUE SE SUBA EL CAPÍTULO, ¡GRACIAS! (porque se como es esa desesperación xD)**  
><strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8: Mejora<strong>

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente después de clases, como todos los días la chica se despedía de su hermano, tomaba sus llaves, y partía, no antes de asegurarse de tener en su bolsa su teléfono celular, y claro, su reproductor de música.<p>

Iba a una cuadra de trayectoria, cuando sintió unas miradas; lo ignoró, momentos después, escuchó como unos chicos, iniciaron a susurrarle cosas, ella, solo siguió su paso sin mostrarse nerviosa, y antes de llegar a una calle transitada, sintió una mano masculina, posarse sobre su muñeca.

—Linda, ¿a dónde vas?

—Que te interesa…

—Oh, te estás poniendo ruda eh

—Oye, por favor, suéltame.

—Hikkaro, ¿ya escuchaste? La chica quiere que la sueltes. —se burlaba entre risas.

—¡Idiotas…!— La ojijade tomó su reproductor, y le golpeó la parte de la cien en la cabeza, con la esquina del plástico protector del aparato dejando en el suelo al pandillero, mientras ella aprovechó para correr y lograba pasar aquel callejón.

—Tu vienes… ¡conmigo preciosa!— Estuvo a punto de regresarla del lugar donde se encontraron, pero…

— ¡Haruno!

Ella se quedo en shock cuando miró a un chico parando su automóvil, lo vio salir rápidamente de su trasporte, y pararse enfrente de ella.

—Uzumaki…

—Amigo, ella viene conmigo

—Apuesto que sí… —dijo con sarcasmo, sacaba una navaja del bolsillo.

—Haruno, sube al auto.

— ¿Que haga qué...?

— ¡Sube al auto carajo!—

Solo subió rápidamente y por inercia, cerró los ojos, subió las ventanillas y se tapó los oídos en búsqueda de tranquilidad.

Se asustó cuando alguien inició violentamente a tratar de abrir la puerta.

— ¡Haruno, abre la puerta!— Lo reconoció rápidamente y con el mismo movimiento quitó el seguro. Como si fuera qué, el chico metió las llaves y realizó la maniobra para encender el auto, y apresuradamente salió del lugar. Silencio por un momento. Incómodo.

—Ese chico estaba loco… ¡¿Qué hacías ahí sola?—Interrumpió, sin dejar de ver el camino.

—Yo… ¡Oye, no me cuestiones! … ese, ese es mi camino a Komakurene…

Frenaba bruscamente. — ¡¿Estás hablando enserio? ¡¿Crees que dejare de nuevo que vayas sola? … ¡Imagínate las cosas repugnantes que el tipo pensaba hacer! ¡Diablos Haruno!

—… Lo sient… ¡Espera! ¡No soy una niña! ¡Se cuidarme, no te necesito!

—Pues no me interesa, desde mañana te vienes y te regresas conmigo— y antes de poder hablar, y hacer menos la plática intensa, la pelirrosada guardó silencio.

88888888888888888888888888

El día se había pasado lento, y un trabajo agotador, de vez en cuando se miraban y sonreían simpáticamente como cualquier compañero lo hiciera, o así lo veían ellos.

—Chicos, ¿cansado no? Imagínense, hoy llevaron a la veterinaria a un perro chihuahua, que no se dejaba bañar, y juro que casi pierdo la paciencia— mientras hacía gestos divertidos todos los presentes en los Yumiko reían.

—Buuu, divertido para ti, había una anciana que no dejaba por decidirse sobre mis fragancias, fue todo un espectáculo. —Todos soltaron la carcajada con las experiencias de día de los encargados de su respectivo local del tan cotizado y popular centro comercial Komakurene, menos dos chicos, que desde su lugar apartado de las mesitas de la fuente de bebidas, comían su helado con gesto risueño en su propio local. Uno de ellos los observó, guardó silencio, tomó una cucharada de su helado, y luego habló.

—Ustedes están saliendo ¿no? —Todos guardaron silencio, enfocaron la mirada en un rubio y una pelirrosada que sobre una tan conocida base de mármol saboreaban un helado; hicieron ruidos insinuadores, cuando él habló.

—Claro que no, no sean estúpidos, la pequeña Haruno apenas y puede abrocharse las cintas de sus zapatos. —Para luego guiñarle un ojo a ella. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Por supuesto, el otro día tuve que acompañarlo afuera del baño porque tenía miedo, ya que éramos los últimos para salir en todo Komakurene, estaba oscuro y me suplicó que no le dejara solo, recuerden que se puede aparecer aquella niña de la que siempre hablan, ¿no Uzumaki? —Ahora el fuego se mostraba en los ojos del rubio. Todos carcajearon aún más.

—Esperen, esperen, ¡quiero decir algo! —Un joven alto, apuesto, y de cabellos marrones se ponía de pie con prepotencia llamando la atención de todos; mientras observaban su brazo levantada en modo de superioridad, y en la mano, su helado.

— ¿Qué se ha embriagado con helado?— Comentaba la chica del mechón rubio sobre el ojo, sorprendida.

Entonces, Kiba hizo lo que nadie pensó que haría, se fue acercando poco a poco a una chica, la chica, como si supiera que tratara, su piel clara se fue tornando roja. — Hinata, acompáñame hoy a cenar…

Uno que otro se atragantó con el alimento predominante de Helados Yumiko, otros guardaron silencio, menos una chica.

—Imbécil, hoy todos vamos a cenar. — Se escuchó a lo lejos, una voz seria, interrumpiendo el silencio, cosa que resultó divertida.

—Cierto, Ino, pero, —se perdía en los ojos de la chica— quiero que hoy, todo vaya a mi cuenta. – De nuevo todos cantaban aquellos ruidos insinuadores.

—Demonios, hoy es cena

— ¿Qué… qué pasa?

—Creo que no podré ir, ya sabes, si me voy demasiado tarde, quien sabe los horrores que hay ahí afue…—No logró terminar la frase cuando fue interrumpida.

— ¿Que te dije hoy? Yo te regresaré y te traeré todos los días, y ya no te quiero oír hablar acerca de eso, iremos a cenar con todos. —

Ella lo observó por un momento, pareciera que aquella paz, que hace unos meses no le encontraba, hoy los compartía con todos ahí, le alivió pensar en eso, pero el tiempo que tenía para librarse de helados Yumiko, ya casi terminaba…

8888888888888888888888888

El tiempo terminó, todos volvieron a trabajar, después de su rutina diaria en pasar un rato libre en los helados; para después, todos terminar su ciclo de trabajo y cerrar Komakurene.

— ¿Dónde irán ustedes?

—Yo me llevo a Haruno, y pues, alcanzamos a dos más. —Hablaba el rubio.

—Nosotros llevamos camioneta, recuerden que Neji logró comprarla. —TenTen dio dos golpecitos sobre la cosa gigantesca que opacó al deportivo del Uzumaki.

Y como si fuera el juguete nuevo, todos subieron corriendo, mientras nadie quedaba fuera. La ventanilla del copiloto bajó lentamente para apreciar dos cabezas.

—Chicos, ¿los esperamos allá?

—Claro, yo te sigo Neji

— ¡Ya rugiste Naruto!—En eso el chico arrancó y poco a poco se fue desapareciendo del estacionamiento.

—Bueno, creo que iremos solos, Haruno —abrió la puerta caballerosamente de su acompañante— pasa.

—Qué más da…— Cerró la puerta del coche, mientras su acompañante hizo lo mismo.

— ¿Te agrada más el aire acondicionado o el natural?

—Creo que es mejor el natural

Arrancó— Me pregunto al lugar que iremos hoy –

— ¿Por? Vaya, ya me había acostumbrado a que escogieras el lugar —silencio. Sakura había tomado en cuenta que desde ya hace tiempo, como Helados Yumiko era uno de los locales con el horario más cargado, muchas eran las veces que salían a cenar solos, se había vuelto una costumbre, la nostalgia la invadía poco a poco.

—Sí, es lo bueno, hoy tenemos a todos nuestros colegas en una cena.

Silencio.

— ¿Qué pasará cuando, hayas saldado tus cuentas con el señor Jiraiya?, quiero decir… Helados Yumiko.

—No lo sé, Jiraiya comentaba que volvería a trabajar igual. —Ella puso cara de no entender.

—Cierto, am, te contaré, por… algunos problemas, me comporté como estúpido, y como yo trabajaba en la tienda de ropa, Iryo-Hin, —rascó su cuello— y… pues, te conocí, me comporté como estúpido al cuadrado, y creo que… por cierto, te debo una disculpa…

—Eso ya pasó, lo único que se me hacía raro es que cómo tu teniendo una buena reputación vas de idiota a arruinarla, perdóname pero qué imbécil —aquello hizo reír al rubio, lo cual, como ella hablaba enserio, le enojo soltándole un golpe en el hombro.

— ¡Hey!,…creo que tendré que acostumbrarme,…

—Sí… yo también lo creo…—respondió.

—Apuesto a que nos llevaremos muy bien

—sí… yo también—

Aquella había sido una noche cálida, donde por primera vez no había nada de qué preocuparse… por ahora.

Continuará

* * *

><p><strong>Ussshh tranquilos D: que este es el último corto, enserio xDDD ¿Tomatazos, algo? los recibo con gusto D: El punto es éste... ¿No me quieres dejar un comentario u algo? Creeme que haces sonrisas, aumentas mi inspiración y me haces el día te lo juro D:<strong>

**Cambio y fuera -KKKSS- xD**


	9. Chapter 9: Tristeza

**Jaaajajaja xD les voy a decir la verdad xDD, lo que hacen sus reviews xD3 Se los juro que me inspiraron a mi por hora xD y escribí TODO esto, y les digo una cosa? quizá es un poco triste, pero hay un avanze un avanze! AMO ESTE CAPÍTULO completamente, quiero agradecer con locura y pasión xDD a todos los que me están review'eando xD, porque gracias a ustedes va este capítulo, veran, es lo más rápido que he publicado nuevo capítulo, solo han pasado 10 DÍAS! D: y para mí es ... corto xD, les contaré algo... saldré de viaje desde el 25( mañana) hasta el 29, así que tendré mas inspiración *-*, y la historia va por buen rumbo yay yay! (8) Ahora antes de que me aloque más... MIS REVIEWWWSS!3**

**gumii:** Jajajajajaja, me dio risa tu review xD MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW! Dejame decirte que es orgasmeante *-* xDD okno leer que nuevos lectores me dan su review o algo así... muchas gracias 3! Sigue leyeendo ;)

**pelusa-writer:** Ahh :') Me haras llorar D:, pues no se que haya en tus reviews que cada vez que los leo sonrío y me dan ganas de escribir xD MUCHAS MUUUUCHAS GRACIAS! yay ! (8)

**Anita: **en otras palabras a mí me encanta tu historia! continuala porfavor! D: y daaaaaah! como incomodarme ¬¬, jaja al contrario! me senti super feliz con el doble review xD3 GRACIAS! jajajaja sí! le dije lo de la abeja y se rió más xD ahora le dice abeja en vez de Hinata xD... muy cierto o_o digamos que me llamo Alexa xD am.. no D: no me llevo con las bananas D: son resbalosas xDD y SUERTE en la escuela enserio!, jajaja si, somos muy buenos amigos :) GRACIAS por tu review *¬*

**Roy14:** MUCHAS GRACIAS! Te juro que no se que sería el fic sin tus correcciones MUCHAS GRACIAS! enserio3 amo que hagas eso xD no es broma D:, bueno al grano xD LO SÉ! no se porque, pero amo el KibaHina ~ y así ~ quizá no tan lejos vaya el narusaku, pero de que tendrá barreras las tendrá *telenovela 100%* kajajaj okno (: GRACIAS!

**LadySuzume-Chan: **ASDASDASDAS xDDD Trabajaste en un local de ropa TwT bello :') Enserio que muchas gracias por tu review este lo hice (el capítulo más largo de lo normal , so... quiero que lo disfrutes SÍ SÍ SÍ! Muchas gracias por tu review *-*! 33333

**narutosannin:** Muchisimas gracias por tu review xDD aquí el otro cap ;)

**marcela22:** No se si seas la misma marce que dejó dos reviews xD, pero si son distintas disculpen D: (u) Bueno, al punto, al primer review muchas gracias! aquí dejo el nuevo cap ;) y más largo (H) al segundo review xD MUCHAS GRACIAS! :') enserio que que bueno que te haya gustado la historia xD yo casi cumplo el año en FF y tambien casi ni le entiendo e_é, pero bueh xD tu lee el cap xD Gracias!3

**Nasauh:** Dios... TwT Amé completamente tu review, 3 me hizo inspirarme muchisimo jajajajaja, al la vez se la desesperación cuando alguien no actualiza e_é, pero bueno xD muchisimas gracias de nuevo, enserio! que bueno que te ha gustado mi historia, GRACIAS!3

**Y lo de always (8):**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A LA GENTE QUE LEE, NO DEJARÁN REVIEW, PERO CADA DÍA ESPERAN A QUE SE SUBA EL CAPÍTULO, ¡GRACIAS! (porque sé como es esa desesperación xD)**  
><strong>**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 9.- Tristeza<p>

* * *

><p>—¿Qué te parece, negro o blanco?<p>

—Es como si me dijeras alto o bajo, son cosas completamente distintas, ¿qué te parece un color, no lo sé… verde?

—¿Crees que combine?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Qué tal si no?

—Los clientes tendrán que quejarse, y ahí será donde me echarás toda la culpa.

—Pero si el negro y el blanco combinan con todo…

—Te aseguro que con el verde lo hará —esbozó una sonrisa demasiada atractiva para ser de él… esperen… ¿atractiva?

—Idiota —Rieron al compás.

¿Sabes? Creo que aún no me he disculpado del todo…

Jiraiya está por aquí… ¿no es cierto? —había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que poco a poco dejaban de fingir para no meterse de nuevo en problemas, gracias a sus diferencias.

Ah, creo que no…

Ahhhhh, ¿estás siendo ''sincero''? Te costará uno que otro día pagándome helado…

Rió —Creo que lo tomaré en cuenta… mira, no estoy hablando en broma, enserio quiero que esto vaya bien… y dejemos de una manera u otra, fingir…

—Oh… no te preocupes, sabes que todo está bien…

—No, no lo está…

Silencio…

Oh, vamos, déjame, no lo sé… llevarte a algún lado o no sé… —Dijo algo confundido y apenado.

Sí… —y para animar la situación—, ¡vamos!, no es para ponernos así, debemos ser tanto buenos compañeros, como… amigos, ¿no?

Amigos no era el término que él hubiera usado, tampoco era atracción o algo parecido, pero aquella mirada arrepentida de la pelirrosada de alguna forma lo había convencido.

—Y… ¿A dónde quisieras ir?

Ni idea… ¿porqué no…?

¡Chicos! ¿Qué tal? —Un tercero se incorporaba a la plática.

Ah Shikamaru. —Se volvía al chico con una mirada fulminante, pues lo había ''interrumpido''

Naruto, Sakura.

Ah ¡Shikamaru! Lo de siempre —La chica le terminaba sonriendo ofreciéndole un cono de su helado favorito.

—Siento sonar grosero, pero no vengo a eso…—Detuvo la mirada en el rubio, donde éste se la devolvió primero con duda en sus ojos, después una mirada que ni la misma Sakura había entendido.

Naruto borró la sonrisa de su rostro, observó de reojo el celular de la chica, se puso de pie y bruscamente lo agarró del cuello de su camisa.

—¡Naruto! —Gritaba asustada la pelirrosada, mientras lo trató de apartar

—¡Suéltame Haruno!— se dirigió ahora al chico—, ¿qué me tratas de decir?

—No seas estúpido Naruto, solo vengo a entregarte esto —ahora hablaba el moreno con la tranquilidad de que nada pasaba, entregó de la manera más delicada, sobre la barra de mármol de los helados, un ramo de claveles—, es todo…— se retiraba del lugar posicionando sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

Sakura le regaló una mirada misteriosa al joven de cabellos rubios, para luego destinar sus ojos hacia los claveles, ¿un chico regalándole flores a otro?, eso era raro y cualquiera pensaría que si el moreno no hubiera actuado de esa forma, jugaba para el otro equipo…

—Ok…— dijo entre risas— no te lo voy a preguntar…

—No seas estúpida — la chica se sorprendió por el repentino cambio de humor, el cual la dejó pensativa y sentida por un momento — no sé si vaya a volver, así que no me esperes —recogió los claveles y sin mirarla se marchó, ¿qué era más importante? Un chico tan rudo y tan orgulloso en cuanto a sus sentimientos… ¿acaso era una chica?... esperen, ¿esos pensamientos eran celos?... ¡Qué horror!

—¡Pero…!

—¡He dicho que no! — desaparecía de escena.

¿Qué demonios ocurría en los Helados Yumiko?...

—Sakura… ¿estás bien? —dijo suavemente.

—¿Quién te dijo? —ahora fingía la voz mientras quitaba lágrimas de sus ojos.

—… Hinata, pero… todo mundo escuchó, y obviamente estamos cansados de que recibas el mayor daño… de una forma u otra ya eres parte de nosotros…

Ahora se encontraban en el baño de mujeres para personal del centro comercial; Ino, que buscaba bajo los espacios de cada cubículo con retretes dentro, distinguidos pies que le harían saber donde se encontraba Sakura… obviamente, llorando.

—No necesito nada… ¿sabes cuántas veces me asegura que va a cambiar?... ¿acaso es tan bipolar? —dejaba escuchar ligeros sollozos.

—Haruno… necesito hablar contigo acerca de… algo, muy importante —paraban los sollozos, y ella encontraba el lugar donde la ojijade permanecía destrozada. — pero, necesito que salgamos a charlar…

—Será aquí adentro… ¿verdad?

—Seguro amiga…

De un momento a otro la chica automáticamente escuchó la puerta abrirse para recibir un furtivo y rápido abrazo de parte de la chica de cabellos rosados, inició llorando desconsolada y con unos ''no sé si lo logre'', ''ya no puedo'' y otros así… cuando llegó el turno de hablar de la rubia.

—Mira, no tienes por qué estar mal… osea, lograste ser un distractor…

—¿Qué?... —pregunto ofendida y sorprendida a la vez; quitando las manos de su rostro mostrando un gesto congelado.

—No, no lo tomes a mal… ¡déjame explicarte!

—¡Ya no quiero saber nada de locos!, ¡¿Sabes qué?, ¡me retiro, me retiro completamente! —impulsivamente se soltó de sus brazos y se dirigió hacia la puerta del baño, soltando su chaleco distintivo…

—¡No seas estúpida Sakura! ¡Hoy es su fecha! ¡Hoy se cumplen dos meses desde su muerte! ¿Era eso lo que querías escuchar? —Resignada soltaba todo de un golpe, mientras tanto, Sakura se paró en seco, dándole la espalda.

—Yo… no… no lo recordaba… —contestó arrepentida.

—Exacto… y no te culpo, esto es todo tan nuevo para ti… pero, de eso venía a platicarte. Esta vez necesito que me escuches… al salir de aquí, iremos a mi casa, tú y yo, tenemos algo que hacer…

Las horas en Komakurene pasaron, al parecer, no había problema con que Naruto no estuviera, a veces, tanto Guy como el señor Jiraiya daban ligeras inspecciones para ver que todo marchara bien en aquel centro comercial, pero nunca hubo reclamo alguno por la ausencia del chico; al inicio le fue difícil creer que, siendo mes fúnebre de sus mismos padres, hubiese olvidado aquella fecha tan importante… y se volvía a preguntar… ¡¿qué demonios?

—Entonces, al rato nos vemos ¿no? —hablaba en susurros.

—Claro, claro.

—¿Le comentaste?

—Por supuesto

—Muy bien… entonces, creo que ya se dio cuenta… será mejor que te la lleves… —rascaba su nuca, Kiba, mientras llevaba a su chica, Hinata, al lado suyo, abrazándola sobre el hombro con un solo brazo. La miraba de reojo.

—Sí, hace un rato le había comentado, creo que será lo mejor que vayamos juntos —volvían a dedicarles miradas de reojo, y claro, susurraban pensando que la chica que se encontraba a unos metros de ella, no se daría cuenta de la conversación, lo cual era todo lo contrario.

—Buena suerte Ino y cuídense en el camino —decía tímidamente la chica con los ojos aperlados.

—Sí… —se retiró y poco a poco se fue acercando a Sakura, ahí fue cuando la pelirrosada cambió de dirección su mirada rápidamente

—Hey…

—Hola

—¿Escuchaste lo de hace un momento?...

—Claro que no —no la miró a los ojos, y empezó a recoger todo para dejar limpio a los Yumiko y cerrar.

—Bueno, no importa si tu…

—¿Por qué? —Interrumpía rápida y fríamente con una perfecta cara de póker—, ¿Porqué esperarme hasta que cerrara los helados y a dónde se supone que iremos todos?

—Eso te lo tendré que mostrar luego… cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino. Vamos, es hora de irnos…

Se sentía raro, ahora ella sentía sentimientos extraños y totalmente distintos; no podía sentir aquella protección que el rubio le brindaba, pero al pensar en él, venían otros sentimientos negativos… ¿acaso estaba loco? O era literalmente bipolar… y eso le daba miedo.

—Aquí es boba —le sonrió.

—Ino, ¿tienes saldo en tu celular? Necesito mandar un mensaje avisándole a mi hermano que hoy llegaré tarde

—No te preocupes, habla del teléfono de mi casa.

—¿…tus padres?

—Mi padre de viaje, buscando nuevas fragancias y exponiéndolas por el mundo, ya sabes, hombre de negocios, mi madre, en su cita… oh cierto, son divorciados.

—Lo siento…

—Nah, no te preocupes, paso hace mucho, además fue lo mejor, por favor pasa, que es noche y quien sabe y un loco se mete a la casa —las dos rieron ligeramente.

—No te ofendas quieres… pero, ¿qué se supone que hacemos en tu casa?

—Saldremos

—¿Afuera?

—No, adentro tonta —rió—, en un momento debe de… —sonaron ligeros toques en la puerta de la entrada— llegaron —fue a responder un poco sorprendida.

—¿Listas señoritas?

—Kiba… ¿qué…? ¿Qué pasa?

—Ah, ¡Sak! Estás aquí, ¿por… por qué demonios no se han vestido? Ya vamos tarde y esta chispeando, así que, creo que lloverá en el camino, en conclusión… necesito que se apuren.

—¡Que alguien me diga a dónde vamos! —Todos guardaron silencio, Kiba lanzó una mirada cuestionando a la rubia, nop, no se lo había dicho, atinaste.

—Haruno… antier encontraron los cuerpos de los señores Minato y Kushina, así que… mandaron a hacer una misa y enterrarlos como se debe, por casualidad hoy se cumplen los dos meses, así que, hoy decidieron llevarlo a cabo, en la tarde el señor Nameko Jiraiya nos avisó de que por favor, hoy acompañáramos a Naruto en estos momentos tan difíciles, pero… espero y esté todo bien…

Sakura no podía estar más congelada de lo que ya estaba… Cómo un trabajo adolescente puede traer consigo amistades, sentimientos y hasta... tantas dificultades; más, si tu puesto es un inocente local de helados... diablos…

—Rayos chicas, no me gusta nada el tener que romper esta aura, pero, ¡es tarde!

—¡Cierto! am… Sakura, tengo ropa que creo te puede quedar, ¡vamos!

Subieron al auto de Neji, donde todos, llevaban claveles, que según Ino, eran las favoritas de la señora Uzumaki, como vieron que tanto Ino como Sakura, no llevaban, cada uno dio una de ellas para que se formara un pequeño ramo.

Qué triste… parecer que el cielo se unía con la fecha… ¿acaso no podía estar anocheciendo sin lluvia? Quizá, el día podría ser menos deprimente…

Observaban un par de ojos jade por la ventana de la camioneta, quizá no había conocido del todo a Naruto, o el tiempo no era el mejor de llevarse conociendo, pero… ella sabía perfectamente como era ese sentimiento de carecer de una madre y un padre…

Miró a lo lejos, como una gran multitud de gente, mucha en realidad, hacía oración por dos lápidas apenas talladas sobre el hermoso jardín rodeado de hermosas flores, pudo reconocer a intendentes, dueños de locales y personas jóvenes, cuando, encontró a un rubio, un chico, que, apartados de todos, lloraba silenciosamente.

—¡Neji! —Reclamó sin dejar de mirar al ojiazul—, ¡para!

—¿Qué haga qué? —frenó para mirar al retrovisor frontal, cosa que Sakura aprovechó para salir del automóvil, Ino se dio cuenta el propósito— ¿¡Está loca!

—¡No! Esperen… sigue conduciendo

—¡Iré por ella!, ¡Está lloviendo!

—No… haz lo que te digo —cerró la puerta, y empapado, volvió al volante…

8888888888888888

—¡Oye!, Tú, ¿qué crees que haces?

Se volvió furioso al ver quien interrumpía su silencio

—Qué demonios haces aquí…

—No… ya no me vas a intimidar… ya no…

—… volveré a preguntar… ¿qué..?

—No… así no va esto… ¿qué haces TÚ aquí?... ¡Tus padres te esperan! ¡¿Qué piensas al…? —algo la había interrumpido, el la había tomado de los hombros, tan terrorífico como lo había visto alguna vez, estuvo a punto de alejarse, pero no volvería a cometer ese error…, le regresó la mirada asesina

—No los nombres… —¿acaso era la lluvia, o era otra cosa la que le rodaban por los ojos?, sintió sus manos aflojarse— Haruno… yo no… —cortaba su voz— olvídalo… —le dio la espalda, y frotó sus ojos, cosa que Sakura tomó en cuenta. Lo tomó de un brazo, temía ser rechazada al contacto y que le volviera con su furia, cosa que… curiosamente, no sucedió.

—Hey… no estás solo…, sé que es muy repentino, pero… yo también perdí a mi padre… —automáticamente el rubio la miró, ella bajó su rostro— pero… ¿sabes?... cada vez que lloro por él, o me siento mal, sé que está a un lado mío riéndose y burlándose de mis caras, porque él siempre está conmigo… así que… si tú te sientes mal, imagínate ellos, no tienen a su hijo acompañándolo, al contrario, está arrinconado, y solo, con una tonta tratando de animarlo —sonrió— así que, vamos… ve y diles todo lo que sientes, no tengas miedo de externar tus sentimientos… —tosió, ¡estúpido e inoportuno momento para toser Sakura!

—Estás empapada… —decía de un modo serio y confiable

—Ahh, eso no importa —rió— me enfermo de todo no te preocupes.

Y lo inesperado… el chico se quitaba el saco para ponerlo sobre los húmedos hombros de la pelirrosada, que vestía un escaso vestido negro arriba de las rodillas, apartó el cabello que goteaba en su cuello y lo coloco sobre su espalda, aclarando, sobre el saco.

—Bueno… gracias…—sorprendida, contestó abriendo los ojos más de lo normal.

—Regresemos… —tomaba de su mano dirigiéndola, cosa que hizo que Sakura se sonrojara.

Al ver todos que regresaban juntos y peor, que él tomaba de la mano de ella, era tentador especular tantas cosas, pero no era el mejor momento para hacerlo, pasó el tiempo, los chicos de Komakurene tomaban bebidas calientes y calor en uno de los apartados de la funeraria al lado del panteón, donde un par de chicos dialogaban tranquilamente.

—Así que… esa chica, Sakura…

—¿Qué hay con ella?... —contestó con curiosidad.

—Entre ustedes hay…

—Nada.

—Oh… y…

—¿Qué?

—No lo sé… yo que tú no la dejaba ir… al menos que se yo… diviértete un rato… distráete de todo esto que está pasando, por un momento pensé que lo había logrado…

—Sí yo también… ¡Oye espera!, ¡Nunca te dije eso!

—Seh, seh… como te digo… no muchas chicas hacen eso en ti… y te lo digo, porque te conozco de toda la vida, de todas formas… tiene carácter, y es linda…

—¿Qué insinúas…?

—No lo sé… despégate de ella y puede que yo…

—Haz lo que quieras… ni que fuera algo mío —no sabía porque, pero un sentimiento de proteger de cualquier persona a Sakura, marca extrema, recorría por su mente y de nuevo se preguntaba… ¿porqué ella?

—Bueno… entonces no te quejes de que haga algo extraño...

Continuará

* * *

><p><strong>Traté enserio de hacerlo más largo D:! Espero enserio no defraudar a nadie, quiero saber tu opinión :) enserio! ¿No me quieres dejar un review u algo? Creeme que haces sonrisas, aumentas mi inspiración y me haces el día te lo juro D: 3<strong>


	10. Chapter 10: Entender

**Wou... hoy vengo con demasiadas cosas que decirles... vaya... primeramente debo agradecer porque he llegado a los 10 capítulos de un fic xddddd y me quedan muchísimas aventuras para estos dos, anotadas en mi super libretita xD, de echo tomé y estoy tomando en cuenta algunas cosas que en sus reviews han puesto que como les gustaría que fuera tal y tal y así... bueno, todo estoy tomando en cuenta y mientras escribía este capítulo me fueron saliendo más y m´s cosa que uuufff, cómo las ligué, ni idea XD éste capítulo es como... el conocerse mejor los dos y me encantó escribirlo jajajajaja, se los juro.  
>Apenas me di cuenta que en el capítulo anterior, se eliminaron guiones largos, creo que fueron uno de los primeros diálogos, mil disculpas, en mi archivo de word si aparecen : bueno equis, el punto es que si las puse xD REVIEWS!**

**Nasauh(Nassy aww me gusto;) jaja): **WAAAAA! Contestare tus dos reviews por orden xD, primero el primero y luego el segundo xDD okno, bueno,me agrada TAAANTO que haya logrado mi objetivo :') quería que toda le gente se quedara asi de :O! que pasa jaja xD daaah ya se! D: yo me estaba muriendo mientras escribia eso xD yo quiero un naruto así ;-; ... okno x) creeme **CREEME** que no te tienes que preocupar del que quiere bajarle a naruto sakura xDes alguien de lo más equis que puedes saber xD, pero bueh xDDD es parte de la historia... luego leeí tu otro review... EREEEES SEDDIEEEEE333! YO TAMBIÉEEEN :') me alaga muchisimo que hayas dicho eso de la historia :') por los review me dieron ganas de escribir x) GRACIAS!

**Marcesilla: **Jajajajajajaja! te juro que me dio mucha risa tu review xDDDD te lo juro, jajaja con eso de ''si era yo para meter presion'' xDD me mataste x') AHH pues que crees (H) soy tan awesome que traigo el nuevo cap:) espero y te guste GRACIAS!3

**Anitaaa(8): **Daah D: soy una tronca xD espero no volver a cometer ese error e_é me emocioné xD okno.. oyeee! yo ya quiero entrar a la prepa D: no hay nada que hacer ¬¬... jajaja si, como quieras decirme esta bien x) gracias, Ahhh si si, las flores eran para la mamá, pero Naruto lo tomó mal, pues se le había olvidado. Enserio? a mí tambien me dieron ganas de llorar T_T sinceramente, y pues ÁNIMO con tu fic, quiero saber continuacion ehhh D:! (u)

**LadySchiffer(Ulquiorra es mio e_é JAJAJAJ okno! xDD): **Ahhhh ME DISTE REVIEW:') es bueno saber que sigues viva(?) jaja okno, JAJAJAJ NOO! como crees que lo pondría tan fácilmente ~~ obvio NO tengo otra misión para él ewé JAJAJA AMI IGUAL! es asi de D: buuu, me conecto y el FF me saca de la cuenta en menos de dos horas .l. okno (: xD MUCHAS GRACIAS!

**Pelusina-escritora(Jajaja oknoxD): **Ahhhh D:! Dios, muchas gracias que me dices eso, porque... nononono puras fallas conmigo x3 MUCHAS GRACIAS! que bueno que te ha gustado, como siempre digo, esos reviews suyos son los que me inspiran demasiado y hacen que escriba mejor... Gracias! enserio.

**LadySuzu-Chan(aawww Suzu xDnopues D:): **HAAY NO! Vas a amar este capítulo te lo juro que sí ;) este es un AVAAANZOTOTOTOTE entre ellos D: y no sera repentino porque ya hay algo entre ellos, muchas gracias por seguir leyeendo, enserio! te lo agradezco a millares

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A LA GENTE QUE LEE, NO DEJARÁN REVIEW, PERO CADA DÍA ESPERAN A QUE SE SUBA EL CAPÍTULO, ¡GRACIAS! (porque sé como es esa desesperación xD)******

****Ahora si ~ a leer se a dicho que hice este capitulaso para ustedes ~ (diablos ¬¬ me choca que no aparezcan los signos de puntuación ''menor'' que hacen que junto al tres hagan un corazón :( )****

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo 10.- Entender<em>**

* * *

><p><em><em>—<em>¿Qué insinúas…?_

_—No lo sé… despégate de ella y puede que yo…_

_—Haz lo que quieras… ni que fuera algo mío —no sabía porque, pero un sentimiento de proteger de cualquier persona a Sakura, marca extrema, recorría por su mente y de nuevo se preguntaba… ¿porqué ella?_

_—Bueno… entonces no te quejes de que haga algo extraño..._

Aquellas palabras rodaban por su cabeza… ¿qué rayos le pasaba?, eso nunca le había pasado, quizá porque el chico con el que había dialogado hace unas horas era muy enfadoso, además, el no tenía oportunidad con Sakura eso estaba claro, y por supuesto que él era un completo idiota, pero aún así se sentía inseguro… esperen un momento… ¿porqué rayos estaba diciéndose eso?

El claxon del automóvil sonó, esperó un momento a que alguien contestara, nada, volvió a apretar dos veces aquel colchoncillo del volante, cuando un minuto después, por la ventana principal salía una despeinada pelirrosada en un estado zombi, si acabada de despertar. Primero buscó con la mirada y abrió los ojos como platos al segundo que vio aquel deportivo con aquel rubio enfrente de ella, si, afuera de su casa.

—¡Estúpido! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Es verano, y es… temprano! —se quejó mientras cubrió su pijama con las cortinas, algo aterrada.

—No importa, siempre llegas igual a Komakurene, hoy quise llegar temprano…

—¡Qué has dicho bestia!

—Nada, tienes quince minutos para tratar de hacer un milagro y parecer una chica.

—Imbécil… oye… pero… ¿qué haces afuera?, ¿no quieres pasar? —estaba bien que en ese estado no lo dejara entrar, pero… no era tan maleducada.

—Nunca lo haces

—Pero, nunca habías llegado así de temprano

—¿Y Sai?

—Trabaja desde temprano, ¿recuerdas? Es verano.

—Oh… entonces dame de desayunar —Bajó del auto, apretó el botón del seguro, y se acercó a las escaleras que llevaban a la puerta.

—Tarado… solo pasa.

Ella abrió la puerta, él se sorprendió, era una pequeña casa de dos pisos que se localizaba en un vecindario, pero para verse pequeña por fuera, por dentro era todo lo contrario, pero nunca posicionó los ojos en otra cosa…

—Ve a la sala a ver tele o comer algo, que se yo… me despertaste ¿sabías? —contestaba con pereza.

—Eh… no, no, está bien, te espero en la sala —aún distraído por el decorado y organizado interior— pero oye no tardes much… —la miró mientras subía las escaleras, no la había visto desde ese ángulo, ¡qué importaba que su cara pareciera de bruja adormilada, o que su cabello estuviera peor que una escoba*…! ¡Ésas curvas! Pero si… todos los días la veía, ¿cómo pudo ser que…? Oh claro, no sin tan poca ropa, y él que era inmune a ese tipo de… escenas.

—¿Qué?...

—Ah… no nada, tu ve a hacerte lo que te tengas que hacer, pero ¡rápido!

—Qué molesto eres… —respondió de nuevo con su tono perezoso.

—Claro…

Bajaba a toda prisa, justamente habían pasado veinticinco minutos después de que el ojiazul había arribado en la casa Haruno, la vio completamente desesperada y apurada con su bolso cayéndose y objetos rodando por las escaleras coloreadas en un blanco que hacía que la chica resaltara.

—¡Ayúdame! Diablos, todo por trabajar bajo presión…

—¿Cuál presión? —se acercaba a recoger las cosas, mientras la miraba incrédulo.

—¿No es obvio…? Teniéndote aquí en mi casa, me dio pena tardar.

Alborotó su cabello un poco húmedo, cosa que hizo que Sakura se desconcertara.

—¿Sabes? —Rió— eres muy divertida…

—Más bien te burlas de mí, ¡vámonos animal! —caminó hacia la puerta dejando atrás al chico con una sonrisa involuntaria.

—Ah… demonios, odio que hagas eso… —agachaba la cabeza mientras seguía sin explicarse ¿qué era eso?, hablándose a sí mismo.

Dentro del auto…

—Bien… y me quieres explicar… ¿qué demonios hacías tan temprano en mi casa y por qué diablos me sacaste tan temprano?

—No lo sé…

—¡¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

—Deja de hacer eso… —La miraba a ratos divertido

—¿Hacer qué…?

—Hacerme reír… ya basta… —sonrió.

—yo… yo no… —desconcertada— diablos… —se cruzó de brazos e hizo pucheros como niña pequeña, creando de nuevo otra de esas sonrisas atractivas para ella… ¡¿qué demonios? ¿¡Atractivas!

—Te llevaré a desayunar…

—E… ¿enserio?

—Seh, me agradas. Lo que hiciste antier, fue muy considerado de tu parte —un ligero y no muy notable sonrojo se apoderó de él, el cual, el rubio se dio cuenta y no quitó la vista del volante.

—Ahhhhh… es eso… Oh… pues muy bien, me agrada la idea de aprovecharme de las personas —rió— es broma, pero, no te preocupes… no importa

—No por nada te saqué de casa tan temprano Haruno.

—Uzumaki… —retándolo— pues, sea lo que sea, ve como dato importante que amo la comida japonesa, nada mejor que lo común.

—Ah, patriota ¿eh? Muy bien, llegaremos a algún lugar de estos.

—¡Ése, ése! —le pareció inocente su tono de voz y aquel brillo en sus ojos, él sonrió de nuevo involuntariamente— solíamos mi hermano y yo desayunar con mamá todos los domingos ahí… —bajó su mirada— muy buenos tiempos…

—Llegaremos ahí entonces

—Gracias…

Estacionó el auto, abrió caballerosamente la puerta del copiloto y al oler tan exquisito aroma de la comida, ella cerró sus ojos y nostálgicamente miró a Naruto.

—No puedo creer que esté aquí

—Entremos

Pidieron mesa para dos personas y tomaron asiento, Sakura observaba que el lugar había cambiado con el tiempo…

—Bienvenidos a la casa Yuzzuru —el chico que tomaría su orden parecía ocupado y distraído ya que perdía su mirada en las cartas y la libretilla donde apuntaría los platillos—, y seré yo quien tome sus pedidos, así pues yo… Sakura…—el chico había puesto los ojos en la pelirrosada sorprendido.

—Ishida… ¡¿eres tú?

—Pensé no volver a verte después de lo de… ya sabes… —dijo algo apenado.

—Lo de mi madre… lo sé, pero, estoy aquí por coincidencia… —Tenía un brillo peculiar en sus ojos, y el chico de cabellos oscuros con mechones por la frente se había sonrojado, cosa que ella no lo notó, pero un rubio excluido sí…

—Hm… —se aclaraba la garganta el tercero— ''¿coincidencia?'' —le sonreía ligeramente al chico.

—Ah... ishi, él es Uzumaki… —aún sorprendida.

—Uzumaki Naruto, y tu eres… —dirigiéndose al chico.

—Ishida, no interesa mi apellido, espera… eres un… Uzumaki… —se sorprendió, estaba totalmente en shock— bueno… hay muchos… —lo decía para sí mismo.

—¿Debería de sorprenderte niño?

—Uh, rudo, Sakura, no me agrada para que sea tu novio —se dirigió a Sakura indignadamente cómico.

—¡No, no lo es! —contestó apurada

—Ah, muy bien… y ¿cómo está tu hermano?

—En perfectas condiciones, el ya va a cumplir los veinte, ¿grande no?

—¡Grandísimo! Apenas yo cumpliré los dieciséis y tú debes de tener los diecisiete eh…

—Sí… oye… ¿cómo está tu familia…?

—… sé a lo que te refieres… no quiero saber nada y ya lo sabes…

—Disculpa, nos ibas a traer algo de comer ¿no…?

—Tú sí que no pierdes el tiempo… ''Naruto''

—Uzumaki, para ti mocoso.

—Da igual —se alejaba a la cocina mientras se logró escuchar— ¡chicos adivinen quién regresó!

Él le regaló una mirada llena de dudas, y algo malhumorada, ella, aún contemplando al chico de hace un rato… ¡digo! El lugar, sí… el lugar. Ella de nuevo lo observó y lo comprendió todo.

—Lo siento —lo miró arrepentida

—Creo que necesitas contarme tu historial aquí ¿no?

—Yo juro que nunca pensé que ninguno de ellos siguiera aquí.

—Entonces… —aflojó el rostro— quiero saber de la gran chica con apellido Haruno —cruzó los brazos y la miró con una sonrisa única.

—Oh vamos, no creo que… —él la miró intimidante— está bien… vaya, ni como comenzar… ¡cierto! Solo prométeme algo…

—Dime

—Tú me contarás la gran historia de Uzumaki Naruto, ¿te parece? —eso sorprendía ahora al chico, sinceramente no se lo esperaba, pero el trato era justo...

—Lo pensaré…

—Naruto… —él sintió la piel erizársele, ella no lo había hecho con intención, pero a él le había sonado muy atractiva.

Silencio…

—¿Qué pasa? —hablaba la chica.

—Me… me llamaste Naruto.

—Yo debería de estar sorprendida

—¿Por?

—Milagro, 10 segundos sin que te hayas enojado —rió

—No seas tonta —rió junto con ella—, me parece bien.

—Eso me agrada mucho

—Bueno, bueno, no me cambies la conversación, cuéntame de ti.

—Vaya… —suspiró— nací un veintiocho de marzo, aquí, en Japón —rió— bueno, eso es obvio. Ya conoces a Sai, y todo, bien, digamos que… mi padre… falleció cuando yo tenía unos tres años, o cuatro, así que casi no lo conocí, tengo escazas fotos de él y nosotros, ya sabes… —suspiró— pero fue hace mucho tiempo así que no hay nada de que lamentarse. —ella ahora sonreía— y después… conocí a mucha gente, porque, mamá se había quedado sin empleo, así que por un tiempo trabajó tiempo extra aquí, y nos traía a mi hermano y a mí aquí para que no estuviéramos solos, y pues ya sabes, para ese entonces, todos los que ves aquí desde pequeños son testigos del crecimiento del restaurante, además, yo conozco a Ishida del kínder* también, osea, lo veía aquí y allá, am, y lo de esto fue durante unos… ocho años, ya no volví aquí, ni mi hermano después de que cumplí exactamente trece años.

Había llegado la comida.

—¿Y por qué no volviste? —ahora él preguntaba.

—Porque… a los trece años, mi mamá dejo Japón… se fue a Estados Unidos, por una economía mejor, así que, el ''plan'' fue cada quince días mandarnos dinero, pero nosotros, no queríamos vivir de eso… la casa donde vivía se vendió, puesto que solo somos dos habitándola, cuando cumplí los quince y mi hermano dieciocho, pudo comprar legalmente la casa de hoy, así que, el día de mi cumpleaños, osea, hace tres meses, mi hermano logró conseguirme un lugar en los Yumiko. Y… te conocí… ¡Bueno!... ¡a todos! —se había sonrojado, él sonrió, le parecía tan tierna la escena.

—Entonces, llegamos al día de hoy…

—Se puede decir que sí… pero solo son cosas que pasan, vamos, todo ha ido de maravilla, pero… creo que sigues tú… —lo miraba malévolamente.

—Demonios, te acordaste…

—Nop, no se me olvida.

—Bien…

—Oye, solo quiero aclararte algo… si no, te sientes… ya sabes… cómodo con lo que me vayas a contar y no me lo quieres decir, lo entenderé.

—No, no te preocupes, creo que estoy listo, para decírtelo… solo, espero y lo entiendas.

—Claro que sí. —cruzó sus dedos y los posicionó debajo de su barbilla, mientras sus codos sostenían el peso.

—Pues… Uzumaki Naruto nació un diez de octubre, tengo los dieciocho bien cumplidos y esta es mi historia… am… crecí con mis dos padres, y mi padrino, el Señor Nameko Jiraiya; mi papá era un gran hombre y empresario… mando a construir Komakurene cuando yo tenía dos años, nadie tenía idea lo famoso que llegó a ser, hubieras visto la cara de mamá cuando se inauguró… —una lágrima estaba a punto de asomarse, ella la corrió, tomó aire y continuó— eran hombres de bien, después llegaron a mi vida, muchas personas, primero conocí a Shikamaru y Kiba, y luego Ino, ya que nuestros padres eran muy cercanos, entonces, desde pequeños, obviamente no trabajábamos, pero debo decirte la verdad, la razón por la cual te llegué a odiar con todo el corazón… —ella sintió escalofríos al escuchar eso— mi madre, se ocupaba de los helados Yumiko, por eso me mandaron a trabajar ahí, y no me parecía justo que ocuparas su lugar…

—Oye… yo nunca podré tomar el lugar de tu madre… me hubiera encantado haberla conocido, debió y es una gran mujer.

—Pienso lo mismo, tu oración… toda ella, tiene razón…, no me malinterpretes, ya no siento aquel sentimiento de tener que cuidar aquel lugar, siento que… por ti… valdría la pena el dejar que suceda.

—¿Hablas enserio?

—Sí, te lo aseguro…

—Ah… —suspiró— no sabes cuanta tranquilidad me da el saber esto… gracias…

—¿Porqué? —contestaba el rubio después de dar un sorbo a su bebida.

—Por abrirte a mí, por… confiar en mí… gracias enserio. —tomaba de su mano con cariño, cosa que hizo que por la piel del chico corriera un escalofrío.

—Gracias a ti.

—¿Porqué?

—Por hacerme ver muchas cosas, ahora necesito ir por la cuenta. —se zafaba de la mano, él sabía que algún mesero o mesera podía ir a la mesa, pero la situación estaba algo fuerte.

—Pero…

—Espérame un momento —la chica obedeció.

—Listo, vámonos, es tarde y los Yumiko nos esperan. —la jalaba del brazo mientras le sonreía.

—¡Espera!

—¿Qué pasa?

—Necesito hacer algo… —se soltó del chico para correr y abrazar a sus antiguos amigos, con los que había dejado de crecer, saludó a otra señora que era como su segunda madre, y todos la despidieron cálidamente con un ''vuelve pronto''

Llegaron un poco tarde a los Yumiko, por lo que corriendo como locos por los pasillos y ruidosas carcajadas por la fuente de bebidas, llegaron muertos de risa, se encontraban Guy y Jiraiya contemplándolos, inspeccionando el lugar.

—¡Señor Jiraiya, yo opino que esos dos necesitan ser castigados! ¡Inmediatamente como gerente de la zona B necesito ir para sancionarlos, véalos! ¡Disfrutando llegar tarde a su…! —calló cuando una mano gruesa se posaba en su boca.

—Déjalos, al fin, está cambiando algo… necesito hablar con el chico… Guy, puedes retirarte —sonrió al ver tal cuadro cómico, se sintió aliviado después de tanto tiempo.

Caminó poco a poco a los Yumiko, al percatarse de los pasos, la sonrisa de los dos desapareció, y con los chalecos bien puestos soltaron un ''lo siento'' cosa que hizo que el canoso negara la cabeza con una sonrisa.

—Naruto, necesito hablar contigo… —se giró, y fue directamente a su oficina

—¿No se veía enfadado verdad?

—No lo creo, de todos modos suerte —lo había abrazado, el chico era distintivamente alto a comparación de la chica, ella sobre puntillas, lo abrazó haciendo que el rubio se encorvara, fue rápido, pero él, de una forma u otra se sentía reconfortado. Salió de escena para llegar con el mayor.

—Bienvenidos a Helados Yumiko, ¿qué vas a querer? —atendía la chica, observando al rubio de lejos.

Abrió aquellas grandes y gruesas puertas para recibir con una sonrisa a su padrino.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Quiero que dejes Helados Yumiko. —contestaba con una sonrisa alegre.

—¿Qué?...

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhhh no se enojen conmigo! Aquí les tengo unas preguntas para darles más drama telenovelezca ~~~<strong>

**¿Quién demonios es el chico del funeral que se siente atraído hacia Sakura?**

**¿Quién es Ishida en realidad? (Es alguien muuuuuy importante más adelante ;) )**

**¿Porqué Ishida sabe algo de los Uzumakis y no quiere saber nada de su familia(sí, de la de él)?**

**¿Sakura pone nervioso a Naruto?**

**¿Naruto dejará los Yumiko? ( :( )**

**Veanlo la próxima vez que suba capítulo xDD**

**OIGAN UNA ACLARACIÓN Y UNA COSA EQUIS xD : Canción que me inspiró muchisimo para escribir esto: The edge of glory de GAGA(L) y la aclaración, muchachos... ustedes creen que metería a Sasuke tan temprano? neeeh, esperenlo más rato que será como el BigBoss xD el último a vencer y poderoso y así ~ xd así que ya tengo papel para él... el de la primera pregunta ... no debemos preocuparnos acerca de él... lo digo enserio :3**

**Así que ... dejaré al último los asteriscos...  
>Escoba* : <strong>cepillo, escobón, escobilla, barredera, escobajo, no sé como lo conozcan, pero es la cosa con la que recoges la basura y la mayoría desgastadas parecen pelos de león xDD okno tanto así no.. .-.  
><strong>Kinder* : <strong>muchos pueden conocerla como kindergarden, jardín de niños, algo antes de la escuela primaria xD osea, muy chiquitos.

** ¿No me quieres dejar un review u algo? Creeme que haces sonrisas, aumentas mi inspiración y me haces el día te lo juro D:**


	11. Chapter 11: Oculto

''_Recuerda que este año, las fiestas de aniversario del famoso centro comercial de Komakurene, abre las puertas a la diversión, como es costumbre, la temática esta vez ha cambiado. Patrocinadores: Famosos invitados especiales y locales que se escogerán por parte de administración. Festejo lleno de sorpresas y… ¡disfraces! Apenas veas este volante, inscríbete en el concurso de disfraces nocturno. Agosto 2011. Temática: ¡Disfrázate! Más información, locales del centro comercial y recepción con la señorita Tsunade Kahuri. Inscripciones, locales correspondientes. Afiliaciones, con el Señor Uzumaki Naruto y el Señor Guy Kotehu. ¡Corre la voz! Cupo limitado. ''  
><em>_ –Centro comercial Komakurene_

—¡Hay no!...

—Ahora que Ino… —Trataba de dejar ni un rastro de aquella mancha que, durante una hora, no había podido quitar. Una buena cantidad de personas arribaban a la veterinaria, pero no hablando de que la mayoría fuera clientela…

—Sea lo que sea, algo no está bien Kiba, lee con quién debes de ir si te quieres afiliar —Golpeaba la nuca del chico de cabellos oscuros con aquel papel—, nunca pensé que… olvídalo.

—En un momento Ino… señora, aquí su perico, solo… no vuelva a dejar gasolina cerca de él, usted sabe, aparte de no ser higiénico… ¡es peligroso! —Mientras la miraba con una cara extraña y entregaba al ave con cuidado, puso su total atención al acabar, al golpe recibido—. Espero que no sea algo estúpido… ¿qué hicieron esta vez…? ¿acaso pusieron de nuevo el nombre de Guy mal o que…? ¡Naruto!

—Exacto... —decía extrañada.

—¿Que Naruto qué? —todos corrían al leer el volante de la fiesta de Komakurene… esta vez, no iba a ser lo común de todos los años…

* * *

><p><strong>¡Bienvenidos a Helados Yumiko!<strong>

Capítulo 11: **_Oculto_**

* * *

><p>—Y fue al Tanabata eh, me hubiera gustado ir, pero no tuve tiempo, de todos modos gracias por preguntar —ahora la chica servía un helado sin mirar lo que hacía, pero… esta vez no fallaba en nada.<p>

—Claro que sí niña Sakura, sobre todo porque esta vez, vi los fuegos artificiales ¡tan cerca!

—Lo sé Señora Nanae —entregaba el alimento—, como le digo, me hubiera encantado ir… bueno, será ya el próximo año… —decía resignada.

—Sakurita, yo sé que sí, por ahora debemos de ocuparnos de la fiesta eh —rió—, de todos modos, sé que todo irá muy bien, ¡suerte! —se retiraba antes de que ella pudiera decir algo.

—¿Fiesta…? —guardaba el cucharón sorprendida y algo asustada.

—Ahora que balbuceas…

—Ah, llegaste… Naruto, enserio necesito que… —él se quitó el saco, mientras ella había sido interrumpida, se dio cuenta de su vestimenta.

—No, espera, no puedo, ah… saldré de nuevo, y no sabes cómo lo siento…

—¿Por qué demonios vistes así? —se murmuraba así misma, deteniéndose en cada palabra pronunciada. Algo que… él se veía bien así…

—Bueno, luego tendré que contarte, ah… ¿esto? —Había entendido la cara de extrañez en Sakura en él y un poco agitado contestó, acercándose a ella—, ah… después cuando te recoja, ¡nos vemos! —se acercó a ella, le dio un ligero y rápido beso en la frente de nuevo se puso el saco y salió corriendo… de nuevo.

—Cuídate… —contestaba ya lo lejos sorprendida. Oigan… ¡muchas dudas por el día de hoy!

No podía ser posible, estaba sentada, observaba ahora su chaleco… ''Helados Yumiko'', ¿qué hubiera pasado de ella si no hubiera entrado?... y ¿qué tal si otra persona hubiera estado en su lugar?... en ese momento observaba a todos aquellos que le rodeaban. Se habían comentado de momentos malos, pero la mayoría digamos que eran buenos, muy buenos, se sentía tan afortunada de pertenecer al personal de Komakurene, ahora, el tiempo ya había pasado, ya no era la ''chica nueva'' de la que todos hablaban. Observó el lugar mientras enroscaba en su dedo índice su collar, un collar que conservaba desde que tenía memoria. Ahora, todo era distinto y se juró que si algo llegaba a pasarle o una barrera interrumpía, ella de seguro lo demolería. Y esta vez, no estaba sola.

* * *

><p>—Padre… he recibido las noticias que tarde o temprano recibiría… he, estado pensándolo, y… creo que es la mejor opción, agradezco que hayas hecho estas cosas por mí, pero, ¿no crees que fue muy temprano el haberme dejado? —Colocaba un clavel sobre la tumba—, me dejaste cuando más te necesitaba… ilumíname… ¿qué demonios debo de hacer ahora?, no estoy listo para lo que se me ofrece… espero tomar la mejor decisión; hubiera querido que tú estuvieras conmigo para tomar… la mejor decisión… te amo padre —tocaba con nostalgia el frío mármol.<p>

Ya de pie, caminó muy poca distancia al automóvil y sacó un ramo de claveles; hermosos cerezos, dejaban caer sus hojas, y aunque, en pleno a mediados de julio, seguían floreciendo, ningún rastro de lluvia se asomó —cosa que por esa fecha, es común, muy común—. Quizás una que otra nube bajaba la intensidad del astro mayor, pero lo aceptable, era aquel aire que moldeaba todo a su paso; llegó una ráfaga, haciendo bailar a su rubia cabellera, cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y sonrió. Una pequeña lágrima salía volando, en dirección a la corriente.

—Madre… —se acercó a su tumba, dejando regados los claveles— mamá… —sonrió resignado— te extraño tanto… ¿recuerdas un día, en el que me dijiste que crecería sano y fuerte, siendo un hombre de bien?, espero ir por el buen camino —hablaba pausadamente—, en realidad, ¡te necesito tanto! ¡Y enserio ocupo una señal de qué es lo que debo de hacer!, es… ¡es desesperante! No, yo no… —iniciaba a hablar desesperado, tomando de sus cabellos— ya no sé qué hacer… dijiste que, nunca me dejarías solo… me siento… solo—se iniciaba a poner de pie, cuando el viento, ruidosamente, empezó a levantar con escándalo, hojas que sobre él volaron y al fin terminaron curiosamente sobre la tumba de la pelirroja, formando un… corazón un poco deforme, pero, o él era muy supersticioso, o en realidad le quería decir algo.

Pasaron algunos segundos cuando sintió morirse, era el tono de su celular, sonaba cada vez más fuerte, él, aún temblando, asomó la pantalla. ''Yamanaka Ino''. Apretó el botoncillo de color verde, que permitía la llamada.

—Ino… yo…

—_¡Tú qué idiota! ¡¿Crees que no estoy preocupada? —_Una extraña voz, algo exaltada y enojada, le decía que… esa no era Ino.

—Ah… Haruno, ¿cómo demonios…? —aún desconcertado volvió a ser interrumpido.

—_¡No! ¡Rayos Uzumaki! ¡Eres un estúpido! ¿Acaso sientes que puedes irte y no volver? ¡Quiero verte en los Yumiko en este instante! —_Ahora detrás del móvil, se oían voces que trataban de tranquilizar a la chica, pero sin ningún buen resultado— _Ahora imbécil… si no llegas en veinte minutos, te castraré _—pausaba enfatizando la última palabra entre sílabas. Cosa, que hizo sonreír al chico.

—En un momento llego… —sonrió, colgando la llamada, no dejó de mirar aquel ''corazón'' sobre la fría piedra.

Silencio, se iniciaba a retirar con un buen humor.

—Mamá… ¿recuerdas también que… cuando me dijiste, que, si me conseguía una chica, tenía que ser como tú? —sonrió aun más y cerró los ojos. No sabía por qué… pero al fin había paz— creo que la encontré… y ya lo comprendí, no estoy solo.

Se retiraba del lugar plantando un pequeño beso al aire en dirección a los difuntos mayores, después dando un ademán de victoria con su mano, sí, muy infantil.

* * *

><p>Se encontraba sobre el blanco —y acabado de limpiar— mármol, un poco aburrida, jugueteando con el colgante de su celular, cuando una manchilla negra pasó a unos metros de ella, en segundos recordó que ése era el color que su compañero en los Yumiko vestía, rápidamente lo inspeccionó con la mirada, ¡un rubio! ¡Ése estúpido, en cuanto la escuchara, sabría que estaría en el mismo infierno! Pero… antes de que pudiera salir volando a jalarle los cabellos y gritarle sabe qué cosa, observó que en realidad esa persona no era él. Por un momento se sentía la persona más estúpida… ¿ahora se preocupaba por lo que él hiciera?, bueno… todos sabemos que Naruto no es un estúpido… pero… él era tan indefenso cuando hablábamos de sus sentimientos, en estos momentos, cualquier cosa lo lastimaba o la nostalgia lo atacaba; ella ya había pasado por eso y no podría dejar que eso le pasara a él, ¡de ninguna forma!<p>

—¡Estoy aquí, lo siento! —y con una enorme sonrisa, desacomodó el cabello de la chica, que, en estos momentos, se encontraba a sus espaldas.

—Eres un… —decía controlándose.

—Lo sé, lo sé, perdón… no sabía que estabas así, pero… ¿sabes algo? —Sakura le habría golpeado, pero no quería interrumpirlo—, al fin me alegra que alguien se preocupe por mí de la manera como tú lo hiciste. ¡Gracias!

Ahora dejaba en, aparte de un shock total, sorprendida 100% ¿qué diablos acababa de decir? Osea, casi ella se muere, y él con sus bromas, pero… creo que esta vez no eran bromas; y antes de que ella pudiera hablar o decir algo, el ya se encontraba con su chaleco bien puesto y sentado al lado de ella esperando clientes, con una gran sonrisa, ¿acaso había conocido a una chica? Estos pensamientos hicieron observarlo por un momento, no sabía si sentirse feliz o triste, Dios… una señal ¡Por favooooor!

—Bienvenidos a Helados Yumiko, ¿en qué les puedo servir? —de nuevo… su mirada, algo había en ella, esa sonrisa, el estaba lleno de vida…

—¿Conociste a alguien hoy? —susurró cortante, observando a los clientes.

—¿Dé que hablas boba? Haz algo productivo y toma la orden —contestaba divertido, con esa estúpida sonrisa otra vez asomada.

—Disculpa, yo quiero dos de esos deliciosos que se ven ahí… ¿me podrías decir que es lo que tiene? No soy tan observadora —Hablaba una rubia junto a su chico, Naruto no lo había notado, pero yo lo describiría en dos silabas: zo y rra. Creo que Sakura pensó igual al rodar los ojos, algo enfadada.

—Es una bola de helado al gusto, chispas con chocolate extra corriendo sobre él y ya es tu decisión ponerle algo más —La pelirrosada contestaba rápidamente, aunque ella sabía que la pregunta no era para ella.

—Ah… bueno, dos de esos ¿verdad amor? —ahora metía a una cuarta persona a la conversación.

—Sinceramente me da igual, yo pagaré. —Indiferente tecleaba su móvil.

El chico se dio media vuelta, e inició a maniobrar los instrumentos, Sakura no le quitó la vista a la chica, que en ese momento, se encontraba observando su ancha espalda —no la culpo por cierto— y trató de hacer las cosas más rápidas.

—Entonces… ¿dices que tu novio también quiere helado? —Rayos, sí que era impulsiva.

—Hablas de él… la palabra novio… es muy fuerte, nosotros solo, ya sabes vinimos por un helado —susurraba guiñándole un ojo— tu hermano, es muy bueno en esto… —contestó con todo el afán de provocar. Ella estaba a punto de explotar… ¡¿Hermano?

—Él no es mi herma…

—Listo, son cien yenes, gracias por comprar, y vuelvan pronto —nunca observó los ojos de la rubia, aún decorando el helado, observó primero a Sakura—. Oye… ¿sucede algo?

—Gracias cariño, ¡nos vemos! —se retiraba rápidamente mientras a lo lejos se escuchaba un ''_¡Gracias amor!_''. Sakura aún la fulminaba con la mirada.

—Oye… estás un poco rara ¿sabías? —dijo preocupado.

—Y… ¡a ti que te interesa! Ve y… ¡limpia el cucharón! —contestaba, más bien, gruñía.

—Haruno… ¿estás bien?, rayos, solo logras ponerme de mal humor… —quitaba esa sonrisa para ir, de mala gana, a limpiar el ''cucharón''

Se paraba en seco. ''_solo logras ponerme de mal humor…'' _¡Qué había hecho! Se habían retirado del lado visual para los clientes, ahora se encontraban detrás de un ligero muro, del otro lado de la mercancía, donde se encontraban los lavaplatos, y espacios para las pertenencias de los chicos, los avisos y etcétera. Había poca luz, iniciaba a ocultarse completamente el sol, y la hora de salida se acercaba.

—Oye, oye… Naruto… —era muy cierto, aún no eran nada, él ni en la vida la hacía, y ella con sus humores; lo tomó del brazo rápidamente e hizo que la viera a los ojos—, esto no es contigo… lo siento. —lentamente se giraba, algo arrepentida, había metido la pata.

—¿Qué te ocurre?

—Nada… solo cosas sin importancia —sonrió ligeramente, él quedó en seco, era el mismo gesto que su madre ponía cuando las cosas no estaban bien, pero las ocultaba. Ella le volvió a dar la espalda, por sus idioteces, ahora Naruto estaba desconcertado.

—Sakura… —esto le erizó la piel. Su voz era ronca y… ¿preocupada? ¡La había llamado ''Sakura''!

—¿Naruto? —contestó en casi susurro.

—No sé que haya sido, pero… siento lo de hace un rato, no te avisé cuanto tiempo estaría fuera, y créeme… yo, yo también me hubiera preocupado —contestaba pausado, como si pareciese que le costaba decirlo. La abrazó. Quizás no fue un abrazo, abrazo, pero se sentía reconfortante, y…

—Na… ru… to —contestaba con un tono de voz triste pero a la vez feliz. ¿Tanto drama era que la abrazara? ¡Esto era peor que una telenovela empalagosa! donde la abuela llora porque, María Antonia se casa con Juan Andrés.

—No pasa nada —daba palmaditas en su hombro, y posó su barbilla sobre la cabeza de ella, pues, la diferencia de altura entre los dos era clara.

—No, no es eso, estúpido —empezaba a llorar tímida y ligeramente.

—Tranquila, ya no…

—Idiota tienes una araña en tu hombro y esta apunto de subir por mi mejilla —¡¿qué diablos? ¡Entonces esto no era sentimiento! … Ja, ¡que iluso!... esperen… ¡Una araña!

—¡Eres una boba! —iniciaba a reír escandalosamente, al inicio le empezaba a costar trabajo zafarse del agarre de la chica, pero el rostro de ella hacía muy fácil la situación, las carcajadas de Naruto, aseguro, que se pudieron haber escuchado por todo el centro comercial. Tomó sobre su mano al arácnido y lo dejó libre lanzándolo fuera del local. Volvió a ella, y observó que aunque ella fuera fuerte, nada tímida y algunas veces ruda, eso lo hacía de una mujer madura, pero… ella aún en su interior era una pequeña niña.

—Si sigues ahí parada esperando a que otra araña llegue, no lo vas a lograr —dijo divertido.

—Idiota —abrió los ojos, e inició a controlarse como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Bueno, sea lo que sea, lo siento —iniciaba por quitarse el chaleco, donde ella pudo percatarse de nuevo, que él vestía formal.

—Sé cómo me lo puedes compensar… —dijo pícaramente, cosa que hizo que él se asustara, ella se dio cuenta— no seas estúpido —rió—, me dirás que es lo que estabas haciendo todo el rato que no estuviste.

—Ah… eh, una junta.

—¿Junta? —dijo extrañada.

—Sí, una junta —se escuchaba un poco nervioso—. Eh… Jiraiya no estaba, así que fui en su lugar.

—Oh, muy bien —Ahora ella sabía que él estaba nervioso. Pero él tendría sus motivos ¿no? Retiró de su cuerpo el chaleco distintivo, en serio las cosas estaban yendo muy bien. Al pasar por el cuello, uno de los ''amarres'' del chaleco jaló el collar que la chica tenía, logrando que se zafara y saliera volando.

—Creo que esto es tuyo, voló de tu cuello —rió un poco, y lo entregó.

—¡Mi collar!, ah… muchas gracias —lo colocaba de nuevo.

El chico lo observó por un momento, eran tres dijes, un aro que según Sakura, hablaba de su familia, el ''sello'' Haruno, el otro era unos brazos con un niño y una niña, quienes eran Sai y Sakura respectivamente. Al final, era uno que le extrañó, ¿lo había visto en algún lado, o porqué lo sentía familiar? Se trataba de un dije de un par de cerezas, ya un poco oxidadas por el tiempo, pero en comparación con lo demás, éste no era de plata, era muy corriente, además de parecer un poco aplastado. Sonrió.

—¿Ahora qué haces? —contestó la chica.

—Nada… simplemente recojamos todo y vámonos ya… hoy ha sido… un día pesado, o para mí lo fue…

—Pero si ni estuviste ni veinte minutos aquí —dijo pesada.

—Tendré mis razones ¿no? —Rió— vamos pequeña, vámonos.

De nuevo los pleitos inmaduros por parte de ellos, recogieron todo lo que se había hecho ese día, Sakura nunca se enteró de la fiesta de aniversario de Komakurene, pero él prefirió no tomar el tema, luego le contaría, y para él mejor que no se enterara. Subieron al automóvil como era común saliendo hasta el final de todos los locales, con un gran y pesado suspiro, Sakura se tiró al asiento copiloto.

—Oye, ¿tienes… sueño? —la miraba de vez en cuando sin despegar la vista del volante.

—Imbécil… —empezaba a susurrar, los ojos cada vez se le cerraban más.

—Oye, oye, oye, ¡Haruno! ¡Estamos llegando a tu casa!... diablos —se calló resignado, ella estaba dormida.

Daba vuelta a una esquina cuando llegaban al vecindario, muy de noche, hasta algunas luces de hogares estaban apagándose ya, rayos, era cierto, muchas festividades pasaban por la fecha y ni siquiera estuvo para ayudarle en el día, se preguntaba… ¿alguien le habría dicho de la fiesta de Komakurene?, le habría preguntado, pero… si ella no sacaba el tema —como era común— es que no se sabía nada. Así que, se paró afuera de la casa Haruno y la vio dormir; le pareció chistoso ya que, era muy ruidosa y se movía mucho tratando de encontrar la comodidad.

Alzó un brazo para despertarla tranquilamente pero un sonido entró en escena, era su teléfono —que se ubicaba en el portavasos del deportivo—, y lo calló lo más rápido posible. Un mensaje, sí, de texto.

''_Haru, ¿Dónde vienes? ¿Acaso Naruto se perdió? Necesito saber algo, si no me contestas en cinco minutos iré yo mismo a buscarte. '' –Sai_

Rayos… debía de aprovechar el tiempo, ya que era poco —y no, no es lo que piensan mis queridos lectores—, así que lo más rápido posible tecleó los botoncillos del teléfono celular y logró crear otro tono, ahora venía del suyo. ¿Qué demonios había hecho? Había mandado un mensaje desde el celular de la chica, al del rubio. Así, se ahorró el tener que pedírselo a ella. ¿Cómo se le dice?... ah, orgullo.

—Haruno… despierta —ni respuesta.

Se escuchó como pasos provenían de la puerta, él rápidamente salió del auto e hizo como si apenas hubiera llegado.

—¿Naruto? —Sai salía con media chamarra puesta, celular y llaves en mano.

—Sh, guarda silencio. Se quedó dormida en el trayecto del camino, lo siento por tardar, pero, hoy hubo mucho trabajo y ya sabes cómo es esto —habló en susurros y rápido.

—Tranquilo viejo… no es para ponerse nervioso —Sai rió burlándose de la cara del chico. Se acercó al copiloto y cargó a su hermana— ¿hizo ruidos extraños?, lo siento si te asustó, ella siempre es así. Bueno, gracias, ¿no quieres pasar por algo?, ¿cenar?

—No, gracias, enserio, que considerado, pero, así estoy bien, llegaré a mi departamento y veré que como —regresaba al choche.

—Ah, bueno, si ocupas algo, nos echas una llamada

—De eso no te preocupes —sonrió.

* * *

><p>Abrió poco los ojos, le extrañó el no estarse moviendo, no había luz, y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en su habitación… ¡Se había quedado dormida! ¡Qué horror!<p>

Y como si fuera coincidencia, sonó su móvil. Observó la pantalla, número no registrado para ella, contestó de todas formas.

—¿Hola…?

—Buenas noches ruidosa —contestó con tono burlón

—¿Qué haces con mi número y llamando a esta hora? —susurró sorprendida.

—Nada, solo asegurándome de que robé el número correcto, deberías agradecerlo, me ahorré mis palabras y tus golpes… y también insistir —susurró igualmente juguetón.

—Idiota —colgaba la llamada sonriendo. Le costó un poco volver al sueño… ¿enserio le daba pena, o algo por el estilo, de pedir su número que lo tuvo que tomar por su propia cuenta?... vaya, ahora reía como tonta (ligeramente) y posaba su celular sobre su frente. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Pero bueno, esto apenas estaba iniciando…

* * *

><p><strong>Yaaaaaah! D: Ush ush, ononononno, primero que nada, ustedes dirán... ''cien yenes aahh es bien mucho, le exageraste'' pues aunque estamos acostumbrados a tener en la comida, un bajo precio x) hayá en Japón no es tan poco lo que se gasta ._. así que, creanlo, así es esto x).<strong>

**SEGUNDA Y MUUUUY IMPORTANTE!: Recuerdan que Jiraiya habló con Naruto hacerca de los Yumiko? Bueno, nada más porque me saldría más de la historia y no tendría que contar el siguiente capítulo, pero... el siguiente capítulo podrán leer lo que Jiraiya le dijo a Naruto y qué planes tienen para los helados. Paciencia mis pequeños lectores(?) jajaja oknox)**

**Esta vez dejé al final mis reviews, porque quería que se fijaran en el letrerito ese x) QUE AAAHHH se acerca la fiesta de Komakurene(8) y adivinen a qué local le tocó ser el que organize y así y todo eso :B**

**Les agradezco demasiado por todas las personas que aún siguen leyeendo, no saben que ustedes aumentan mi inspiración al mil por hora, enserio que se los agradezco ! Muchas gracias a tí que apenas acabaste de leer este pequeño mensaje D: ¡Gracias!  
><strong>**  
>MUCHAS GRACIAS A LA GENTE QUE LEE, NO DEJARÁN REVIEW, PERO CADA DÍA ESPERAN A QUE SE SUBA EL CAPÍTULO, ¡GRACIAS! (porque sé como es esa desesperación xD)<strong>

**Yanitza04: **Ahh muchisimas gracias por tu review! ESTA VEZ ACERTAAASTE! jajajajajajajaj xDDD Sí sí tu descubriste la segunda pregunta x) por eso decía que nadie se preocupara, bueno espero volver a leer más de ti! Gracias enserio!

**Nassy(: (Sediie 3):** Ahhhh! pues que crees tendrás que leer más para ver si sacan a Naruto e_é. Gracias por darme ideas! Juro que todo lo que ponen en los reviews lo tomo en cuenta! Así que gracias! Espero volver a leer un review tuyo (L)! Oww me emociono jajajajaj GRACIAS! D;

**Okiro_Benihime: **OWWW Tu también eres KisukeFan(L) jajajajaja okno x)Muchísimas gracias por dejar mis errores, enserio que no sabes como aprendo de eso! x) MUCHAS GRACIAS!(L) me hiciste reír con lo de Ishida jajajaja, muchas gracias por contestar las preguntas porqueeee no sabes como me sirvió de ideas y así .. x) Graciashú de nuevo mucha gracias y no me voy a cansar de decirlo ;_;

**pelusa-writer:** Siempre... siempre! antes de escribir un nuevo capítulo x) aparece un review tuyo jajaja, Muchisimas gracias por dejarme tan buenas palabras ;.; No sabes como me dejas de KnockOut x) okno, pero te juro que amé tu review y espero volver a hacerlo ;) gracias!

**OOANDISAOO:** Waaaaa! Ya ni sabía de tí! No has muerto! (L) Yay!jajajajajaj sée! que parece telenovela y es lo que me parece cómico a mí~~ :) mucho no sabes x) agradezco que me hayas dejado tu review, porque se siente taaan bien ;-; okya x) Disfruta este :D y gracias!

**narutosannin:** Ahhh! lo siento si te hice esperar! x) MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS por tu review! y no no te preocupes! que ya no te haré esperar u_ú lo juro lo juro, más o menos me tardo unos 10-12, o hasta 13 días en continuarlo y más que ya entrare a la preparatoria, así que tendre menos tiempo, pero haré lo posible :D GRACIAS!

**Cuidense mucho y espero que esta vez no logre desilucionarlos o algo por el estilo D:! Me despido ! n_n**


	12. Chapter 12: Información

**Ahhhrrgjsakgf! Bien, seré un poco breve. No he tenido ultimamente tiempo, pero debo decirles algo x) me esmeré demasiado en este capítulo y creo que voy a contestar muchas preguntas, y aclaraciones con esto :D —eso espera D:— y bueno, lamento esto, pero creo no poder dejar reviews esta vez, LO SIENTO MUCHO no saben cuanto D:! Solo que este capítulo tiene gratos y sinceros agradecimientos a:**

_OOANDISAOO, naruto sennin, pelusa-writer, Aika Kuso, Sediielovefan4ever, kami_

**Muchas gracias por su review, aunque no lo crean, TODO lo leo xD hasta los pm que me llegan, ¡se los agradezco de corazón! Y antes que inicie con mis estupideces xD les dejo el capítulo de hoysh, y espero no volverme a tardar mucho con el capítulo, porque esta vez me pasé ): fue mucho tiempo, no no me morí xD Pero digamos que la preparatoria y el tiempo me come**

**Por cierto, mi cumpleaños se acerca, seré quinceañera :') okno xD / :DDDD! tengo que subir a fuerzas capítulo ese día o antes, pero después no! y lo prometo D:! Yaya, quede en promesa con ustedes. MUCHAS GRACIAAAS A LOS LECTORES ! Ustedes hacen que siga escribiendo )': y no es broma u_u (L)**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A LA GENTE QUE LEE, NO DEJARÁN REVIEW, PERO CADA DÍA ESPERAN A QUE SE SUBA EL CAPÍTULO, ¡GRACIAS! (porque sé como es esa desesperación xD)**

* * *

><p><em>Abrió aquellas grandes y gruesas puertas para recibir con una sonrisa a su padrino.<em>

—_¿Qué pasa?_

—_Quiero que dejes Helados Yumiko —contestaba con una sonrisa alegre._

—_¿Qué?... _

—_Como lo escuchaste… yo quiero que tú, Uzumaki Naruto, simple y sencillamente, dejes el local de Helados, ¿a poco no te sientes bien? __—golpeó el hombro ligeramente del rubio._

—_Pero, yo nunca dije que… —contestaba lentamente, aún desconcertado._

—_Oh, yo lo sé… —sonrió—, pero me parecía justo que, como tu comportamiento no es el mismo, creo que, debo darte una noticia…_

—_¿Noticia? —lo observó durante un rato, no tenía ni la menor idea._

—_Toma asiento por favor —al ver que el chico obedeció, él también actuó de la misma forma— veamos… —cruzó sus dedos, apoyando su barbilla—, tú ya eres mayor de edad, eso más que claro está… y déjame decirte, que, yo solo fui un apoyo para tu familia al estar aquí… porque, desde lo de tus padres —pausó un momento—, yo no soy el verdadero propietario…_

—_¿Qué dices…? —contestó sorprendido._

—_Como lo escuchaste Naruto… yo solo he sido un sustituto, hasta que tú alcanzaras la madurez… para llevar el control de Komakurene —depositaba toda la información en el crío, esperando a que de una forma u otra, supiera llevar y leer esa información en su cerebro._

—_Esto no es posible… yo apenas… _

—_Tú ya eres un hombre hecho y derecho. No sé cuánto tiempo yo deba seguir como el alto mando, y quiero que sepas que, voy a anunciar tu ascenso en la fiesta de aniversario de Komakurene —vio la expresión perdida del chico, no se veía feliz…—. Naruto… tu padre estaría orgulloso de esto… ¿qué pasa?_

—_N-no nada, me retiro y gracias —Se iniciaba a poner de pie, y retirarse cuando, él le llamo._

—_¡Naruto...! —el rubio volteaba hacia él— mañana ocupo que vengas formal… no necesito que le expliques a Sakura el porqué de no estar tanto tiempo en los Helados Yumiko. Llegará su tiempo, de que se entere. Puedes retirarte —el rubio agachó la cabeza serio, asintiendo mientras salía de la sala._

* * *

><p><strong>¡Bienvenidos a Helados Yumiko!<strong>

Capítulo 12:** Información**

* * *

><p>Despertó, había sido una pesadilla, hace días pasaban ya, desde aquella plática con Nameko Jiraiya, y por más que tratara de conseguirle el lado positivo del asunto, no lo lograba.<p>

Se sentó sobre el colchón de su habitación, rascó su cabeza y bostezó. Llevaba puesta una playera floja, y un poco rota, pero muy cómoda para dormir, junto con unos pantaloncillos también un poco rotos por arriba de las rodillas pero al igual, cómodos. Bajo uno por uno, los pies, hasta llegar a la pequeña alfombrilla que posaba sobre el suelo, donde ahí justamente acomodó el par de pantuflas de rana que, ya un poco sucias, creaban calor en él.

Perezosamente caminó hacia el baño, se enjuagó la cara y observó sus ojos, chasqueó la legua y ahora se dirigía a la pequeña ''cocina'' y lo aclaro entre comillas pues, tratándose de un apartamento, se le podría decir una cocina excelentemente improvisada, abrió el refrigerador y tomó un cartón de leche. Siempre guardaba algo para luego, pero esta vez tomó todo de un sorbo. Caminó un poco al sillón que lo tentaba a ir y acostarse por un rato, paralelo al sillón se encontraba una ventana, que abierta, dejó asomar los rayos del sol, quedó embobado mirando las pequeñas pelusas que, gracias al exceso de luz, se dejaban ver. Algo lo incomodaba.

¿Qué debía hacer?, ¿Sakura se habría enterado ya del anuncio de las fiestas de Komakurene?, ¿Alguien se habría dado cuenta de que su nombre era el que aparecía ahí?, ¿Debía decirle a Sakura que ya no más pasaría el tiempo con ella trabajando como un simple empleado?, no, no debía, porque era confidencial. ¿Qué tal si… todos sus amigos dejaban de verlo como Naruto, Naruto? Lo buscarían por su puesto, no por lo que era, por eso no debía decírselo a Sakura, era cierto lo que decía Jiraiya, ya llegaría el tiempo en el que ella se enteraría… Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando su tono de alarma sonó, hora de trabajar Naruto…

Y así pasaron los días, las horas, los minutos, aún era muy prematuro hablar de la fiesta del común aniversario del centro comercial, él ahora evitaba cualquier contacto oral profundo con Sakura, él sabía que si ella se había llegado a enterar de algo sería incómodo y muy difícil de explicar. Pasó la semana entera igual.

Esto sí que era lo más raro.

* * *

><p>—¿Sabes Sakura…? Deberíamos salir a alguna parte de por aquí… ya sabes, salir a divertirnos —decía mientras bailaba con las manos divertidamente—. ¡Oh vamos! Te he visto rara últimamente… ¿qué pasa?<p>

Dudó por un momento, observó la cucharilla con la que estaba sirviendo helado, para luego demostrar, que aunque las cosas le dieran igual, no podía ocultar aquel sentimiento de insatisfacción.

—Ino… ¿alguna vez has sentido algo… por alguien? —Ino empezaría a hablar, pero la pelirrosada habló antes— ¡quiero decir!... ah… ser correspondida, y no ser ''otra más''… ¿comprendes? —Así que ésta era la ruda Sakura…

—¿De qué me hablas?... ¿me estás diciendo que, tú… sientes algo, por… alguien? —contestó un poco sorprendida

—¡No…! yo hablo de mi prima —dijo rápidamente mientras observaba a otro lado

—Tú no tienes prima… te atrapé… —enjuiciaba.

Suspiró.

—¿Sabes…? He tenido pretendientes… a lo largo de mi vida, quizá no tantos, pero hubo algunos… nunca, había tenido la necesidad de sentir o corresponder —al mencionar esto, tomó una cucharada de helado y la comió rápidamente— a alguien —ahora se frotaba la cabeza—, y creo que soy muy orgullosa para llevar algo a cabo.

—Sé a dónde va todo esto… —suspiró y tomó una mano suya—, Sakura ten cuidado… si pienso que es… ''quien yo pienso que es'' —hacía una mueca—, de nuevo, ten cuidado, Naruto… —ahora la chica de los ojos jade bajaba la mirada, haciéndolo muy obvio— él, no es el tipo de personas que quisiera algo serio con alguien.

—Ya lo sé… —agachaba la mirada algo apenada, ¡Qué tonta! ¡Sabía que esto pasaría, debió de habérselo guardado, ahora por su estupidez e impulso Ino sabía de esto! ¡Tan tonta!, luego sonrió como si no le importara. Qué buena actriz carajo…

—Sakura… ¿estás bien? —decía insegura la rubia.

—No te preocupes, puedo lidiar con cosas como estas…

—Me estás diciendo que lo intentarás…

—¡Por supuesto que no! Osea, el punto es que… olvídalo, no vale la pena… —sonreía de nuevo. Ahora Ino algo desconcertada, se empezaba a retirar, sin antes escanear las acciones de la chica.

…

—¡Claro! Ah, Sakura… escuché que alguien nuevo llegará —dio media vuelta—serás la primera en darte cuenta, ya que eres la de el medio, cualquier cosa, nos avisas —giró la cabeza observándola, hizo un ademán de que la ''llamara luego'' y se giró para desaparecer de escena.

Ahora los pensamientos la inundaban a ella, no sabía qué hacer… ahora una persona —gracias al cielo que de confianza— lo sabía, pero, al menos no era el gran problema… quiero decir, solo era una pequeña atracción ¿verdad?... Sí, estoy segura de que eso es.

Se encontraba con una sonrisa lavando los utensilios de comida.

* * *

><p>—¿Aló? —Contestaba un chico de cabellos oscuros revueltos, que al mismo tiempo que recogía el teléfono del restaurante, trataba de limpiar mesas.<p>

—_¿Ishida…?_ —contestaba una oscura voz

—Ah, está hablando a rollos Umytake ¿puedo ayudarle en algo? —decía un poco temeroso

—_No seas estúpido y contesta, hermano…_

—… No tengo ni la menor idea de que estas diciendo…

—_Sabes que sí idiota, igual de cobarde que siempre. Necesito lugar donde alojarme, regreso a Konoha…_

—¡Eh… espera!... ¿enserio eres…? —pausaba controlando el odio, rencor y miedo en la voz.

—_No me esperes, llegaré tarde._

Regresaba a Konoha… se cortaba la llamada y ahí estaba un Ishida congelado, con el teléfono en su mano, al lado de su oído; ¿qué pasaría más adelante? Nadie debía saberlo…

* * *

><p>Un chico de cabellos rubios se encontraba dando pequeños brincos mientras ligeramente bailaba al compás de una melodía que tiempo atrás traía en mente, abrió dos grandes puertas para encontrarse con una gran multitud de personas en aquel lugar, y observar detalladamente la expresión de todos. Todo estaba marchando bien, hasta que una persona le jaló de un hombro para llamar su atención. Un gesto masculino para querer hablar con alguien, pensó.<p>

—Perdón… ¿te empujé muy fuerte…?

—No lo puedo creer…

—Créelo… —Contestaba la mujer mostrando su sonrisa.

—¡Abuela! ¿Qué haces aquí? —gritaba sorprendido de felicidad.

—Abuela tu trasero idiota —jalaba de sus cabellos—, ahora, ¿puedes saludarme como me merezco bestia? —le regalaba un abrazo.

—¡Tsunade! ¡Qué has hecho! ¡Quiero decir, cuánto tiempo! —el chico abrazaba infantilmente a la rubia.

—Nada, solo ir de lugar en lugar… —pequeño silencio—. Ahora necesito dinero, debo demasiado y… —era interrumpida.

—¿Acaso volviste a apostar…? —la miraba incrédulo.

—¡Qué! Que tiene, soy una guapa empresaria, tengo un buen cuerpo, modales, actitud… todos se creen el cuento de ''luego le pagaré ~ ''

—Ahh… claro —decía sarcásticamente— ahora, déjame llevarte a que veas cómo ha resucitado el lugar, quiero decir, ahora soy el propietario…

—¡Enserio! —contestaba sorprendida y algo incrédula.

—Bueno, pronto lo seré, pero por mientras necesito mostrarte el lugar —insistía emocionado.

—Está bien, está bien. Pero antes necesito saber si… —cambió su rostro feliz a uno algo enojado y desconcertado— ¿qué demonios hace ''esa'' ahí…? —se dirigía a los helados Yumiko, pero, solo la observó, ya que clientes… tenía muchos.

—¿Quién… ella? —su mirada se centró en Sakura— ah, ella. ¿Qué tiene? —contestaba tranquilo, con una sonrisa en la boca, sin dejarla de mirar.

—Nada… necesito hablar con Jiraiya, ¡Ahora! —salía de escena con el peor humor posible, vaya que iba enojada.

No le importó… si apenas se dio cuenta de que la mayor no se encontraba gracias a sus gritos, pero… solo un punto rosa a lo lejos había llamado su atención, como si solo ella estuviera enfocada en su vista. Ahora sin saberlo, solo actuando, se dirigió a ella. Nunca se dio cuenta cuando el mármol de diferencia, entre el local y el cliente, topó en su fuerte y duro abdomen que hizo que parara.

—¡Cuidado!, ¡¿estás bien idiota? —soltaba la tela con la que limpiaba el área de trabajo, para llegar justo enfrente de él.

—Lo siento, yo… —giró la cabeza para darse cuenta que… ya no se encontraba con la vieja Tsunade…— ah, lo siento, yo no… olvídalo… —dio media vuelta y con pasos lentos y pesados comenzó a caminar a paso contrario del local.

Ella primero lo miró extraño, que raro era, resignada, puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a trabajar, poco a poco escuchó pasos cerca de ella, segundos después, escuchaba un manotazo en el mármol.

—¡Naruto, qué demo…!

—Vayamos hoy al parque, que está a unas cuadras de aquí, no te preocupes, iremos caminando, y… pues, eso —había dicho todo tan rápido, y como una persona orgullosa, se retiró acomodándose aquel saco y con una cara seria. Eso había dado miedo.

—…Está bien —contestaba ella con indiferencia un poco alto, ya que el joven se iba alejando.

Por un momento pensó que había perdido la cordura, que loco era aquel chico… no se dio cuenta cuando una ligera sonrisa de lado se dibujó en su rostro, esto era como para grabarlo. Había pasado tiempo desde la frase imperativa por parte de él, cuando sonó el tono de mensajes en su celular. ¿Qué rayos?

''_Se me olvidaba, en un rato más te recojo, le he pedido el favor a alguien que te cubra… lo siento.'' _Naruto

De nuevo, qué loco chico…

Unas cuantas horas pasaron, y poco a poco los clientes fueron desalojando el lugar, ella, solo pensó que lo había olvidado. Le dio igual, solo una hora más y sería libre por todo el día —y el fin de semana— así que tomó la revista más cercana e inició a ojear desde el final. Vio a una modelo que, para su gusto, le resultó muy bella, llevaba dos coletas, como ella en ese momento, y una cara seductora. El título del artículo era, ''_Como saber tratar a un hombre y enamorarlo''_ qué estupidez…

Se quedó pensando por un momento… tomó su bolso que se encontraba en el piso, a su lado, después de hurgar por ahí, en pleno desorden, logró encontrar un pequeño espejo, pequeño, pero si lo ponías a distancia se podía apreciar absolutamente todo el rostro ahí.

Inició con hacer muecas como la modelo, muy raro de su parte, pero si nadie te observa, que mas da… sin quedar tan satisfecha, puso por un momento el espejo sobre el mármol, volvía a la realidad; ¿qué estaba haciendo?, no sabía, pero… era divertido. Empezó a escanear todo lo que la rodeaba, para saber si no había nadie que le observara, volvió a su momento de ''súper modelo ardiente'', tomó el pequeño artefacto, lo hizo sostenerse con un cucharón que por ahí andaba, y gracias a esto, ella podía retocarse poniendo un poco de rímel sobre sus pestañas, dejándolas seductoras y espesas, no se veía mal… pero, aún no encontraba la palabra _súper modelo ardiente_ en ella. Claro que la chica no era de esas que andaban pintándose y retocándose todo el día, pero era divertido… y le subía el autoestima.

Así que tomó un poco de su brillo labial, ligeramente lo pasó por sus labios, así no quedaba exageradamente arreglada, pero le agradaba su mirada, pero… acaso, ¿no era algo infantil? Lo era… soltó sus coletas, e inició por moldearse un poco el cabello, muecas estúpidas otra vez en el espejo…

—Así que… ¿A quién impresionarás?... Rayos, ¿quién eres y que has hecho con Haruno Sakura…? ¿Te la comiste a caso? —Escuchó una voz detrás de ella, por su parte, la chica consiguió aparentar que solo se peinaba el cabello —. _Como saber tratar a un hombre y enamorarlo… _—chasqueó la lengua— ¿enserio crees en esto?, esto es basura, te lo digo enserio.

—Eso no es mío idiota —contestaba lo más fría posible, mientras volvía a actuar que trataba de recogerse con dificultad su cabello, sin perder contacto con el pequeño objeto— Ino acaba de llegar hace un rato, solo lo dejó aquí… ¡además…! —conseguía verlo a los ojos, ella aún sentada en su banco— no tengo que darte explicaciones, por mí, ya te puedes ir.

—¿Acaso no recuerdas que iríamos al parque?, rayos, por un momento pensé que te habías hecho esto para que cuando te vieran caminar conmigo no fuéramos tan disparejos, quiero decir… soy lo máximo —soltó una carcajada ya que él bromeaba— vamos… en cinco minutos te espero afuera —se había percatado de que la chica le daba la espalda enfadada, ignorándolo olímpicamente—, ok, ya, te vez preciosa… pero vámonos.

Esto había hecho sonrojar a la joven. Qué noche sería esa… la puerta de empleados se cerraba en los Yumiko.

Se acomodó el abrigo que ella cargaba para las salidas, después de que poco a poco se fueran cerrando los locales, se despidió de quienes encontraba en su camino para llegar a las puestas de entrada.

Ahí estaba él, parado frotándose las manos, no sabían porqué… pero esa noche empezaba con no tan fuertes vientos, pero si como para tomarlos en cuenta. Le llamó aclarándose la garganta, él la miró por un momento; era divertido observar el rostro de la chica, cubierto por una bufanda color chocolate sobre su boca, solo dejando ver el labio superior; una frente siendo atacada por pequeños cabellos, que por el viento, se encontraban en un improvisado flequillo, encantador; y un saco muy femenino —abotonado— que le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas, en juego a la bufanda, solo que éste color, era un poco más oscuro. Llevaba el cabello recogido.

—¿Acaso mueres del frío? Oh, vamos… caminando se quita, te lo aseguro —la tomaba de la mano con tanta naturalidad. ¿Que si moría del frío? ¡Qué pregunta era esa! ¿Acaso no era él quien también vestía una bufanda?... Bah, patrañas_._

''_Él, no es el tipo de personas que quisiera algo serio con alguien. '' _Esa frase cada vez hacía presencia en ella, debía mostrar que no sería una más del montón, ¿qué rayos pensaba? Si aún nada eran, si ni siquiera él pensaba de esa forma de ella, a ver Sakura… cuando te enteres de que Naruto se muere por ti y te trate como a una más, háblame de esto, mientras no. Le horrorizó pensar en esto, que llegó a soltar su mano.

—¿Pasa algo?

—¿Qué?... ah no, nada olvídalo. —Ella volvía a tomar de su mano— un pequeño calambre.

—Ah…

Estuvieron caminando por un largo rato, hasta que ella, no sabía si por los nervios o por el frío que hacía, inició a temblar.

—¿Estás bien? —la miró asustado, ella solo asintió con la cabeza, ocultando su rostro debido a la diferencia de alturas— Sakura… tú no estás bien… —le levantó el mentón— ¡Estas temblando! Necesitamos ir por algo caliente ¿sabes?... espera ahí hay un lugar.

Entraron a un pequeño café, donde al menos calor había.

—¿Puedo ofrecerles algo? —se acercaba una morena, trabajaba en el lugar.

—Puedes darnos dos capuchinos por favor —la observó con un ''¿quieres eso'' en su mirada, ella asintió sin mirarlo—, sí, dos.  
>—Muy bien, en un momento los traigo —se retiraba, dando una sonrisa con intención seductora en el chico. Falla total, el chico solo logró sonreír tímidamente en agradecimiento.<p>

—Sakura, ¿te sientes mejor? —Tomaba sus dos manos frotándolas—, demonios, me sacaste un susto.

—Pero, no importaba, enserio —atinaba a decir, castañeando ligeramente sus dientes—. Si quieres, podernos seguir.

—Tomaremos un poco de calor aquí ¿te parece?

—Naruto, ¿qué hay de una fiesta de no sé qué en Komakurene?...

—Disculpen —interrumpía la tercera de hace un rato—, ¿será para aquí o para llevar?

—Ah, para llevar —contestaba y se ponía de pie rápidamente— espera aquí, en un momento llego.

—Claro… —decía para sí misma mientras jugaba con su collar.

Observó al rubio pagar la cuenta, y con él dos bebidas calientes en sus respectivos envases.

—Listo… vámonos.

El camino también fue algo incómodo… a veces ella quería mirarlo, no sabía porque, pero era una necesidad. Si lo hacía quedaría como tonta, ya que era más baja de estatura a comparación que él, no sería solo un simple reojo, si no, una gran mirada y nada más… hacia él.

Llegó un momento en el que no aguantó, lo observó por un segundo y rápido, pero la hizo sentir que ardía en fuego, en su rostro, cuando chocaron miradas, él, la desvió instantáneamente, cuando ella, quedó observándolo un segundo más, realmente ese silencio era incómodo.

—¿Tienes planes para después de la universidad?  
>—¿Qué harás cuando dejes de trabajar, algún plan?<p>

Eso era romper el hielo de una manera sincronizada, rápida y muy estúpida en la cual ninguno de los dos se entendió. Terminaron por reír.

—Oye, ¡que te sucede!, se suponía que yo debí de hablar sola —contestaba aún entre risas.

—Es que eres una bruja, por eso —él le regalaba una de sus hermosas sonrisas, ella a él, un golpe.

—Idiota —dirigía su mirada al frente.

—Hey… Sakura —paraba de caminar—, ¿qué pasaría si…no sé…? —la chica se paró, y retrocedió unos pasos para quedar enfrente de él—, probara algo…

—Pues, en realidad no estoy segura de que sea.

—Es un tipo de experimento.

—¿Enserio? —Contestaba curiosa e ingenua — ¿cómo qué? —bostezaba.

—No me digas que ya tienes sueño mounstro… ¡eres una bebé! —retaba.

—¡Claro que no lo soy idiota! ¡Solo que… el café! ¡El capuchino me da efectos secundarios… más bien el calor! —Contestaba indignada— argh, olvídalo… —y como niña pequeña, haciendo pucheros, inició a caminar dejando al rubio detrás.

—¡Hey Sakura!, ¡No me hagas hacer cosas que… no quiero hacer! —empezaba a levantar poco a poco la voz, la distancia se hacía más grande.

—¡Haz lo que quieras, pedazo de imbécil! —Decía algo enfadada, tirando un poco de su bebida caliente, en modo de protesta.

De un momento a otro, se escuchó a alguien correr, ella, en segundos sintió dos poderosos brazos sobre su cintura, encadenándola a dos barreras grandes. Se sentía enojada ahora, ¡No podía moverse! ¿Cómo era eso posible?, por más que luchó y luchó, lo único que consiguió fue el quedar cara a cara. Él sonrió victoriosamente.

—Te lo dije —susurró a su oído, por lo que quedaban en un abrazo sin corresponder, ya que Sakura… pues, no se podía mover.

—¿Que eras un estúpido?, no, eso yo ya lo sabía… —ella igual iniciaba el diálogo con un susurro, en ese momento, no había nada, nadie, solo, un poco de ¿sueño?... recostó su cabeza poco a poco sobre el firme y espacioso pecho de Naruto. Él se percato y apoyó su barbilla sobre su cabeza. Se sentía bien…

El viento empezó a reaccionar, los cabellos de la pelirrosada bailaban sobre su barbilla, creando cosquillas sobre él. Removió su cabeza de aquella y cómoda posición, observó sus largas y espesas pestañas, y poco a poco fue —con su mano libre, y créanme que le costó quitar uno de sus brazos de la pequeña cintura de la chica— sosteniendo detrás de su oreja, los cabellos danzantes.

Ella lo miró, y él se sorprendió; que bellos eran esos ojos, ojos, en los cuales cualquiera se perdería, ojos en los cuales cualquier persona debería pensar, ojos, que cualquiera quisiera ver todo el tiempo…

Inconscientemente quedaban a pocos centímetros el uno al otro, el rubio no se dio cuenta cuando tiró la caliente bebida. El se fue acercando poco a poco, el momento era tan mágico, tan enfocado solo en ellos, ¿acaso nada ni nadie existían en ese momento?, sería una buena forma de describirlo…

Ella poco a poco cerró los ojos, era deseo, gusto… pero, algo no estaba bien. Los dos podían sentir sus alientos, era todo tan inconsciente.

Pasó, ella sentía un calor especial en sus labios, no fue rápido y salvaje, al contrario, duraron los labios sin movimiento durante un tiempo, pero empezaron a actuar, más y más, estúpido silencio; estúpido silencio que no te deja pensar, lo peor es que dudas, ese silencio que hace que correspondas, que te hace cometer cosas estúpidas, pero eso es lo peor, que no interrumpe…

—¡N-Naruto! —se desprendía del agarre apenada y sorprendida— esto… —contestaba agitada e incrédula

—Sakura yo… —intentó acercarse igual un poco apenado, pero no arrepentido.

—¡No te acerques! ¡Esto… esto es aún muy prematuro…! ¡Yo… ah…! ¡No vas a jugar conmigo Uzumaki Naruto, conmigo no! —retrocedía poco a poco, agitada, y algo decepcionada, y al momento de estar a una buena distancia, la bufanda de ella se atoró al suéter de él —a uno de los botones— tirando consigo su collar. Logrando ella escapar

—¡Sakura, has dejado tu collar! ¡Déjame, al menos entregártelo, llevarte a casa! —Gritaba con todo su aire, corriendo detrás de ella, sin alguna victoria.

—¡Quizás luego! —corría a toda velocidad, hasta que llegó a un lugar donde se cercioró que no la encontraría, se dejó caer, mostrado pequeñas y lentas lágrimas— Yo no voy a ser otra… no serviré para ser víctima de sus bipolaridades o cuando él quiera —sosolló y abrazó sus piernas—, pero, ¿porqué lo habrá hecho?... vaya, Uzumaki, eres un idiota —tocaba sus labios, secando las lágrimas, mostrando una sonrisa de esperanza, pensando mejor las cosas.

Ahora, ninguno de los dos sabría como verse a la cara. El viento volvió a soplar. Los dos, atacados por sentimientos y pensamientos diversos, regresaron a casa. Hora, de que las cosas fueran más que serias.

Se acercaba la fiesta de Komakurene, donde, el local patrocinador del centro comercial, serían ciertos Helados… y el anuncio del nuevo puesto de Naruto. Nada podía ir mejor… 

**Continuará**

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaaah hasta yo me emocioné :'))))))))))))))))))))))) No se preocupen, Sakura aquí no es la típica víctima blah bla blah, y dirán ''aah Sakura tan mensa ¬¬'' noooo! cualquier chica que le haya pasado la va a entender :'( u_u y me va a entender u_u AHH MENTIRA xD no, pero si, es la triste realidad u_u..<br>Entonces, aver la otra cosa, Ishida! usssh, a que ya tienen una idea de en donde está metido Ishida verdad? (: se los dejo a su imaginación ~~ / TSUNADE APARECE, y quiero aclarar... ELLA NO ES MALA! no se asusten, pero recuerdan que iba a aver una nueva entrevista de trabajo?, ella esta... digamos que relacionada en eso, pero no no es mala ni odia a Sakura, solo esperen al próximo capítulo :)**

**Los quiere, adora, ama su pobre autora que escribe lo que le viene a la cabeza(?) D: y demás ~ rarezas raras(?) Bueh, me voy xD Hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**Me dejas un review? Creeme que haces sonrisas, aumentas mi inspiración y me haces el día te lo juro D:**

**;)**


	13. Chapter 13: Revelaciones y distracciones

**A SSSS DDDD! Nop, no morí, nop, no fui secuestrada por aliens (aún) & that stuff... ESTOOOOY TAAAN FELÍZ porque exactamente el 27 de Octubre se cumple UN año desde que escribí el primer capítulo, OJO: no desde que lo publiqué ¬¬, desde que lo escribí, & eso ya se me hace mucho tiempo D:, quiero pedir un a los lectores, porque enserio me tarde ): Pero ya les dije, podré tardar los años, PEERO... no voy a dejar mi fic, eso ya esta más que jurado & prometido. **

**Antes de arruinarles la lectura por andar escribiendo estupideces aquí arriba xD Quiero pedirles perdón, pero esta vez no he tenido tiempo de contestar mis reviews, pero quiero que sepan que los leo TODOS!**

**Pero, Muchas gracias a **pelusa-writer, Aika Kuso, naruto sanninn, Anita, OOANDISAOO, Ikari-chan, Yuli & Nassy** (: Enserio que agradezco su review. Ya para finalizarle xD**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A LA GENTE QUE LEE, NO DEJARÁN REVIEW, PERO CADA DÍA ESPERAN A QUE SE SUBA EL CAPÍTULO, ¡GRACIAS! (porque sé como es esa desesperación xD)**

_Y esperen prontito el próx. capítulo, gracias a esto de los juegos panamericanos, a la mera & me quitan clases MUAJAJA. bueh, locura mode off, leean en paz u_u_

* * *

><p>—¡No, no, y no! —Un hombre canoso se encontraba en el asiento principal del foro de juntas de Komakurene. Algo desesperado empezó a sobar sus sienes con pequeños círculos— ¿Acaso no hay alguien que, su idea me agrade?<p>

—Lo… lo siento señor Jiraiya, haré lo mejor que pueda la próxima vez… —salía de proyección una mujer de cabellos oscuros y ojos seductivamente rojos, con un montón de papeleo pegado sobre la pared.

—Bien —se ponía de pie y caminó al centro del lugar, frente a toda la mesa directiva—, enciendan luces —la sala se iluminó—. Parece que este año, la fiesta de Komakurene no tendrá gran importancia… olvídenlo, todo se fue a la basura… —contaba dramáticamente.

—No diga eso señor Jiraiya… —contestaba Guy con drama de nuevo— ¡Todo será estupendo!, ¡Se lo aseguro!

—No, ya no tiene sentido…

—¡Claro que lo hay!, vamos, no hay que ser pesimistas, aún tenemos una escapatoria… —argumentaba un hombre excesivamente tranquilo, joven, con un cubre bocas y cabellos alborotados de un extraño color gris.

—¿Cuál Hatake, cuál? —contestaba desesperado el hombre mayor.

—Vamos —se paraba de su asiento llamando la atención de todos—, Komakurene es un lugar para jóvenes ¿cierto?, ¿Porqué no pedir su opinión? —mostraba una mueca de sabiduría.

—Muy cierto… ¡Hagámoslo saber a los chicos!

—Siento que primero deberíamos tomar la opinión de Naruto, ¿no lo crees chico? —preguntaba Kakashi al rubio, que en ese momento se encontraba sentado en una esquina alejada de los principales, garabateando en su libreta ejecutiva— he dicho… ¿no lo crees chico? —alzó un poco la voz llamando la atención del chico, dándose cuenta el anterior que todos le observaban.

—Ah… —cerrando con ''discreción'' su libreta de estupideces y rápidamente poniéndose de pie preguntó: —¿Cuál era la pregunta… perdón? —se ajustaba el saco.

Silencio embarazoso.

—Olvídenlo… ¡Se cierra sesión! —y poco a poco, a la orden del mayor Nameko, todos salieron de la sala, menos el menor, Uzumaki—, chico… —caminando hacia él— debes tomarte esto como una responsabilidad desde ahora, no sé porqué estés distraído… pero deberías pensar más en Sakura…

—¿Sakura? —contestó asustado— cierto… debo de decirle… —salía de la sala, distraído claro, habían pasado un poco más de dos semanas después de aquello.

—¿Sakura? —imitaba el canoso más asustado— Yo nunca dije Sakura; muchacho… —decía resignado. ¿Qué podía ser tan importante para que Naruto delirara con Sakura?

¿Distraído, ah?...

* * *

><p><strong>¡Bienvenidos a Helados Yumiko!<strong>

**Capítulo 13: **_Revelaciones y distracciones._

* * *

><p>Mientras caminaba sobre los luminosos pasillos —gracias a las ventanas—, de Komakurene, un gran empresario, Nameko Jiraiya, se encontraba pensativo, mientras impulsivamente seguía el rastro que sabía de memoria hacia su oficina, pero algo le interrumpió.<p>

—Jiraiya…

—¡Tsunade!, ¿qué tal?

—¿Quisieras tomar algo por aquí?, tu y yo necesitamos resolver un negocio… ¿recuerdas? —la voluptuosa mujer enseñaba un sobre escondido sobre su pecho. El hombre mayor pasó saliva.

* * *

><p>No había pasado mucho para ella, después de aquello, todo había servido para algo ¿no?, ella era consciente de que él aún llevaba su collar. Aunque las cosas no hubieran pasado de la mejor forma posible, le daba ternura que, en sus miradas fugaces y orgullosas hacia él, siempre lo llevaba colgando en su fuerte pecho, eso le hacía suspirar. Lo que había aprendido, ser una persona… no tan dejada, había aprendido la lección. ¿Pero qué lección?, Oh Haruno Sakura… ¡Qué inmadura puedes llegar a ser a veces!<p>

Desde tiempo ya atrás, Ino acostumbraba a hacer inspecciones en el local de los helados y llegaba sin avisar, solo abrir la puerta, checar e irse, una acababa acostumbrándose.

Era un día tranquilo, Naruto… él ya no pasaba tanto tiempo sobre los helados, pero nunca se habría imaginado en qué estaba metido para ese entonces —el ''plan Naruto'' había sido todo un éxito, objetivo: Sakura no debía enterarse qué puesto era Naruto, ni hacerla ''incomodar''—; mientras limpiaba algunos de sus objetos, ya utilizados, para comenzar el día, escuchó la puerta abrir.

—Ino, te dejé las revistas que me prestaste ayer, por cierto, muchas gracias, cómo me hizo reír el artículo de… —su mano con la que sacudía el mármol había sido atrapada y jalada hacia el otro lado, no visible, del local— Naruto…— dijo sin aliento.

—Necesito que me escuches…

—Hey, ¡me asustaste!, ¡¿qué… qué haces aquí? —empezaba a susurrar.

—¡Necesito disculparme! —

—¿Puedes bajar la voz?, todo mundo te escuchará

—Está bien, pero, no estemos así… digo, eso fue algo impulsivo —dolió—, pero no me trates como ahora lo haces.

—¿Impulsivo Uzumaki Naruto? —recalcaba la chica.

—¡Sí, exacto! —la chica hizo una mueca de desaprobación.

—Ah, eres un completo idio…

—¡No espera, no! Yo quise decir…

—¡Olvídalo!... —inició con empujarlo hacia la puerta de una manera muy cómica.

—¡Sakura! —La abrazó con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que alguien tocaba el mármol del lugar, los dos quedaron en piedra.

—¿Niña Haruno?, ¿te encuentras? —se escuchó del otro lado del mármol— ¿o tengo que saltar sobre el mármol? —Rió—, mentira… aunque, no lo dudes… —reía igual— ¡mentira de nuevo!

—Ah… ¡Sí, si estoy! —gritó y después se dirigió al rubio— _podrías soltarme por favor, es Jiraiya_

—_Con mayor razón._

—_Cállate y suéltame, _¡En un momento voy! ¡Solo arreglo algo de lo que no me puedo zafar!—lo miró.

—Ah no te preocupes, puedo entrar ahora mismo, solo déjame dar la vuelta, en un momento llego.

—Naruto ¡sal de aquí! —y con todas las fuerzas con las que alguna vez lo golpeó, logró sacarlo del local.

El hombre mayor, logró llegar al local, solo que… esta vez no venía solo.

—¿Has acabado? —asomaba la cabeza junto con otra de cabellos rubios, muy joven.

—Ah… claro —insegura, inspeccionó todo el lugar, suspiró cuando no hubo rastros del rubio.

—¿Puedo? —hizo un ademán de cerrar la puerta del local.

—Por supuesto…

El hombre cerró la puerta, pero no se dio cuenta que quedó atascada por una pequeña piedra común, aún así, daba la impresión de estar completamente cerrada. Naruto salió de un escondite cercano y pudo escuchar un poco.

—He visto que vas muy bien —la chica asentía con la cabeza—, y con todos los de aquí cierto… —volvía a asentir—, eso me agrada. Pero que grosero… Tsunade Kahuri, Haruno Sakura —las dos mujeres estrecharon manos, la primera solo sonrió con desgano, susurraba algo a Jiraiya.

—Y bien…

—No seas impaciente —sonrió con humildad—, vengo con tres cosas… no sé como las tomes, pero deben de ser de la mejor forma, ¿correcto?

—Correcto —contestó sin pensar.

—Primero que nada, iniciaré con lo primordial, la señorita que aquí vengo a presentarte, claro que ya pasa de los cincuenta, nada tiene de señorita —recibía un golpe—, está bien —contestaba adolorido—, éste local, ya estaba destinado a una persona hace tiempo atrás, pero no importa, aún hay cupo para más personas; su nombre es Shion y es de tu edad, te aseguro que se llevarán de maravilla. Desde mañana inicia, y no te preocupes, tu podrás instruirla como lo has hecho anteriormente —la pelirrosada ponía cabeza gacha—, y bueno… esa es la primera…

Naruto se tapaba la boca del asombro… ¡¿Shion?

—La segunda es esta, recuerdas las fiestas de Komakurene quiero pensar… —Naruto se maldecía del otro lado de la pared—, diablos… no tengo un maldito volante por aquí, pero bueno… —el chico soltaba un suspiro desde su lugar— se supone, que este año toca un baile de Halloween, con disfraces claro… y pues, siempre tenemos algunos patrocinadores, bla, bla, pues, hemos decidido por medio de un sorteo que fueran los helados Yumiko… ¡Estoy seguro que tú y Shion lo harán de maravilla!

—Disculpe… y esto… ¿de qué trata? —se mostraba la chica un tanto ignorante ante la situación.

—Ah no te preocupes, son solo servidores, quiero decir, lo único que deben de hacer es ser unos buenos anfitriones, junto a otros locales claro, y simplemente tienen que llevar a cabo las actividades, la comida, instruir etc. No es nada del otro mundo.

—Ah, está bien —contestaba inocentemente.

—Me parece perfecto… me retiro —empezaban a retirase cuando escuchó a Tsunade susurrar un ''Naruto'' al hombre, regresaban a sus lugares— ah, por cierto… hay una tercera cosa que tengo que decirte…

—Sí claro.

Naruto iniciaba a retirarse, según él, la plática había terminado.

—Hay un pequeño detalle… Naruto… ¿has hecho algo con él?

—Ah… ¿disculpe? —iniciaba a ruborizarse

—No, no me lo tomes a mal… —reía—, quiero decir… le has dado ¿veneno o algo? Ha estado raro últimamente… muy distraído…

—En pocas palabras, necesitamos que te alejes de él —hablaba directamente la mayor.

—¿Alejarme de él? —contestaba para sí misma la chica

—Exacto niña, no queremos distractores para el chico.

Dolía, no sabía que… pero dolía.

—Y exactamente que quiere que haga… No puedo hacer eso —decía intrigada, pero tranquila.

—Eso… alejarte poco a poco, es lo más que puedes hacer, solo fuiste su distractor por un rato niña, entiéndelo —hablaba de nuevo directamente la mujer rubia. Esta vez, Jiraiya nunca hablo, agachó la cabeza y esperó a que terminara—. Me voy primero… Cuídate —guiñaba un ojo.

Esperó a que saliera completamente para iniciar la plática: —Sakura… —trataba de componer su mueca.

—No, no se preocupe… trataré de hacer todo que usted me pidió… solo necesito tiempo —sonreía mientras un cristal se reflejaba en sus ojos.

—Haruno… tranquila, esto pasará, pero sería demasiada información para ti, tendrás que esperar al día de la fiesta. Te daré los preparativos, Hinata y tu podrían ayudarle a Ino con los arreglos flotantes —notaba su mueca triste—, vamos, solo será por un tiempo, todo tiene un arreglo… Después de la tormenta viene la calma… —se retiraba del lugar.

Dejando a una indefensa niña con mil planes para ella, se dejaba caer al piso, sobre sus rodillas, y colocó un brazo sobre su frente, respiraba hondo…

* * *

><p>Caminó sobre los —por ese tiempo de la tarde-noche—vacíos pasillos de Komakurene mientras recordaba… ¿Shion?, no podía ser posible…<p>

¿Podía ser? ¿O acaso era una mala broma?, realmente debían de estar bromeando. ¿Cuánto había pasado? Unos… cuatro o tres años ¿tal vez? Ni idea. Solo una cosa… no quería saber más de ella.

Decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire, para luego llegar a su automóvil.

Paseó por las calles de Konoha durante un rato, con suma tranquilidad, tocó el collar con la mano derecha —ya que con la otra daba vuelta sobre una esquina—, y la volvió al volante.

Pensó por llegar a un café, pero se le hizo algo muy exagerado, así que prefirió arribar a su departamento, que se encontraba a unas cuadras del centro comercial.

En eso, escuchó un hombre preguntar no se qué: —Ah, disculpe, ¿la casa…''Yuzzuru''?, por Dios… que nombre tan estúpido —diciendo para sí mismo lo último.

Dos cosas, esa voz era un poco familiar y la otra… sí sabía donde quedaba esa tal casa Yuzzuru; para lo que tenía en la cabeza, logró apartar esos pensamientos y giró hacia el lado del hombre que preguntaba, nunca se imaginó quien sería.

Quedó atónito.

—¿U…Uchiha… Sa…Sasuke?... —No lo podía creer aún.

—No lo puedo creer —se apoyaba sobre la ventanilla del copiloto—, ¿Uzumaki Naruto?... ¿y con automóvil?

—Sasuke…

—Oh vamos estúpido…No hay momento para ponerse sentimental, dime que me extrañaste que se yo… —recibía un golpe en su mandíbula— ¡¿Qué fue eso idiota?

—¡Me dejaste! —Golpeaba al chico en el riñón—, ¡Mataste a mis padres! —Golpeaba en su cadera—, ¡Me quitaste mi autoestima! Y ¡ahora vienes como si nos hubiéramos visto ayer! —lágrimas brotaban sobre sus mejillas, todo el dolor de meses, salía por su garganta y puños.

—Ah, el niño perdió a sus padres, su autoestima…—hablaba con hipócrita lástima—, ¡Yo no hice nada Uzumaki! —gritaba empujándolo una vez más.

—¡El día que tú te fuiste… te fueron a buscar!, ¡Idiota! —Tomaba fuertemente su cuello—, ¡Mientras te buscaban un estúpido automóvil impactó contra ellos!... —soltaba su cuello—, fue lo peor que me pudo haber pasado, eran mi todo… —calló en sus piernas y puso las manos sobre su cara, estaba destruido.

—Ahora sabrás lo que se siente Naruto… el perder todo lo que te quedaba en el mundo, lo más importante—susurró. El chico azabache observó el momento, no tenía donde vivir, no sabía a dónde ir, se aprovechó de la situación—, pero todo quedó en el pasado Naruto, ahora podemos ir a casa… ¿tienes donde vivir, quiero pensar?...

—Claro que sí estúpido… —lo abrazaba con mucha fuerza— tu eres mi hermano…

—Volvamos a casa —respondía al abrazo sin emoción alguna.

* * *

><p>Llegaron a casa, un poco agotado, no le importó si su reciente acompañante había salido del auto, simplemente con los párpados pesados puso la alarma de su coche y cerró la puerta de su apartamento, no supo cómo fue que logró subir las escaleras de aquel edificio, su mente estaba desconectada a su cuerpo; en un estado parecido al de un zombi, quedó en el sillón de la pequeña sala. Había sido un día agotado.<p>

—Deberías dormir un poco idiota —decía Sasuke mientras trataba de conseguir algo de comer en el refrigerador.

—No tengo sueño… —contestaba sin parpadear, su corazón palpitaba… pero él estaba muerto.

El ojinegro chasqueó la lengua, consiguió tomar una manzana, lanzarla al aire varias veces al aire, para luego tomarla con su mano y dar una gran mordida. Sus ojos aún no contenían emoción alguna, solo, superioridad.

—¿No tienes la menor idea de donde dormiré? —hablaba con la boca llena

—No sé… no me interesa

—Ya, pasó lo pasado. Oye, regresé ¿no es bueno?

El rubio quedó callado por un momento. Se hacía de noche, y mientras el otro chico se paseaba de un lado a otro por el departamento, el ojiazul solo escuchaba el ruido de la televisión encenderse una y otra vez, el refrigerador abrirse una y otra vez, y sus pasos, hasta que en un momento todo paró. Pensó que se había entretenido con algo.

Después de haber pensado muchas cosas, y sentirse basura humana, secar algunas lágrimas, se puso de pie, observó que el Uchiha dormía sobre su cama, Naruto suspiró hondo y trató de acomodarlo sin despertarle. De una forma u otra, era su gran amigo, su hermano.

Salió de nuevo a la sala, observó la hora, era demasiado tarde, una luz se encendió sobre una mesita al lado del sillón, era su celular, se acercó, era un mensaje de texto:

''_Naruto, ¿estás bien? No te encontré, así que fue un poco raro el haberme ido sola a casa, soy una idiota al estar preguntado por ti cuando no debería… en fin, si algo está mal, no dudes en buscarme, aunque, sé que no lo harás porque tú eres una persona genial, pero… ah olvídalo, solo borra este mensaje y nada sucedió. Cuídate idiota _'' –Sakura H.

No necesitó leerlo dos veces, o pensarlo, tomó su teléfono, apretó la combinación de teclas y esperó la tonada.

—_¿Sí…?_

—Sakura…

—_¿Naruto? ¿¡Pero… te ha sucedido algo!, ¡dime donde nos vemos y…!_

—No te preocupes —sonreía al escuchar una voz preocupada, al fin—, no ha pasado nada, estaba un poco aburrido y quería joder a alguien.

—_Eres un estúpido Uzumaki Naruto _—contestaba divertidamente ofendida, para luego colgar

Sonrío para sí mismo. Y volvió a teclear ahora desde su teléfono móvil:

''_Señorita Haruno, muchas gracias por contestar mi llamada, jajaja, ¿mañana te veré cierto? Siento lo de hoy. Te quiero'' –_El Idiota #1

Del otro lado de la pantalla una chica de cabellos rosados rodaba los ojos y sonreía.

Dentro del departamento, Naruto sacaba unas cuantas cobijas y mantas para acomodarlas sobre el sillón. Acomodó su estar, y logró conseguir descanso, ya que apenas y al tocar el cojín quedó dormido. Ya el siguiente día sería otra cosa, por mientras necesitaba descansar. Se había quitado el collar de la chica —como lo hacía cada noche, para dormir claro—, y lo había acomodado al lado del sillón, exactamente en la mesita con cajones donde se encontraba el móvil.

* * *

><p>—¡Naruto!, ¡Idiota! ¿Dónde escondes las toallas para el baño? Enserio necesito un bañ… —Se calló no al verlo acostado en el sofá, lo que había llamado su atención era un conocido dije que se incluía en el collar sobre la mesa de al lado. ¿Pero… de dónde lo conocía? Lo trató de tomar, pero se arrepintió cuando Naruto inició a moverse aún dormido, como cualquiera, para acomodarse. Hizo caso omiso, en un rato más, cuando despertara, le preguntaría.<p>

—¿Sasuke… qué haces? —contestaba tallando sus ojos con pereza.

—Ah… —quitando la mirada del collar—, yo solo… buscaba las toallas para secarme después del baño— comentó un poco nervioso.

—Sí… —se levantó un poco— están en los estantes del baño.

—Ah, gracias… por cierto… ¿Tienes planes para hoy?... —dijo tratando de salir.

—Por supuesto, hoy iremos a mi trabajo… no soy un vago como tú —sonrió y le aventó un cojín.

—Idiota… —sonreía— y… ¿dónde trabajas?

—¿Recuerdas Komakurene? —lo miró ya despierto completamente.

— No es cierto… —lo miró incrédulo sonriendo, pero sincero.

—Oh sí… —Le regresaba la sonrisa.

Por lo que había pasado hace un día ella prefirió que —como Sai tenía la mañana libre— su hermano le llevara en su coche, ella estaba consciente de la llegada de una nueva trabajadora, así que llegó un poco temprano saltándose una hora de clase, para llegar y decorar algo para su nueva acompañante. Inició dibujando un poco y recortando letras de las revistas que ahí tenía. En total, consiguió juntar cuatro carteles con palabras de bienvenida, y un poco nerviosa, pues, después de mucho tiempo, hablaría al fin seriamente con Naruto.

—¿Bienvenida Shion…? —hablaba curiosa una voz.

—Sip, aún no la conozco, pero… desde hoy trabajará conmigo y pues… tengo que darle una bienvenida. ¿No creen? —Sonreía al intendente y al mismo Kiba que pasaban juntos por ahí, arreglando para las próximas fiestas. Los dos intercambiaron miradas, la chica los miró un poco confundida.

—¿¡Shion Volverá! —trazaba una mueca de disgusto el apuesto chico, lo cual le causo una sonrisa divertida al hombre mayor. Mientras el otro se retiraba con material pesado a su local, el mayor se acercó a ella.

—¿Qué tiene…? —curioseó la chica.

—Señorita Sakura… no se preocupe, digamos que… la señorita Shion, ya es conocida por aquí, pero… —se notaba en sus ojos que no encontraba la palabra para describirla—, digamos que, bueno… ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, quizás ya cambió y pues quizás y… —empezó a hablar él solo, mientras se retiraba delirando cosas al aire. Qué raro. Sakura rió.

Pasó el tiempo, unas dos horas, todo mundo trabajaba, no llegó el momento de ver a Naruto, daban apenas las tres de la tarde cuando ella suspiraba, qué ilusa había sido, sonrió para ella misma, él era solo su amigo, aunque… olvídenlo.

—Tú eres… —ella se encontraba creando un cono extra grande para un obeso que se paraba ahí, era ya conocida. Desvió su mirada después de cobrarle al hombre y platicó.

—Haruno Sakura… ¿y tú? —se limpió la mano donde había caído un poco de vainilla, y la saludó, para luego estirar la mano en ademán de estrechar su mano agradablemente.

La rubia de ojos claros como los de Hinata, del otro lado de la base de mármol, la miró de arriba abajo en modo de ''pobre niña'', sonrió con superioridad y rodó los ojos para volverla a ver:— Ah, eres tú… —dijo con desaprobación

Se percató de su actitud, y cambió su mueca, le contestó de una manera tolerante y más amable: —Vuelvo a preguntarte… ¿quién eres tú? —un poco ofendida.

—Pobre tonta —rió—, Tsubari Shion por supuesto, me habían hablado de ti… pero… —volvía a reír—, puedo decir que me han decepcionado. Esperaba más… ahora, ¿por dónde empezare…? Oh claro… —iniciaba a hablar lo último para sí misma mientras caminaba para dar la vuelta al local y llegar a la entrada del interior de los Yumiko.

Sakura logró parpadear, aún con la mano estirada, apretó sus dos puños tan fuertes y corrió hacia la puerta para cerrar con seguro… haber como la niña creída entraba a los Helados Yumiko. Ella, no se metía con Haruno Sakura, oh no… empezó con romper cualquier cartel para su bienvenida…

Continuará.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya se habrán dado cuenta en qué estaba negociando Tsunade verdad? :DDD (¬¬ para quienes no le entendieron, Tsunade es... pariente... de Shion D:, entonces le regresó la llegada a los Yumiko &amp; blah)<br>Aveeer aver (8) quién me quiere matar eh? quien me quiere matar? :3 ( DDD: HELL NO!) Una coshita para ser aclarada :3 Recuerdan los mensajes que se enviaron? y los... ''-Sakura H. & -El Idiota #1 (xDDD)'' esto quiere decir que como TOOODOS tenemos guardados a la gente en nuestra libreta de contactos del telefono celular... pues Naruto en su celular tiene guardado a Sakura (obviamente) como ''Sakura H.'' & Sakura tiene guardado a Naruto como ''El Idiota #1'' xD Para que no se me confundan porque... D: luego salen puras confusiones... de echo yo tengo a un amigo así guardado en mis contactos xDD Anyways...**

***Ha regresado Sasuke... D: anticipé & adelanté por MUUUCHO su llegada... pero pues, perdón xD tengo otro movimiento para la historia (sigue siendo la misma trama & todos los spoilers que he dado xddd). Ya que llega Halloween & quise aprovechar la temática para el Baile C:  
>*Ya sé que prometí el capítulo para hace un mes antes xD pero D: pues, la inspiración aveces no llega &amp; la preparatoria me mata al 100000% ):<br>**

** ¿Qué les parece la idea de hacer un capítulo especial de aniversario por el primer capítulo acerca de...?  
><span>*Un viaje al pasado por las infancias de Naruto, Sasuke &amp; Sakura para dar más spoilers a la historia xDDDD<span>  
><span>*El accidente de Minato &amp; Kushina detalladamente de como paso )':<span>  
><span>*Komakurene antes de que llegara Sakura y porqué se dice que ''regresó'' Shion.<span>  
><span>*Otra opción_<span>  
><span>Y esto lo tomaré en cuenta en reviews, tomaré las ideas más votadas (o las que me gusten más xD) &amp; hasta las podré combinar. Pero será totalmente útiles &amp; claves para los capítulos siguientes D: Así que escogan con cuidadito C: Tomaré todas sus opiniones, &amp; serán licuadas xD bueno, más bien, fusionadas D: <span>**

**Gracias por leer & seguir en esto, enserio que no saben como hacen que le siga en esto de la escritureada'(?) MUCHAS GRACIAS! Me pongo de pie & les aplaudo a todos los lectores enserio :')**

**¡Nos leemos pronto! Lo aseguro.**


	14. Chapter 14: Más que palabras

**Queridos Lectorsasasasasasazos(L):**

**Estoy lista para recibir mensajes de muerte & todas esas cosas xD, no... aún los extraterrestres me tienen presa, solo que ~ ya saben, me han dado tiempo de escribir una continuación claro :3, (Como si a eso se le llamara ''excusa'') Hoy vengo con demasiadas cosas que decirles :3!**

**Digamos que Tengo que pedirles un PEEEERDON! porque me he tardado demasiado:C y no los culpo si no quieren seguir leyeendo esto(?) o que se yo D:!  
>Pero ya casi se llegan mis vacaciones, y con eso~~~ VOLVEREEE A TRABAAAJAAR EN MIS HELADOS:')))))) Esperen... no me debo de emocionar D:, ya que aún no es del todo cierto, no se si haya lugar :, pero bueh, no se que hare con 3 meses de vacaciones ._.  
>En fín... otra cosita... se me va... AH SI! Quiero mandarle un saludote a mi amiga GAAABY! porque, en muy poquito tiempo preparatoriano jajajaja, le comenté acerca de mi fic, y ya lo leeyó, lo está leyeendo, que se yo, pero se que como cualquiera de mis lectores, estas esperando este capítulo y les dire algo...<br>Les haré sufrir(?) jajaja nopsno C: pero este capítulo esta fueeeerte, D: y no en el modo de lemmon o violencia... NAH!, si no que ~~~ esta muy sentimentaloso, pero aún asi, sigue siendo uno de los más favoriteados en escribir xD, lo escribí y modifiqué unas... 15-17 veces S: y no es broma, no me gustaba como quedaba y por el tiempo que tardé, necesitaba darles algo de CA LI DAD!**

**Y bueno, antes de que lean, quiero decirles que la primera parte del fic _sombreada_ trata sobre el capítulo que les había prometido, que se irá desarrollando no solo en este capítulo, sino más delante les contare más acerca de su pasado.**

**Pues, aquí queda...  
><strong>Bienvenidos a Helados Yumiko supongo...

_"MUCHAS GRACIAS A LA GENTE QUE LEE, NO DEJARÁN REVIEW, PERO CADA DÍA ESPERAN A QUE SE SUBA EL CAPÍTULO, ¡GRACIAS! (porque sé como es esa desesperación xD)"_

* * *

><p><em>"Era una mañana cálida, pero aún así ráfagas de viento oleaban por el lugar… sonaba la campanilla de la salida en el jardín de niños de Konoha.<em>

_Una pequeña niña de cabellos cortos y rosados corría con un peluche mal cosido y sucio en su mano, y una peineta que hacía que el flequillo no llegara a la frente, en forma de caramelo. Sus ojos eran preciosos, un verde jade, completamente profundos._

—_¡Sakura!, ¡espérame, Sakura! —corría detrás de ella un niño de estatura corta, muy corta, de cabellos oscuros y ojos grandes, tiernos y expresivos, unos años más joven que la chica._

—_Ishi, sabes que no debes correr de esa forma, podrías causar un accidente… —comentó con detención la pequeña._

—_¡Ya lo sé!, pero no podía dejar que te fueras —sus ojos se tornaron llorosos—, ¿y si me dejabas solo? —comenzaba a sollozar con sus manitas en la cara._

—_¡No, no y no! —Lo abrazaba—, ¡sabes que ni mi mami, ni yo, haríamos eso!, además, Sai hoy sale un poco tarde de la escuela y tendremos que esperar a mi mamá aquí, vamos… no seas bobito, ¡nunca te dejaría solo! —hablaba comprensivamente._

_El pequeño asentía._

—_Anda Ishida, comamos algo —empezaba a buscar dos manzanas en su mochila—, y después… ¡vayamos a jugar!, ¿te parece? —entregaba una manzana al chico._

—_¡Sip! —contestó divertido._

_Los dos pequeños, después de comer, corrieron al lugar de juegos en la parte trasera de la escuela; en ese momento algo en los ojos de la niña se fijaba._

—_¡Ishi!, ¡vayamos al sube y baja! —lo jalaba del brazo, corrieron hasta llegar al lugar, Sakura ayudó a Ishida a subir al juego y después ella se subió por su propia cuenta._

_Empezó a levantar y bajar a cada niño cada vez, uno subía y otro bajaba, subía y bajaba, fue la rutina por unos diez minutos, hasta que…_

—_¡Oye chiquilla!, ¡nosotros queremos subir ahí! —comentaba un chico de ojos muy rasgados, unos dos años más grande que ella. Ishida se espantó._

—_¡Pues qué bien que quieras!, ¡nosotros hemos llegado primero! —e ignorándolos olímpicamente, volvieron a jugar. En unas de esas veces, el collar que ella llevaba sale volando, al ver caer su dije de corazón, que su madre le había dado hace tiempo atrás, esperó a que Ishida llegara al suelo._

—_¡Ishida!, ¡baja del juego, que se me ha caído el collar! —comentaba asustada._

_La pandilla de chicos que querían jugar, se percataron de eso y corrieron para tomar el pequeño collar. Apenas e Ishida, con esfuerzos, se bajaba del juego._

_Al llegar ella al suelo, corrió hacia ellos, hasta que los alcanzó._

—_¡Denme mi collar! —gritó. El pequeño Ishida la alcanzaba, al llegar, se ocultó detrás de ella._

—_¡Esto es por no dejarnos jugar! —El niño que hace rato le había pedido la subida al juego, comenzó a levantar la mano, Sakura lo miró con desesperación, hasta que se vio o que ella no quería ver._

_El niño había lanzado su collar al otro lado del lugar, ella corrió hasta que llegó a la barda del jardín de niños. De tan rápido que pasó todo, ella saltó la barda y entre los arbustos, empezó a buscar su collar, desesperada, comenzó a buscarlo con más rapidez._

—_¡Sakura, Sakura!, ¡¿Dónde estás? —se escuchaba de lejos, la voz de Ishida._

_Perdida, según ella, se sentó bajo los arbustos que la rodeaban, y empezó a llorar, nunca lloraba, nunca, ella era una persona muy fuerte, pero nunca le había pasado, lo que en ese momento le estaba pasando, se sentía perdida, y algo ya no estaba con ella, había perdido su collar._

_Escuchó a alguien venir, pasos entre los arbustos, hasta que dos ojos demasiados oscuros se asomaron._

—_¿Por qué lloras, te ha golpeado un balón?, porque a mí sí —sonrió tímido y a la vez adolorido._

—_¿Cómo has llegado aquí? —se frotaba sus mejillas llenas de lágrimas infantiles._

—_Fácil, aquí siempre vengo a jugar con mi mejor amigo, es nuestro escondite… ¿cómo has llegado tú aquí? —la apuntó dudoso._

—_Me perdí —empezó con la voz temblorosa, y terminó por acabar llorando._

—_Pues, que te ha pasado… —la miró apenado._

—_He perdido el collar que tanto quería —escondía su cara entre sus piernas._

—_¿Collar? —observó su cajita de cereal que llevaba en la mano, no sabía leer, pero estaba seguro que el dibujito que tenía la caja parecía un collar—, espera… —y empezó por hurgar la caja— ¡aquí esta! —Le entregaba un peculiar sobrecito de plástico con algo dentro—, venía en mi caja de cereal, pero creo que te puede servir._

_La niña comenzó por abrir con todas sus fuerzas la bolsita, al abrirla, salió volando delante de ella, lo tomó en sus manos y lo vio con detención._

—_Sinceramente no sé lo que sean, pero mamá usa de esos._

—_Son cerezas… —las miró con asombro—, mi hermano y yo las comemos siempre, y tiene algo que ver con mi nombre, o algo así._

—_¿Ah sí…? y ¿Cómo te llamas?_

—_Sakura —contestó ignorándolo, su atención se fijaba en el collar, ella se dio cuenta y se arrepintió—, lo siento… ¿Cómo te llamas tu?..._

—_No importa, aún así tengo que irme ya… —iniciaba por retirarse._

—_¡Espera!_

—_¿Sí?_

—_¿Cómo salgo de aquí?... _

—_Ahh —contestaba con tono molesto—, eres una niña muy molesta ¿sabías eso?..._

—_¡No lo soy!_

—_No hables y sígueme…_

_Pasaron por un caminito muy bien dibujado, era muy fácil descifrar cuál era, ya que estaba todo rodeado de pasto, el caminito solo era de tierra._

—_Bueno, aquí me voy…_

—_Muchas gracias desconocido… _

—_De nada, molesta —contestó serio, para un momento después sonreír— de todos modos se ve que eres una niña… ¡yo tengo cinco años! —comentó con superioridad._

—_¡Bobo, yo tengo cuatro!, ¡solo es un año!_

—_¡Y eso es demasiado… hasta luego linda! —se empezaba a alejar mientras corría sonrojado._

—_¿No sabré como se llama mi héroe? —gritó._

—_¡No lo creo, pero si nos volvemos a encontrar te aseguro que te lo diré y compartiremos desayuno!, ¡te lo aseguro! —respondía con una ligera atracción hacia ella._

—_Al menos déjame agradecerte… —corría hacia él._

_El niño la miró extrañado de nuevo, la chica se comenzó a acercar, se quitó el prendedor y al mismo tiempo el flequillo cayó sobre su frente. Se lo daba en la mano_

—_Quería mucho ese prendedor, pero estoy segura que te ayudará mucho a ti —reía infantilmente._

—_No seas molesta de nuevo boba —miró con repugnancia aquel prendedor, no le agradaba nada que tuviera que ver con el género femenino._

—_Seas quien seas, tengo que volver a hablar contigo —hablaba divertida._

—_Quizás, pero ahora tengo que irme, si no, mamá se preocupará —se alejaba poco a poco._

"_¡Sasuke!, ¡vámonos Sasuke!" escuchó a lo lejos a un niño rubio llamarle, y por supuesto, su "héroe", le respondía._

—_Con que Sasuke… eh… te tengo._

_Claramente el había sido su primer "enamoramiento" infantil de un día, nunca había sentido algo por alguien como ahora lo hacía, se sentía raro, el había sido el primero._

—_¿Qué estabas haciendo hermano? —Un niño de igual edad, de cabellos rubios, preguntaba al igual que le ofrecía un cartón de jugo._

—_Una niña tonta —chasqueaba la lengua._

—_Pienso que no deberías tratar a las niñas así Sasuke, eso me lo ha dicho mi mamá… "yo como niño, debo cuidar y respetar a cualquier persona del género femenino de la edad que sea" —contestaba mirando al cielo, tratando de recordar aquella frase._

_El de cabellos oscuros lo miró con cara de no entender, después los dos rieron al mismo tiempo._

—_Amigo ¿vendrás a mi casa hoy por la tarde? —gritaba el rubio._

—_¡No lo sé hermano!, ¡no sé si mis padres me den el permiso! —contestaba corriendo hacia el lado contrario de él._

_Mientras el rubio lo saludaba a lo lejos, una pelirroja le avisaba su llegada, subía a su automóvil para ir a casa, ese día sería un día para recordar, en caso de que el destino hiciera de las suyas…"_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Bienvenidos a Helados Yumiko!<strong>

Capítulo 14:** Más que palabras…**

* * *

><p>Se encontraban en un local fuera de la cuidad, las luces brillaban de un color a otro, y por las calles, toda la gente disfrutaba por la víspera horrorífica de Halloween, calabazas y personas disfrazadas asustaban de calle en calle, una que otra vez, le sacaron un grito a la rubia que acompañaba a una chica de ojos color verde jade, que buscaban de lugar en lugar, disfraces para tal ocasión.<p>

El baile y la noche de espanto en Komakurene.

El cielo se tornó de un color rojizo, el tiempo para tratar de escoger al menos un atuendo ''decente'' según Haruno, se agotaba.

Después de haber buscado y encontrado algunos "disfraces", la búsqueda se volvía poco a poco un enfado para la pelirrosada, porque era un día de compras para Ino, pero para ella era algo así como… pasar horas y horas desperdiciando el tiempo de tienda en tienda, y por cierto, caminando.

—Haru, entremos a esta, creo que nos irá bien —comentaba Ino emocionada.

La jaló del brazo y con cara de desaprobación y cansancio aparecieron en una tienda de disfraces, muy infantiles, según ella.

Al entrar, se encontraron en un pasillo gigantesco que parecía no tener final, así pues, Ino comenzó a caminar diciendo sabrá Dios que cosas, Sakura en ese momento no estaba poniendo atención, mientras la rubia seguía jalándola del brazo.

Su celular timbró.

—¿Hola? —contestaba distraída.

—_Señorita Haruno, ¿me podría decir donde se encuentra usted?_ —hablaba la persona muy divertida y algo estresada, ella sonrió con tal tono de voz.

—Kiba… —sonrió de lado y agachó la mirada— ¿Dónde te encuentras tú?

—_En Komakurene…_ —los ojos de la chica se abrieron como platos.

—¿Qué hora es…? —comentó asustada y tímida a la vez.

—_Las seis y cuarto, chicas, traten de apurarse, ya está todo listo y los boletos se están alistando, la entrada y los postres, todos están por llegar… y ¿ustedes?, por cierto, ¿qué llevas puesto…? _—hablaba muy rápido, había sido mucha información en menos de un minuto y ella solo logró tragar saliva con la última pregunta_—… Sakura, te pregunte que qué llevabas puesto… ¡no me digas que…!_

—¡Kiba te juro que en menos de veinte minutos nos ves allá! —interrumpía rápidamente.

—_¡Y está Ino contigo!, ¡Estás perdida mujer, bien sabes que ella es…! _—colgaba con toda la pena del mundo, los gritos de Kiba eran demasiado para ser escuchados por las personas de alrededor, guardó su móvil y lo puso en modo silencio una vez dentro de su bolso.

—¿Quién era? —decía divertida Ino.

—Nadie importante… ¡No, espera!, ¡Todos en Komakurene nos están esperando y nosotras aquí! —regaño en voz baja y "discretamente".

—Aish, apuesto que fue Kiba o Shikamaru, no espera… Shikamaru no es gruñón… así que fue Kiba… y… —interrumpida de nuevo

—Y… ¡No tengo tiempo para tus estadísticas!, enserio necesita… —algo le jalaba del brazo de nuevo.

—Sakura… —Ino apuntaba algo colgado sobre un disfraz de marinero. Las dos quedaron con la boca abierta.

Era un bellísimo vestido color hueso, en corte "V" y sin mangas, solo con dos ligeros y pequeños tirantes cruzados que estilizaban el cuello; del torso iba pegado y debajo iba ampón, con rizos de tela y un antifaz.

—Apuesto a que te verías hermosa con eso puesto…

Miraba la hora del teléfono celular… hora de irse…

* * *

><p>El rubio se encontraba checando a cada rato su reloj atorado en la muñeca, sentado en uno de los bancos de los Helados Yumiko, se puso a esperar; el local Yumiko, que por su parte, se encontraba cerrado, abriría en un momento —en el que una chica llamada Haruno Sakura, se apareciera en el lugar para empezar a colaborar—, y el esperaría ahí hasta saber de su persona.<p>

Tenía que hablar con ella.

El centro comercial "Komakurene" se encontraba decorado de una forma espectacular, todos los trabajadores del lugar se encontraban vestidos espeluznantemente, a excepción de las chicas, era una escusa para sacar del armario aquel traje de "gatita", o cualquier prenda de poca ropa. Un gran ejemplo, Shion, que vestía, según ella, un escaso disfraz de vaquera, su cabello estaba hecho en dos trenzas a los lados, un sombrero de vaquero, típico, y un short tan corto que apenas no podías verle el trasero de plano, y una camisa de cuadros que amarraba debajo de su busto, mostrando su abdomen y todo de él. Ropa 10%, Piel 99.99999999%

—Naruto, es muy lindo de tu parte que me acompañes mientras atiendo a las personas que van llegando —lo vio distraído—… ¿crees que luzco hermosa en la noche de hoy? —Comentaba para llamar su atención, el solo asintió distraído, como si tuviera otro pendiente—, ¡Naruto! ¡Eres un idiota! —Aprobó su grado de distracción cuando el chico volvió a asentir con la mirada perdida—, olvídalo imbécil —decía resignada.

El chico volvía a mirar a la entrada, volvería a girar la mirada a la "pista de baile" improvisada, pero una luz lo cegaba mientras observaba la puerta de cristal del centro comercial.

La luz del automóvil hizo imposible ver a las dos personas que corrían con todo pulmón hacia la entrada, y entraban sin boleto, debían de ser empleados, en este caso… empleadas… ojalá.

Vio como una chica de vestido ampón y precioso se acercaba cada vez más al local de helados, no sabía por qué, pero no le gustaba el atuendo, le parecía muy infantil, e inició por seguirla, algo le decía que no era la persona que él buscaba, la chica llevaba el cabello agarrado en bola y gracias a la iluminación y que era noche ya, no le permitieron de nuevo, ver el rostro de la misteriosa persona. Algo le decía que no era la persona que él buscaba, pero si era ella, que horror…

La siguió hasta la biblioteca, donde servía Kakashi, al otro lado del centro comercial, donde apenas y se veía una luz, estaba todo muy oscuro, algunos rayos de colores naranja y morado entraban por los huecos del material de sonido, bocinas.

—¿Verdad que se ve hermosa? —Algo le llamó la atención detrás de él, saltó al escuchar esa voz, se giró, y sonrió al ver lo que tenía enfrente, le regaló una mirada extraña—, quiero decir, Ino se ve estupenda el día de hoy.

Gracias a Dios, Ino era la chica del vestido "infantil".

Una sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro, aunque no pudiera contemplar aquellos ojos, por el antifaz que en ese momento portaba, él claramente los podía sentir, la miró de arriba abajo, primero se encontró con un pedazo de tela color oscuro amarrado a su cabeza; y llegando a su torso, se encontró con una blusa blanca, de manga larga, pero holgada y floja, ajustada a algunas partes de los brazos y cintura, donde comenzaba el pantalón, de color café, ajustado por parte de la misma y un poco de su cadera, lo demás era holgado y colgaba, sus pies se adornaron de unas botas oscuras. Era toda una pirata.

—Ahora resulta que eres un pirata —comentó divertido.

—Capitana —acentuó—, pirata para ti, Señor Uzumaki —observó su atuendo—, tú eres…

—Algo así como un ejecutivo…, pero, también se puede ver como… el príncipe… ¿azul? —improvisaba un nombre para el próximo que le preguntara sobre su "disfraz", divertido.

Rió: —¡Sueeeeña Uzumaki! —golpeó su pecho y dejó su mano ahí, resbalándola lentamente, como si fuera prohibido el hacerlo.

—Te ves hermosa… —susurró tímido, con cabeza baja.

—Por favor… —soltó de su boca como si lo que le había dicho Naruto fuese un alago de compromiso—, soy una "pirata", esto no tiene nada de… ¡wow! —decía apagada.

—A mi no me interesa eso…

—¿Ah no?, ¿entonces qué?... —lo miró con coraje, pero su expresión cambió al ver su collar, ¿seguía enserio con eso?

El chico se fue acercando poco a poco, la fue aprisionando con sus fuertes brazos por la cintura, sonrió de lado y ella, por su parte, un poco insegura, trató de zafarse.

Cuando él se dio cuenta, sacudió su cabeza y la miró.

—T… tengo que irme, y d…después quiero hablar contigo sobre… algo… —iniciaba por retirarse, mientras caminaba sin mirar atrás, solo observándola a ella, cuando el contacto visual fue suficiente, se volteó e inició a correr.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

* * *

><p><strong>Coooomerchiales! Tiempo de darle un descancito y contestar mis reviews (aunque sean pocos TwT ¡Muchas gracias!)<strong>

**Ahsayuni15f: **ATINAASTE!, Tu si que entendiste eso del collar xDD! Y acabas de leer lo de aqui arriba ~~ Muchas gracias por aver votado la vez anterior & esas cosas, enserio, ojalá te haya servido el saber un poco más de la infancia de Sakura y un poco de Sasuke, pero como ya lo he dicho, esta parte es sobre Sakura, faltan Naruto y Sasuke :3 ;) Muchas gracias por tu review! Espero volver a leer uno tuyo!

**naruto saninn**: Creo que si y creo que no :3 Es y fue un poquito malo, ya que ha sufrido a lo largo de su vida, pero no quiero que sea 100% malo, será desinteresado en la gente y no sera servicial como Naruto, pero no es insensible, ya leerás su comportamiento más adelante;) PERDONAME PORFAVOR XDDD Espero no volverme a tardar, pero por lo mismo hice el capítulo más largo de lo común, te lo debía, a tí y a los lectores que esperan que yo suba más caps D:! Gracias por leer, este fic si que no lo dejo. Espera siempre continuación :)

**Ikari-chaaaaan: **IKARII! Que gusto leerte aca :'3 Sabes que? DD': me da tremenda felicidad el que me digas eso de tus gustos de fics xD Creeme que, te agradezco muchisimo, porque gracias a tí y a los lectores hacen que funcione, así que también es merito tuyo el que sea ''bueno'' xD. Tu los has dicho, todo lo que dijiste xDD es cierto, Naruto, como verás no le queria comentar a Sakura de su ascenso, pero lo leeras más adelante :3. Más adelante escribiré el pasado de Naruto, de pequeño claro, y quizás leeas algo de Shion y por qué la odian xDD ISHIDAA! jajajaajja xDDDD Cuando lo creé, creeme que TAMBIEN PENSE LO MISMO! Es que se parecen en su forma de ser :$ jajajajajaja pensamos igual xD! Y ya leeiste lo del collar :') Así que tanto tu como muchos, saben que es lo que trata masomenos esto :3 pero aún hay más misterio... CREEME QUE NUNCA ME ABURRO CON LOS REVIEWS! Amo leer reviews extensos! son asi como ... *O*! mucho que contestar. Amo eso. CUIDATE LINDA! Creeme que espero volver a leer un review tuyo, que me emociono! Gracias!

**¡Ahora sí xDD a continuar leeyendo! Espero lo vayan disfrutando que viene lo mejor BBBB:! Cere-chan cambio y fuera u.u**

* * *

><p>—Vayaaa… se te dio por aparecer rosita —cruzada de brazos, le molestó la llegada— Pff, ¿pirata?, ¿fue lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho? —volteaba los ojos en modo de superioridad.<p>

—Al menos, no parezco "rentable" —susurró a ella misma, mientras acomodaba boletos para los diversos concursos.

—Espera… ¿Qué has dicho?, olvídalo, no te soporto —decía la rubia, sirviendo bebidas, sonriendo hipócritamente.

Todo el lugar se había llenado con gente, y por supuesto, siendo un centro comercial de gran demanda, debía estar lleno de cientos de gentes que solo tenían un propósito a llevar a cabo. El divertirse.

El tiempo fue pasando de momento a otro, se fueron agotando cada vez más los distintos tipos de alimento que en la noche se disfrutaban.

Jiraiya se encontraba bebiendo más y más junto a su amiga de toda la vida, Tsunade, quienes se encontraban con Naruto, presentándoles nuevos e importantísimos empresarios para las relaciones del joven.

Sasuke por su parte, se había enterado de la fiesta, se lo había comentado a Naruto, solo que habría mucho escándalo el regreso del último, entonces, quedaron en el acuerdo de que nadie se debería enterar de que él era un tipo apuesto, vestido formal, con una máscara tipo "fantasma de la ópera", solo abarcaba más espacio en el rostro, para ocultar su identidad.

Entonces la cosa quedaba así, buscaba la ubicación desesperadamente de dos personas, una para que no formara escándalos y otra… digamos que el vigilar del FBI se quedaba corto, se ocuparía en que nadie pusiera un ojo sobre ella.

Después de haber conocido a más de treinta personas, ejecutivos obviamente, se logró zafar.

—Naruto, hijo, debo decirte una cosa, ve a tomar agua, algo ¡qué sé yo!… tienes cuarenta minutos para tranquilizarte o no lo sé… pero, ya casi iniciaremos el aviso de el nuevo puesto para jefe de Komakurene, y ese será tu ascenso. Así que —lo tomaba del hombro—, prepárate —hablaba seriamente, mientras el rubio tragaba saliva.

* * *

><p>Sasuke comenzó por sentarse en un local de por ahí, comenzó por zapatear el ritmo de la música con un solo pie, y lo mismo con la mano derecha sobre su muslo.<p>

Volteó hacia distintos lados pensando en que hacer, hasta que encontró a una "sexy" vaquera en un local de helados… ¿Los helados Yumiko habían abierto?...

Se dirigió hacia ellos, golpeteando con sus dos manos sobre sus piernas, el ritmo de la canción actual, al igual que silbando la misma. Cuando llegó.

—¡Hola! —Hablaba inconscientemente "seductor" con la chica de cabellos claros—, podrías ofrecerme algo de… —de mirarla fijamente, su mirada se desvió al ver una "pirata" que servía helado de una forma rápida y con precisión.

—Claro, pero depende de que es lo que tú quieras… —hablaba "sensualmente".

—Yo… no, disculpa… volveré cuando esté… totalmente decidido en que comer… lo siento —se alejó de ahí tan rápido como pudo, había visto a una persona en particular

—Esta… bien, supongo… —terminaba por rodear los ojos, ¡que chico tan más loco!

* * *

><p>En ese momento, Naruto se percató de la visita de un chico, pero nunca se dio cuenta de quién era, tenía que ir de una vez por todas y hablar con ella.<p>

—¡Sakura! —Si apenas su voz se escuchó por la magnitud del sonido de esa noche.

—¿Naruto…? —se leía en sus labios.

—¡Necesito hablar contigo…!

—¡Qué!

—¡Ne-ce-si-to ha-blar con-ti-go! —repetía.

—¡Ahh!, ¡Lo siento, no puedo!, ¡como si ni vieras imbécil, necesito trabajar, soy el local patrocinador!

—¡Estoy seguro de que alguien te puede suplir!

Volteó a ambos lados: —¡No creo! —hacía mueca de desaprobación.

Naruto, al verlo posible, fue y habló con Shikamaru, él estaba libre, pero no pasaba nada si solo por un rato se quedaba con… Shion. Corría de vuelta con la ojiverde.

—¡Tengo suplente! —gritó emocionado.

—¡No, no es cierto! —lo miraba incrédulamente feliz.

—¡Que sí, vamos! —le pidió tomar su mano.

La tomó de un brazo y le quitó ese chaleco, que era insignia de los dichosos helados, ella se brincó la barra de mármol mientras él le ayudó con su cintura a tratar de pasarlo, claro, que gracias a él, lo logró.

Con risas y carcajadas, lograron escapar de todos.

—¡Naruto! —Carcajeó—, ¡a donde me llevas! —el volvía a la realidad.

—Tú y yo necesitamos hablar —comentaba con seriedad.

La llevó a la parte trasera del lugar, debajo de la oficina del gerente, un jardín. Se abrieron dos puertas cristalinas, donde escaseaba la luz, era ni tan grande, pero tampoco era chico, tenía una mesita y dos banquitos donde tomar el té, desayuno etc.

La tomó de la mano al ver la mueca de sorpresa sobre su rostro, nunca había visitado aquel lugar del centro comercial. Le parecía tierna la situación, las miradas que a ella se le escapaban, eran fugaces e inesperadas, la encaminó a una esquina donde se aseguraría de que nadie los vería.

—Entonces… —la chica se retiró el antifaz dejándolo sobre su frente, dudando de lo que ocurriría.

—Ah… yo, ¿recuerdas que te dije, que yo quería hablar contigo?... —el chico se mantuvo con la cabeza baja, aunque la estatura de los dos fuera, considerablemente diferente, la chica no pudo mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Qué sucede?, ¿pasó algo… con tu familia, algo… malo? —se agachó esperando a que él, tuviera el valor de mirarla a los ojos. Cosa que no sucedió.

—No, nada de eso… —levantó la mirada, y tocó su collar. De nuevo, no hubo contacto visual.

—¿Entonces?, ¡Demonios Naruto, al grano con todo esto!, ¡me tienes preocupada, con un demonio! —golpeaba su pecho, mientras él, reaccionó al contacto sujetando sus brazos.

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, digo… yo, no puedo… —comenzó mezclando todo, sabía que esto iba a doler.

—¿Qué pasa?... —lo tomó del rostro haciendo que sus miradas chocaran.

—Perdón —comentaba discreto

—¿Perdón?, no… no entiendo… no tienes por qué disculparte, ¡explícate! —comentó acercándose más a su rostro.

—Yo… te ilusioné… —ella soltó su rostro rápidamente—, yo, no te quiero… —se iba alejando poco a poco de él, retrocediendo paso a paso.

—¿Perdón…? —Seguía repitiendo— ¿¡Perdón idiota! —golpeaba su mandíbula con todas las fuerzas posibles, ni una sola lágrima se asomó—. ¡Qué poca cosa eres!

Sobre el frío camino de cemento, en el jardín, se encontraba Naruto frotando la parte lastimada. Aunque la parte más lastimada no era su mandíbula…

—Sakura… yo —la miraba perplejo en la misma posición.

—¡Mentiste!, ¡Yo fui la estúpida que siempre te creyó!, ¡Siempre seguí tu juego, quise hacer feliz a la persona de Uzumaki Naruto, ese era mi verdadero trabajo! —

—¡Y lo hiciste! —se ponía de pie, mientras extendía los brazos para hiperbolizar su intención.

—¡Oh, cállate pedazo de mierda! —su mirada no mostraba enojo, sino, decepción.

En la mente de la chica todo se mezcló, su cabeza daba vueltas, ella lo sabía, él era un patán, un estafador, ¿tenía doble personalidad o algo?... Se sentía usada al cien por ciento, ya le había pasado una vez, y volvió a hacerlo. Ella era la culpable de que todo esto hubiera pasado… ¿verdad?... Estúpida mente que hace dudar a cualquiera.

—Sakura… —le daba miedo acercársele, y no por cómo fuera a reaccionar, sino que, la había lastimado, no temía ser lastimado físicamente, temía ser lastimado verbalmente.

—Aléjate… —se acercó a la pared más cercana y con una mano se detuvo y con otra tomó su cabeza. Después se dejó resbalar sobre la fría pared, quedando sobre cuclillas. Escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas.

Naruto trató de acercarse, pero la había lastimado, era demasiado tarde. En ese momento se le ocurrió ir a abrazarla por un momento y contarle toda la verdad de una vez, pero…

"_¡Se solicita la presencia del joven Uzumaki Naruto en la pista!, ¡Naruto!, ¡Naruto! ¡El nuevo ascenso!" _El chico se paró en seco… debía haber avisado que no quería que lo hicieran público hasta que él diera el aviso, se había hecho tarde, había perdido la noción del tiempo.

La miró, ella lo estaba viendo… su mirada no se podría describir, estaba en shock, sus ojos estaban perdidos, Naruto dijo más que palabras con su mueca de "lo arruinaron todo", él ya lo sabía, y no le había dicho nada.

Su error: salió sin decir nada, corrió dejándola sola, ahí tirada.

Ella empezó con sollozar, y luego a llorar, terminando con un llanto ahogado de dolor, mientras que se escuchaban aplausos y la frase: _"¡Calurosa bienvenida al nuevo jefe del centro comercial!" _No le mostraría ni una sola lágrima al imbécil, que ahora la tenía ahí llorando, no era justo. Se sentía sola.

—_¿Sí?_ —contestaba una voz masculina

—¿Sai? —disimulaba la voz.

—_Sakura…_ —quiso descifrar el tono de su voz_—, está todo bien… ¿cierto?_

—¿Puedes venir por mí?, ya me quiero ir…

—_Pero aún es temprano… van a dar apenas las doce, además… ¿no te ibas a regresar con Naruto?, ¿aún sigues trabajando cierto?_ —Comentó rápido y con preocupación—, _es más… ¿Dónde estás?_

—No te preocupes, sigo en Komakurene —su voz tembló, se pausó para contenerlo y volvió a hablar—, Sai, ya me quiero ir…

—_No preguntaré que pasó… te haré chocolate caliente e iré volando a Komakurene ¿entendido?_

—Sí —sollozó, no pudo aguantarlo, era muy lindo de su parte, por eso lo quería como a nadie.

—_Está bien…_ —se pausó por unos segundos_—, ¡Haru!_

—¿Sí?...

—_Te adoro… tranquila hermana… en un momento estaré ahí._

—Gracias… —decía al aire, ya que la llamada se había cortado.

Chocaba la cabeza contra la pared, mirando al cielo, cerró los ojos, y soltó el teléfono celular, el último cayendo al pasto húmedo.

Trató de acomodar todo en su cabeza, cosa que no logró. Vio como su celular se iluminó y timbró. Había recibido un mensaje.

"_¡Haruno!, ¡no te hemos visto toda la noche!, ¿Dónde crees que has estado?, ¿está todo bien?"_ -Ino Y3

Chocó el móvil contra la cabeza, y suspiró. No podía contestar, se sentía basura humana, y él lo había arruinado todo.

Se quedó quieta por un instante cuando escuchó ambas puertas abrirse, trató de voltear, si se trataba de él, le lanzaría cuanta cosa fuera, pero no fue así.

Ladeó su cabeza con cara cansada, sus ojos pesaban y ella misma se veía desgastada. La persona con la que se cruzó, no ningún rubio…

Sacó su cigarrillo, lo prendió y comenzó a fumar, la miró y retiró su máscara de la cara.

—Te ha pasado algo, ¿chica de los helados? —la miró neutral, pero un poco interesado.

—Que te interesa… —se quitó el antifaz de la frente, y lo tiró al suelo.

—Uh, ruda… —comentó aburrido, se sentó a su lado.

—¿Alguien te ha dado el permiso para sentarte a un lado mío? —lo miró a los ojos, unos ojos hinchados por tanto llorar, ella era realmente bella.

—No —contestó directo—, este lugar acaso tiene tu nombre escrito ¿no? —le sonrió retadoramente.

—Idiota —alejó la mirada de los ojos oscuros y miró al cielo de nuevo, el cielo estaba oscuro y estaba estrellado.

—Sea por lo que sea que estés así, tranquila, todo pasa por algo…

—No, estas cosas no tienen un propósito a ser… —comentaba más seria de lo normal.

—Hay gente tan estúpida rondando por ahí…

—Lo sé…

Pausaron…

—¿Cómo te llamas? —dijo "desinteresado"

—Haruno… mi nombre no te interesa.

—Entonces, que así quede… Uchiha, mucho gusto —de nuevo sonreía, esta vez era una sonrisa sincera.

Por primera vez, desde que Naruto había arruinado su noche, ella ladeaba lentamente la comisura derecha de sus labios, se miraron a los ojos durante un buen tiempo.

—Oye… —interrumpía el de cabellos oscuros—, tu… y yo, no nos, conocemos ¿verdad? —decía detenidamente.

—No creo —comentaba cansada—, te hubiera reconocido de algún lado.

—Sí… —agachaba la cabeza… había algo extraño en ella—, supongo que sí.

"Sakura… estoy aquí afuera, ¿quieres que golpee/mate a alguien?, estoy en el estacionamiento trasero" –Sai.

Sonreía para sí misma.

—¿Tu novio? —comentó.

—¿Novio?, dirás mi hermano… —observó el celular—, tengo que irme… —se empezó a levantar—, quizás luego nos veamos desconocido.

—¿Desconocido? —preguntó actuando de la misma manera que ella.

—Idiota… —sonrió—, acaso… ¿quisieras pasarme tu móvil?, esta vez no volveré a perder a alguien que es interesante… —eso último le había llamado la atención a él.

—Igual yo —empezaron a teclear.

Esa noche había sido agotadora… y sobre todo reveladora, desde ese día no volvería a confiar en cualquiera que se le pusiera en frente, no buscaba en renunciar al trabajo, pero había algo que no podía volverse a repetir.

Continuará.

—…_Naruto ¿qué es lo que llevas puesto en el cuello…? —_comentó pausado…

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhhhh ahora sí ¿verdad? Ahora el porqué de que Sasuke reconocía el collar ese ~ Y muchas cosas aquí se desenmascaran D:! y dejen decirles, las cosas no seran tan iguales de ahora en adelanteD:! Ya apareció Sasuke... ahora que empieze lo bueno:3 Y pues, dudas? o algo, porfavor dejame tu review, quiero saber si no la estoy echando a perder jajajaja <strong>

**Ojala no e_é, pero bueh, ya tengo un descenlace muy emocionante & that stuff.. ¿recuerdan donde se encuentra la mamá de Sakura? :3 ... ñañañañaña (6) Soy MALA!  
>Y no saben lo que sigue JUJUJUJUJUJU yaps C: se los dejo a su imaginación.<strong>

**Espero no haberlos decepcionado u.u NO ES SASUSAKU! ¬¬ pero... habrá ligeros momentos que les harán dudar, pero ... ah que rayos :3 ya saben en que termina esto :3!**

**Hasta la próxima, espero no aburrirlos, y trataré de subir cap. más rapido de lo normal ~**


	15. Chapter 15: Estupideces y Caos

**Una disculpa! jajkajsaks, esperen... muy fácil... tomenlo como regalo de navidad *-*! y de Año nuevo C:, se supone que este debió haber sido el último capítulo del año 2011, pero acabó siendo el primero del 2012.  
>¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES ME SIGUIERON DESDE MARZO HASTA ACÁ, VAMOS POR OTRO! (H)<strong>

**Okya, siento haberme tardado demasiado, pero... la inspiración no llegaba y blah, quiero darles una advertencia.  
><span>Advertencia: (No, no es lemmon jajajajaj xD, falta, falta!) Capítulo largo, leelo cuando no tengas nada que hacer, porque necesitas ponerle mucha atención. No lo leeas corrido D:!<span>**

**Listo C:, avers... Quisiera desearles un muy buen año nuevo, les deseo lo mejor, les agradezco de nuevo y pues... supongo que quieren que ya los deje leer xD, ya ya .. leean agusto :)**

Pd. Saludos a gaby! que esta leyeendo esto & ha de estar regañandome porque me dijo los últimos días de clase que subiera el capítulo y no lo hize xDD MIL DISCULPAS!.

* * *

><p><em>La fuente de bebidas del centro comercial Komakurene, se encontraba repleto de carteles y globos con un "Feliz Cumpleaños" escrito en los mismos.<em>

_Una mujer, de cabellos rojos y largos, sonreía amablemente y con emoción, al saber que su "plan" iba a la perfección. Así pues, se veía nerviosa, pues, sabía que arriesgaba mucho. Recordaba las palabras de su hijo: "Mami, no quiero una fiesta en Komakurene, todos se enteraran, y solo quiero pasarla con mis amigos más cercanos…"_

_Muy tarde._

—_¡Chicos! En un momento llegará su padre con él, quiero que todo esté listo para él —indicaba la mayor._

—_Señora Uzumaki… y ¿qué pasara con los Helados Yumiko? —Comentaba una anciana que ayudaba al aseo del centro comercial—, acaso… ¿no servirá?_

—_Por supuesto que lo haré, simplemente que, por lo mismo haremos una pequeña reunión mientras los helados no abren, no se preocupe señora Fumika —le tomaba la mano agradablemente._

—_Me parece perfecto —le respondía con una sonrisa._

_Miraba a todos lados buscando a una persona._

—_¡Ino!, ¡a ti te quería encontrar! —la tomaba del brazo mientras la niña cargaba un regalo._

—_¿Qué pasa? —decía mimada, por su edad._

—_¿Has traído a los chicos cierto?, todo tiene que salir perfecto —hablaba tan rápido, que la pequeña niña rubia solo podía parpadear confundida, asintiendo tímidamente._

—_Pues, ahí están Kiba, Shikamaru, Hinata, Lee, papá nos trajo a todos después de clases, Temari llegó con su mamá y Neji, aún no llegan TenTen ni Sasuke, pero… _

—_¡No, no!, está perfecto, Minato traerá a Naruto y a Sasuke juntos para que no se sospeche de nada, pero júntalos a todos en las mesitas de servicio en los helados Yumiko y en unos minutos espera otra indicación mía._

—_Claro Kushina… —de nuevo parpadeaba algo asustada por las reacciones rápidas de la pelirroja, para llevar a los chicos a una mesa._

—_Me pregunto… —a su vista, un automóvil del año, en color rojo, se estacionaba enfrente del lugar; un niño rubio bajaba del automóvil saltando, atrás de él, otro niño de cabellos oscuros salía del mismo con un salto aún más alto, mantenían una pelea de titanes… según ellos. El muñeco de acción de Naruto ganaba al momento de que el muñeco de acción de Sasuke salía volando por los cielos— ¡Llegaron!_

_Todos se posicionaban en sus lugares, todos los niños se escondieron en sus lugares con pequeñas risitas, y los mayores sostenían cámaras y la planeadora de todo, permaneció en los helados Yumiko, se acomodó su chaleco, y espero la entrada del festejado discretamente._

—_¿Mami? —hablaba el menor de ojos azules._

—_¿Qué paso amor…? —contestaba la mujer apoyándose sobre el mármol del local y mirándolo con detención._

—_¿… no recuerdas algo? —rascaba su cabeza._

—_Que yo recuerde no… hoy es día diez, del mes de octubre, pero… no, no creo que se me haya olvidado algo —le sonreía inocentemente—, ¿un helado cariño?_

—_¡No, olvídalo, ya no quiero nada! —respondía con un puchero._

—_¿Acaso no ves los globos Naruto? —se unía el mayor de la familia a la conversación, apuntando los globos de colores._

_El niño solo se quedó con la boca totalmente abierta; comenzó por leer los carteles._

—…_Feliz cumpleaños… número ocho… ¡Naruto!, ¡es para mí mamá!, ¡mira!, ¡dice mi nombre! —saltaba de emoción._

—_Lo es amor —miraba con felicidad a Minato detrás de él._

—_Uno… dos… ¡Tres!, ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Naruto! —Todos salían de sus escondites, muchos aplausos se escucharon y risas de niños pequeños, quienes llegaron con un solo regalo en representación de los mismos._

—_¡Mamá, creí que nadie vendría! —Se echaba a llorar a brazos de su papá, abrazando a su muñeco de acción._

—_Nunca me olvidaría de tu cumpleaños —le respondía con un beso en la frente._

—_Feliz Cumpleaños soquete _

—_¡Ino! —regañaba a pocos metros su padre._

—_Pff, en fin, feliz cumpleaños tontito —despeinaba su… ya despeinado cabello y finalizando con un abrazo._

—_Gracias, Ino —tallaba su ojo lloroso._

_Abría su regalo, una cámara fotográfica desechable perfecta para la situación._

—_¡Chicos!, ¡muchas gracias!, es perfecto… —recibía el regalo presumido por Naruto, Kushina pensaba algo ingenioso—, tengo una perfecta idea, ¡todos, posicionémonos!, ¡tomaremos la primer foto!_

_Todos corrieron y se posicionaron en todo el centro de los locales rodeados en la fuente de bebidas, un intendente hacía instrucciones para posicionar a todos y ninguno se quedara sin salir en la foto, dio la indicación y un flash abarcaba el lugar. Todos aplaudieron y tomaron mesas para hacer una pequeña comida, en unos momentos más abriría el centro comercial._

_Dieron la hora de trabajo y cada quien iba a su respectivo local a trabajar, era lo bueno de que era viernes, todos los pequeños jugaban sin preocupación de deber escolar alguno, quien diría que en un futuro cada uno se vería trabajando en tal lugar._

_Después de revelar el rollo de la cámara, se imprimieron todas las fotos, y una en particular, fue enfocada en la mirada de Kushina, la foto de todos, así que la había mandado a enmarcar en un local de por ahí, para acabar colgada en los Helados Yumiko. ¡Qué día había sido aquel!_

—_¡Mami, mira lo que me dio el señor Jiraiya! —sentado en un banquito, dentro del local, se divertía Naruto._

—_Tu padrino, Naruto, tu padrino —le hablaba sobre mostrar respeto a sus mayores._

—_Jiraiya_

_Suspiraba resignada._

—_¿Y qué te ha dado? —se dirigía a él con un nuevo balde de helado para servir— ¿Pokémon?, ¿es enserio? ¡Pokémon!, ese hombre quiere que recuerde toda mi colección tirada a la basura después de haber tenido un hijo… "es infantil Kushina"… bah —diciendo esto último para sí misma, se dirigió del otro lado del local, para acomodarse el uniforme_

—_Disculpe… —una pequeña niña se acercaba de puntillas al mármol para recibir atención de la mayor._

_Naruto observaba de reojo, el videojuego era más importante, pero también debía avisar a su madre que había clientes._

—_Ma… —la observó—, ¿qué quieres niña?_

—_Solo quiero un helado…_

—_Pues lo siento, mamá está ocupada…_

—_¡Naruto, sírvele a la niña o habla con ella mientras estoy aquí, en un segundo voy! —se escuchaba detrás del medio muro, la pelirroja apresurada._

_Solo un par de ojos muy abiertos color jade se apreciaban arriba del mármol, lo observaba fijamente, y dos pequeñas manos agarrándose del mismo._

—_¿Eres muy bajita verdad?_

—_Hablas por hablar, ¡estás sentado en un banco muy alto!_

—_Eso no me quita lo mayor en altura —hablaba con superioridad._

—_Tú no eres muy educado —lo miraba muy fijado en el videojuego, ignorándola._

—_Y tú eres muy alegadora, así que calla_

_Ahora se podía observar el ceño fruncido de la chica con cabellos disparatadamente rosas, e inusuales, sus ojos recorrieron todo el mármol, hasta encontrar un cucharón…_

_Aquel utensilio había terminado en la mano del niño, dejando caer la consola de videojuegos portátil._

—_¡Oye!, ¡tenía atrapado el famoso Charizard! —la miraba enojado._

—_Eres muy alegador, así que dame mi helado… ¡ahora!_

_El niño, ya en el suelo, la miró, regresando la mirada retadora que en ese momento se comunicaba._

—_Pareces un niño… —error de parte del rubio._

_Kushina se encontraba, del otro lado del local, buscando un lugar donde posicionar la fotografía enmarcada, cuando se escuchan gritos infantiles, pero no ese tipo de gritos infantiles… si no, de los que son peligrosos cuando hubo alguna pelea muy inmadura. Salió corriendo al lugar. ¡Qué habría hecho Naruto!, ¿acaso, habría una niña golpeada, o, una niña lastimada por cualquier cosa? Naruto era impulsivo, y si lo hacían enojar, ¡pobre de aquel!, era como si llevara una bestia dentro, que la hacían despertar cada cuanto…_

_Pero se encontraba con una sorpresa, una niña pelirrosada, más baja aún, agarrando sus cabellos, y el brazo en modo de defensa, y detrás de la niña, una mujer que corría rápidamente hacia ella; al llegar al local, tomó a la que parecía ser su hija por detrás y verse angustiada ante tal escena, Kushina haría lo mismo._

—_¡Discúlpeme señorita, mi hija…!_

—_No… no, no se preocupe, su hija se defendía, mi niño… ¡no piensa las cosas dos veces y… qué pena!_

—_¡Claro que no!, ¡qué vergüenza!, ¿no hubo daños?, ah quiero decir… estoy acostumbrada… —decía resignada._

—_¡No, no se preocupe!, ¿sabe…? Yo era igual de pequeña… así que me reflejo mucho en ella… —la observó y le sonrió, soltaba a Naruto, quien se iría corriendo fuera del local— ¿cuál es tu nombre preciosa? —sonreía amablemente._

—_Sakura… —hablaba avergonzada—, mami, solo quiero un helado —miraba a su mamá inocentemente, y con ojos llorosos._

—_Pues… ¡Bienvenida a Helados Yumiko Sakura! —la mujer la miraba fijamente y sonreía sinceramente, como si observara su pasado en ella misma…_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Bienvenidos a Helados Yumiko!<strong>

Capítulo 15: **Estupideces y Caos**

* * *

><p>"<em>Contesta mi llamadas, por favor, me… tienes preocupado… Háblame<em>" –El idiota #1

Reía irónicamente.

Era la décima vez en el día que recibía un mensaje de texto de él, y unas… sesenta llamadas perdidas. Hubiera apagado el móvil, pero no podía, ¿Qué tal si mamá llamaba de nuevo?

—Sakura… ¿todo bien…? —asomaba la cabeza entre la puerta de su habitación y el pasillo de la casa Haruno—, te traje chocolate caliente… pensé que lo necesitarías… —él percató la mirada perdida de Sakura, sentada en su cama, acurrucada con mil cojines y peluches alrededor.

—Pensamos igual… —lo miró, para luego sonreírle—, ¿podrías acercarlo a mí, por favor?

—Sí —lo dejó en su mano, besó su frente, despeinó su cabello e iniciaba por retirarse—; dejaré el teléfono de la casa a tu alcance, saldré con un amigo a un café, su novia le rompió el corazón… estuvo jugando todo este tiempo con él, ¿fuerte no?, cuídate… en un rato vuelvo, si sales con alguien, solo me llamas y listo —cerraba la puerta de su habitación.

Eso le había dejado boquiabierta, ¿qué todos los imbéciles se habían puesto de acuerdo para atacar los corazones de la gente?

¡Maldita!, ¡Maldita ella, maldita él, malditos todos los que juegan con los sentimientos de las personas! Ahora mismo se ponía a pensar… con maquillaje corrido sobre sus ojos, sombras hechas todas un desastre, y aún llevaba su blusa de "pirata" puesta, manchada de delineador y sombras al quererse limpiar las lágrimas de tanto llorar anoche… su pantalón terminaría tirado por algún lado de su habitación quedando en bóxers de Sai, en modo de "pijama improvisada"

Se sentía en ese momento como una niña de trece años, que siempre termina lastimada por cualquier tontería. Lo peor, es que sabía que era una inmadurez, algo sumamente infantil, no le podía pasar a ella, ella era una persona realmente madura… pero nunca víctima del amor…

No podía dejar de pensar en él.

Se la había pasado toda la noche de ayer y toda la mañana pensando en él, como había supuesto, no la recogió ese día para ir juntos a Komakurene, así que con toda la vergüenza, pidió a Ino hacerle compañía el resto del día hasta que su horario comenzara. Y así sucedió.

—Amiga… tú no estás bien… —su sonrisa se borró al observar a Sakura con esa ropa, esa cara maltratada y esa mueca en la misma, parada en la puerta, como si estuviera muerta en vida. Después de entrar a la casa de la chica, se quedaron mirando, con preocupación de parte de la rubia y una perfecta cara de póker por parte de la pelirrosada.

Sakura la abrazaba, la abrazaba fuertemente como nunca, de un segundo a otro, Ino entendía todo, algo estaba mal, muy mal, primero sintió en el pecho de Sakura respiraciones irregulares y rápidas, y pasó lo que temía, empezaba a llorar un río.

—Sakura… —cepilló con los dedos, tranquilamente su cabellera, se apartaron y Sakura no tuvo contacto visual directo con Ino, como si estuviera avergonzada de algo—, algo te paso, y me lo tienes que contar, no es sano guardárselo…

—Naruto —sozollaba ocultado la mirada con su brazo.

—Lo sabía… ayer tu… tengo una idea, primero… tienes que darte un baño, busca la ropa más provocativa que encuentres, y te ayudaré a arreglarte, ese perro no se va a salir con la suya… llamaré a Komakurene diciendo alguna excusa y que llegaremos un poco tarde a trabajar, solo unos minutitos —Sakura asentía como perrito castigado—, iremos a tomar un café o ¡qué sé yo! Y me contarás qué fue lo que sucedió… —la miraba segura y con decisión. Ino sabía que Sakura era una persona fuerte.

* * *

><p><strong>Cooomerciales (8) okya... debo de dejar los reviews e_é.<strong>

OOANDISAOO: Sipi, la mamá se encuentra en Estados Unidos c:, pero luego sabrás porque lo pregunté, jajajaja y sí, Sakura se encuentra en Japón C:, pero como te digo... luego sabrás el porqué. MUCHAS Gracias a tí por leer!

Ikari : IKAAARI! Tienes cuenta! Me alegra mucho! C:! Aver... Muchas gracias a tí por leer D:!, En realidad, Naruto, ya sabes lo que siente, pero quiero hacerlos sufrir un rato C: para luego ponerlos romanticones ajajajaja todo buen momento tiene un costo C:, pero ya sabes en que pareja termina.. Sasuke... no es malo... pero Shion si ¬¬, HAAAY NO TE CREO QUE HICISTE lo de la recomendación u/u, eso es muy lindo de tu parte, y tu dile a tus amigas que tengo a las mejores lectoras, que gracias a ustedes yo escribo C':, muchas gracias ikari preciosa!

**DashuuCami(: : jajajaj soy una loca para poner nombres xD! AWWWW Maravillosa tú!, ¿que crees? Me he leeido tu fic, WOW! me he quedado pasmada xD enserio, solo que me da flojera meterme a mi cuenta :c, pero ahora mismo lo hago, por reviews como el tuyo, DAN GANAS DE ESCRIBIR carajo! Muchas gracias TÍ!**

**Anita(L): Awwww me encantó haberte leeído :'c, pero no te apures, cuando se puede se puede C;, no te apures, el sasusaku solo durará un pequeño lapso de tiempo, pero ya sabes, para que la gente sea feliz, tiene que pasar la tormenta para que el arcoiris vuelva a salir. JAJAJAJAJA Me has alagado, y creeme que agradezco muchisimo lo que me dices, me he esforzado y veo que se nota, MUCHAS GRACIAS ANITA :'ccc reviews como el tuyo, dan ganas de escribir cada vez mejor y más. Ahhh calla :c yo igual te extrañe en mis reviews, pero es hora de que me leeas (H).**

**Listo, listo ~ sigan leyeendo. e_é**

* * *

><p>Tecleaba y volvía a teclear su móvil, mensajes de texto eran borrados y vueltos a escribir, era un hoyo del que quería salir, pero no sabía cómo… Se encontraba en la oficina del dueño… su nueva oficina. El estruendo de dos puertas lo sacó de su pensamiento, en segundos, se encontraba su saco entre los fuertes puños de Kiba, algo enojado…<p>

—¿Acaso eres imbécil? —lo empujaba con ira, por la espalda.

—¡Ah…! ¿Kiba? —se sorprendía

—¡Sí, imbécil! —volvería a irse contra él, pero esta vez Shikamaru lo sostenía.

—¡Tranquilo Kiba!, a eso no vinimos… —cerraba la puerta de la oficina con seguro.

—¿Qué quieren?... —comentaba el rubio como si nada le importara en ese momento.

—No te hagas el hombrecito… ¿Quieres saber cómo está Sakura? ¡Eh! —Kiba respondía agresivo verbalmente.

Naruto se paró exaltado del asiento que ocupaba, se tornaba preocupado.

—¿Qué le ha pasado? —gritó "preocupado"

—Naruto… por favor… —Shikamaru detenía su palabra.

—¿Ahora te preocupas por ella? ¡Ahhhhh ahora sí me enoje! —golpeaba el escritorio del rubio.

—Kiba ¡tranquilo!, vinimos a hablar bien con él…

—¿¡Donde está! —preguntaba el rubio.

—Nah, no te interesa…

—Estuvo mal Naruto… —comentaba el de ojos rasgados.

—¿Cómo se enteraron…? —golpeaba la pared lamentándose.

—No te importa cómo lo averiguamos… pero nos enteramos…

—¿Cuántos más? —decía sin mirarlos a los ojos.

—Solo nosotros… ella está con Ino… —decía sereno Shikamaru.

Silencio. Kiba y Shikamaru intercambiaron miradas, él había llegado lejos… conocían que tipo de persona era Sakura, y para ellos era como la hermana menor de todos, era injusto… más si se trataba de la persona de Naruto.

—¿Porqué lo hiciste hermano…? Recuerdas que…

—Lo sé… pero… estoy confundido…, yo… yo no la quiero de esa forma… quiero decir… ¡ah…! —golpeaba con mayor impacto la pared.

—¿Entonces?... —lo miraba desesperadamente Kiba—, ¿Qué pretendías al jugar con los sentimientos de alguien? —lo tomaba de los hombros, haciendo que se miraran fijamente el uno al otro.

Resignado, soltó un suspiro, bajó la mirada e inició por contar todo.

—¿Recuerdas el día del funeral…?

—Sí, cómo no lo voy a hacer…

—Ese día me di cuenta de que no estaba tratando con una persona cualquiera, mi propósito era divertirme, como lo había hecho anteriormente con otras chicas… digo, sería muy fácil "usarla" y que no hubiera compromiso, ya sabes… se me hacía todo tan fácil… pero luego la conocí —decía casi en susurro.

—¿De qué hablas? —comentó Shikamaru.

—Inicié por sentir cosas por ella, pero… no se a que se refieran mis sentimientos, siempre tenía el sentimiento del placer, pues… yo nunca había tomado enserio a una chica.

—Eso ya lo sabemos… —decía serio ya, Kiba.

—Pues…

—¡Entiende que no puede ser otra del montón, nos importa a todos!

—Tendremos luego otra conversación… —enfadado, se giraba, en intención de retirarse de su propia oficina, y evadir la situación…

—Hermano… —tomaba de su brazo—, sé que tomarás la mejor decisión… y nosotros te vamos a apoyar.

Naruto miraba fijamente a Shikamaru, en seco, su ceño fruncido se relajaba, bajaba la mirada y se retiraba de la oficina

* * *

><p>—Sí, sí… me agrada la idea, pero habrá una renovación para el siguiente año… debemos poner algo así como… "Komakurene 2012" o algo así… quiero decir… algo que llame la atención, llama a publicistas, diseñadores gráficos e ingenieros quizás; ya sabrás como deshacerte de esta, Mikura —algo enfocaba su mirada, daba una palmada sobre el hombro del tipo, sonreía y se giraba.<p>

—¡Pero, joven Naruto!, ¡usted es el que…! —Veía a Naruto alejarse—, ¡no puedo solo… demonios! —salía de la escena el estresado agente.

¡Qué agotador era aquel trabajo!

—Oye… supongamos que, te invito a salir y que tal si…

—No

—Pero… quizás tu y yo…

—No

—Ahh…

—No

Naruto reía de lejos, Lee volvía a ser rechazado, y ¡por qué mujer!, ¡diablos!, tenía piernas torneadas, y con ese pantalón pesquero ajustado… haría sudar a cualquiera… en un rato más se pondría de acuerdo con Kiba y juntos se burlarían de Lee cortejándola con segura victoria.

—Está bien Sakura… — se alejaba, con su acostumbrado "no" de todos los días.

Oh, no… error, nunca debió de haberse fijado en ella, pero no sabía por qué no podía quitarle la mirada…

—¡Naruto!, hoy Sakura luce… no sé… si hoy, llegan más clientes a los Helados Yumiko… ¡rayos!, es que esa mujer tiene gran… vaya… en fin, no te hago culpable de comértela con la mirada… —Ino lo sorprendía por la espalda, al terminar de recitar su frase, sonreía. ¡Maldita Ino!

Ajustaba su corbata, tragaba saliva y volvía a "trabajar".

Y se aseguraría de que si algún estúpido ponía un ojo en… ¡bueno!, toda ella, no viviría.

¿Celoso?

* * *

><p>Sasuke, al despertar, no dudó en tomar su teléfono móvil. Eran más de las dos de la tarde, y como él no tenía compromiso alguno… aún, decidió en despertar un poco… más tarde que lo común.<p>

Así que, se dirigió a la sala, se dejó tirar sobre el sofá, y encendió la televisión.

Era un poco aburrido el estar todo el día sin hacer nada, después de todo… había sido un poco grosero con el chico; su corazón se ablandó, cuando el de cabellos oscuros posicionó su mirada en una fotografía en particular, eran Sasuke y él mismo, en el jardín de niños, se encontraban abrazados por el hombro, como dos colegas completamente fieles, ¿acaso eso ya había cambiado?, sintió un poco de culpa y nostalgia. Miró a los alrededores de la fotografía, observó a la niña que los sacaba de quicio, al niño que siempre lloraba en el salón, el que una vez se hizo del baño, sacaba una sonrisa a su rostro, lograba recordar tantas cosas… ¡Ojalá el tiempo volviera, qué deseo por volver a ser un niño, sin problemas!

La sonrisa se borró, cuando en la fotografía notó una "mancha" rosa, se acercó la fotografía a la mirada cada vez más, frunció el ceño, y la contempló por un rato… ¿podría ser…? Y… ¿cómo había dicho la chica que se llamaba…?. La chica se encontraba detrás de todo, desenfocada por supuesto, tomaba de la mano de otro chico más pequeño aún. ¿De qué se trataba esto?

Lo recordaba todo, y en su estómago se sentían… ¿mariposas?, ¡Oh claro que no!, ¡Sasuke Uchiha nunca siente mariposas!... La había encontrado. Y se sentía ridículo.

Claro… si tenía suerte de que era ella la misma…

En ese momento todo le venía a la mente, el día en el que la conoció, lo que él sintió, el día que la volvió a ver, y el… ¡collar!, pero el collar… lo había visto en…

—¡Naruto! —gritó como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

Se resbaló del sofá, y corriendo se vistió, consiguió parecer una persona discreta y normal, salió a la calle, Komakurene… no quedaba tan lejos.

Se cercioró de cerrar la puerta del departamento con llave, y salió corriendo en búsqueda de su vieja amiga, en su mente pasaban demasiadas cosas, ¿Qué le diría?, y ¿cómo fue que nunca se veían en la escuela?, debía ser unos años menor que ella.

Perdido, tomó un taxi, que en pocos minutos le dejaba en la puerta de centro comercial… no podía creer la locura que estaría cometiendo, llegaría, le preguntaría a Naruto cómo fue que la conoció, donde está ella y demás.

Decidido entraría al lugar, sin importarle la gente con la que se encontraría, Naruto le había dicho que nadie sabía que él había vuelto, así que entrar de la nada y todos sorprendidos, no sería buena idea, pero que importaba ya… él ya estaba rompiendo esa regla.

* * *

><p>Ino se encontraba en la fuente de bebidas, limpiando las mesas de los alrededores, ella sabía que su trabajo era estar en su local, vendiendo perfumes y fragancias, pero el intendente Sahori tenía demasiado trabajo, así que ella decidió ayudarle, mataba dos pájaros de un tiro, ayudaba al señor Sahori, y podía checar a Sakura de vez en cuanto.<p>

Así que inició por las mesas centrales, hasta que escuchó murmullos.

"¡Sasuke!, ¡es Sasuke!"

Ella se congeló, no podía ser cierto. Se giró y ella misma vio una silueta moverse, a los mismos Helados Yumiko… corriendo.

Esto se iba a convertir en un caos, tiró los utensilios de limpieza y corrió hacia el local, preocupada por la chica.

—¡Sasuke, alto! —gritaba; lamentablemente se encontraba a una distancia, distante.

* * *

><p>No dejaría que lo del día anterior la arruinaría, pero se le hacía un poco inmaduro lo que estaba haciendo, así que lo pensó una dos veces y caminó hacia el otro lado de los helados Yumiko, detrás de la división del local, donde encontraba algo de privacidad. Empezó por quitar todo el maquillaje que tenía en la cara, y sonrió, aquella blusa que tenía escotada, la ocultó con una sudadera cerrada, que por ahí se encontró. Su cabello, que se encontraba rizado ligeramente por las puntas, lo mojaba, lo quería lacio y despeinado, como ella solía lucir, no quería sorprender a nadie, ella no era así. Se mojó la cara en el lavadero de los Helados Yumiko, y cerró los ojos.<p>

—¡Haruno! —escuchó del otro lado del mármol, se escuchaba agitado, y no era Naruto.

Quedó quieta por unos segundos, y después de secarse la cara, caminó hacia la zona de servicio.

—¿Sí?... —lo identificó, era el chico de ayer—, ¿Uchiha…? —se dio cuenta de que todos los locales habían salido del lugar, todos la miraban y muchos otros observaban al chico que la buscaba.

—¡¿Cómo te llamas? —sonaba desesperado.

—Haruno, Haruno S…

—¡Ya sé que eres Haruno, cuál es tu nombre! —interrumpía.

—… Sakura —lo miraba extrañado.

Naruto se dio cuenta desde el otro lado del local, ¿Sasuke?, ¡Qué demonios hacía con Sakura! Corrió hasta los helados Yumiko.

—¡En qué jardín de niños cursaste! —gritaba.

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta…?

—¡Tú solo dime! —su mirada penetraba a la de la chica.

Sakura analizó todo en un momento, le asustaba la situación; miró que sacaba algo de su bolsillo, ¡era su prendedor, ya desgastado y un poco oxidado, pero… el que le había dado a…!

—Sasuke… —contestó tímida, sin saber de qué hablaba.

—Nos volvemos a encontrar_ boba_… —sonrió de lado, hasta que salió volando un metro de longitud.

—¡Naruto! —gritaba enojada y sorprendida.

—¡Sakura! —contestaba obviamente.

—¿Qué haces idiota?

—Estupideces —volvía a golpear a Sasuke.

—¡Sasuke!, ¡déjalo! —saltaba del mármol, para correr a Sasuke.

—¡Naruto! —Kiba entraba a la acción—, ¡Déjalo ya!, ¡has hecho demasiado! —levantaba a Sasuke.

Todo estaba demasiado tenso, Sakura miró con profundo odio a Naruto, lo que hizo que éste sintiera que estaba perdiendo algo importante, lo había lastimado.

¿Qué estaba pasando?, todos miraron a Naruto soprendidos, mientras que otros miraban el regreso de Sasuke.

Se retiraba del lugar, y una chica lo seguía. Sakura ya estaba fuera del camino…

Que empiece el caos.

_Supongo que continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong>Ushhh!, pues que empiece el caos &amp; que a Kishimoto se le hidrate el cerebro para dibujar cosas, que ahora se nota que le echa ganas a la trama e_é, y que saque más a la nueva generación, quiero ver batallas de todos *O*! Porfavor u.u Bueh, ya entraron Guy &amp; Kakashi a la guerra, creo que eso es un avance (?) D:? jajajaja ya adios xD Y próspero &amp; feliz año nuevo, me duele la mano de tanto escribir :c! Sigan sintonizando (?)<strong>

**¿Me regalan un review? :C ¡Porfavor!**


	16. Chapter 16: Incomodidad

**SADASDHAGDJAGSDJH ~ (quizás mi escritura es seria, pero estoy algo loca(?) asi que, aquí me desquito xddd) LO SIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENTOOOO! xddd llevo como miles de caps. disculpandome xddd, y se los debo e_é. Porque soy malísima para ponerme deacuerdo entre el tiempo, la flojera y la inspiración xDD. Primero que nada cha cha (8), quiero decirles que me agarraron de buenas :') ~ Porqueeeeee mañana inicia Dream High 2 (¿qué rayos es DH 2? Essss un dorama Koreano que AMO!) así que ~~~~ les diré, me emocioné xd, y escribí esto.**

**Antes de que lean y todo eso ~, les voy a decir algo xdd, hagamos esto, haré un reto & no sé xdd si lo voy a cumplir, tengo un capítulo ya escrito, pero... el problema es, que es de san valentín e_é, pero... es un capítulo adelantado xD, así que lo tengo que subir hasta el 14 de febrero supongo (Me declaro totalmente el grinch del San Valentín, ¡NO PREGUNTEN :c! El nombre lo dice todo u.u) PEEERO, mi reto en realidad es que tengo que idearmelas para escribir el capítulo siguiente de este ANTES del catorce de febrero S: xDD, ya que era este el 16, luego el 17 y el capítulo 18 sería el de San Valentín ~ así que, esperen el capítulo siguiente pronto xdd (Ni yo se como le voy a hacer e_é) pero YA! quedamos en que sería como un reto xDDD (L) Espero su apoyo cordial (?) ;_;**

**Otra cosita! Les debo el narusaku B:, soy una caca humana solo por eso ~, ¿pero qué querían?, trato de hacer esto lo más "lento" posible, porque, como les decía, no podía enamorarlos de la noche a la mañana ._., simplemente no me gusta ~, que egoísta soy xDDD bueh, por eso necesitaba este capítulo SEÑORES Y SEÑORAS, cuando termínen de leer sabrán por qué ~~~ desde este capítulo se acaba la saga de conocerse (?) xD, (locuras ¬¬) e inicia otra fase del fic ~**

**Bueh, ya ya, comiencen a leer, ya los aburrí xDDD yaps, como siempre, y quiero recordarles, a quienes aún no saben ~, las narraciones sombreadas antes del "Bienvenidos a Helados..." son hechos del pasado ~ así que, como les había prometido. Lamento decirles que el próximo capítulo tiene el último flash back xdd, pero no daré spoilers ¬¬**

_Los aliens ya me liberaron ;o;_

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A LA GENTE QUE LEE, NO DEJARÁN REVIEW, PERO CADA DÍA ESPERAN A QUE SE SUBA EL CAPÍTULO, ¡GRACIAS! (porque sé como es esa desesperación xD)**

* * *

><p><em>La gente caminaba tranquilamente sobre la cerámica del famoso centro comercial de Konoha, "Komakurene".<br>Eran las primeras horas de servicio en el centro comercial, y la hora de salida de clases, para muchos, ya era más que un hecho._

—_¡Buenos días Kushina! —saludaba el bibliotecario Kakashi._

—_¡Buenas tardes, dirás, son más de las dos! —contestaba cómica, el hombre inteligente se marchaba de escena, sonriendo—, muy cierto, más de las dos… y Naruto no llega._

_La preocupación era tanta, que casi volaba a la oficina de su esposo, lo ahorcaría con sus manos y le ordenaría ir a buscar a su hijo. Pero eso solo vivía en su pensamiento, ya que el chico estaba demasiado grande para volver a su "segunda casa" solo.  
>Después de un rato, de calmar sus inquietudes, sonrió al reconocer dos cabezas rubias a lo lejos, eran Naruto e Ino conversando como siempre; se le había olvidado que hace unos pocos días, Naruto había entrado a la preparatoria de Ino, que quedaba a escasas cuadras de Komakurene, así que volverían juntos, todos los días, al lugar.<em>

_—¡Chicos!, ¡aquí! —desde la vista de Naruto, se escuchaba a lo lejos, los gritos de su desesperada y ansiosa (en esos momentos) madre. Agitando vigorosamente sus brazos, en los helados Yumiko._

_—Ella me saca de quicio —hablaba el rubio, con una mueca entre asustado y apenado—, no la soporto, ojala no estuviera aquí._

—_Naruto… —hablaba la mayor—, créeme, no vivirías sin tu mamá, así que agradece que tienes una, y… —golpeaba su nuca, aferrándose a su bolso de escuela después—, que se preocupa por ti, ahora vamos con ella._

_Una vez que cruzaron todo el diámetro del redondo perímetro de la fuente de bebidas, llegaron a su destino._

—_¡Kushina! —De un solo brinco, quedaba sentada sobre el mármol de diferencia entre servidor y cliente, saludando con un cómico abrazo—, ¿Cómo ha estado Komakurene eh?_

—_Ino… —miraba seriamente a la chica._

_Inspeccionando la mirada de la mujer, entendió: —Ya sé, ya sé, mi padre me matará por dos cosas, estar sentada aquí —de otro brinco volvía al suelo—, y por no estar en el local… ¡pero eso no importa!, acabamos de llegar._

—_¡Pero es tarde!, ¿qué estaban haciendo? —decía angustiada._

—_Fuimos por una hamburguesa, el bebé —apuntaba a Naruto exaltado por el apodo—, y yo —sonreía maliciosamente._

—_¡El que me ganes por un año no significa que sea un bebé, pronto cumpliré los dieciséis! —alegaba indignado._

—_Seh, en un año exacto, "niñato"… —disfrutaba de la tortura, y con una mano se despidió._

_Entre risas, Kushina habló, para neutralizar las rabias del chico: —Ino, por cierto, antes de que te vayas, he escuchado que tu padre te dejará las "Esencias Yamanaka", haré una nueva combinación de helado para celebrar eso._

_Naruto, de estar enojado, se calmó, sus ojos se abrieron más de lo común y su cara era seria. ¿Ino enserio ya era demasiado grande y madura para llevar el local? Él estaba sorprendido, del único que sabía que trabajaba era Neji, porque estaba en último año de preparatoria y lo necesitaba para la universidad, ahorraría, ¿pero ella?, Ino se giraba para quedar a cara con la mayor._

—_Ah… con el divorcio de mis padres… —agachó su mirada, Naruto era como su hermano y Kushina como una segunda madre, así que había confianza—, ya sabes que fue hace poco, y pues, mamá sigue de viaje, papá necesita dinero para mi colegiatura, íbamos a cerrar el local… pero yo me ofrecí —sonreía débilmente—, así que, pondré todo mi esfuerzo en ello, enserio necesitamos dinero en este momento. Apoyaré a mi padre —sonreía como siempre, como si nada hubiera pasado._

—_Ino… —susurró sin poder creerlo, Naruto._

—_Ino, sabes que puedes contar conmigo y este cabeza de piña —entre dramáticos y cómicos sollozos y "lágrimas" conmovedoras, Kushina comentó—, ¿porqué no eres así con tu madre?, ¡Algún día yo dejaré los Helados Yumiko y que vamos a hacer! —dictó, dirigiéndose a Naruto._

—_¡Ni loco trabajo en esto!_

—_¿Esto? —gritaba._

_Ino solo logró sonreír ante tal escena y subió escaleras para llegar a su local. Sería raro trabajar ahí. No le agradaba la idea de llevar un negocio sin siquiera jugar un rato más, pero su mujer interior, madura y seria, le llamaba, diciéndole que ella, al igual que sus padres, amaba las fragancias, el estilo y la elegancia.  
>Ya no tenía ocho años, ya eran dieciséis.<em>

_Mientras Naruto mandaba mensajes de texto, en las mesitas de los helados Yumiko, su madre servía a los clientes que llegaban, ese día Minato le había avisado que una buena amiga de ellos y muy cercana, llegaría a Konoha, así que se daría unas vueltas por el lugar._

_—Naruto —llamó al chico—, necesito que vayas con el maestro Kakashi, no quiero que vuelvas a repetir la materia de literatura, mucho menos de la historia de tu mismo país —observó como el rubio volteó los ojos—, ¡es una orden Naruto!, eso hubieras pensado antes de reprobar, gracias al cielo, Kakashi se encarga de la biblioteca, no sé qué haríamos sin un maestro como él mismo._

_—Mamá, cuando fue mi tutor para que me enseñara a leer, siempre llegaba tarde —contestaba con pesadez—, además Kakashi es Kakashi…_

—_¡Maestro Kakashi para ti, igualado! _

—_Kakashi… da igual —tomaba sus cosas, y con su vista puesta en el teléfono, ignoró olímpicamente los regaños de su madre. Kakashi era un muy buen amigo de su padre, y lo conocía desde que tenía memoria, era como un tío para él._

_Caminó alrededor del lugar, entre otros locales y personas muy conocidas; de una forma u otra, era Komakurene, y a ese ambiente se había acostumbrado._

_La biblioteca no se encontraba muy alejada después de todo, así que al llegar te encontrabas una pared de cristales como entrada, las dos puertas —que se abrían automáticamente y de cristal también—, le permitieron sentir una ráfaga de viento fuera del clima neutral. Aire acondicionado.  
>Después de frotarse los brazos para obtener calor, se aferró a su mochila y entró al lugar, sabía perfectamente donde se encontraba.<br>La biblioteca de Kakashi, era un lugar muy espacioso, contaba con mesas y sillas individuales, sofás, divanes y computadoras por si algo más se necesitaba, estantes suficientemente extensos para encontrar cualquier tipo de información, así pues, siguió con su mochila sobre el hombro, caminando entre los diversos y oscuros pasillos de estantes, era como si fuera un laberinto, solo que aquí, el rubio sabía el camino correcto.  
>Al llegar al "lugar", encontró al de cabellos grises con los ojos muy abiertos y un ligero rubor sobre sus mejillas; él suponía que tendría la boca abierta también, de no ser por su cubre bocas claro, ya que tenía un ligero trauma con las enfermedades, según el mismo. Lo vio rodeado de libros, y sobre su querido diván de siempre, junto a la ventana, y como siempre… pegado a un libro. Era una persona muy culta e inteligente… eso no le quitaba sus defectos al igual.<em>

—_Viejo… ¿qué estás leyendo? —Naruto llevado por la curiosidad dejó caer su maletín y corrió para tomar su libro, cosa que no sucedió, ya que él era un tipo muy rápido._

—_¡Naruto! —Apartaba la cabeza del rubio con su mano, mientras alejaba el libro de él, con nervio—, ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿te mandaron de nuevo?, ¿tu mamá necesita algo?, ¿Minato ocupa un dato?, ¿Reprobaste de nuevo? —hablaba rápidamente mientras apartaba al chico._

—_¡Dame eso, yo también quiero verlo Kakashi!, ¡Solo déjame…! —le picaba el ojo con una mano y con otra arrebataba el libro. Para su mala suerte solo alcanzó a leer el título del libro y su escritor—, ¡¿Jiraiya?¡ —gritaba mientras soltaba una carcajada al mismo tiempo—, ¡un tipo como tú leyendo novelas del pervertido! —Gritaba en modo sugestivo—, ¡Kakashi, eres un caso perdido viejo!_

—_¡Dame eso niño!, ¡Solo… criticaba su trabajo!, ¡nada más! —alegaba el mayor._

_Y mientras seguían en su debate, de gritos y carcajadas, y otras personas más les pedían que guardaran silencio, algo los hizo callar, o bueno, al menos al rubio._

—_Disculpen… estoy perdida…—los dos le dedicaron una mirada , Kakashi, al instante, se "desempolvó" el chaleco de cuadros que llevaba puesto y volvió a su postura seria, mientras Naruto se arregló el uniforme y tragó saliva._

—_Claro pequeña, para eso estamos nosotros los mayores, ¿qué es lo que buscas? —Arregló el montón de libros tirados por el rubio._

—_Bueno, Tsubari Shion —Kakashi logró observar como Naruto la miraba—, me pidieron que llegara con Namikaze Minato —esta vez Naruto había abierto los ojos y la boca de la sorpresa, suponemos…_

—_¡Se donde está! —contestó el rubio. El mayor solo pudo sonreír, ya era hora de que le llegara alguien al rubio. Naruto, se había ido corriendo con ella detrás._

* * *

><p>—<em>¡Tsunade, y me alegra que hayas llegado, no sabes cómo! —La pelirroja externaba.<em>

—_Kushina, que hermosa te has puesto, recuerdo cuando estabas embarazada, eras un amor, excepto por tus cambios de humor, y los golpes a tu marido, y los gritos… _

—_Basta por favor —decía apenada—, eso fue hace demasiado tiempo…, además eres mucho más joven que yo._

—_Quince años de no verte, se me han hecho eternos… ¡y deja que viajes a Corea, te va a encantar! —Hiperbolizaba con ademanes._

—_Supongo que sí… _

—_¿Y Naruto?, no lo he visto —lo buscaba con la mirada—, supongo que ya es todo un hombre… debe ser un buen chico —guiñaba el ojo._

_Suspiraba: —Como todos los chicos de su edad, es todo un rebelde, pero lo entiendo, yo fui igual, supongo —suspiraba resignada._

—_Todos amiga, créeme —tomaba su mano._

—_¡Mira, los chicos! —apuntaba la salida de la biblioteca, Naruto observó de lejos a su madre, y algo le decía la de cabellos claros, que hicieron a los dos, cambiar su rumbo hacia los helados._

* * *

><p>—<em>Ella es mi sobrina, Shion, tiene catorce años, es tímida… pero luego toma confianza, no se preocupen, es sólo que, el cambio de Corea-Japón… ya saben, pero ella es japonesa, así que, vine porque… quiero conseguirle un trabajo, y no podía hacerlo en otro lado más que en este —comentaba alegre la rubia mayor.<em>

—_¡Oh claro que lo hará, y Naruto por supuesto le mostrará todo!, ¿verdad Naruto? —le guiñaba un ojo._

—_S…sí —decía aturdido._

—_¡Perfecto!, ¡así que, veremos que encontramos!, por cierto… —Tsunade se dirigía a Naruto—, has crecido mucho… yo cuidé a tu madre cuando estaba embarazada de ti, y era muy joven, pero bueno, me mudé a Corea y no supe nada más de ti, pero me mantuve en contacto con tus padres, sé que no sabes quién rayos soy, pero puedes verme como una tía más._

—_Dirás… abuela —la pelirroja susurraba con la barbilla apoyada sobre su mano, en un modo aburrido. Naruto sacaba una ligera carcajada._

—_Te escuche pequeña Kushina… —le lanzaba una mirada asesina, y se giró con su sobrina, alejándose del lugar. Naruto iniciaba a hacer lo mismo, pero esta vez iría con Lee, o Kiba para contarles de la chica._

—_Ptss… Naruto… —con un ademán, le ordenaba que se acercara._

—_¿Qué pasa? —contestaba con una cara de póker._

—_¿Me prometes algo? —le susurraba al oído._

—_Depende de que sea, ¡porque a veces me dices cosas tan raras y…!_

_Lo interrumpía: —¡No!, Prométeme que el día en el que escojas a tu chica, no será una rarita —lo miraba seriamente—, consíguete, alguien como tu madre, es lo único que pido. ¿De acuerdo? —lo miraba fijamente._

_Naruto solo la miró pasmado. ¿Qué acababa de ser eso? Completamente, Naruto, no sabía cómo había sido posible que su padre, se hubiera enamorado de la persona que en ese momento miraba. ¿Ahora hablaban de chicas?, su madre… su madre estaba loca. Nunca, había dicho, nunca, dejaría que sus hijos, tuvieran una madre como ella. Y mucho menos, se enamoraría de alguien con su comportamiento. Según él…_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Bienvenidos a Helados Yumiko!<strong>

Capítulo 16: **Incomodidad.**

"_[…] Entonces yo…  
>Aunque muera, no puedo dejarte ir<br>¿Cómo puedo dejarte ir?  
>Si te vas a ir, si me dejas…<br>repara mi corazón antes."_

* * *

><p>—S-Sasuke… ese, ese era Sasuke —Lee apuntaba con su dedo índice el sitio donde hace unos momentos, el moreno se encontraba tirado.<p>

Después de que Naruto había salido de escena, enojado, y Shion fuera detrás de él, Sasuke había salido del lugar, nadie supo a donde, pero Sakura, fuera de todos los escándalos, siguió trabajando, por su lado, era más difícil, nadie entendía que pasaba, todos quedaron pasmados ante la escena apenas ocurrida, y como si fueran periodistas, entrevistadores del espectáculo, todos se fueron contra Sakura. _"¿De dónde lo conoces?, ¿ya se conocían?, ¿porqué no nos dijiste?, ¿quién eres tú?, ¿tienes algo que ver con Sasuke?" _prefirió el ignorar a cualquiera que hiciera eso, ella solo hacía su trabajo, y por supuesto, estaba segura de una cosa, Naruto no se encontraba… y Shion tampoco.

Le incomodó un poco el pensar en eso, eran algo así, tipo celos, pero se debía comportar en la persona más imparcial por el momento, su cabeza aún no estaba bien organizada por el gran festival de eventos que habían acontecido en el día, el regreso de Sasuke, la pelea entre aquellos dos, y ahora para cerrar el acto final, la "pedida de autógrafos y entrevistas".

—Sakura… hoy yo te puedo ayudar… si es que… tu quieres —habló tímida Hinata.

—Hinata… —tocó su frente—, si no te importara… —hacía un ademán de "adelante", ocupaba la ayuda demasiado.

—¡Oh no!, por mí mejor, la tienda de ropa está en remodelación… así que… puedo ser una chica Yumiko, por el día de hoy —tímida, sonrió, eso era lo que le agradaba de Hinata, la timidez y la tranquilidad con las que decía las cosas, Sakura, de un segundo a otro, la abrazó, ocupaba el abrazo de alguien.

El tiempo de servicio en los helados, pasó rápido, y no articularon palabra alguna, Sakura se sentía muy incómoda, ¿Qué estarían hablando de ella en este momento?, sabía lo que Hinata pensaba y los demás, así que interrumpió el silencio.

—Sé que te mueres por saber… —sonrió cansada—, y no solo tú, los demás también.

—¡Oh, Sakura, no, no! —Decía apenada y angustiada la chica de ojos aperlados—, yo solo… —estuvo pensativa durante unos segundos, hasta que halló la salida—, ¡Kiba…! sí, él… eh… me recogerá en un rato, y…, eh, iremos a cenar… ¡ven con nosotros! —hacía una reverencia, le había cambiado el tema, y ella estaba viendo, que Hinata le había hecho entender, que no quería saber de lo ocurrido, solo quería ayudarla a olvidar todo eso. Ese había sido el propósito de la de cabellos oscuros.

Sakura sonrió.

—Iré… —la tomaba del hombro, mientras le sonreía.

—¡Bien! —Emocionada, pero tímida, se alegraba—, avisaré a todos —sonrió aún más.

* * *

><p>Después de pasar una cena improvisada por el momento, Kiba se ofreció para llevarla a casa, era temprano aún, pero Sakura logró sacar una excusa para no interrumpir a los enamorados, así pues, necesitaba algunos momentos a solas con su persona. Además, al chico le había costado conseguir a la de ojos aperlados, necesitaban algunos momentos juntos.<br>Hinata tomó el lado del copiloto, abrochó su cinturón, y regañó al chico para que también lo hiciera. Rayos, hasta un regaño se veía tierno en ella; Sakura tomó el asiento trasero, divertida ante tal escena, sacó una goma de mascar de uno de los bolsillos de su mezclilla, la masticó y terminó por arrugar la envoltura, guardándola en su mano.

Al llegar a su casa, Sakura pidió de favor a Kiba, que no fuera el caballero de siempre, ella sola se pararía en la entrada de su casa y entraría normalmente, cosa a la que el moreno hizo caso omiso, ya que al llegar, abrió la puerta trasera del coche, del lado de la rosada, y la acompañó hasta su puerta. Como debe de ser…

Al no haber obedecido sus indicaciones, el chico sonrió burlonamente, y despeinó a la joven. Sakura suspiraba pesadamente; como siempre, haciendo todo lo contrario a lo pedido.

Terminaba por abrazarlo tiernamente, tiró ligeramente —y en tono de broma— de sus castaños cabellos, y mandó un beso "volador" hacia Hinata, sin después, decirle "gracias" mudamente.  
>Hinata había leído los labios de la chica, asintiendo tranquilamente, en modo de respuesta, desde el copiloto del auto.<p>

—Trata de no hacer escándalo, ¿está bien? —decía el moreno, en tono de broma.

—Puedo sobrevivir por una noche galán —Sakura enfocó la mirada a Hinata, el chico se ruborizó ligeramente. Al darse cuenta, ocultó su rostro y corrió hacia su carro. ¡Qué vergonzoso!

La pelirrosada sonrió: —¡Diviértanse! —comentó desde la entrada de la casa Haruno.

—¡Cualquier cosa que necesites, solo mándanos un mensaje!, ¿correcto? —gritó desde el asiento conductor, Kiba.

Sakura asintió molestamente, parecían sus padres, preocupándose por todo… pero, de una cosa estaba segura. Amaba a sus amigos.

* * *

><p>Dejó las llaves en uno de las mesitas de la entrada de su casa, donde se ponen floreros y cosas así, y en la sala, se dejó caer en el primer sofá que encontró, donde Naruto había estado ya hace un tiempo atrás.<br>Pensó las cosas detenidamente, muy detenidamente, cómo estaba actuando ella, se le hizo un poco ridículo en haber pensado en Naruto como algo más, ella recordaba historias de sus "amigas", mejor llamadas, compañeras de clase, de cuando ellas sufrían porque habían jugado con ellas; tipos mujeriegos, y lo más estúpido era, que ellos eran muy fáciles de descifrar.

¿Cómo era que ella estaba viviendo lo mismo que las otras personas?, cosa que nunca pensó que le pasaría, y que prometió que no sucedería. Suspiró fuertemente.

Al no encontrar quejas por parte del hermano mayor, afirmó que la casa se encontraba sola, así que, se quitó las zapatillas que portaba y descalza corrió hacia su habitación. El invierno era frío, así que el suelo se encontraba como un hielo. Después de "bailar" de puntillas, buscó con un escalofrío, en su ropero, un suéter con capucha, y unos pantalones de tela gruesa, para el calor. Se quitó toda la ropa, y tembló un poco más cuando quedó en ropa interior; rápidamente colocó las prendas seleccionadas hace un momento, y con grandes brincos, llegó hasta la habitación de Sai, donde se colocó en los delgados y claros pies, las pantuflas del hermano, para conseguir un poco más de calor.  
>Al no encontrar a su hermano, sintió un poco de soledad en el ambiente, y aburrida, consiguió poner una película en la sala, calentado chocolate con leche, y había bajado de la "habitación sin uso" (habitación que usaban para dejar cosas de años atrás, juguetes, artefactos, ropa, en cajas.) un par de cajas de cartón, húmedas por el frío, donde se encontraban sus mangas favoritos, en general, shoujos, de hace… unos años atrás.<br>No puso tanta atención a la película, inició por buscar títulos de los libritos que se encontraban regados por el suelo, y escuchó un sonido de la cocina, la leche estaba hirviendo. Corrió para apagar el fuego, sirvió en una taza el contenido, y volvió al lugar, juntó sus pies debajo de sus rodillas para juntar calor, y con la taza en mano, tomó al azar un tomo de algún manga tirado por ahí.

"_Lovely complex_". Sonrió, cómo le hacía suspirar aquella serie de momentos incómodos y divertidos, la magnífica elección al azar, la complació. Lo que amaba de ese manga, era que, no era el mismo tipo de shoujo que todos, no era la chica tímida y linda, que hacía enamorar por su timidez al súper protagonista súper popular, no. Ese manga hacía sentir a Sakura muy proyectada con la protagonista, no en el modo de que ella era alta y su enamorado bajo, no, ella era del tipo de chica, que todos los chicos veían divertidamente, no como una persona tímida, y linda…

La chica de los cabellos rosados, era una persona extrovertida, no tenía un cuerpo envidiable, pero su compañía era cálida, y nunca te podías aburrir de/con ella.

Llegó el momento, que casi al final del tomo, logró leer un diálogo de la protagonista: _"¡Dejaré de quererte, Otani! Y así todo volverá a ser igual"_

Abrió los ojos como platos, ¿acaso era una señal?, rascó su cabeza y apartó el cabello, que rebeldemente aparecía sobre su frente. Debía arreglar lo que ella, con sus inmadureces había empezado. Dejaría de querer a Naruto, no sabía cómo, pero lo intentaría, prefería una relación de amistad, en vez de echar a perder todo lo que tenían. Un aire de autoestima llegó a ella.

Respiró hondo, y entendió todo, había actuado como una niña, evitando todo y enojándose por cosas que no ocupaba, reía en ese momento, ¡qué tonta había sido!, desde un inicio siempre fue amistad, y ella con sus pensamientos lo había arruinado todo, ya conocería a alguien quien le correspondería, pero, eso ya se vería con el tiempo; observó con una gran sonrisa el retrato de su difunto padre, y en el viento, dejó llevar las palabras "gracias".

Se paró de su lugar y corrió a besar el frío vidrio que mantenía intacta, la foto del señor Haruno. Empezaba por girarse, cuando por la ventana, advertía un fuerte viento llegar, abriendo así, con su fuerza impotente, aquella fuerte resistencia, del seguro de la misma. Tanto como su ropa, como sus cabellos, se alborotaron, dándose cuenta, de donde provenía tal ráfaga, que hasta el portarretratos del difunto, comenzó a tambalearse.

Mirando a ambas partes, decidió que hacer primero, "salvar" a su padre, o cerrar la ventana, así que en segundos, hizo lo que pensó mejor, corrió a cerrar la ventana con fuerza. Lo había logrado, acomodando su cabello, y su desacomodado suéter, dejando desnudo un hombro, respiró hondo, y rió divertida ante tal escena, tocó su abdomen, le dolía por haber reído tanto, cuando un sonido la asustó.

El retrato había caído al frío suelo, en segundos, ella corrió hacia él, disculpándose, besó miles de veces la fotografía, lo dejó en su lugar y volvió a disculparse. En menos de un segundo, otro sonido la asustaba, ¿qué estaba pasando?

"_Oye… no ha sido el mejor momento de volvernos a encontrar… pero, ¿recuerdas que te dije que la próxima vez que nos encontraríamos, compartiríamos el desayuno?, perdón por haberte causado problemas… rayos, lo estoy volviendo a hacer… olvídalo, mándame la dirección de tu casa y mañana te recojo, quiero llevarte a desayunar… y, me falta caminar un poco… perdón si te desperté, no fue mi intención. Pd. Tu y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Descansa. Soy Sasuke, por las dudas._" –Uchiha.

Miró su celular por un momento perpleja, para después observar con culpa la fotografía del mayor, ¿era una señal?, ¿su papá estaba queriendo decirle algo?, tiró el celular al sofá, ya nada le importaba, ya no tenía ganas de ser la Sakura deprimida, ¡de nada le servía!, estaba decidida a hablar con Naruto para recuperar su amistad, que todo había vuelto a ser como antes, y de seguro, mañana aceptaría con gusto el desayuno de Sasuke, ciertamente necesitaba hablar con él de muchas cosas.

Con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro, tecleó la dirección, sería un buen día. Para terminar, escucharía un portazo de un carro, siendo sinceros se asustó al pensar quien fuera, pero daba igual, eso ya era fuera de la casa. La puerta se iniciaba a abrir.

—¿Sakura? —un chico de piel exageradamente blanca y labios completamente morados por el frío, temblando, se mostró preocupado por los ánimos de la chica, cerró la puerta dejando un aire horriblemente frío y la miró, se sentía culpable por haberla dejado sola.

—¡Sai! —saltó y abrazó a su _congelado_hermano. Ella, realmente estaba de buen humor.

Uzumaki Naruto... sería un archivo difícil de borrar entre los apartados de sentimientos, en la información del cerebro y corazón de la chica.

* * *

><p><strong>COMEEERCIALES! Antes de que se lean lo más importante del capítulo de hoy, tengo que hacer una pausa para los reviews xDD Chicos Yumiko:<strong>

**naruto sannin: **Rayos ._. siempre te debo unas grandes disculpas, ¡PERDONAME XD! enserio que pierdo la noción de tiempo, pero siempre pienso en esa desesperación de otro capítulo, D: pero ya leeiste arriba xD, no debo de tardar la próxima xD. GRACIAS por tu review & por nacer (?), okya, enserio ~ gracias C:

**AnitaCronicosa(?): **Unni(L), aiigooooooo!, deveras, que tu y yo nos pasamos xD, tanto PM xD, y toodo xDDD, enserio que se me hace un poco contradictorio contestarte por aquí xD ._. da igual xD, PM es PM y aquí es aquí (?) sdasdasdas Este cap. se lo dedico a Wooyoung xDDD okno xDDD. Muchisimas gracias por eso ~ TwT, enserio que tus palabras son reconfortantes(?), el PM te lo contestaré aqui $: xDD, mira ~ de SHINee, amo In my room aunque es viejita, escúchala PORFAVOR!, y jaja C: amo a Minho, y de BigBang jajaja me gustan igual pocas, Tonight por ejemplo c: Tu secreto queda guardado jajaja sabes a lo que me refiero $: JAJAJ de we got married, me encanta la de Woojung jajaja y obviamente los hoyuelos xD UNNI! TE DIGO QUE CHANMING NO SALDRÁ! jajajajajaja GRITE de emoción xDDD, okya, pero si .. e_é, ahhh si me enteré de lo de Kyuhyun e_é, maldita vieja ~ xDD Ahhh me la pones difícil e_é, de SNSD, no sé xDD creo que TaeYeon(L) jajajaja $:, pero si xD NO SÉ si ya has escuchado Genie de SNSD, pero, me encanta!, ya son viejitas, pero estan genialosas!, y otra canción... veamos... YA SE CUAL!, no sé si ya la escuchaste, pero PORFAVOR escucha: Lonely de 2EN1 jaja C:, la amo!, y... la de good girl, bad girl de Miss A esas dos! C: jajajaja Muchisimas gracias Unni(L), quiero ver que te parece este cap. ;)

**pelusonaescritora(L): **asdadas, debo dejar de poner apodos xdd, Ayyyyy no te pases! D:, te aseguro que cada vez que leo un review muy pero muy positivo me emociono y lo encuentro como excusa para comprar un pastel & celebrar(?) jajaajaja okno, pero me darían ganas e_é. JAJAJA si pensabas que eso era un obstáculo! nooononono, falta este!, lee porfavor, tienes que enterarte ;_; jaja okya, muchisimas gracias por tu review(L), no sabes como me sube el ánimo. También espero volver a leer otro review tuyo(L).

**Melody: **Awwwkhasdugahs MUCHAS GRACIAS! y gracias te digo a tí, porque tu también eres parte de la historia, sin tí y los otros reviews, creeme que la inspiración no llega xD, y cuanto son más mejors xD, Muchas gracias enserio!, espero que este capítulo te deje con más ganas, o peor xD. Muchas gracias de nuevo y sigue leyeendo!

**ahsayuni15f: **Muchachaa! siempre que voy a subir capítulo, siempre dejas tu review xD, no importa! D:, con que leas capítulos y me hagas saber que piensas de ellos D: me conformo!, enserio ~ como te digo, en el foro o aquí, donde sea!, con que leeas xD, enserio que me hace sentir mejors :') okno

Y A GABY D:, ya casi entramos a la prepa xddd, así que pasado mañana (1/febrero/2012) te veo xdd, así que ~ ya me dirás todo & así ~ SALUDINES AMIGA(L)

**asdasdasd sigan leyeendo porfavor xDD ~, ahora si, no se me desmayen ni me odien porfavor ~**

* * *

><p>Todo el día se había quedado en el departamento, aventando repetidas veces una pelota de beisbol a la pared, sobre su cama, pensando: ¿cómo es que se conocían?, y obviamente, la mirada que más le había dolido: Sakura. Era como si le hubiera dicho, "lo has arruinado, siempre lo arruinas"<p>

Golpeó su cabeza fuertemente con sus puños, no podía sacarse de la cabeza ese sentimiento, ¿qué estaba pasando con él? Él en realidad quería a Sakura, le encantaba, lo entendía, ese sentimiento, era más obvio, no quiso dejar más tiempo pasar, pero, no podía decírselo, por ahora, no, estaban pasando demasiadas cosas. Uzumaki Naruto, ¡deja de comportarte como un niño!

Así que se puso de pie, y algo "aliviado", tomó sus cabellos con las dos manos, tratando de encontrar una solución. Y tratar de ordenar sus pensamientos…

Si Sasuke quería estar con Sakura, no lo impediría, se sentiría raro el dejar que ellos estuvieran juntos, no, no se sentía raro, era rabia, lo que él sentía, mejor dicho: celos.

Ponía en ese momento su mente en blanco. Esta vez, no se interpondría en nadie, pero él se involucraría personalmente en los sentimientos de ella. Nada mejor podría habérsele ocurrido. Y esta vez, pediría la ayuda de una persona, que siempre fue como su "segunda madre", o algo así.

—_¿Y me llamaste para eso?_ —contestaba del otro lado, una joven, enfadada.

—Seh, necesito que me ayudes a arreglar el departamento, está algo sucio y, no sé nada de Sasuke… —decía un poco tímido.

—_Sasuke pasará la noche con Kiba, pretendía que lo ibas a matar_ —contestó como si fuera obvio.

—Perfecto… —decía contento.

—_¿Qué estás diciendo?_

—Ino, necesito algo que contarte, es serio, no puede ser que te lo esté diciendo… pero —le costó hablar—, necesito a alguien en este momento… —pausó—, está bien, a tí… —dijo resignado.

—_¿Me tengo que preocupar?_ —se escuchó alarmada.

—Sí… —dijo no tan convencido

—_Me ves en tu lugar en menos de diez minutos _—nerviosa, colgaba la llamada.

Sonrió, había mentido, sí, pero era algo muy embarazoso de pedir, él no era de esas personas, no de las que pedía ayuda de otros, bueno… en estas situaciones. Siempre conseguía lo que quería, ¿por qué esta vez… había salido todo mal?, claro que, una vez que las conseguía, se aburría, pero lo había pensado unas cuantas veces y muchas veces más lo confirmaba: había algo en Sakura, que hacía que él quisiera más, que le decía, que esta vez no le iba a resultar tan fácil conseguir su "meta". No lo entendía, necesitaba rápidamente, el consejo de una "mujer".

Y sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar unas llaves abrir su puerta con rapidez, salió corriendo de la habitación para llegar a la "sala" (hablamos de un departamento), y encontrarse con una rubia con respiración muy irregular, un saco negro con botones grandes a las rodillas y mallas* color café en las piernas, botas color crema y una bufanda color marrón casi rojo, no combinaba con lo demás, pero era lo suficientemente gruesa, para crear calor sobre su cuello y boca.

El aire casi congelado logró entrar para crearle un escalofrío al chico que se encontraba en escaza ropa y la chica con todas sus fuerzas aventó la puerta, para después cerrar con llave.

—¡Naruto!, ¡está todo bien verdad! —confirmaba nerviosa.

Rió: —Claro —habló tranquilo. La del mechón en el ojo estalló, ¿cómo podía estar todo bien, si él se comportaba tranquilo?

—¿Estás jugando conmigo pedazo de imbécil? —Gritó, después, lo observó, no tenía nada puesto en la parte superior y unos bóxers— ¡quieres ponerte algo de ropa y yo muriéndome de frío! —volteó hacia otro lado.

—¡Hay vamos!, me has visto así toda la vida —puso los ojos en blanco—, ¿Qué traes ahí? —miró una pequeña bolsa que se encontraba en la mano de la chica.

—Eres un idiota… —con mirada neutra, aventaba al sillón el "objeto"—, son galletas, mi padre dijo que te irían bien unas, son de canela, tus favoritas —inició por arreglar la basura cerca de su refrigerador.

—No… no limpies —decía avergonzado

—Eres un asco —refiriéndose a todo el lugar—, necesita un toque femenino esto… —lo miraba con regaño.

—Ya lo sé, y… por eso estás aquí —rascó su cabeza. Ella lo miró como si no lo entendiera.

—¿De qué hablas? —se retiró la bufanda y la colocó en el cuello de él. Ella siempre estaba al pendiente del chico después de que sus padres fallecieran. Eran hermanos, aunque no biológicamente, eran hermanos, y al mirar la expresión perdida del rubio, agitó las manos—, ¿has cenado ya? —Naruto negó con la cabeza, ella suspiró hondo—, te calentaré leche… y buscaré que tienes por ahí, sino, cenarás canela —se dirigía a las galletas, muy divertida. Naruto rió.

—Estoy confundido —decía en un suspiro, sentándose en la silla de su "comedor".

—¿Una chica? —preguntó temiendo que no fuera así, ya que el no pedía consejos para eso, ya esperaba el "no seas idiota", "claro que no, ¡por Dios Ino!", cuando…

—Rayos sí… —agachó la mirada avergonzado. Ella se sorprendió, mirándolo atónita.

—Es… ¿en-se-rio? —hablaba pausada, y sorprendida.

—¡No me veas así!, pareces idiota… —con un rubor sobre sus mejillas contestó.

Dejó calentando la leche, esta plática sería interesante.

—Me sorprende demasiado, que de las muchas chicas que te han perseguido, y de las muchas que has correspondido… esta sea la primera de la cual, parece que hablas en serio.

—Voy en serio —la miró decidido.

No estaba bien, sabía que Sakura era su amiga, y Naruto de seguro le pediría que le _echara la mano_ con alguna. Aún sabía de los sentimientos de la chica hacia el chico, así que prefirió el no emocionarse. Lo dejó hablar, con una mueca de "adelante".

—Es raro… ¿alguna vez, sentiste mal, porque alguien no te correspondía?, bueno, no mal, pero… eso, a mí no me pasa… o pasaba —comentaba confundido.

La pregunta la sorprendió, y ella recordó al reciente dueño del nuevo escándalo, Sasuke Uchiha. Mintió: —No —sonrió fingidamente—, ¿porqué lo dices?

—Porque, creo que ahora soy víctima, de un amor no correspondido —sonrió estúpidamente, como si se tratara de algo divertido, y sin importancia.

—¿Y porqué sonríes?, no se supone que, las personas no correspondidas, ¿deben de estar tristes? —lo miraba como si fuera un extraño.

—Yo no lo veo así, lo veo como una oportunidad —decía decidido.

—¿Oportunidad? —el chico estaba cuerdo ¿cierto?

—Seh, estas cosas pasan, para que te des cuenta de que no debes dejar de luchar por lo que quieres, aún así, esto se me hace muy irónico —sonrió sin poder creer en sus palabras.

—¿Y eso lo dices porque…? —lo miró con duda en sus ojos. ¡Seguía sin entender!

—Debo de estar loco… —reía aún más fuerte, la chica se preocupó.

—No entiendo… —decía preocupada—, ¿de quién estás hablando?

—No… entonces… Minato también debió de estar loco al haberse enamorado de mamá —levantó la mirada hacia Ino, sonriendo. Esperando a que entendiera, era muy vergonzoso decirlo directamente.

Ino, tratando de comprender, trató de encontrar algo clave en la oración del rubio. "_Minato también debió estar loco al haberse enamorado de mamá_"…

Veamos… Kushina era su madre… eso estaba clarísimo, pero… ¿porqué loco?, está bien que Kushina fuera un poco agresiva, impulsiva, preocupada, a veces enojona, golpeadora… pero…  
>Ino reaccionó rápidamente, se llevó una mano a la boca sorprendida, cuando se dio cuenta… estaba describiendo a la misma…<p>

—Sakura —decía casi en susurro; volvió, después de un segundo, al rostro del chico.

Naruto se había llevado las manos a la cara, en modo de desesperación. Sacudió sus cabellos, y en modo de evadir el tema, se puso de pie y acomodó en dos tazas, la leche hirviendo.

—¿Leche? —sonreía nervioso, para dar un gran trago y atragantarse por querer escupir la leche hirviendo sobre su garganta.

¿Qué debía hacer Ino?, ¿debía decirle los sentimientos de Sakura?, no le gustaba verla sufrir, pero, siempre que ella se involucraba en un asunto que no era suyo, terminaba metiendo la pata… Dejaría que las cosas pasaran, solo ellos dos podían arreglar su asunto. ¡Sí, eso!

… ¿y Sasuke?

Continuará, como siempre ~

* * *

><p><strong>MUAAAJA JA JA x11231263871621~ Dejen decirles, que me encanta hacer sufrir a la gente c: , okno, pero aqui va la cosa, para quienes no entendieron, ahora Sakura "tratará" de hacer amistad con Naruto y ahora Naruto es el que "tratará" de conquistarla xDDDD. Pero eso le pasa al rubio por hacer lo que hizo ¬¬. Ok, los dos tienen la culpa ~ Les haré un recuento de lo que pasó ~<br>NARUTO AL FÍN SIENTE ALGO POR SAAAKURA (8) (O bueno, almenos lo admite D: )**

**- Sakura es una persona muy madura, que nunca se había enamorado totalmente de alguien, y cuando inició a sentir ese algo por Naruto, pensó que era demasiado rápido y hasta inmaduro, y pensó lo mismo de Naruto, un mujeriego (hace mucho ~) y una persona muy inmadura para llevar la relación con alguien, cosa que CAMBIÓ al conocerla poco a poco, así que cuando se besaron ella lo "rechazó", ahí él pensó que no quería nada con él, y pensó que él mismo se haría daño con ella, pues el tampoco se había enamorado seriamente de alguien, y no sabía que era ese sentimiento; después de todo eso, Sakura sigue sintiendo algo por él, hasta la fiesta de Komakurene, que le piden que se aleje de él, Naruto por miedo a perderla y lo buscara por interés, le oculta cosas, y todo se descubre en el baile de Halloween, y le dice que había jugado con ella, pero el no sabía que era ese "sentimiento", él no la quería lastimar, después de eso, se distancian, y Sakura piensa que lo ha echado todo a perder, que si Naruto no quiere corresponderle, le ofrecería su amistad, y se trata de quitar ese sentimiento "amoroso por él", mientras Naruto, después de mucho pensarlo y pensarlo, se da cuenta que enserio le gusta Sakura y no la va dejar ir. Pero Sasuke no se queda atrás...**

**¿Una idea de como va todo esto? ;) (Porque acabo de resumir todo de una forma muuuuy breve xDDDD) Y creo que tienen una idea de que sigue en el siguiente capítulo ~**

**¿Qué hara Sasuke?  
>¿Qué hará Sakura?<br>¡¿Quéeee es lo que hará Naruto?**

**Okya ~ Les dejo un summary de lo que puse xdddd:  
>Mallas*: Mallones, calcetones, cosas que se ponen en las piernas y es de tela muuuy estirable(?) xD, y es caliente (?) xddd, creo que saben de qué hablo ~<strong>

**Curiosidades para los curiosos (yo xd):  
>-Lovely complex es mi manga shoujo favorito, por eso mismo lo he citado aquí, lector ~ te invito a leer enserio! ese manga, no es lo común de todos, este es diferente y te aseguro que te va a sacar cada lágrima, cada coraje y cada risa. Si ya lo has leído, ten el valor de gritar "¡YA LO SÉEEE!" y sientete identificadoa conmigo xDDD (y alábame, okno eso no)  
>-La pequeña estrofa de la canción que les he puesto de introducción (me salió el lado gay-nostálgico), es de uno de mis grupos (ehhmm... novios) favoritos! se llama: Can't let you go even if I die y es de 2AM (91847198238213614% recomendada! enserio!, tomense la molestia de escucharla porfavor!), ya que amo el k-pop C: La otra canción de la cual me inspiré fue Genie de SNSD (Girl's Generation) ya se ~~ xD es muy vieja, pero la adoro!<br>-Lo que hace Sakura... acaba de ocurrirme hace una semana xD, solo omitiendo el dato del papá, mi padre sigue vivo xD, gracias a Dios ~ pero, todo lo que hace, calentar chocolate, correr para agarrar tales prendas, TODO, me paso xD, solo que, en vez de "agarrar un manga", agarré mi celular para leerlo desde ahí xD y no estaba deprimida ._.  
>-Ya no me acuerdo que iba a escribir ._.<br>-¡AMO A MIS LECTOREEEEEEES (8)! Chicos yumiko al ataque (H)  
>-Debo de alejarme del teclado, sino, terminaré loca ._.<strong>

**¿Me dejas un review? D: YA CASI LLEGAMOS A LOS 100, YUMIKOS xD, (se me ha dado por decirles a mis lectores yumikos e_é, así que... si estas leyendo esto, ERES UN YUMIKO xD... enserio ¬¬) **


	17. Chapter 17: Neutro

**SOY UN ASCO, LO SÉ!, esperen, dejen que me relaje un poco :c, YA SE QUE ME TARDÉ muuuuuucho D: DISCULPENME, tengo que dar mi razón por la cual me tardé demasiado ~**

**Primeramente, uufff... tuve unos problemas personales, por las cuales no podía agarrar mi computadora, NO TENÍA INSPIRACIÓN y lo único que escribia eran estupideces. Pero ya se los he dicho centenares de veces, puedo tardar mucho, pero no dejaré el fic. En fín, creo que puedo esperar al día blanco, (14 de Marzo), y disculpenme enserio, por cierto...** **enserio que les debo una gran disculpa de mi parte, simplemente se me salió de las manos y últimamente paso un estrés horrible :C**

**En fín, igual, ****siento que en este capítulo no le eché las suficientes ganas, me disculpo desde un inicio. ¡Aclaración!, si me tardé también, fue porque este es el último flashback, y ya casi se cumple un año desde que se publicó el primer capítulo ._. **

**Me dí cuenta de otra cosa, hay que darnos un gran aplauso a TODOS nosotros, porque, ya llegamos a los 100 reviews, y digo "llegamos", porque no hay historia si no hay lector, así que muchas gracias a todas las personas que desde el primer capítulo han leído, han comentado y se han enamorado(?) okno eso no, anyways, sigo deprimida.**

**Disculpen mi asco de introducción/flashback, últimamente soy un asco en todo ._.  
><strong>

**Porqué todos son iguales ;_;**

**Hoy no vengo de buen humor u_u, iré a saciar mi enojodeprimición(?)ironía(?)ytodasesascosasfeas en el pokémon... ire a matar patrats(?)**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A LA GENTE QUE LEE, NO DEJARÁN REVIEW, PERO CADA DÍA ESPERAN A QUE SE SUBA EL CAPÍTULO, ¡GRACIAS! (porque sé como es esa desesperación xD)**

**Oigan... lean el título del capítulo de hoy ewe, después de este capítulo se viene el narusaku a todo lo que da FUCKYEAH!**

**De nuevo una disculpa gigante a todos mis lectores u.u  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>—Oye, viejo, no creo que sea para tanto, quiero decir… —agachó la mirada—, ¿qué tal si en realidad, es tu hermano? —Tomaba su cabeza con sus manos, entrelazando mechones de cabellos con sus dedos, en modo de desesperación— Yo, no sé…<em>

_—Naruto, no entiendes ni un carajo —golpeaba la puerta de la habitación del rubio—, ¡él no es mi hermano! —lo fulminó con la mirada._

_—Sasuke, tranquilo hermano, ¿cómo dices que se llama? —habló preocupado._

_No contestó, los dos se encontraban en la pieza del rubio. Después de que Itachi, el hermano mayor del moreno, desapareciera, su madre falleciera y su padre huyera, todo el mundo, pensaba que Sasuke había quedado solo después de eso. Ahora vivía con la familia del chico de la mirada azul; esa tarde, había recibido una noticia._

_—No te interesa saber, ¡no me haré cargo de él! —sacaba su ropa del clóset, y la ponía en una maleta._

_—… qué… ¿qué estás haciendo? —miró atónito la escena._

_—Saldré de Konoha —decía decidido._

_—¡Oh no, tu no saldrás de aquí! —Gritó, cerrando aquella puerta de madera fuerte—. ¡Estás loco!_

_—Cállate de una vez —lo empujó._

_—Sasuke… piensa las cosas como una persona mayor, ¡tienes ya dieciocho! —Lo tomó fuertemente de los hombros, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos—, piensa… —le susurró tratando de calmarse._

_Sasuke solo sintió un ligero "regaño" de parte del rubio, él conocía lo que era una verdadera amistad, pero nunca la tomó tan seriamente, toda su vida había sido lastimado, toda su infancia se había olvidado con el paso de los años, donde recibió solo dolor de parte de quienes más quería, su familia._

_—¡Sasuke, no cometas estupideces, por favor! —desesperado, vio como el chico de cabellos oscuros atravesaba los pasillos de la gran casa Namikaze Uzumaki._

_El chico en un arranque de furia, golpeó al rubio en la cabeza, dejándolo con la mirada un poco borrosa y distorsionada. Desde la visión de Naruto, solo pudo divisar una mancha negra abrir la puerta principal, y sentir un poco de frío, la puerta, se encontraba abierta. Tomó una chaqueta cercana y su teléfono móvil; tocó su cien, y cerró los ojos forzosamente tratando de encontrar un equilibrio y una vista más calmada y controlada; y lo había conseguido, a los segundos después de abrir los ojos, sacudió la cabeza y recordó en ese momento porqué se encontraba en medio de la calle, enfrente de su casa. Ese día sus padres no se encontraban, habían salido a desayunar a otra ciudad por el festejo del ascenso de ingresos en Komakurene y obviamente, el fundador y propietario del lugar, no podía faltar._

_Sintió pánico, todo en ese momento daba vueltas, ¿qué debía de hacer?, de nuevo tecleó automáticamente; era como si sus manos supieran que el cerebro no funcionaba, y ellas mismas se dieran cuenta, que no debían de perder el tiempo en que el cerebro volviera de su estado "inconsciente"_

_—¿Hola? —comentaba la voz extrañada._

_—¿Quién habla? —preguntaba ahora, el rubio._

_—¿Cómo que quien habla idiota?, fuiste tú quien me marcó —decía con enfado._

_—Sasuke se fue de Konoha —soltó de tiro, como si no le importara a quien daba la información, él necesitaba ayuda urgente._

_—Naruto… —se escuchó aquella voz, ahora petrificada—, ¡llama a tus padres, no debe de ir muy lejos si esto acaba de suceder, él es muy impulsivo y quien sabe que locuras hará, avisaré a todos los chicos, no hagas tú locuras pedazo de imbécil, en diez minutos vuelvo a llamarte! —colgaba la llamada, sonaba igual, desesperada y asustada._

_—Gracias… Ino —aunque ya no había nadie del otro lado de la línea, decía al aire inconscientemente de nuevo, esto en realidad no estaba pasando, era como una pesadilla, de la cual quería despertar._

_Corrió lo más que pudo, desesperado, "¡debes de pensar como un adulto!", se repetía cada vez, acababa de cumplir exactamente los dieciocho años hace unos cuatro meses, eran las frías fechas de febrero, no quería preocupar a sus padres… pero, los necesitaba más que ahora._

_—¿Naruto? —decía la receptora de la llamada extrañada._

_—Mamá, ¡mamá, algo terrible está pasando! —ahora comenzaba a soltar algunas lágrimas de desesperación, ¡en realidad no sabía qué hacer! —, ¡te necesito!_

_—Hijo, no me asustes, ¡qué está pasando! —se escuchaba alarmada._

_—Sasuke se fue de la ciudad, ¡qué tal si no lo vuelvo a encontrar!, ¡qué le va a pasar! —gritaba como loco, ya en una conocida avenida, había perdido el rumbo de su camino._

_—Querido… tranquilízate, nosotros lo buscaremos, ve a casa y descansa, lo vamos a encontrar… —se escuchaba un poco alterada, pero la pelirroja sabía que, si ella se alteraba, alteraría a su hijo—… ¿me escuchaste? —decía con autoridad._

_Naruto solo asintió, no contestó, todo giraba alrededor de él, quería que esto acabara. Con lágrimas en los ojos soltó un "promete que volverás a llamar, te amo, mamá", colgando así, la llamada._

_Tomó un camión, que lo dirigió hasta su casa, no había pasado tarde/día más horrible que esa, era una completa pesadilla, pero, lamentablemente esa era la realidad._

_No había cómo despertar._

_Abrió la puerta de su casa, y prendió la televisión, él pensaba —inocentemente—, que algún momento pasarían alguna noticia de un chico perdido, o alguien que buscara refugio, o algo por el estilo, que haría dada por encontrada la ubicación del moreno. Cada minuto que pasaba, se hacía eterno, y así fue pasando el día, hasta que iniciaba por ocultarse el sol, se inició por desesperar, y volvió a llamar._

_—¡Carajo, prometiste que volverías a llamar, y no lo hiciste estúpida! —gritó exageradamente._

_—¡Naruto!, ¡no vuelvas a hablarme así, yo también estoy preocupada! Eres un idiota… ¡todos estamos ayudando!, ¡dónde estás carajo! —decía ofendida y asustada de nuevo, Ino._

_—Estoy en casa… lo siento, soy… —cambiaba su diálogo—, no, estoy muy preocupado, yo… no sé que voy a hacer —decía con miedo._

_—¡Serénate!, ¿hablaste con tus padres? —hablaba rápidamente._

_—Me están ayudando a buscarlo —comentó._

_—Vuelve a marcar… nadie sabe… quizás y ¡lo encontraron! —Ino se alcanzó a escuchar del otro lado del teléfono, al oír la última frase, Naruto inmediatamente terminó la llamada, necesitaba saber algún paradero de aquel chico._

_Y así fue, el anaranjado color del cielo, se tornaba rojizo, después morado y un poco más tarde, un perfecto degradado en varios colores, anunciaban la puesta de sol. El astro rey, poco a poco se fue ocultado… dejando con ansiedad a cierta persona, que personas muy queridas por él, se encontraban extraviadas de contacto con el mismo._

_El joven, que sobre el sofá se encontraba, debido a la ansiedad, cuando dio un brinco al escuchar sonar su celular._

_—¿Hola? —contestaba agitado con ansiedad._

_—Naruto, ¿no hay noticias? —hablaba preocupada la mayor._

_—Madre… —sostenía enojado la palabra—, he estado esperando la llamada de Sasuke por mucho tiempo… ¡¿qué tal si se le ocurre llamar ahora mismo? —gritaba._

_—Naruto… —se sentía ofendida—, solo quería saber cómo te encontrabas…_

_—Pues ya lo sabes… ¡y no vuelvas a llamar!, que no contestaré —colgaba la llamada._

* * *

><p><em>Kushina sintió un palpitar en su corazón muy distinto al de siempre… esta vez, era ¿decepción?, ¿en qué había fallado como madre?<em>  
><em>Pero un estruendo se escuchó, de estar derramando lágrimas, miró hacia el frente de la autopista…<em>  
><em>—¡Minato! —éste último reaccionó rápido, logró desviarse del camino, pero… no todo puede lograrse en segundos…<em>

_Un camión de carga pesada, se había revolcado en media autopista, haciendo otro carro familiar, chocar y explotar segundos después. El automóvil de los dos padres se encontraba "seguro", unos metros atrás, fuera de la carretera, cuando otro camión al quererse desviar igual, aventó hacia un precipicio, al mismo. Golpes, gritos desesperados se escucharon, explosiones… Todo en menos de tres minutos._

_Kushina miró al rubio, quien se encontraba en el volante._  
><em>—¿Minato? —Preguntó temerosa—, ¡Minato! —Casi sin voz llamó—, ¡Minato, Minato! —tomaba de su hombro con la mano que tenía libre. No había respuesta…<em>  
><em>La cabeza de Minato logró observarla por última vez, poco a poco sus ojos fueron perdiendo brillo, dedicándole una sonrisa.<em>

_Sintió que su mundo se hundía, que dejaría mucho pendiente, que dejaría sin el amor de madre a un hijo. Pero ella aún seguía herida. Y recordó aquella llamada… "no vuelvas a llamar… ¡que no contestaré", se hundió su rostro de lágrimas, y un helado escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, al sentir algo atravesándolo. Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta… le quedaba poco tiempo, no debía desaprovecharlo._

_Tomó su móvil y con esfuerzos comenzó a teclear… esperó segundos, y no escuchó respuesta…_

_Volvió a teclear unas treinta veces más, y ahí fue cuando se arrepintió de haberle marcado hace un rato. La noche había llegado ya. La desesperación le inundaba. ¿Alcanzaría el rescate? Suplicó a Dios, por unos años más de vida… hasta que escuchó un mensaje:_

_"La llamada no puede ser contestada. Verifique su marcación o deje un buzón de voz. Gracias" _

_Cómo odiaba esa grabación._

_Pero… adivina cuál fue su decisión…_

_—Naruto… te amo —sollozó._

"_Mensaje guardado. ¡Gracias!"_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Bienvenidos a Helados Yumiko!<strong>

Capítulo 17: **Neutro**

"_No juzgues a un libro por su portada… _

_Porque alguien más puede reseñarte su contenido_

_Y el deseo de devorar el libro, sería más grande de lo esperado…_

_Pero lo que lo hace aún peor, es que…_

_Alguien gustó del libro antes de que tu pudieras disfrutarlo primero"_

Lo que ha pasado, se le llama experiencia; el futuro… no debe preocuparnos, aún no ha pasado. Preocúpate del presente, es el único que ahora importa.

La vida que vives en este momento, ¡aprovéchala!, no sabes que te tiene preparado el destino.

_1.-¡Ikari! 27/02/12 Este capítulo es para tí, ¡feliz cumpleaños amiga!_

_2.- ¡Llegamos a los 100! ¡Gracias a todos! y a Anita que fue el review 100(L), pero sin los lectores, no se hubiera podido. Gracias enserio..._

_3.- A mi amiga gaby, ¡gaby!, ¿recuerdas lo que hablamos hoy?, ánimo, después de la tormenta llega el arcoiris y eso está por venir. ¡Te adoro amiga!  
><em>

* * *

><p>Y así fue, después de que cada puesto fuera cerrando, todos irían a la que ellos mismos llamaban, su "cena de navidad", constaba de llegar a un restaurante de por ahí y cenar todos juntos como si fuera noche buena, solo que era entre amigos, pero no en la misma fecha; aún faltaba para navidad, y dado a que muchos de ellos saldrían de viaje, no podrían haberlo organizado mejor, obviamente, en carros compartidos.<p>

—¡Sak, hoy vienes con nosotros! —comentaba Neji, que con dos golpecitos, balbuceaba unas cuantas cosas a su camioneta, el segundo "amor de su vida".

Sakura asintió un poco desconcertada y un poco nostálgica, ella siempre había ido a las cenas, comidas, en el deportivo del rubio que penetraba en sus pensamientos siempre, así que, tomó la bufanda que tenía enrollada al cuello y posó sobre su boca un pedazo de ella. Subía al asiento del medio, mientras Shikamaru, Temari y Lee, tomaban el extenso asiento trasero. Obviamente, antes de arrancar el vehículo, TenTen besó la frente de su piloto, Neji, quien chocó su frente contra la de la morena, sonrieron e iniciaron por avanzar entre los demás automóviles de alrededor.

—¿E Ino… y los demás? —rompía, la pelirrosada, el silencio.

—Llegarían por su cuenta, descuida Sak —Neji le sonrió despreocupadamente, por el retrovisor del medio.

—Oh —decía con un hilo de voz.

Mientras pasaban calle tras calle adornada, con grandes anuncios y luces que encandilaban a cualquiera, todos sentían el espíritu de la navidad. La navidad en Japón… no era del todo por el espíritu navideño, era más… comercial. Pero, no había como sacarle el lado malo de eso, eran épocas para disfrutarlas, no para defraudarse de ellas.  
>Una de las cosas más deprimentes para Sakura, era que la navidad, en Japón, realmente se trataba de salir con su enamorado. Sonreía irónicamente, aún le venía Naruto a la cabeza, ¡pero se supone que Sasuke había vuelto a su vida!, ¿porqué aún seguía aferrada a algo que ella estaba segura que no pasaría?, bufaba, hora de cambiar el tema de debate en tu mente señorita Haruno.<p>

—¿Quiénes nos esperan allá? —comentó curiosa y con su mirada neutra hacia los acompañantes.

—Eh… no lo sé, Ino, Kiba, Hinata, Chouji, Shion, sinceramente no lo sé… —Temari la miraba extrañada—, ¿porqué lo preguntas?

—Por nada, simplemente quiero saber cuántos iremos, para saber si esto vale la pena y no irme temprano a casa —y con ese comentario hacía reír a todos, evadiendo el nerviosismo que en ese momento le atacaba.

Después de unos cuantos minutos llegaron al lugar. El viento soplaba fuertemente, y sin tomar las opiniones —y maldiciones de algunos—, hizo volar unas cuantas cosas.  
>El ambiente era perfectamente navideño, copos, y muy escasos copos de nieve, dejaron verse caer sobre las calles de Konoha; los puestos y restaurantes de por ahí, lucían perfectas luces de colores; las calles, se encontraban llenas de vida, gracias a los espectáculos "callejeros" nocturnos. Y por supuesto no podía faltar, el "tradicional" gigante árbol de navidad, al centro de la ciudad.<p>

—Hokkaido's House, ¡ese es! —indicó el de ojos aperlados, observando la pequeña hoja de papel arrugada.

—Me parece un perfecto lugar —sonrió Temari—, es cálido.

—También da hambre, miren ese BBQ —dijo haciendo antojo en su boca.

—¿Creen que haya tarta de queso?... no es que sea fan de él, simplemente… es extraño que haya por aquí, rayos… tengo hambre —comentaba finalmente, Sakura.

Entraron todos, quienes se encontraron con una mesa extremadamente grande, ya apartada, a Kiba y Hinata, quienes los esperaban.

—Ustedes… ¡si que no pierden el tiempo! —Neji volvió a hablar, para después saludar con un rudo abrazo al moreno.

—Dirás puntuales… han llegado quince minutos tarde —sonrió un poco enfadado.

—Pero está bien, quiero decir… ya estamos todos aquí, ¡tomen asiento todos por favor! —dijo queriendo tranquilizar el momento, Hinata, quien al terminar su diálogo, hizo una reverencia.

Después de la "orden", todos tomaron sus lugares, uno por uno; obviamente, habían juntado unas tres mesas para cuatro personas, así que, el orden fue el siguiente: Kiba, que ya tenía su lugar, era la cabeza de la mesa, seguida por Hinata, que a su lado derecho se encontraba Temari, quien era acompañada sospechosamente de Shikamaru, quien terminaba por ser golpeado por un Chouji hambriento a su lado, que de un manotazo, Neji, le calmaba el hambre, que a su lado, reía divertida TenTen, y los lugares poco a poco se iban ocupando; Lee por su parte, hubiera escogido un lugar cerca de Sakura, pero lamentablemente —según él—, no sucedió.

"_Chica, ¡guárdanos un lugar!, ¡ya casi llegamos!, es el tráfico D: ¡lo juro! Te quiero _" –Ino Y.

—Chica Yumiko, ¿no te vas a sentar? —Kiba llamaba su atención por detrás de ella.

Saltó: —¡Me asustaste! —cerró los ojos, respiró y continuó—, estoy esperando a Ino, no te preocupes —guardaba su celular, después de haber visto el mensaje de texto.

—Te he visto algo seria…

—¿Yo?, ha de ser el cansancio —se excusó—, ya sabes, es mucho estrés esto de la vida universitaria cuando se trabaja —rió.

Kiba la observó sospechosamente durante unos momentos.

—Te creeré solo por esta vez —se alejó lentamente.

No es que la hubieran puesto nerviosa, ni nada, ¡ni siquiera ella se hubiera puesto nerviosa!, pero su calma llegó, o bueno, masomenos, cuando escuchó una voz.

—¡Lo sentimos!, el coche de Naruto se quedó parado en medio del tráfico —comentaba risueña.

Nop. No era cierto… Ella no había escuchado la palabra "Naruto" en el último diálogo de la rubia. Su piel sintió un escalofrío. Ella aún seguía de espaldas.

—¡Hola! —el rubio acompañante, se sentó justamente al frente, del lugar que, se mostraba "ocupado" o apartado, con la bolsa cuya propietaria conocía muy bien.

—Y pensábamos que no vendrían —Chouji se burlaba.

—No podíamos faltar —sonrió arrancando un pedazo de carne con sus acomodados dientes, para después mirar interesado hacia la pelirrosada.

—Ahora vuelvo —sonrió fingidamente, le guiñó un ojo a Hinata, y ésta entendió, después, para guiñarle otra vez el ojo a Ino, quien igual entendía la indirecta.

—Yo también voy —corría la de cabellos oscuros.

—Necesito lavarme las manos antes de cenar —castañeando de frío, decía Ino.

* * *

><p>—¿Nos puedes explicar cómo porqué corriste de esa manera?, más bien… ¡escapaste! —regañaba la rubia.<p>

—Creo que ese no fue un muy buen gesto —decía tímida, Hinata.

—¡Ya lo sé! —caminaba dando vueltas por el pequeño área.

—¡Eres tonta o qué! —exclamaba Ino.

—¡No! Si no que…

—¡Si no que! —llamaba la atención la de mirada azul.

—¡Yo solo vine a aclararle que quiero su amistad!, ¡es todo! —exclamaba Sakura, para después mojarse la cara y tranquilizarse.

Ino solo logró abrir grandes los ojos, en modo de sorpresa. No se lo esperaba. No lo digas Ino, no grites los sentimientos de Naruto hacia Sakura, esta vez no.

—Iré saliendo, esto se puede ver sospechoso —contestaba segundos después de silencio absoluto, Hinata, para salir corriendo.

Después de asegurarse de que el baño estaba solo, y que no se viera nada sospechoso, continuó aquella "misión imposible"

—¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo verdad? —Ino la miraba fijamente, mientras Sakura se daba una "cachetada mental", sobre todo lo que había pensado y aclarado unos cuantos días atrás.

—¿Vendrá Sasuke? —evadía el tema, desenredándose el cabello con sus manos.

—No me cambies el tema de conversación —suspiró—. Él no vendrá —la miró—, te vuelvo a preguntar… ¿sabes qué es lo que estás haciendo verdad? —enfatizó.

—Solo quiero su amistad —bajó la mirada decidida—, si a _él_ es a quien te refieres —salió de escena.

* * *

><p><strong>Comerciales mis queridos yumiko C: (y hora de que me truene el cuello e_e)<strong>

**Okiro Benihime**(L): ! UN REVIEW TUYOjajajajajajajaj lo siento:') extrañaba eso. JAJAJAJA usas vocaloid?, traté de hacer canciones gays con Gumi :C, pero no salió jajajaj FAIL lo borré e_e. AMO LOVECOM! me encanta encontrar más personas con ese fanatismo :')  
>TÚ SI QUE ENTENDISTE! eso de no poder tener esa "amistad forzada" más que nada claaaaaro :)<br>Pfffttt... e_e, ¿porqué crees que ni yo misma escribí sobre la "cita" de sasuke con esta mujer? no me agrada a mí tampoco en nada xddddd creeme que hago esfuerzos al escribirs ;) Pfffttt me merezco el látigo (u) :C En fín, MUCHAS GRACIAS! y espero volver a leer un review tuyo :') te adoro muchas gracias! (L)

**AnitaHuracanosa**(L): ASDASDAS CON TU REVIEW! jajajajajaj no tengo mucho que decir :c me duele la mano y ando un poquito deprimida con todo e_é, (no soy entrenadora pokémon y eso me mata jajajajajajajaja okno!) TU TAMBIÉN AMAS LOVELY COMPLEX? AKSJGDADYAKJ bien ahí ;)! jajajajajaja como me haces reir tu con tus locuras, en fín, unni(L) muchas gracias por to' :) espero volver a leerte yumika:)

**TristerSistah**'(jajaja): averssssggg:) ¡BIENVENIDA A HELADOS YUMIKO! jajaj okno :$ NO INVENTES! me quede asi de :OOOOO con tu review D:, oseasemeleseme, me da un orgullo el que me digas eso D': enserio, jajajaja lo sé, yo solamente trabajé durante dos veranos y hasta ahí :c, los he vuelto a ver a mis amigos, pero trabajar no :c, no he podido, espero que cumplas ese sueño! ya verás que sí! jajajaj todo mundo ha leeido Lovely Complex y me alegra que se den cuenta de a que va esto ;) Muchas gracias, porque por personas como tu, sigo escribiendo esto. Gracias! y bienvenida, tu me dejas con ganas de volver a leer otro review tuyo ;) (L)

**ahsayuna**(L): jajajaja debo dejar de poner esos apodos tan gays que pongo asdasda B: TE GUSTA DREAM HIGH! OMMMGGGG! jajajajaja otra unni! jajajaja (L), he buscado en la wikidrama esos doramas que me has dicho y los tengo que ver los que me llamaron la atención e_e, jajaja muchas gracias! AKSJHDKAJSDAUSH LEÍ TODO acerca de tus gustos por el k-pop, me he quedado asi de O_O(L) es que es difícil que no guste ewe jajajajaj Muchas gracias por tu review espero volver a leerlo!

**FernandaUzumaki**: Bienvenida seas a los Helados Yumikosos jajaj, asdasdasdasdasd yo inicié igual :') por un review! ya te veo escribiendo fics! jajajaj MUCHAS GRACIAS POR ESO :'))) me hace sacar el moco tendido(?) mentira, gracias! enserio!, espero volver a leer otro review tuyo :')

**CUMPLEAÑERA: **IkariCaraDeTorta(?) DISCUUUUULPAME POR NO COLGARLO AYERSSSS :C no pude, mi día fue fail completamente, asdasdasd no tengo palabras para decirtelo :') me siento avergonzada. FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS CHICA YUMIKOSA(L) TE QUIERO MUJER!

**Ahora si sale bye con los reviews, siganle a la historia ;)**

* * *

><p>—¡Oye, te dije que la sal!, ¡me diste la azúcar! —Rieron todos juntos—, ¡maldición Shikamaru! —Kiba se quejaba.<p>

—¡Sakura!, justamente te estábamos esperando! —Lee se puso de pie, al ver que la anteriormente llamada, se acercaba. Después de… un raro comportamiento.

—¡Lo siento, Ino necesitaba un consejo… ya saben…! Cosas de… ¿chicas? —caminaba hacia su lugar, muriéndose interiormente, al darse cuenta quien se encontraba justo en frente de ella.

—¡Eso no importa!, recuerda que ya casi se cumple un año desde que llegaste… —platicó Shikamaru.

—Muchas cosas han cambiado —consiguió decir con nostalgia, Temari.

—En realidad chicos, muchas gracias a ustedes, hicieron de mi año, supongo… que el más interesante de todos —sonrió—, ¡Arriba los Yumiko! —decía con ánimo.

—No… —decía serio Naruto. Todos quedaron en silencio—, gracias a ti —sonrió.

Todos se percataron de la mirada sincera de Naruto, no había picardía, ni remordimiento, mucho menos falsedad, al contrario, ahí había sinceridad. Era algo así como un ambiente tenso. Ino quiso relajar la situación un poco.

—Bueno… ¡pidamos algo fuerte para tomar!, tenemos la edad suficiente para hacerlo —comentó con liderazgo.

—Sakura apenas tiene diecisiete… —se preocupó Naruto.

—Animal… está a ¡meses! De cumplir dieciocho —observó con una mirada divertida a la chica—, aparte… está entre personas responsables —sonreía aún más.

—¡Mesero, traiga tres botellas de alcohol!, ¡yo lo pago! —Golpeaba "excitado" la mesa, Neji—, ¡hace años que no hacemos esto!

—Tu tomas… y yo te mato —susurró, mientas lo observaba desafiante, TenTen. Cosa que hizo hacer pucheros infantiles al Hyuuga.

Risas se oían desde los otros lados de las mesas, era un completo escándalo en la misma, y desde la hora en el que él había llegado, sentía su mirada tratar de entrar a la suya, como lo hace un clavo de hierro al tratar de entrar a un duro muro de concreto… y el concreto iniciaba por ser perforado.

—Sakura… ¿qué quieres hacer para tu aniversario?, Komakurene no había tenido mejor momento que este año, en efecto, esta temporada —insistía Kiba, dando un trago a su bebida.

—Chicos —sonreía incrédulamente, pero se tomó enserio la pregunta, cuando todos le miraron seriamente, ellos hablaban enserio—, en realidad no sé, quiero decir… aún faltan algunos meses…

—Te recuerdo que el día que cumples el año… también es tu cumpleaños… —la miraba insinuado festejo aparte, Shikamaru.

Al mirar tan seria, y después soltar la carcajada al no creer lo que sus amigos "ebrios" —algunos de ellos—, decían.

—¡Tú tienes que estar en tu mejor momento! —decía una ebria Ino, incitando un pequeño trago a la chica de los ojos jade—, ¿recuerdan cuando…? —y el diálogo poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en una plática de "ebrios", una plática cómica, de revelaciones ocultas, pero obviamente, para el día de mañana nadie lo recordaría.

Se unió a la plática después de un momento, rió, pero, ella no era el tipo de persona que tomaba para no quedarse atrás, al contrario, era la amiga responsable que cuidaba de todos los demás, ella pensaba que era la única sobria, pero, al observar tan serio a Neji al escuchar los balbuceos de su chica, cambió su opinión.

Con su mirada buscó a cierto rubio que de la nada se había perdido de la cómica escena. Todos se paseaban de un lado a otro, nadie permanecía en su lugar, lo que mostraba el índice de ebriedad en la comunidad de Komakurene.

Buscaba con la mirada "discretamente", a cierta persona, pero decidió olvidarlo y tomó un sorbo de su café.

Levantó la mirada, en los cristales de afuera observó a un chico con un gorro de tela gris, que le protegía la cabeza del frío, un chaleco de tela de manga larga en color vino y unos jeans de mezclilla. Pero, esas combinaciones de prendas, las había visto en alguna parte… ¡claro!, era la persona que hace un momento se encontraba enfrente de de ella. El rubio se encontraba de cuclillas y solo podía apreciar su espalda. Salió del lugar.

* * *

><p>—Trata de que nadie te quite este dinero, entra a este lugar y come algo, lo necesitas —decía el rubio a un pequeño niño con escaza ropa y extremadamente delgado.<p>

—Gracias, y feliz navidad señor Uzumaki —agachó la mirada, y corrió hacia dentro, vigilando que no hubiera nadie que lo observara y quitara el dinero después.

El pequeño corrió en dirección a Sakura, y por efecto, Naruto siguió el trayecto del niño con la mirada, sorprendiéndose de la presencia de la chica. Sonrió de lado, débilmente, esta vez no la forzaría a nada, pero tampoco la dejaría ir tan fácil. Nervioso, se armó de valor y caminó hacia ella, temblando.

—Hace frío —el rubio rompió el hielo, frotó sus brazos con sus manos.

Sakura solo logró sonreír, en modo de acierto, no tenía frío, gracias a los nervios.

—¿Por qué has salido? —preguntó Naruto, al ver el escándalo dentro del restaurant.

—Mantienen una discusión en que es más fuerte, el manatí o el koala —ambos rieron al unísono.

—Sabes… —se lleno de valor—, quiero hablar contigo.

—¿Enserio? —Sakura malinterpretó—, ¡igual yo! —se sentía feliz, al fin se lo diría, y él lo comprendía. Al fin, quedarían como amigos.

—¿Y eso se supone que te pone feliz… porque…? —se extrañó.

—Espera… tengo ¡tantas cosas que decirte!

—¡Igual yo!

—Sakura… no sabes cómo me gusta que sientas lo mismo —la tomó de los hombros, extasiado.

—Igual yo… al fin, al fin… todo será mejor… ¿verdad? —lo miró sinceramente.

—¡Claro!, pero… habla tu primero, igual yo, necesito decirte demasiadas cosas, y ya no aguanto… —miró los pálidos labios de la chica.

Quedaron por algunos segundos en silencio, cuando todo se tornó incómodo para Sakura… por una parte se sentía liberada, porque todo lo que guardaba dentro de ella, al fin saldría, pero por otra parte, le lastimaba en pensar en él solo como un amigo.

—Entonces… creo que iniciaré yo… —decía Naruto directo.

—¡No!, yo lo haré, hagamos esto rápido, porque estoy segura que en un momento se me olvidará… así que… —dejaba Sakura inconcluso el diálogo, cosa que con la mirada, Naruto aceptó.

—Correcto —contestaba resignado el rubio.

—Yo quería decirte… —recordó lo de hace unos momentos—, ¡que eres una gran persona!, y que, haya pasado lo que haya pasado, debemos dejarlo atrás y volver a comenzar de nuevo… porque yo… —se mostraba nerviosa.

—¿Tu qué? —esperando una respuesta, dijo ansioso Naruto.

—Yo quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes —suspiró—, olvida todo lo que hice o dije hace un tiempo, empezamos con el pie izquierdo. Perdón —comentó seria.

El chico sonreía, todo se había solucionado, pero era momento de dejarlo todo claro, se le confesaría ahí mismo. ¡No puedes perder tiempo Naruto!  
>La abrazó, el abrazo era reconfortante, necesitaba estrujarla hasta dejarla sin aire, si se necesitaba. Quería tenerla junto a él, quería que todo el tiempo fuera así.<p>

—No te quiero perder —dijo sincero el chico.

—Yo tampoco a ti, tonto —correspondía al abrazo, pero en su mente, iba en dirección amistosa.

—Entonces…

—¿Entonces qué? —continuaba la pelirrosada.

—Yo sí quiero —Naruto mandaba indirectas, en otra dirección.

—¡Igual yo! —Sakura se zafó del abrazo para mirarlo a los ojos, feliz.

—¿Enserio? —se sorprendió el chico. Vaya, había sido más fácil de lo pensado.

—¡Sí!, vaya… estaba tan nerviosa, yo también quería que nuestra amistad fuera la de antes! —El corazón de la chica se estrujó, no supo porqué—, ¡fui tan estúpida, que terminé arruinandolo todo! —Rió nerviosamente—, ¡seamos los mejores amigos! —lo volvía a abrazar con los ojos llorosos.

…

—Ah, sí… a…amistad —sonrió fingidamente, y correspondió el abrazo débilmente, quedaba en shock después de haber escuchado eso… ¿no se supone que íbamos en otra dirección?

Continuará.

* * *

><p><strong> FASHUFCG SFGASKDGVSDVSDVSGDVFGDS Fasgdfusdghfjsd yfsdkjA G SYgcszhdxb :CCCCCCCC<strong>

**ASCO LO SÉ!, pero bueh, que le hago, mi inspiración está por los suelos, :c, todo yo está derrumbada(?) y soy un asco si lo sé, ya bye :c. pfffft, que les puedo decir... creo que hise un poco trágica la muerte de Kushina y de Minato, ._. lo siento, mi humor no es el mismo desde hace unos días e_e.**

**¿Qué fue lo que usé para este capítulo? (ya se que no les importa ni un pepino, pero aún asi quiero ponerlo para escribir más (?) )**

**AAJHADGAYGDASJHDG me la pasé escuchando coldplay - Viva la vida:') luego, e_e, jugando pokémon(?), y escuchando unchained melody :') yo y mis viejas canciones ~**  
><strong> asdasd en fín.<strong>

**El pequeño verso del libro & juzgar a alguien, lo he hecho yo, es mi pensamiento desde siempre y siempre lo había querido plasmar en alguna parte, simplemente no encontraba donde (no la parte del "no juzges a un libro por su portada lalalalala" no, mas bien, lo que sigue de eso jajaja, lo "completé a mi manera")**  
><strong> AMO LA TARTAPASTEL/PAY/TORTA de QUESO! por eso lo puse ;)**  
><strong> :c ya no tengo nada que poner (u)<strong>

**Cuando vaya a japón, a donde iré, será Hokkaido lo JURO!**

**salebye :c** (deprimida mode on)

—


	18. Chapter 18: Más uno

**ASJNDHKSDFGSHDIFGSJDFGS CUMPLIMOOOOS EL AÑOOOOOOOOO (8) Tu rututuuu ru tu tuuu (8) Y me siento taaaaaaaaan feliz C:, enserio ~ Ya sé, ya sé, todos me han de odiar xdd, asdasd & lo merezco u.u no he tenido tiempo PARA NADA! y es algo que últimamente me estresa ._. la inspiración gay que viene & se va e_e... **

**Pfff, a lo que veníamos... he cumplido este 28 de Marzo del 2012 (H) UN AÑO desde el primer capítulo que subí, asdasdsada se los juro que... aún no me la creo, el tiempo se me pasó super rápido & todo eso... D:, asdf, pero bueh, cumplí la meta, quizás no llegue a cumplir otro año más, pero... bueh, eso ya se lo dejo al tiempo :) y pues eso... MIL DISCULPAS, se los juro que no vuelvo a poner fecha para actualizar ¬¬ nunca lo cumplo!, o aparece un compromiso & ya no se pudo & todo eso S: entonces... dejemoslo así, lo que más me estresa es que ni tiempo para mí tengo e_e, ya ni diseño, :c mi photoshop tiene telarañas, me he enfocado demasiado en escribir, y antes era el dibujo/color en compu, escribir & diseñar, pero ahora la mayoría de tiempo se la dedico al fic.**

**En fin mis queridos animalitos de la creación, mi humor ha sido taaaan bipolar este mes c: & cambié POR COMPLETO el fic a última hora xddd, por eso el retraso u.u... **

**AH, porcierto :c, la semana pasada NO actualicé, porque me la pasé viendo EL FINAL DE Dream High 2 c: a mi novio Jin woon & blah, so... la semana pasada fue mía(?) y de Dream High 2 :c, lo siento, echenle la culpa al drama *-* Ya es la segunda vez que la estoy viendo xdd, lamentablemente terminó el 19 :C**

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A NICKI(L) (14 de Marzo xddd) & a Sakura :) (28 de Marzo) que gracias a ella, mi primer capítulo fue ese día hace un año:)**

**Disfruten lo que se viene pooooooorque yo AME este capítulo... LO :)**

**_MUCHAS GRACIAS A LA GENTE QUE LEE, NO DEJARÁN REVIEW, PERO CADA DÍA ESPERAN A QUE SE SUBA EL CAPÍTULO, ¡GRACIAS! (porque sé como es esa desesperación xD)_**

* * *

><p>—Y, por eso… yo… ¡quería declararte mi amor… que supieras que siempre te he amado desde pequeña! —La chica hacía una reverencia hacia su amado—, ¡por favor! ¡Acepta mi chocolate, y mis sentimientos! —el chico simplemente la abrazó.<p>

Un rubio de ojos azules, contemplaba tal escena, por un momento, sintió repulsión ante tal acto… era tan… ¿meloso?, ¿cursi?, ni idea, esos días no eran importantes para él…

—Ah, mira que lindos— se unía a la plática una segunda—, pero no por eso tienen que hacer eso… quiero decir… yo le muestro amor a Neji todos los días… —decía pensando el sentido del día de San Valentín, TenTen.

—¿No le has dado chocolate? —la miró extrañado.

—Por favor Naruto… eso es de tontos… —decía indiferente, pero divertida.

—Entonces… las chicas… ¿ya no entregan chocolates hoy en día? —se miró aliviado, como si encontrara la razón de su duda, cosa que la morena captó.

—¿Acaso Uzumaki Naruto está preocupado por no recibir chocolate de alguna chica? —parpadeó los ojos rápidamente en modo coqueto, burlándose.

—No es eso, no seas tonta… —le golpeó ligeramente el hombro—, ¡claro que he recibido!, es solo que…

—¿Es solo qué…? —Quedaban en silencio—, ¡oh cierto!, ya capté, no has recibido de la persona que tu quisieras que te diera —todo concordaba según ella.

—¡Que no es eso! —contestaba completamente rojo, evadiendo todo contacto visual con la chica mayor, provocando la risa de la misma.

—¡Vamos!, no te sientas mal —reía—, ¡yo te daré uno!, ¡lo prometo! —lo abrazaba.

—Cállate y entra a tu estúpida tienda de chocolates, quiero irme de aquí.

—Oh… —ponía su gesto rudo, sin lograrlo—, ¡dijiste que me ayudarías a hacer chocolate! —se enojaba.

—¡Dijiste que le dabas amor a Neji todos los días! —contestaba

—¡Pero soy una chica! —Bajaba la voz—… eso es lo que hace una chica enamorada… —decía dramáticamente para dirigirse a la tienda y dejar debajo de un árbol al rubio, pensativo, debido al último diálogo de la mujer.

¿Enserio las chicas enamoradas, quiero decir… solo ellas, daban chocolates a sus enamorados? No es que estuviera decepcionado, o algo por el estilo… pero… había algo en él, que le decía que Sakura en este momento se encontraba regalándole a la persona más fría en el mundo, un cálido chocolate de parte de ella. De la cálida Sakura…

Y además… si se lo regalaba ¿qué había con eso?, quiero decir… no había nada de malo… ¿y si Sakura le había dado un chocolate por compromiso*? Eso debía de ser… ¡claro que sí! Naruto… tranquilo… apenas inicia el día, de seguro recibirás más de un chocolate.

—¡Listo! —una vocecilla lo apartaba de sus pensamientos—, ¿interrumpí algún pensamiento? —adivinaba TenTen con la mirada perdida del rubio.

—Claro que no —se ponía de pie, para los dos, llegar al automóvil del chico.

—Ajá, y yo nací ayer —se burlaba de él, para tomar el asiento del copiloto.

—¿Acaso Neji no te podía traer? —decía enfadado el chico.

—¿Alguien está de malas en San Valentín? —Tomaba la bolsa de chocolate casero entre sus piernas—, además, ya te lo he dicho niño, él no puede saber de mis intenciones peligrosas con el chocolate —miraba malvada el chocolate entre sus manos.

—Si claro —arrancaba el auto—, ¿A dónde nos dirigimos ahora? —la miraba aburrido.

—No lo sé… —le regresaba la mirada perdida.

—¿Cómo que no sabes? —Decía exaltado—, ¡carajo TenTen! —contestaba el rubio, mientras ella reía.

—Llévame a donde nos lleve el destino —importándole un cacahuate el humor del chico, ella sabía en qué estado se encontraba, por eso mismo lo hacía.

—Me vas a sacar canas verdes… —trataba de no desesperarse, Naruto.

Rió: —¡Tranquilo mocoso!, iremos con Ino —decía mientras despeinaba rudamente al chico—, por cierto Naruto… ¿tienes planes para después? —decía neutral.

—Creo que no…, nadie ha dicho nada… y es fin de semana, no hay trabajo en Komakurene, así que… creo que no —decía sin quitar la mirada el volante.

—¡Perfecto! —Contestaba divertida la chica—. ¡Nos ayudarás con los regalos!

—¡¿Qué?

Y así fue, el día entero había pasado, primero pensó que había sido un error, en que durante el día, miles de jovencitas corrieran hacia el rubio, con cartas de amor y chocolates —caros chocolates—, hasta arreglos florales. Menos cierta pelirrosada.

Se dio cuenta, que cuando —como no había espacio, ni orden en la casa de Ino—, llegaron al departamento del chico (Naruto), la chica de la mirada verde jade se perdió en los edificios de chocolates que se postraban sobre la esquina de la sala. Observó, cuando sus miradas se encontraron, una sonrisa de la chica, era sincera, y levantaba el pulgar victoriosamente, para después soltar un: "Bien hecho Naruto".

Y aunque las indirectas fueran demasiadas, Uzumaki Naruto no había recibido, ni un chocolate —ni de compromiso—, por parte de la chica con nombre Haruno Sakura…  
>Ya ajustarían cuentas el día blanco…<p>

* * *

><p>¡Bienvenidos a Helados Yumiko!<p>

Capítulo 18: +1

"[…]_ El amor no llega en un minuto  
>A veces no llega del todo<br>Solo sé que cuando estoy en él  
>no es tonto, no, no es tonto, el amor no es del todo tonto<em>"  
>"<em>Silly love songs<em>" – Paul McCartney.

* * *

><p>Música se escuchaba en el garaje de la casa de Kiba, la radio ese día no paraba de sonar con muy buenas canciones, y por supuesto, divertidos jóvenes se encontraban lavando el coche de la familia, era un fin de semana con los amigos, habían bebidas tiradas por todos lados, revistas de coches, y comida por montón. En el lugar se encontraban Kiba, Neji —que era el experto en coches—, Naruto y Shikamaru.<p>

Todos se encontraban con un 70% del cuerpo húmedo, gracias a las cubetas de agua. No todo era trabajo; aunque todos pasaban de los 18 años, seguían siendo unos niños.

"_¡Wow!, bien, muchas gracias por escuchar "nippon-rocks", el día de hoy empezamos con buena música, ¡Hey chico!, ¡si nos estás escuchando, sube el volumen de la música, que tenemos Aqua Timez para ti!, pero antes de eso… se acerca el día blanco… ¿Acaso ya sabes que dar a tu chica? ¡Jajaja! ¿O acaso no tienes alguien para corresponder? ¡Apuesto a que sí!, bien… ¡aquí te dejamos a los Aqua!" _

Todos guardaron silencio al escuchar el diálogo del locutor, Kiba y Shikamaru intercambiaron miradas, para después todos terminar haciendo la misma acción, menos Naruto. El chico se encontraba cabizbajo tratando de parecer indiferente ante algo que, notablemente, le hacía incómodo. La música de Aqua Timez sonaba de fondo, las guitarras eléctricas hacían presencia, y entre ellos hubo un gran silencio. Quisieron jugar rudo, le quitarían el orgullo al gran Uzumaki, tarde o temprano.

—¡Hey viejo! —Kiba chorreaba de agua a Shikamaru, guiñándole un ojo—, escuché que Temari te ha dado un chocolate de "compromiso" —sonaba burlón—, pero todos sabemos de sus intenciones… ¿le corresponderás? —sonreía pícaramente.

—No lo sé hermano… Temari es una chica difícil, y eso me gusta —se miró pensativo—, pero creo que es muy rápido aún… —observó a Neji—, por cierto… ¿Qué hay de TenTen, Hyuuga?

—Idiotas —todos rieron al mismo tiempo—, saben que TenTen no es de esas chicas… —se sorprendió al recordar algo, e intercambió la mirada con Kiba—. ¡Muy cierto!, escuché de las chicas, que a Hinata no le gusta el chocolate con nuez, que eso es lo que le ibas a regalar.

—¿Enserio? —abrió los ojos exageradamente—. ¡Gracias viejo!, me salvaste… en realidad eso le iba a regalar… le compraré blanco.

Mientras todos querían llegar al punto en preguntarle sobre "su chica", Naruto fingía el no escuchar, cantaba fuertemente el coro de "Mayonaka no Orchestra" y hacía maniobras, como si él mismo fuera el guitarrista. Todos lo miraron sin poder creerlo, eso sí era un caso lamentable.

—Naruto… —llamó Neji.

—¿Qué pasa chico? —cantó desafinadamente con los ojos cerrados, provocando la risa de todos.

—¿Estás bien? —contestó el mayor.

—¡Por supuesto que lo estoy! —brincó "feliz"

—Entonces… ¿ya tienes a quien dar para el día blanco? —Habló directo—, quiero decir… ¿a qué fan corresponderás? —sonrió burlón.

Naruto solo lo miró perplejo, sabía que esto sucedería de un momento a otro, en realidad, no se mostraría mal, al contrario, se aseguraría de no mostrarse débil ante esta situación.

—Claro que sí —trató de hablar seguro—, ah… aunque aún no se que dar…

—¿Y era a la chica que querías o…? —dijo Neji, tratando de averiguar más acerca de "ella", mientras los demás observaban.

—Sí —mintió.

—¡Mentira!, escuché que Sakura no te dio nada… —Kiba había metido la pata, inmediatamente callado por un golpe de Shikamaru.

—¡Pffffff! —soltaba la carcajada—, ¿creías que era ella? —Reía de nuevo, falsamente—, ¡por supuesto que no! —su sonrisa se fue borrando poco a poco, era un desastre.

—¿Ni de "compromiso"? —preguntaba Neji.

—Bueno…al menos recibí…—decía "satisfecho" el rubio.

—Sí claro… de todas las chicas de Komakurene, ¡menos de Sakura! —decía Shikamaru preocupado por su amigo.

—¡Pero no tiene nada de malo!, quiero decir… pudo haber sido peor… —decía ya sin excusas, Naruto.

—¡Claro que fue peor!, bueno… aparte de los chocolates envenenados de Ino… —Kiba hacía una mueca de asco y horror al pensar en eso—, pero… quiero decir… ¡tienes que regalarle uno! —decía rápidamente.

—¿Estás loco? —Gritaba—, no voy a hacer eso…

—Al menos de compromiso —decía Neji, mientras secaba el automóvil.

Quedaban en completo silencio… solamente el sonido de la radio se escuchaba.

—… ¿y… qué harán el 14? —decía apenado Naruto.

—Ni lo pienses… saldré con Temari —decía Shikamaru, secándose el mojado cabello.

—¿Neji? —decía esperanzado.

—TenTen —sonreía victorioso.

—¿Y tu mi mejor amigo del alma? A quien amo, estimo, y es mil veces mejor que yo y…

—Hinata tiene ese día apartado en mi agenda, tus halagos gays no me harán cambiar de parecer —

Estaba totalmente perdido. Ya sabría qué hacer ese día, vería películas, comería hasta reventar… algo se le ocurriría.

* * *

><p>Se dirigieron a Komakurene, ya que a Kiba y a Neji les tocaba la hora de trabajar. Además, pasarían el rato con las chicas, quienes desde hace rato se encontraban ahí.<br>Al llegar, todos se dirigieron a sus puestos, menos Shikamaru y Naruto, quienes iban ir a la biblioteca para charlar un rato y perder el tiempo con Kakashi, pero al no encontrarlo, Shikamaru decidió ir por su helado favorito, en su local de helados favorito. Los helados Yumiko.

—¡Hey Sak! —saludó Shikamaru.

La chica se sorprendió y sonrió, se emocionó al ver a sus amigos, ya que últimamente por el trabajo, nadie tenía tiempo libre para ir a los helados, que era ya una costumbre.  
>—¡Shikamaru!, creo que te puedo ayudar —rió divertida.<p>

—Ya sabes… lo de siempre —le correspondía la sonrisa.

Sakura asintió, pero se decepcionó un poco cuando lo vio solo, pensaba que la manada de simios (los chicos… como si los tuviera que agregar en esta aclaración) vendría con él, y no era así. Después de servir el helado, y agregar la cantidad correcta de menta y chocolate, como ella solo lo sabía hacer, se decidió por preguntar.

—¿Vienes solo? —preguntó un poco desanimada, cosa que él notó. Chasqueó la lengua.

—En realidad, no lo estaba hace un momento… pero… bueno… —seguía buscando con la mirada a Naruto—, ni idea a donde se metería —tomaba su helado. De un salto, se sentaba en la barra de mármol de servicio del local.

—¡Shikamaru!, sabes que nos pueden regañar por eso… —lo golpeaba ligeramente, riendo.

—Tienes suerte el día de hoy… —checaba su celular, que acababa de sonar—, trabajaré antes. Hoy traen el nuevo disco de "supercell", así que abriré más temprano… fastidioso ¿no?

—¡El nuevo disco!, ¡Oh Dios!, ¡sabes que me debes de guardar uno, y en un rato te lo pago! —decía emocionada.

—¿Te gusta supercell? —Decía sin creerlo—, que infantil eres Haruno Sakura… —reía.

—¡Déjame ser! —Decía apenada—, ¡sí, me gusta supercell!, no te daré un Yumiko en mi vida… —lo miró amenazadoramente.

—¡No, todo menos eso! —Carcajeaba—, ¡nos vemos al rato pequeña!

Chasqueaba la lengua: —Idiota —reía para sí misma.

* * *

><p><strong>Es la hora de los comerciales gays que no te dejan leer en paz C: Bien, RESUMIRÉ, PORQUE NO TENGO TIEMPO D: disculpen si el review no es tan largo como de costumbre D: EN VERDAD NO TENGO NADA DE TIEPO DDDD:<strong>

**IkariYumika(L): Te digo que anduve de bipolar todo el mes, así que QUE SE VAYA A LA MIERDA :) por mí mejor, (sí, el tipo que casi me rompe el corazón e_é), OOOMGG AMO LEER TUS REVIEWS :'C SON TAN AWESOMES:) jajajaja enserio! yo soy la gay que no puede escribir algo decente en esta cosa :c, en fin, espero leerte de nuevo en mis reviews amiga :c enserio!, ya que no sabes como me dan ganas de escribir con eso, SALUDOS(L) y cuidate mucho(L) gracias por tus palabras, enserio!**

**AndreinaYumikosa: Bieeeeenvenida:)! Sabes? aveces soy un poco loca & me maltrato con látigo(?) JAJAJAJAJA mentira C: yo de idiota que ando por otro idiota, PERO SE ACABOOOOO:) soy más feliz que un spagetti en salsa *-* así que, encontré un nuevo amor, c: YO MISMA jajajkajskaj xdddd bueh, asdasdasdas me encanta que te guste lo que escribo :') y que bueno que logro el emitir ese tipo de sentimientos ya que soy una bitch que hace sentir mal a las personas jajajajajajaja mentira, muchas gracias a tí por tu review, espero volverte a leer.**

**AnitaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAaAaAaA(L): :), te puedo decir algo & me crees? jajajajajajajaja tengo tu canción en mi lista de reproducción (donde encuentro la inspiración) que uso para dibujar en clases & escribir los capítulos, NO SABES QUE PRECIOSA ESTA LA CANCIÓN, y te agradezco por todo mi querida animalita de la creación :') *¬¬¬¬* NARUTO CON ESO PUESTO JAJAJAJA LO SÉ, si por algo lo escribi así... ;) VISTE EL FINAL DE DREAM HIGH 2? Si te gustó el 2... VE EL 1 PORQUE ESTÁ MIL VECES MEJOR! asdasdadasd te adoro(L) Byessss:)**

**SayunitaYumiko: Me vas a amar con este capítulo... y más con lo que se viene más abajito ewé POR SUPUESTO QUE SE VIENE A TODO LO QUE DA EL NARUSAKU! Y lo leerás más abajo LALALALALALALALALALALAL yaps yaaaa! te dejo leer, muero porque lo leas *-* Gracias por tu review :') quiero leer pronto otro tuyo (L)**

**Tristi'Yumiko: asdasdadas Muchas gracias por todo u.u, te juro que cuando leí que te había sacado una sonrisa con un capítulo así de tristón, me quede asi de *O*! y dejame decirte que si con ese quedaste así... DEJA QUE LEAS ESTEEE! jajajajajaja Muchas gracias por TOOODO enserio!. CORRECTO! ENTENDISTEE! SISISISISISISI, Sasuke tiene otro hermano aparte de Itachi C: Sí sí pero hasta ahí la dejo;) Sasuke anda por ahí perdido jajajajaja hasta más adelante lo diré, donde se encuentra c:, SIGUE LEYEENDO PORFAVOR! y quisiera volver a leerte :') hace demasiado bien para la inspiración(L)**

**Ferni'UzumakiYUMIKO xdd: Owwwwww Muchas gracias por todo :') enserio!, a mi me encanta tu review te lo juro! quiero que leas este cap. & me digas que te ha parecido, GRACIAS!**

**ya, ya, terminé escribiendo una biblia a cada uno xDDDDDDDD GRACIAS A TODOS ENSERIO! ... Sigan leyendo... e_é...**

* * *

><p>Sakura empezó a recoger todos los utensilios apenas usados, tenía demasiado por lavar, ya que el día había sido agotador… y no solo el día… todo el mes, desde el día 14 de febrero hasta el próximo 14 de marzo, habría de ser el más agotador; así pues, se dirigió a la parte trasera del local, que se encontraba oscura. Había uno que otro rayo de luz que entraba por los huecos de la pared y por la mitad descubierta del mármol que separaba el "despacho" y la parte privada.<br>Estuvo a punto de prender la luz, pero prefirió el no hacer "escándalo" con la misma, le gustaba estar en tranquilidad, así….  
>Entonces, fue cuando amarró su cabello en una coleta, dejando cabellos rebeldes en la parte de la frente; jugó con sus manos en la oscuridad sobre el frío mármol, para poder encontrar su bolso, donde de seguro encontraría unas pinzas para el cabello, pero lo que estaba tocando en este momento no era su bolsa…<p>

—¿¡Quien eres! —gritó asustada al haber tocado una mano en medio de la oscuridad. Lanzó todo lo que se encontró a su alcance.

—¡Soy yo, yo! —se quejó al recibir de todo un poco. Naruto bajaba de su escondite, se encontraba sentado sobre el mármol, al lado del lavaplatos.

—¡Qué haces aquí, pedazo de imbécil! —decía aún asustada.

—¡Quería darte una sorpresa tonta! —Reía ahora, se acercó a la luz—, baja la voz…

—¡Me iba a cambiar de ropa! —se avergonzó, reclamó sin escuchar lo anterior dicho por Naruto.

—Y aún puedes… —sonrió. Ante esto, la chica lo miró asesina, le había sacado un buen susto—. ¡Sakura, es mentira! —rió.

—Eres un completo niño inmaduro —se quejó, lavando lo que quedaba de cubiertos. Encendió la luz.

—¡Hay vamos! —se acercó a ella—, ¡fue una broma! —posó su barbilla sobre la cabeza de la pelirrosada, mientras ella lavaba.

—Una broma, que me pudo haber matado… —decía enojada la chica.

Quedaron en silencio, Naruto se alejó un poco, y se puso a pensar… tenía que salvar el diálogo, si no, ya sabía cómo terminaría el día. La conocía perfectamente bien.

—¿Se aburre fácilmente?, ¿ya no le satisfacen los Helados Yumiko? —habló fingiendo la voz como un presentador de algún producto de la televisión. La chica soltó una pequeña risa, lo estaba logrando—, ¿Ya no aguanta lavar los cubiertos?, ¿su nombre es Haruno Sakura?, —La chica solo logró reír débilmente y negando con la cabeza, le hacía saber a Naruto que no podía creer lo que en ese momento escuchaba—, ¡Yo tengo la solución!

La chica cerró el grifo, secó sus manos, colocó un humectante para las mismas, se giró y lo miró, debía estar bromeando… El rubio solo sonrió de manera dudosa. ¿Había funcionado?

—¿Y cuál es la maravillosa solución para la chica llamada Haruno Sakura? —contestó resignada, después de unos minutos sin articular palabra.

—Ven conmigo este fin de semana —lo miró sin entender—. Necesito una mano femenina para hacer chocolates este 14… —la miró de nuevo sonriendo, pero esperando un no por respuesta…

* * *

><p>—¿Ya tienes los chocolates? —contaba en la lista.<p>

—Sí —levantaba una bolsa.

—¿Leche?

—Como veinte litros —rió apuntando su nevera.

—¿Mantequilla? —decía Sakura levantando una ceja.

—Sí, te la acabo de mostrar.

—¡Solamente no quiero que se olvide nada!, ya ves que eres un cabezota… —ponía los ojos en blanco.

—Hubiera llamado a Ino… —susurraba. Cosa que ella escuchó.

—¡Bien!, ¡llámala!, por mi mejor… tomaré un camión e iré a casa, necesito dormir… —decía convencida, saliendo por la puerta del departamento del rubio.

—¡No Sakura! —decía arrepentido.

—De todos modos, soy una horrible cocinera, y lo sabes —bajaba las escaleras del mismo.

—¡Sakura!, ¡sabes que es broma! —rió en modo: "no lo puedo creer"—, ¡no seas infantil! —levantaba las manos, ahora Sakura se había parado en seco, lo miraba con su mirada asesina de nuevo. Ahora ella en realidad se iba—, oh no, tú no te vas de aquí…

Corrió hacia ella, bajando aquellas escaleras de caracol, que cada edificio de departamentos tienen, Sakura se dio cuenta de la rapidez del hombre, y decidió igual… correr.

Le resultaba divertido, mas nunca emitió carcajada alguna, la chica era algo orgullosa, pero nunca había pensado en dejar el lugar así, se lamentó en haber pensado en eso, cuando su abdomen se encontraba ya en el hombro de cierta persona que la seguía unos escalones atrás.

—Te dije que no te irías de aquí —se escuchaba serio.

—¡Suéltame! —trató de aflojar el agarre que había entre la cadera de la joven, con el fuerte brazo del chico—, ¡me quedaré!, ¡pero no hagas esto, es vergonzoso! —golpeaba la espalda del rubio.

—No tengo intenciones de hacer eso —decía serio, mientras por dentro, moría de risa.

—¡Esta bien!, ¡no lo hagas! —golpeaba la chica que se encontraba a espaldas de él.

Se mantuvieron en silencio hasta llegar al lugar, y Naruto la soltó hasta que la puerta de su casa había sido cerrada.

Después de sus largas discusiones —estúpidas—, llegaron a un acuerdo, Naruto pondría la leche en un tazón y Sakura haría lo demás, los dos eran un desastre en la cocina.

* * *

><p>—¡Pero tienes que hacer que se haga espeso!, eso está muy líquido aún —decía Sakura insatisfecha.<p>

—Ya… como queden… —contestaba Naruto, sin tanto interés.

—¿Cómo queden…? —preguntaba con angustia Sakura.

—Pues sí… —hacia una mueca—, yo no los voy a comer…

—¡Pero se supone que esto es para tu amada! —Señalaba el chocolate—, ¿Qué tal si la envenenas? —decía más angustiada aún.

—Sí, eso quiero… —silencio—, ¿y si te enveneno? —lanzaba la primera indirecta, y como todo un sinvergüenza, sonrió aún más decidido.

—No digas estupideces, vamos a hacer esto de una buena vez por toda y bien… —mientras Sakura decía eso enojada, nunca se dio cuenta, que Naruto no le quitaba la mirada encima, en ningún momento.

—Sakura… —rompía el silencio después de un buen rato de estar haciendo chocolate.

—¿Sí? —decía mientras se retiraba mechones cayendo por su frente, colocándolos por detrás de la oreja. Mas nunca lo miró.

—¿Ya habías preparado chocolates antes…? —bajó la mirada. Y ella al contrario, lo miró a los ojos.

—¿De qué hablas? —Moldeaba el chocolate—, ¿piensas que lo arruinaré?

—¡No, no!, quiero decir… que si diste este 14 de febrero chocolates… —daba al grano. Se apenó al haber dicho eso, y escondió la mirada, donde aquellos ojos verde jade, no podían intimidarlo.

—Que… mala… persona… eres… —se sentía ofendida. De repente el chico alzó la mirada, para encontrarse con la de ella, desilusionada.

—¿Pero... porqué? —Gritó—, ¡yo debería sentirme ofendido!

—No probaste mi chocolate… —agachó la mirada, iniciaba por guardar la leche en su lugar; de encontrarse en la mesa, ahora se movía a la nevera.

El chico se quedó atónito, no le podía estar pasando...: —¡Lo hubiera hecho! —La siguió—, si… hubiera recibido claro… —se avergonzó al haber dicho esto último.

Sakura dio un portazo al refrigerador, aún seguía de espaldas, quieta… los pensamientos de Naruto ahora eran… "¿qué le dije?, ¿acaso dije algo malo?" al verla firme como una roca… sin movimiento.

—¿Sakura…? —preguntó sin acercarse demasiado.

No hubo respuesta.

—Sakura… —Llamaba tranquilamente.

Comenzaba a caminar para girarla, pero ella le había leído la mente, en ese momento, se giró poco a poco, mostrando un rostro culpable, con ojos llorosos.

—Lo olvidé… —soltó en un hilo de voz. Naruto no comprendió, le angustiaba verla en ese estado.

—¿Olvidaste qué? —comenzaba por acercarse, lentamente.

—¡Tu chocolate!, ¡y fue el más caro! —corrió para abrazarlo, Naruto quedó completamente en seco, con los brazos estirados. Tenía el pecho completamente estrujado, ¡pero que importaba eso!, tenía a una chica llorando en su hombro, y no solo era una chica… ¡Era Sakura! Todo tomaba sentido ahora, lo había olvidado, eso era… ¡lo había olvidado!, ¡si le importas Naruto!

—¿De qué me hablas? —correspondió al abrazo, y se burló un poco, riendo.

—¿Que de qué te hablo imbécil?, ¡tu chocolate! —sollozó.

—¿Qué tiene? —acarició su cabello.

—¡Yo en realidad quería dártelo, pero… acabe comiéndolo! —lloraba aún más fuerte. Él soltó la carcajada.

—¿Porqué te ríes? —sollozaba de nuevo, pero esta vez contestó tratando de parecer enojada, aún en su hombro.

—Porque yo puedo insultarte lo que quiera, que no debo claro y ¡no lloras!, pero… sucede esta estupidez… ¡y mira como estás! —la abrazaba aún más, le parecía tierno, hace mucho que no sentía algo así… y odiaba verla llorar, porque le parecía vulnerable, pensaba que en ese estado no podía defenderse…

—Imbécil —soltó débilmente, y quedaron abrazados un buen rato más, hasta que la situación se tornó un poco incómoda para la chica. Se separó rápidamente en cuanto se dio cuenta, y ajustó su ropa ligeramente, ahí fue cuando él se percató que estaba manchada de todo lo que se había usado antes.

—Tu ropa esta sucia… —la apuntaba—. Se hace tarde además —miraba el sol ocultarse desde su ventana.

—Estoy cansada y… los chocolates —apuntaba con la mirada hacia el horno—, tardarán en estar listos —y antes de que el chico pudiera hablar, Sakura había brincado al sofá de la mini "sala" de Naruto, donde escuchaba música, con su reproductor.

Naruto le hubiera pedido de corazón que le ayudara a recoger la cocina —que era un asco total—, pero los ojos cansados de Sakura lo hicieron cambiar de opinión. Observaba, mientras recogía, la mano de Sakura vagar por cada lugar del cuerpo, dando pausas en ciertos lugares para rascarse, estaba incómoda, las manchas de comida, leche, chocolate, mantequilla, aceites y todo lo demás, traspasaban la tela, para crear picazón en la piel, y saben a lo que me refiero, si es que has hecho algo similar antes.

Ya le diría en un rato más y la regañaría, desde un inicio él le había comentado sobre el asunto.  
>Y se pasó el tiempo, ya estaba totalmente oscuro y después de unas quince veces de retirarse el sudor de la frente, pasados unos treinta minutos, Naruto había terminado. El sofá donde la chica estaba, se encontraba dándole la espalda, así que Sakura también lo hacía; se le hizo increíble cómo era que, pasado un buen tiempo, la chica seguía igual de quieta, que desde que se había sentado ahí.<p>

Después de dejar todo limpio, lavarse las manos, la cara y cambiarse de ropa, se dirigió al sofá donde ella, sentada se encontraba.

—Hey Sakura, al menos habla, me siento un poco solo si haces eso… —Naruto la miró, los cabellos de la chica ocultaban sus ojos, su rostro estaba cabizbajo—, oye… ¿me estás escuchando? —le levantó el mentón con cuidado. Se había dado cuenta, que ella se había quedado dormida con los audífonos puestos, y una mano debajo de suéter. Naruto levantó poco a poco el mismo, hasta ver varias manchas rojas sobre su piel, las manchas aún seguían un poco húmedas, sin secarse del todo, y eso había creado la irritación en el cuerpo de la pelirrosada.

Cargó fácilmente su peso, un brazo sostenía su espalda, mientras otro sostenía sus piernas, revisaba siempre sus ojos, temía que el mounstro despertara en cualquier momento, y más si se daba cuenta del rubio, quien en ese momento la cargaba hasta su habitación. La soltó poco a poco, sobre su cama, fue separando cada capa de frazadas de la misma e incorporó a Sakura, sabía que dormiría incómoda con esa ropa, y le importaba poco el que él mismo la vistiera, con el hecho de que durmiera mejor. Pero no lo hizo.

De su ropero, sacó una playera desgastada, pero era una de las más cómodas con las que él dormía y unos bermudas de tela suave, para sus piernas. Zafó los zapatos y calcetines de sus pies y quitó todo lo que posaba en su cabello, desarreglándolo un poco, al hacer esto, esos cabellos rebeldes de siempre, hicieron su aparición, de nuevo, sobre la frente, Naruto suspiró, se sentó a un lado de ella y los alejó poco a poco con su mano izquierda, haciendo contacto con la frente. Iba a retirar la mano, cuando Sakura comenzó a moverse lentamente, él estaba rezando porque ella no se despertara, había logrado mantenerla quieta por un buen rato, pero sus pensamientos se alejaron, cuando la mano de Sakura acorraló a la de Naruto, suave y ligeramente, pegándola poco a poco en la mejilla de ella. Él se puso nervioso, no había mujer más hermosa que ella misma en ese momento, la escena era maravillosa, no quería que acabara pero… escuchó sonar el teléfono, se zafó lentamente, pero nervioso, creyendo despertarla, al hacerlo, corrió rápidamente a la cocina, donde se encontraba el mismo.

—¿Sí? —decía agitado.

_—¿Sabes algo del paradero de Sakura?_ —preguntaba una voz inquisidora.

—Eh… Ino, creo que no es el mejor momento… —observaba de lejos su habitación, Sakura estaba sonámbula, aún con ojos cerrados, se había sentado en la cama y ahora se desvestía, lo que él no había divisado, era que ella ya llevaba la parte superior vestida, ya había colocado aquella playera desgastada, ahora mismo, veía las piernas torneadas de la chica sobre el aire, tratando torpemente de colocar las bermudas. Confirmó un estado zombie cuando escuchó un "buenas noches, Sai idiota".

_—¿Qué dices?, ¿Dónde está?, ¡es tarde! Y Sai la busca como loco…_ —dramatizaba la rubia.

—¡Sai!, esto… —no sabía que decir.

_—¿Está contigo?_ —Rió_—, mentira, lo sé…_ —la rubia había guardado silencio, cuando no escuchó una negación—, _¡¿está contigo?_

—¡Hicimos chocolate para el catorce!, pero ahora mismo la despierto y la llevo a su casa… lo juro! —decía rápidamente, Naruto.

—_Creo que eso no será posible…_ —los dos guardaron silencio, el rubio, por no entender—_, ¿Qué crees que soy, una mala hermana?_ —carcajeó.

—¿De qué hablas? —sonaba curioso.

—_Acabo de mandarle un mensaje a Sai, diciendo que está en mi casa, en una pijamada, ¿soy lista, a que sí?_ —contestaba la rubia, Naruto no emitió sonido alguno, pero brincaba de emoción desde el otro lado del teléfono.

—¿Pero… Sai te habló a ti? —preguntó.

—_Nop, fue Hinata, habló a su casa y contestó Sai, Sakura no estaba, dijo que se había ido a tu departamento, pero que ya era demasiado tarde como para seguir ahí… veo que él estaba equivocado, Hinata fue la que me habló_ —hacía un sonido pícaro.

—Calla… —escuchó un sonido—, bueno, ya, que despertaré a Sakura… ¡adiós! —decía rápidamente, casi en susurro.

_—¡Oye espera…!_

—Sí, sí, gracias… —decía apenado—, ¡ya adiós, mañana temprano la llevo a tu casa!

Solo escuchó risas departe de la rubia. Naruto se había salvado, +1 punto para Uzumaki. En realidad, las cosas iban mejorando.

Corrió hacia su habitación, y le pareció tierna la escena, Sakura se encontraba respirando tranquilamente, con su ropa puesta, le quedaba un poco grande, pero prefería verla millones de veces con eso puesto, que vulgarmente con poca ropa. Se recargó sobre el marco de la puerta, y suspiró, si tenía el propósito de enamorarla, ahora el deseo era aún más grande… tenía que volvérsela a ganar, esta vez, claro que iba a costar, pero… nada era imposible.

Del ropero sacó algunas frazadas, y las acomodó sobre el sillón, retiró el collar de Sakura de su cuello, y lo dejó a un lado de él, pero aún no podía dormir. Se acercó a su cuarto, y la observó dormir de nuevo, caminó hacia ella, hasta quedar cercanos. Se puso de rodillas para quedar a la altura de su cara, y miró sus pestañas, espesas y largas, y luego la mirada se fijó en aquellos labios carnosos, incitantes para él… así que se fue acercando poco a poco, hasta sentir su respiración, hubiera pasado, pero Sakura había cambiado de posición, haciendo sentir muy idiota al chico. Él sonrió, y se retiró, pero antes de arrepentirse luego, corrió hacia ella, besó su frente, le deseó buenas noches y salió de la habitación. Apagó las luces, se quitó la ropa de la parte superior, rascó su cabeza y se dejó caer en aquél sofá. Esa noche se había acostado con una sonrisa…

Mientras Sakura abría los ojos, para recordar todo lo que acababa de pasar, tocaba su frente, ¿porqué rayos se había movido?… La noche había sido… interesante.

Definitivamente, Naruto obtenía +1 UP, que empiece el juego entonces…

* * *

><p><strong>ME DUELE LAA MAAAAANOOOOOO! quiero dejar de escribir &amp; publicarlo YA, pero no puedo hasta que termine esto.<strong>

***14 de Marzo: Día blanco en Japón, trata lo contrario del San Valentín, bueno, en realidad es lo mismo, pero el 14 la chica le entrega un chocolate a su enamorado confesandose, así que tienen que, en teoría, esperar al 14 de Marzo para saber si su amor fue correspondido, no son todos los casos, pero sí la mayoría xD. Entonces, el 14 de Marzo queda como el día de declararsele a la chica que te gusta. Es de chico a chica, no viceversa, como el 14 de febrero.**

***Chocolate de compromiso: Es un chocolate que se le da a los amigos, no se le da al amor de su vida(?), jajaja pero es para quedar bien...? bueh, ustedes entienden a lo que me refiero.**

**AJSKHDASGDAHSJDKASH jajajajajajaja me tengo que alejar del teclado, SE LOS PROMETO QUE NO VUELVO A PONER FECHA PARA SUBIR CAP. ¬¬**

**-Curiosidades: AMO SUPERCELL, por eso lo puse en el cap. como el grupo favorito de Sakura, jajaaja, espero que logren ubicar el grupo japonés, ya que es uno de mis favoritos, AMO la canción "Mayonaka no Orchestra" & más porque salió en el OVA NS jajajajaj okno xD AMO el chocolate con menta, pero fríos, caliente no me gusta nada...**

**En fin... tengo hambre, y últimamente me he drogado de PURO k-pop(L) Aver... aver... les dejo canciones de nuevo:) Una de las tantas canciones que hicieron realidad el escrito de este capítulo fueron:**  
><strong>-OBVIAMENTE Silly love songs de mi novio Paul McCartney jajajajajajajajjajajajajja :$ es verdad... u.u<strong>  
><strong>-I Wonder If you hurt like me -2AM<strong>  
><strong>-Dream High OST xD<strong>  
><strong>-We are the B -Dream High 2<strong>  
><strong>-You Walking toward me -Jin woon(L)<strong>  
><strong>- Helena Beat -FOSTER THE PEOPLE (LLLLLL) AMO ESA CANCIÓN.<strong>  
><strong>-More than this y I should've kiss you - One Direction(L)<strong>

**Mi tarea para el próx. cáp. es ¿Cómo consigo mi inspiración? que me mandó una usuaria que pidió el anonimato xDD (Te adoro!) & como es mucho & enserio me duele la mano, lo dejo para el próx.**

**HASTA PRONTO YUMIKOS! (L)**


	19. AVISO

– **AVISO** –

FAVOR DE LEER HASTA ABAJO  _Gracias_…

* * *

><p>Hola, hola muchachos, simplemente, para que sepan que este… lamentablemente, no es un capítulo, nop, no lo es, más bien es un aviso. Bueno primero que nada, voy a contestar los reviews anteriores, creo que ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde el último capítulo, así que… iniciaré. Trataré de hacerlos lo más largos posibles, ya que el tiempo tengo, y pues no hay capítulo el día de hoy:<p>

**FernaUzumakiYumika**: Me agrada muchísimo que me hayas dejado un review *-*, porque no sé… me da emoción y me inspira muchísimo a la hora de escribir, por cierto TE DOY UNA GRAN DISCULPA PORQUE HE SIDO UNA MALA MADRE YUMIKO (¿) seh… no he seguido la historia u.u, pero tu sigue leyendo más abajo, creo que te interesa xd. Muchas gracias a ti, sin ti… no escribiría D: jajajajaja okno.

**IkariYumikachen**: Mujeeeeeer, no sabes cómo me parte el corazón leer eso de "me encantó el capítulo, lo amé asdasdadas y todo eso" :c y yo sin actualizar… soy caca humana andante, Sakura… ya sabes… no es FÁCIL! Jajajajaj, seh, enserio que tanta cosa y alago como para que yo salga sin actualización durante TRES LARGOS E INFINITOS MESES(¿), :c, me siento una mala madre DD: jajaja, lee más abajo como te digo, tooodo se dará a entenders :c. Yo igual he salido de vacaciones Yuju!, apenas :c, pero… xD, ¿aburrirme con tu vida? ¡De qué hablas!, es interesante! *-*. Espero volverte a leer, enserio!

**AndreinaYumika**: Pfff, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento diez mil veces más, enserio que no sé cómo encararme a los lectores, ha sido demasiado tiempo desde que actualicé, pero lee más abajito, que es donde aclararé todo de todo. Espero no defraudarte ni a ti ni a nadie. Besos y un abrazo, sigue leyendo .

**Ahsayumika**: :C Muchísimas gracias por todo lo que me dices, de la historia sobre todo, y yo de malvada que ni actualizo ni para dar señales de vida xd, bueh, ya te diré, que para eso hago este mensajito, jajaja, de Dream High… me creerás que lo volví a ver xd, yo tengo un serio trauma, es cierto eso que te dicen del final, es como una ligera decepción para todos xD. Las canciones que me nombraste, las últimas me encantaron!, ando toda vuelta loca con todo y un poco pero bueno, que se le puede hacer, jaja, te lo aseguro!, si tienes una que otra canción para mí… pues… jajajajaj, enserio! Muchas gracias por todo!, acá, infórmate más abajito para que sepas de cómo va esto ;)

**Mindayumikosa**: ¿Sabes que me emocioné con tu review? Jajajajaj, dejame te digo que al escribir me considero un poquito egoísta, no hay muchos Narusaku's que sean AU, y sobre todo con toda la humildad del mundo: bien hechos, no digo que yo sea de lo mejor, porque no lo soy, créeme no lo soy, hablo de la trama, de la escritura… todo! Aquí lo bueno es que he visto últimamente algunas escritoras que conozco, que en este mismo FF se han atrevido a salir un poquito de la "aldea de Konoha", para adentrarse en el mundo real jajaj, no se si me doy a explicar, en fin, date una vueltita por ahí a ver qué encuentras. Lo mismo, muchas gracias por tu review.

**Guest Anonimo Yumik ** xd: Ahhhhh te voy a decir una gran verdad, gracias a ti estoy haciendo esto, no podía tolerar el dejar la historia así y que casi después de cuatro/tres meses, alguien me hubiera dado un review. De corazón GRACIAS. Te pido una gran disculpa por qué no he actualizado, más abajo el porqué.

* * *

><p>Ahora sí, acabando los reviews, quería decir algo rápido y pues, directo. Voy a terminar el fic. Así de sencillo, ya no puedo más y sinceramente el tiempo y la inspiración me matan, no puedo martirizarme con esto. Pido una gran disculpa a todos los lectores, en vez de paga, yo hago esto por reviews, así que… esto se acabó, ya no puedo seguir con esto, lo siento…<p>

Para quienes se me asustaron, debo decir que lo de arriba es una reverenda mentira jajajajajajajajajajajjajaja, que malvada soy ._., en fin, naaah, mentira, esto no se acaba, tendrán más de mi muajaja, y pues que sepan las razones por las cuales no he actualizado :c Además esto me servirá para que cuando lean el capítulo, sea el puuuuuro capítulo, con algunos reviews claro:)

**Ahora sí, la verdad xd**:

-Tengo tres dedos de la mano izquierda lastimados :C, el índice, el anular y el medio, y créanme que es horrible escribir con esos tres lastimados, más con el medio y el índice, así que, tengo mi capítulo en un 75% terminado :c, en recompensa, les daré un adelantito, llevo tres hojas enteras en letra número seis jajaja, y quiero hacer más, ¿por qué no?, entonces, así va la cosa.

-Aquí lo bueno, ya salí de vacaciones, pero lamentablemente me metieron a trabajar, (ustedes dirán, volvió a los "Yumiko") no :c, no volví, ahora trabajo en la cafetería de una escuela de informática, soy camarera :c y preparo café jajajaja, que gay… Así que ni tiempo tengo, solo fines de semana y por las mañanas, (si es que me levanto temprano) Así que ya saben de que tratará mi próxima historia xd, jajajajaja ok, eso no.

-Creo que se me acabaron mis razones ._., bueno jajaja, ahora iré por lo que tenía pendiente.

**PENDIENTE**:

-Les dejo en claro que no abandonaré la historia. Ya, eso es de a fuerza.

-Tengan en cuenta que subiré el capítulo a más tardar el domingo, supongo que de esta semana no pasa, el capítulo ya está terminado, figuradamente.

-Les dije que diría cómo consigo la inspiración, así que les dejo mis tips, para si quieren dibujar/escribir/diseñar/crear nosequé, pues bien, ahí van los puntos. (¿Querían saber de dónde venían esos capítulos llenos de no sé qué, que les hacían sentir no sé cómo? Pues, he aquí el truco xd) Ojo, esto no es de la manera correcta, es mí manera, así que los resultados varían xd:

_****Supongo que mi principal inspiración es cierta persona, y no lo digo en el modo "romanticón" ew, claro que no, si no, en un modo de "rivalidad" (de la buena claro), y no le puedo llamar rivalidad, no sé cómo lo podría llamar… pero no es rivalidad xd, en fin, se los explicaré, ¿no les ha pasado, que ves el trabajo de alguna persona que es muy buena en ello, y tú sientes que tienes ese potencial para "hacerlo mejor", o algo por el estilo? Quiero decir… no hay que confundir el plagio con la inspiración, ni la inspiración con el plagio, ya que ambas expresiones son muuuy distintas, a lo que quiero llegar, es que lee/observa las obras de las personas a quienes admiras, durante un rato, al ver hasta dónde ha llegado, tú tendrás la iniciativa de saber hasta donde puedes llegar tú, inténtalo y verás que es verdad:) (Tratemos de no COMPARAR, y si lo hacen, háganlo de una manera neutral, háganlo las cosas a SU estilo y sobre todo, con algo que sea a su alcance, no comparemos trabajos nuestros, con algo de Jane Austen, Oscar Wilde, Picasso, etc.)_

_*****OBVIAMENTE, la música, tiene muchísimo que ver, pero trata de que, si vas a escribir algo triste, uses música triste, música de acuerdo a la ocasión xd. Para escribir, se me hace un recurso súper importante, si no sabes que escribir, usa su letra para describir una situación con exactitud y cómo se sentirían tus personajes. Ayuda demasiado._

_*****El estado de ánimo, uuufff… esto tiene muchísimo que ver, si estas extremadamente feliz, tienes más posibilidades de que buenas ideas lleguen a tu cabeza, y que logres plasmarlas de igual manera, al escribir o dibujar._

_*****Mira la televisión, en internet, no lo sé, tu anime favorito, tu caricatura favorita, DE LA CUAL VAS A ESCRIBIR/DIBUJAR, verás que después de que lo hayas visto, te estarás motivado a hacer lo que te propones, o al menos en mí funciona:), el punto es, que si vas a escribir un Fanfiction acerca de alguna pareja, mira el manga, anime, televisión, momentos de ellos, importantes, en donde tu digas "¡es que ellos tienen que quedar juntos por eso!", te emocionarás como si hubiera sido ayer cuando te traumaste con "aquello", tu motivación subirá considerablemente, oh sí…_

_*****Este es opcional, pero a mí me funciona: La comida. (xd)_

_*****Si en verdad, no tienes inspiración,  haz lo que yo hago: La imaginación es terriblemente grande, ya es depende de la persona, y creo que se les facilita más a las personas enamoradizas, escribe algo que te haya sucedido, algo que te haga suspirar cada vez que lo pienses, si es algo triste, plásmalo en la escritura, pero en vez de que te pase a ti, será al personaje, y verás qué fácil es describir cómo se siente el personaje, fluirá depende a lo que ustedes sientan. Pero si no les pasa nada interesante en la vida (me incluyo :c), les digo, la imaginación es gigantesco, y no me digan que nunca han soñado con algo que "nunca llegará"… ¡Eso es precisamente lo que se necesita!, imaginación y disposición al escribir._

Y creo que eso es todo, totalmente batallé al hacer recuento de todo lo que hago antes de escribir, pero sé que de alguna manera u otra, les servirá, porque sé que hay personas que batallan para encontrar su _musa, _quiero desearles mucha suerte, y que sepan que nada es imposible, oh no. Y… siento que se me olvida algo, pero creo que ya será para la próxima. 

* * *

><p>Supongo que es todo lo que tenía que plasmar el día de hoy, por favor, chequen la historia uno de estos días, de hoy (607/12) al… no sé, ¿domingo? (8/07/12) En fin, creo que no es mucho, y además quisiera aprovechar el tiempo para escribir un poco más, últimamente he visto demasiada televisión y películas terriblemente melosas para volver a escribir algo decente xd, y no solamente BHY (Naruto) , sino que… :$ tengo en mente un Ichiruki (Bleach) y aunque suene infantil… Un Gwevin (Ben 10) xd, amo terriblemente el mundo de los cómics, no me vean así… (Aclaro, Naruto y Bleach son MANGAS, yo nombré a Ben 10 cómic, pues aunque es una serie de televisión, nació de un boceto a hacerse cómic, inventado por un "panel" de dibujantes, editores y escritores famosos en la historia de los cómics, no se me confundan y me anden regañando luego :C)

Bueh, hasta aquí por hoy, di todos los avisos que tenía que dar, tengo hambre y me duele la mano izq. xd, por otra parte debería de dejar de jugar videojuegos que eso no ayuda…  
>¿Querían su adelanto? Ahí va su adelanto. No va todo corrido, son pequeños fragmentos que van del capítulo:<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Después de haber pasado unas interesantes semanas, todo se encontraba en orden, ¿Qué si Sakura logró llegar a la casa de su mejor amiga sana y salva?, ¿Qué si Naruto había sido descubierto por ella misma, Ino y Sai?, todo estaba un poco más relajado. Digamos que los días en Komakurene eran más tranquilos, las épocas románticas poco a poco se iban, pero no todas las festividades…"<em>

_"Sakura, yo… bueno, no soy bueno para esto, pero… ya son las doce de la noche, y… hoy es un día muy importante para mí… ¡bueno, para todos!, no solo para mí, y pues, yo solo quería decirte… ¡ah, olvida todas esas idioteces de arriba!, simplemente quería decirte: Feliz cumpleaños Sakura…" 12:01 a.m. –El idiota #1_

_Capítulo 19: "Ocultar"_

_"—Cuéntame… —tapando delicadamente sus ojos, le acercó un pastel de chocolate—, ¿qué se siente cumplir los dieciocho?"_

_"—Ese chico… —miró el automóvil—, no me agrada Sak —la miraba sosteniendo la puerta—, cuídate mucho —bufó resignado._  
><em>—¿Qué pasa con él? —lo defendió, volteó los ojos y cerró la puerta desde afuera, gritando un "adiós", desde el otro lado."<em>

_"—Sakura… no sé lo que siento por ti —agachó la cabeza con lástima—, creo que te llegué a querer demasiado en este tiempo, pero —abrió su puerta, salió del auto, cerró la puerta con el vidrio abajo y ligeramente agachado, mirándola, le dijo a los ojos—: no es bueno decir cosas que no sientes, te lo digo como amigo..."_

_"—¡Sasuke! —gritaba Ino, alarmando a todos, de quedar en los lugares apuntados."_

_"—¡Eres un idiota! —ella sabía cómo era el trato entre ambos, pero de alguna manera u otra, le fascinaba el ver la preocupación de Naruto cuando ella se enojaba. Caminó "enojada" hacia el elevador, y antes de llegar, sentía su muñeca acorralada, de nuevo."_

_"—No te creo —se acercó lentamente, considerablemente cerca de la chica—, deja de mentirme —intimidó por unos instantes con su mirada, además de que su altura en realidad ayudaba._  
><em>—No te estoy mintiendo."<em>

* * *

><p>Y hasta ahí porque luego se me emocionan y ya saben de qué va la cosa. ¿No le entendieron?, pues ese era mi plan. Nos vemos hasta la próxima, saludos a todos desde acá (¿)<p> 


	20. Chapter 19: ¿Recuerdas?

_N/A_: En definitivo, el capítulo más largo en todo el universo(?), okno, eso no...

Después de casi cuarto meses de espera, aquí su capítulo, no es por nada, pero me encantó, me gustó, sí, sí... unas cuantas aclaraciones, mil disculpas, dije que lo subiría ayer, lamentablemente no me gustó como iba a terminar, así que en vez de terminarlo en las cuatro hojas letra 6, decidí en terminarlo de mejor manera hasta las seis hojas letra seis... así que, todo fue para que vieran que se los compensé de alguna manera u otra, el que no hubiera capítulo desde hace mucho tiempo.

Una fuerte dedicación a este capítulo a: _Okiro Benihime  
>No sabes cuánto te agradezco, las críticas constructivas, a gramática, los signos, ¡todo!, parte del reconocimiento de esta historia es tuyo; una vez me pediste SasuIno, y yo nunca lo hice posible, una disculpa, y este capítulo <span>totalmente<span> es tuyo. Disfrútalo como todos los lectores, de corazón. _

_Flashback en cursiva, y algunas frases sarcásticas, pero sabrán diferenciar entre ambos._

¡Disfruten!

* * *

><p>Después de haber pasado unas interesantes semanas, todo se encontraba en orden, ¿Qué si Sakura logró llegar a la casa de su mejor amiga sana y salva?, ¿Qué si Naruto había sido descubierto por ella misma, Ino y Sai?, todo estaba un poco más relajado. Digamos que los días en Komakurene eran más tranquilos, las épocas románticas poco a poco se iban, pero no todas las festividades…<p>

Ella se encontraba recostada sobre su cama, sus ojos le pesaban, pero aún así no podía dormir; modificó su posición, su cabeza ahora miraba al techo, todo su cuerpo estaba derecho, como si fuera una tabla, estaba petrificada. Aún faltaban algunas horas para que fuese el nuevo día, pensar en eso le había hecho sentir mariposas, y no por el hecho de que fuera su cumpleaños… si no, sintió un sentimiento muy difícil de explicar, al momento de hacer cronológicamente, con sus pensamientos, una serie de acontecimientos que habían sucedido desde el día que había cumplido los diecisiete hasta la fecha actual.

Pasó el brazo sobre su frente, ahora su mano era quien se encontraba frotando la misma, ¡cómo había cambiado su vida!, cuántas personas había conocido, y cuánto había pasado gracias a eso. Aunque por un momento sonrió, daba gracias a Komakurene por haber hecho de su vida, una situación más interesante, aún no podía creer, como esta había dado un giro de 180°, quiero decir… ¿y qué si Sakura no entraba a Komakurene?, ¿qué si, Sai había conseguido trabajo en otro lado?, ¿O qué tal si… ni siquiera estuviera trabajando ahora mismo? Quiero decir… bien podría tener en sus manos un automóvil, o ropa nueva… pero abrió los ojos cuando se dio cuenta, que no se arrepentía de nada, no se arrepentía de haber conocido a personas muy importantes —al día de hoy—, para ella.

Cerró los ojos, posicionó su teléfono celular a un lado de su oreja, a falta de auriculares, qué más da…  
>Puso música con el mismo; notas musicales tristes, nostálgicas, el corazón pedía sentirse identificado con algo, una lágrima transitó por su mejilla, abrazó su almohada, aún no lo podía creer, cuánto había madurado, y por cuánto había pasado…<br>Ya había pasado un año… un entero año.

Sus ojos, cansados de repetir la misma acción, dejaron de verse forzados a mantenerse cerrados, y ligeramente, la chica de los cabellos rosados, había quedado tranquilamente dormida.

"_Sakura, yo… bueno, no soy bueno para esto, pero… ya son las doce de la noche, y… hoy es un día muy importante para mí… ¡bueno, para todos!, no solo para mí xd, y pues… quería ser el primero en felicitarte, no sé si lo sea, pero, espero serlo, ya que… ¡ah!, rayos… ahí va… en un año, te has convertido en una de mis mejores amigas, has sido alguien muy especial para mí y pues, yo solo quería decirte… ¡ah, olvida todas esas idioteces de arriba!, simplemente quería decirte: Feliz cumpleaños Sakura…" _12:01 a.m. –El idiota #1

El celular reposaba en un cojín cercano, vibrando y emitiendo luz, en alerta del mensaje recibido, pero el sueño era tan profundo, que ni el más ruidoso acontecimiento, podría despertarla. Ya lo vería en la mañana.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Bienvenidos a Helados Yumiko!<strong>

Capítulo 19: "_**¿Recuerdas?**_"

"_Cada __rosa tiene su espina__  
><em>_Al igual que cada__noche tiene su amanecer__  
><em>_Como cada vaquero__canta una canción__triste, triste__  
><em>_Cada__rosa tiene su espina_"  
>(Every rose has its thorn) -Poison<p>

"El tiempo pasa, no dejemos para mañana lo que podemos hacer hoy, porque puede llegar a ser tarde cuando estemos totalmente decididos. Quiero decir… cuando esa persona se haya ido…"

* * *

><p>Despertó, sentía el poco tiempo que había dormido en sus pesados ojos, esta persona, de cabellos rosados, había sido despertada gracias a su alarma, quien no tenía derecho a sonar —según ella—, en pleno fin de semana. El sueño había desaparecido, quedó quieta por una media hora sobre su almohada, hasta que decidió levantarse, tender la cama y permanecer sentada como zombie, ahí. Cuando un rayo solar comenzó a calentar exageradamente la mejilla de la chica, se puso de pie, caminó hacia la ventana y se dispuso a cerrar las cortinas de la misma. Miró su reflejo en una parte del cristal —sosteniendo parte de la cortina—, sonrió irónicamente y cerró por completo el pedazo de tela color verde con flores al final.<p>

En su pensamiento recitó la palabra "dieciocho", tratando de espantar aquel pensamiento, dio una pequeña palmada a su mejilla; se talló los ojos y se dirigió a su baño. Se recogió el cabello con un listón, y broches en la parte de la frente, donde aquellos cabellos rebeldes bailaban. Suspiró, mojó su cara y la talló con un poco de jabón. Se quejó un poco cuando una ligera cantidad del mismo entró por su ojo, remojó su cara y la secó, estaría despierta los siguientes minutos sin duda.

Observó las flores azules, que hace un año miraba con tanto brillo, la planta, que permanecía sobre la base de la ventana, había perdido color, había tratado de mantenerla viva con algunas vitaminas que había comprado a lo largo del año, pero lamentablemente, estaba muriendo. La nostalgia poco a poco la invadía.  
>Trataba de recordar todas las cosas que había hecho durante el día que había cumplido los diecisiete, hace exactamente un año, a esa misma hora. Rió al darse cuenta de todas las cosas que recordaba sobre sus pensamientos aquel día, observó el retrato familiar, sonrió, escuchó los niños jugar por las calles, sonrió aún más, el día estaba siendo tan similar a hace un año. Claro que… solo era el inicio.<p>

Pensó que como todos los días, Sai estaría dormido, y por supuesto no habría dejado nada para desayunar. Abrió la puerta de su habitación lentamente, y la cerró de la misma manera, bajó las escaleras descalza, tratando de no hacer ruido. Cuando iba llegando a la cocina una voz se acercó a su oído:

—Cuéntame… —tapando delicadamente sus ojos, le acercó un pastel de chocolate—, ¿qué se siente cumplir los dieciocho?

Sai le había adorado la cocina con adornos de fiesta infantiles, cosa que hizo reír a la chica, los adornos llevaban algunas de las caricaturas de su infancia, ¿cómo había sido posible que él hubiera hecho todo eso?, ¡en tan poco tiempo!, se maravilló cuando vio sobre la mesa, aquel pastel, un perfecto pastel de chocolate con un "Sakura" escrito con dulces de chocolate, y en ese momento se dio cuenta, que el pastel no venía de parte de Sai…

—¿Quién mandó esto…? —se preguntó sin dejar de ver el presente comestible.

—Creo que tienes que darte cuenta de eso, cuando llegues a Komakurene… —le sonrió tiernamente, mientras se giró, dándole la espalda—, por cierto… —apuntó el reloj de la cocina—, se te hace tarde.

Sakura observó el reloj, y se maldijo así misma, Naruto, como era costumbre, pasaría en unos cinco minutos por ella, y ella, aún estaba en pijama. Corrió por las escaleras gritando maldiciones, se supone que iría guapa en un día como ese, pero dadas las circunstancias, creo que eso no sería posible.  
>Se puso lo primero que encontró, pero le favoreció, ya que se puso unos jeans entubados, color negro, y una blusa color verde pálido, con holanes debajo del pecho, y para terminar, los primeros zapatos que había encontrado, sus <em>converse<em> color gris.

Cepilló su cabello rápidamente, después de escuchar el claxon del deportivo. Su estómago se lleno de mariposas en cuanto escuchó aquello, después se tranquilizó cuando Sai gritó un "Ya va, no tarda", pero se extrañó cuando le había hablado tan propio a Naruto, ellos no se llevaban así. Retocó sus pestañas con rímel negro, paró cuando pestañó unas cuantas veces al ver que sus pestañas lucían espesas. Sus ojos lucían mucho más, sobre esa blanca y suave piel. Corrió, y a medias escaleras se regresó al percatarse de que no llevaba sus llaves, las recogió y saltó las mismas con gran habilidad. Agitada, se encontró con Sai al lado de la puerta, la miraba extraño, algo había que no le agradaba en su mirada. Ella trató de adivinarla, pero no lo logró, ¡lo único que quería era llegar al carro de Naruto!

—Ese chico… —miró el automóvil—, no me agrada Sak —la miraba sosteniendo la puerta—, cuídate mucho —bufó resignado.

—¿Qué pasa con él? —lo defendió, volteó los ojos y cerró la puerta desde afuera, gritando un "adiós", desde el otro lado.

Paso a paso se extrañó de lo que Sai le había dicho, ¿porqué reaccionó de esa manera al verlo?, digo… es Naruto, no había hecho nada malo, bueno… últimamente.

El vidrio del piloto se mantenía arriba, y cuando ella ya iba a llegar al carro, el vidrio bajó, sus expectativas y emoción bajaron un ciento cincuenta por ciento al ver los cabellos oscuros del piloto. Era Sasuke. Pero él le gustaba, enserio ¡le gustaba!, se emocionó un poco cuando lo vio, pero se extrañó cuando se desilusionó al no ver visto al rubio.

Suspiró.

—¡Sasuke…! eres… tú —sonrió fingidamente, cosa que él no notó.

—Hola —dijo serio—, feliz cumpleaños —no la miró, y con la cabeza la invitó a entrar en el copiloto. Ella obedeció algo incómoda.

Ya dentro del carro, se hizo muchas preguntas, que inició por querer saber una respuesta.

—¿Puedo preguntar, porqué tienes el auto de Naruto? —Y antes de que Sasuke pudiera contestar, ella agregó rápidamente—, ¡quiero decir!, ustedes… estaban mal, ¿no? —Preguntó sin incomodar al chico—, ¿cómo es que…? —dejaba abierta la pregunta.

—Creo que es algo que no te interesa saber —contestó lo más amable posible, pero fríamente, quiero decir, a su manera.

—¡Claro que me interesa!, y… ¡creo que tengo el derecho de saber! —lo miró indignada sentándose hacia su dirección, mientras él, con su cara de póker, de todos los días, nunca la miró, siempre mantuvo la vista al volante.

—No, al contrario, no es algo que necesites saber —giró a la esquina, entrando ya, al estacionamiento del centro comercial.

No hablaron durante el trayecto, que se le había hecho eterno a la chica, llevaban tiempo de verse, "volverse a conocer", y Sakura había logrado —pero no por completo—, el "olvidarse" del rubio. Sasuke era como una montaña rusa, una vez que hacía que los sentimientos de la chica subieran hasta lo más alto, llegaba un comentario o acción, que hacía que todo ese progreso se perdiera a kilómetros bajo tierra, Sasuke, definitivamente no era el mismo "héroe" que recordaba de chica. Su amor platónico.

Pero poco a poco, él mismo hacía que Sakura lo bajara de ese pedestal, en su vida.

La situación se tornó un poco incómoda, y no para los dos, el silencio parecía perfecto para él, el ocultar las cosas le parecía la mejor opción. Pero algo estaba pasando, y no le agradaba en nada a la chica, y como cualquiera, sacó su teléfono celular, tecleó improvisadamente, como quien quiere ocultar que está incómodo, o de plano no tiene nada que hacer; quería que él entendiese, que estaba lo suficientemente ocupada como para hablar con él, pero eso estaba mal. Fue en cuanto encontraron un cajón de estacionamiento, en el mismo, cuando ella se armó de valor para hablar. Las cosas saldrían de alguna manera u otra, pero nunca se imaginó hasta donde llegaría.

—Oye… —apartó la vista del móvil, esta vez, lo miraba—, no sé cómo estén las cosas, pero no me agrada que estemos así —bajó la mirada—, tu… enserio me gustas —volvió la mirada al móvil. Un mensaje no leído.

Sasuke soltó una ligera risa irónica, cosa que a la chica sorprendió, lo miró de nuevo sin poderlo creer, ¿así de directo era Uchiha Sasuke?

—¿Puedo preguntar el por qué tu irónica burla? —soltó sin más.

—Muchos ya te han felicitado por mensaje, ¿eh? —observó el celular, queriendo cambiar el tema de conversación y se estacionó.

—No puedo creerlo, Sasuke, ¿qué te pasa? —desabrocharon los cinturones de seguridad.

—Sakura… no sé lo que siento por ti —agachó la cabeza con lástima—, creo que te llegué a querer demasiado en este tiempo, pero —abrió su puerta, salió del auto, cerró la puerta con el vidrio abajo y ligeramente agachado, mirándola, le dijo a los ojos—: no es bueno decir cosas que no sientes, te lo digo como amigo —le sonrió—, ya sabes a quien regresar las llaves —las aventaba, cayendo sobre las piernas de la pelirrosada, quien en ese momento, tenía los ojos cristalinos—, y deja bien cerrado, ya sabes, nadie sabe cuándo puede ocurrir una desgracia y el carro no es nuestro —la sonrisa se desapareció, y en unos segundos una más grande aparecía en su rostro, una fingida—. Me voy primero.

Después de que Sasuke desapareció en un elevador del estacionamiento, subió todos los vidrios del coche y se soltó a llorar, ¡que cruel había sido el azabache!, ¡que cruel y directo!; había dolido lo suficiente como para que en ese momento, se olvidase de todo, de su cumpleaños, de su felicidad, de sus expectativas para el "mejor día de su vida" y de cierto personaje de cabellos rubios llamado Naruto.

* * *

><p>—¿Alguien sabe por qué demonios no llega? —un alborotado moreno llamaba la atención con la pregunta, y obviamente tenía todo el derecho de enfadarse, ya que era él quien sostenía un pesado cartel con un <em>"¡Feliz cumpleaños!, ¡Te amamos rosita!"<em>

—Shikamaru… no ha de tardar, ¡todo está planeado!, le dije a Sasuke que pasara por ella, no debe de sospechar nada —una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro—, yo sé que no tarda, y cuando veamos su sonrisa, todo el sufrimiento en esto será en vano —bajaba la mirada, mirando su celular. Esperando una señal de Uchiha

—Naruto… eso solo funcionará contigo —recordando sus sentimientos, preguntó:—pero, ¿qué paso con lo de Sasuke? —bajó el cartel sobre una mesa, para descansar.

—Nada hermano —suspiró—, simplemente —bajó la cabeza—, hablamos, y él es mi mejor amigo, hubo discusión, sí, sí hubo, pero… dejamos todo en claro, y… todo vuelve a ser lo de antes, quiero decir… no tengo, ni quiero problemas con él, sigue igual de terco que siempre, pero… ya está todo mejor —le sonrió—, ¿puedes creer que fuimos al cementerio juntos? —Apuntó emocionado—, no, no lo quiero perder, simplemente… ¡todo quedó aclarado!

—¿Y… Sakura? —lo miró un poco inseguro de la pregunta.

—Pues, sobre eso… —la sonrisa bajó su intensidad, a una muy ligera y rendida—, no lo sabe, ¡bueno!, yo sé sobre sus sentimientos, por eso no me meteré entre ellos, para Sakura solo soy su mejor amigo, no puedo defraudarla —sonrió de nuevo—, pero aún así… no me pienso alejar de ella, yo no soy de los que se rinde fácilmente… —le decía el rubio, decidido.

Shikamaru solo se limitó a sonreír, él sabía que Naruto no era el tipo de personas que se daban por vencidos tan fácilmente, y más si era Sakura, no había chica, que no le hiciera sentir las cosas que él sentía. Naruto se había comprometido a no dejarla ir, y si eso le costaba la amistad sobre todo, no se "echaría para atrás", haría hasta lo imposible para enamorarla, nadie dijo que sería tan fácil. Y como un amigo mío decía, las manzanas más deliciosas, son las más difíciles de conseguir, ya que se encuentran en la parte superior del árbol, donde cuesta mucho alcanzarlas, y solo los valientes van detrás de ellas, haciendo hasta lo imposible, para conseguir lo mejor.

—¡Sasuke! —gritaba Ino, alarmando a todos, de quedar en los lugares apuntados.

Ino, Temari y Hinata se encontraban cargando un pastel hecho por ellas mismas —sí, otro—, que en realidad era demasiado grande para ser normal, claro, idea de la descabellada, pero original, Ino; Neji y TenTen sostenían un globo y una aguja, para que cuando ella llegara, se tronaran para hacer el suficiente ruido. Lee sostenía un arreglo florar de parte de todos —claro, que el agregaría que él lo había hecho, como siempre para sorprenderla—, Kiba y Naruto sostenían puños de globos de helio, respectivamente y obviamente, el gran Shikamaru, sobre una silla, con el gran cartel de papel, con el mensaje de felicitación.  
>Todos se extrañaron en cuanto no vieron entrar a Sakura, uno que otro ya había gritado el "Feliz cumpleaños", haciendo a TenTen y a Neji, tronar unos cuantos globos. Ino le pidió el favor a Chouji de sostener por un momento el pastel, que aparte de ser cansado, iría a hablar con Sasuke. ¿Qué estaba pasando?, se retiró el mechón de cabello sobre su ojos y lo colocó detrás de su oreja, de nuevo, ¿qué rayos estaba pasando?, poco a poco caminó hacia Sasuke, gracias al cielo aún la fuente de bebidas no se encontraba en función, así que toda la "manzana" de esa parte del centro comercial, permanecía solitaria, todo el lugar quedó en silencio, cuando la cara de Ino se mostró en indignación, ¡nadie sabía que había pasado!, ¡ya tenían el plan hecho y qué demonios había pasado!<br>La rubia llegó con el azabache, todos desde el otro lado de la circunferencia que los apartaba, observaban, la mirada del chico externaba lástima, pero terminó por sonreírle a la chica, débilmente. Ella aún no entendía. Él bajó la cabeza.

—Sasuke, ¿qué ha pasado? —Se agachó ligeramente para ver su rostro—, ¡no me asustes idiota! —golpeaba su hombro

—Ella está en el coche de Naruto —soltó rápidamente. Ella se tranquilizó, no había nada de malo en eso, suspiró, se enojó con él, pero luego analizó, ¿por qué aún no llegaba?

—¿Porqué? —preguntó seria.

—Necesito hablar contigo.

—¿Qué pasó con Sakura? —decía Ino aguantando el enojo.

Él no contestó, los dos mandaron la vista a los chicos, cuando Naruto había gritado un "¿Está todo bien?", al no contestar ninguno, él se aproximó corriendo, como él seguía siendo un alto cargo en Komakurene, vestía formal, aunque sus rubios cabellos siempre fuesen despeinados. Se acomodó el saco y observó primero a Ino, después a Sasuke.

—¿Está todo bien? —Dijo tranquilo, al no haber respuesta, insistió— Ino, he dicho que si ¿está todo bien? —la miró a los ojos.

Ino miró a Sasuke, Sasuke al recibir el contacto azul de la chica contestó: —Ella está en tu auto —contestó serio, cosa que Naruto interpretó como un mal sentimiento.

—¿Ella no está bien verdad? —dijo en seco, Naruto.

Sasuke se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

—Iré a hablar con ella —contestó Ino, decepcionada por parte del Uchiha. Y cuando se iba a marchar, sintió una mano acorralar su muñeca, impidiendo el paso.

—No, Naruto irá con ella —dijo rápidamente, mientras el chico avisaba con la mirada, que Naruto se fuera lo más rápido posible con Sakura.  
>El rubio asintió, se quitó el saco, lo tiró a una mesa cercana y gritó para todos: "Está bien, hay un cambio de planes, ¡guarden todo y dejémoslo para otro momento!". Todos en ese momento se angustiaron, otros simplemente pensaron más tranquilamente ¿Qué habría pasado?, todo era tan… bizarro, tan… incomprensible, simplemente, no había sido como cualquier otro día…<p>

—¡Hey!, ¿y qué pasará con el pastel? —decía Lee. Minutos después Chouji se encontraba devorando el mismo.

Hinata había lanzado una mirada de preocupación hacia Kiba, al devolverle la mirada, el chico leyó el sentimiento, sonrió delicadamente para hacerle saber que todo estaba bien. Kiba sabía perfectamente, que Naruto iba detrás de ella, además, se trataba de Sakura, la chica que aunque él —Naruto—, lo negara, le robaba suspiros, pero para ella aún seguía siendo un amigo cercano, nada más, o eso era lo que Kiba sabía…

* * *

><p>Corrió hacia el elevador, apretó nervioso unas cuantas veces el botón hasta que la puerta lograra abrirse, ahí dentro, seleccionó el botón de la planta baja, donde se encontraba el estacionamiento. La espera se hizo eterna, ¡se supone que solo bajaría cuatro pisos!, no más ni menos, se sentía un poco nervioso después de todo. Sonrió ladeando la cabeza, mientras "tamborileaba" con las manos en sus piernas, miraba una y otra vez la pequeña pantalla digital que apuntaba el piso, ¡enserio necesitaba llegar!<br>Cerró los ojos, y pensó en que le diría, pero fallaba, aún estaba muy nervioso para pensar en eso, él no sabía consolar personas, ni dar consejos, esas cosas llegaban en el momento, simplemente así, nunca en su vida había practicado una conversación. Nunca.

El elevador se abrió, y el sonido de la acción lo hizo despertar de sus pensamientos. Corrió fuera, ahora, buscaría el automóvil entre un mar de ellos, pero tuvo una idea, colocó rápidamente su mano dentro de su bolsillo, ¡rayos!, las llaves las tenía Sasuke, ¡idiota!, debió de haberla pedido antes, ahora tendría que regresar, dar cara a todos, dar una explicación, hablar con…

Un ruido lo desconcentró; el ruido del cerrar una puerta, siguió el rastro y ahí fue cuando se encontró con la pelirrosada, se ocultó detrás de una columna, y observó cada movimiento, se encontraba fuera del carro, a un lado de la puerta del piloto, ella lloraba, descontroladamente pero en silencio, ahogó el ruido con su brazo, mientras con el otro simplemente limpiaba su rostro, repleto de maquillaje corrido. Algo se estrujó en su pecho, odiaba verla así, pero tenía que hacer algo, algo que aún era muy repentino.  
>Esperó a que la situación se calmara, se quedó quieto unos minutos, hasta que ella había dejado de llorar. La observó cuidadosamente, Sakura no era del tipo de personas que hacía locuras tras pasar un mal rato, pero aún así no podía "bajar la guardia".<br>Ella respiraba hondo, y hacía ademanes graciosos para, según él, mantener la calma, o así lo entendió. En cuanto dejó de llorar, se volvió a retocar el maquillaje, borraba cada pista de llanto en su rostro, cepilló con sus dedos los rosados cabellos, lo acomodó y al final secaba su nariz con un pañuelo en su bolso. Se aseguró de dejar completamente el automóvil cerrado cuando empezó a caminar hacia el elevador. Naruto se había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle, saltó sorprendido, no sabía qué hacer, hasta que sus neuronas volvieron a funcionar; corrió hacia el elevador y apretó frenéticamente —de nuevo—, el botón del mismo. Sakura mantuvo siempre la cabeza gacha, pero cada vez más se acercaba y el elevador no llegaba, ¡sería descubierto!  
>Sakura estaba a dos columnas de distancia del elevador, mientras Naruto suplicaba para que el aparato abriera sus puertas. Esperando para explicar lo sucedido a la chica, él cerró sus ojos culpado, pero había sido muy precoz con lo anterior, ya que las puertas se habían abierto, abrió los ojos con gran rapidez y corrió adentro.<p>

Sakura había llegado al elevador, con un rostro triste, el mismo estaba abierto, que suerte, al entrar había chocado con alguien, que en momento de disculparse se sorprendió. Hora de actuar…

—¡Naruto! —Sakura se tocaba el pecho en modo de control, eso la había asustado.

—¡Sakura! —La saludó alegremente—, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó como quien improvisa la pregunta.

—Ah… yo, perdí mis llaves —contestó segura, pero un poco indecisa, si Naruto no la hubiera espiado, le hubiera creído—, sí, disculpa… en realidad, debo ser una mala persona —rió tranquila—, no debí tardar… —bajaba la cabeza, con una débil sonrisa, acomodando su cabello detrás de sus orejas. Naruto solo la observó.

—Ven —Naruto sonreía divertido, a pocos segundos de que el elevador se cerrara, logró sacarla, jalando su muñeca. Estuvieron callados por unos minutos al centro del estacionamiento. Sakura lo miraba confusa, ¿qué hacían ahí?, Naruto solo se limitó a observar triunfalmente esa parte del edificio.

—Bien, ¿estamos aquí porque…? —Sakura hacía un ademán para que Naruto continuara con la respuesta a su pregunta.

—Ese automóvil me agrada —no le dirigió la mirada, bromeaba con un auto antiguo, cosa que hizo que ella sonriera.

—Tú no cambias idiota —tomó su frente con la mano, se sentía un poco mal.

—¿Estás bien? —la miró extraño por primera vez.

—Sí, solamente que… hace mucho calor aquí abajo —rió nerviosa—, ¿no te parece? —le sonrió. Que mala actriz eres Haruno Sakura…

—Eh… no —le sonreía igual—, ¡Cierto!, venía aquí porque… se supone que me quedaría de ver con el amor de mi vida… y luego te vi, y dije: "Debería de compartir el amor a los tristes desamparados como Sakura", así que aquí estamos —sonrió de nuevo. En verdad que sus sonrisas eran reconfortantes.

Ella carcajeó, no lo podía creer, ¿qué rayos estaba diciendo?: —Ni tú tienes demasiada suerte para que eso suceda —dio unas pequeñas palmadas a su hombro—, de todos modos no quería saber quién era ella, la desafortunada —sonrió burlona.

—¿Ella? —La miró ingenuamente—, ¡por Dios Sakura… no cambiaría a mi deportivo por ninguna chica en el mundo! —respondió indignado. Comenzaban a caminar, era un tanto relajante hacer eso.

—¿Ni por mí? —retó "seria" en broma.

—Hay vamos… —abrió los brazos persiguiéndola lentamente—contigo no aplica —ella sonrió—, tú no eres una chica… —él carcajeó. Ella lo había lanzado a volar algunos metros.

—¡Eres un idiota! —ella sabía cómo era el trato entre ambos, pero de alguna manera u otra, le fascinaba el ver la preocupación de Naruto cuando ella se enojaba. Caminó "enojada" hacia el elevador, y antes de llegar, sentía su muñeca acorralada, de nuevo.

—¡Sabes que es broma! —Frotaba sus sienes—, dolió, por cierto, dolió —maldecía en voz baja.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces? —la chica enfatizaba con la mirada su brazo.

—No te emociones, solo quiero que me digas donde está mi carro —frotaba ahora su cuello, ella sí que sabía cómo defenderse.

Sakura quedó en silencio, de alguna manera, Naruto sabía cómo hacerla salir de la realidad, todo había sido tan… divertido, que se olvidó de lo que unos momentos atrás había vivido. Bajó la mirada y por inercia, comenzó a caminar, no sentía ya la mano acorralando su delgada muñeca, y por algún motivo no escuchaba lo que el rubio balbuceaba, era simplemente ella, recapitulándolo todo, se sentía nada bien, sus ojos ya no se enfocaban en algo, su vista estaba en sus pensamientos, hasta que alguien la hizo salir de los mismos.

—Sakura, ¡dime que tienes! —Naruto la tomaba de los hombros, y la tambaleó ligeramente.

—Nada —contestó sin ánimo alguno, neutra, sin sentimiento.

—Dime —enfatizó con enojo, Naruto.

Sakura apenas entendía, ¿acaso Naruto se había dado cuenta?, ¿acaso Sakura era tan transparente?, quiso hablar, pero al mirar sus ojos, sus profundos ojos azules, llenos de rabia y preocupación, sintió el nudo en su garganta, no podía caer de nuevo, ¡no frente a Naruto!, le tenía demasiada confianza, sí, pero algo que no soportaba ella, era que la vieran así, que el pensara que no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para levantarse de una caída. Sus ojos se humedecieron y volvió a hablar:

—Ya te dije que no tengo nada —hablaba con la voz entrecortada.

—No te creo —se acercó lentamente, considerablemente cerca de la chica—, deja de mentirme —intimidó por unos instantes con su mirada, además de que su altura en realidad ayudaba.

—No te estoy mintiendo —contestó fríamente para después romper el contacto visual, alejaba su mirada un poco, donde la nariz del chico lograba chocar contra su mejilla.

—¿Ah, no? —Naruto apretó sus hombros ligeramente, al igual que sus dientes, solo que éstos últimos los apretaba fuertemente—, ¿ah, no? —susurró con enojo. Cosa que hizo que la chica sintiera escalofríos.

Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza, no pretendía ablandarse: —Y si fuera así, ¿tu cómo lo sabrías? —contestó indiferente.

—Porque yo sé lo que pasó… —susurró a su oído, con una voz débil, tranquila, Sakura no necesitaba en ese momento ser regañada y él lo sabía perfectamente, al saber su cometido error la abrazó. Sakura solo logró abrir los ojos sorprendida, él lo sabía.

* * *

><p>—¿Me puedes decir que es lo que hiciste? —decía enojada, con los brazos cruzados, Ino. Sasuke solo logró suspirar con enfado.<p>

Después de la escena de hace un rato, todos habían ido a trabajar, algunos enojados, otros preocupados, pues según, todo había sido en vano. Aunque nadie sabía lo que había pasado, solo cuatro personas, donde dos de ellas, se encontraban encerradas en el almacén de mercancías de las "Esencias Yamanaka", Sasuke había pedido hablar con ella en privado, la situación se había vuelto un poco bochornosa para ambos, Ino se limitó a bufar unas cuantas veces; la rubia había pasado por algo similar unos años atrás, pero había declarado que hasta ahí llegaría el frívolo Uchiha. Aunque ambos sabían, que necesitaban el tiempo, cosas que aclarar, cosas que explicar, cosas que perdonar y cosas que olvidar. Claramente no hablarían solamente acerca del problema por el cual ahora mismo los tenía dentro de aquél aromático lugar.  
>Sasuke no era el tipo de persona que se intimidaba por la apariencia o el gesto de las personas, al contrario, él era quien provocaba dicha intimidación, pero por alguna extraña razón, ese día Ino era quien aparecía entre las cinco personas a las cuales no debía ver a los ojos, por miedo a rebajarse a la <em>amabilidad.<em>

—No he hecho nada que logre perjudicarte —intentó mantener contacto visual con la potente mirada azul, cosa que no logró por más de un minuto—, así que no hay nada que te preocupe o interese —se cruzaba de brazos mientras observaba el oscuro lugar.

El lugar lo conformaban estantes de metal, era una pequeña bodega detrás del establecimiento de los Yamanaka, la luz carecía, ya que el señor Yamanaka Inoichi prefería el no gastar en iluminación, se le hacía una tontería el gastar en algo en lo que, evidentemente, no tenía tanto uso. Sasuke conocía el lugar a la perfección, anteriormente, ese lugar había sido su refugio cuando de chicos jugaban al escondite con los demás, el de cabellos oscuros sonrió —irónicamente—, al enfocar en su mirada una esquina, que en sus infancias había sido muy importante.  
>—Sea lo que le suceda a Sakura me compete, mis asuntos son sus asuntos y viceversa —contestaba autoritariamente, apartando su mechón detrás de su oreja—, cómo se nota que no lograste conservar un recuerdo de la verdadera amistad —se cruzaba de brazos, hablando con el mismo sarcasmo de él. No se rebajaría a un nivel aún más bajo, esta vez no, ya no eran adolescentes prematuros, Ino ya no se arrastraba tras él, haciendo lo que él pidiese con tal de quedar bien. Había aprendido la lección—. Ahora te vuelvo a preguntar… ¿qué carajo fue lo que hiciste? —alzaba un poco la voz.<p>

Sasuke inicio por mirarla como si no la conociera, Ino en realidad había cambiado, y no solo físicamente, dejando a un lado sus facciones femeninas, su cuerpo más desarrollado, su cuidada y nívea piel, el cabello más largo y altura, había algo en ella que le decía que no era la misma. Sonrió de nuevo sin poderlo creer.  
>—Creí que no creías en la amistad —habló serio sin siquiera mirarla—, y mi ideología era la contraria. Míranos ahora —el coraje le pegaba a gritos que la mirara, que la retara con la misma—, cuánto ha cambiado la situación, ya no eres la escandalosa niña infantil que conocía, la que tenía de ejemplo a sus padres —tomó un frasco de prueba, lo olfateó y lo posicionó de nuevo en su lugar—, la que se dejaba <em>amar <em>por cualquiera cuando sabía que solo le pertenecía a uno —recalcaba las últimas palabras, enfatizando con un volumen de voz mucho más alto.

Le había dolido, la rubia desarmaba el cruce de sus brazos, y se recordó a ella misma unos años atrás, ella era hija única, y desde que su madre se había separado de su padre, por unos meses se había quedado a vivir con ella, era apenas una niña, había crecido con el ejemplo de su mamá, después de la ruptura, la mayor llevaba cada fin de semana un hombre distinto a casa, y siempre era lo mismo: "_No te preocupes Ino, él es el indicado_", "_Ino, te presento a mi novio_", _"Él no es como los demás_", "_Él es distinto_", todo había sido una farsa, aparte de andar buscando al "amor de su vida" a su corta edad, Ino realmente no sabía el significado de esas palabras. En el cumpleaños número diez de la pequeña Ino —si bien no recuerda—, hubo una comida, entre ellos mismos, ése habría sido el regalo de la rubia, su madre había recibido tantas llamadas de hombres, que la comida había terminado en discusión, Inoichi al darse cuenta de la vergonzosa situación, había contactado a Kushina para que llevase a Ino a distraerse por unos momentos, cuando se hacía tarde, su padre había llegado a la gran casa Kamikaze, ella no supo cómo fue, que él mismo, hubiera podido explicar, de la manera menos cruel, que ya no habrían más días de vivir junto a su madre. Por eso y muchas cosas más, él era su héroe.

Ino ya no reaccionaba, se detuvo del estante más cercano para hundirse de nuevo en sus pensamientos, ahora miraba al azabache, quien se encontraba caminando lentamente entre los estantes, esperando reacción de la rubia, sinceramente, había encontrado el punto sensible de la chica, el enojo se había ido, ¿qué era lo que sentía en ese momento?, estaba confundida; miró a todas partes, pero no pudo caminar, se quedó quieta en ese lugar, apoyándose en el último estante, al fondo, en una esquina, tomó su cabeza y buscó a Sasuke con la mirada, no sabía dónde estaba, lo único que escuchaba, eran sus pasos. Cerraba los ojos con fuerza al recordar —otra vez—, que en ese momento, se encontraba en la misma situación que cuando había conocido al gran Uchiha Sasuke. Escuchaba de nuevo sus pasos…

_ El día en el que conoció a Sasuke Uchiha fue único, irrepetible diría cualquier niña de corta edad que tiene su amor platónico y éste le corresponde de una manera inmadura y sin sentimiento. Ino era la mayor entre los críos de Kiba y Naruto —excusa para siempre obtener la razón en cualquier debate estúpido—, así que fue una de las primeras en madurar más rápido —ya que Neji se le había adelantado con sus clases de "adiestramiento para ser un caballero", impartido por su adinerada familia, la gran dinastía Hyuuga—, gracias a esto algunas de las cosas parecían ya causarle el aburrimiento, y se lo había confesado a Naruto, quien obviamente, le habría de contar a su gran amigo Kiba._  
><em><br>—¡Ino! —Naruto tiraba de sus rubios cabellos—, juguemos a las escondidas —rogaba el pequeño niño._

_—No quiero —contestaba seria, con una revista en sus manos, poco a poco se iba interesando en su aspecto, había dejado los juegos de video por maquillaje, según ella ya no era una niña, pero si apenas cumpliría los once… Naruto bajó la mirada y fue en busca de alguien con quien jugar.  
>No había tanta diferencia entre la edad de ambos personajes, pero en la niñez, tener un año más, era una gran ventaja, Ino era un poco más alta y su padre poco a poco le decía que se alejara del género masculino, solo por dos cosas que él sabía, creciendo todos los días con personas como Shikamaru, Chouji o Naruto, corría el riesgo de crecer con su "actitud" —se alivió en cuanto le había pedido dinero para comprar maquillaje "para infantes"— , por otra parte, como todo padre celoso, no dejaría que alguno —que no fuese conocido como hijo de alguno de sus colegas en Komakurene, ya que todos se veían como hermanos—, se le acercara tan siquiera un centímetro. La pequeña reposaba sobre el sillón "de espera", en el local, junto al estante lleno de libros, floreros, revistas y objetos para la distracción en caso de eso mismo… esperar. El establecimiento se hallaba completamente solo, desde el gran cambio que su vida había dado, había madurado, y era cierto, muy temprano, pero estaba madurando, ya no tenía cerca a su mamá, y se había ido a vivir con su padre, a unas cuantas cuadras del gran centro comercial, debido al trabajo de su padre, a veces tenía que irse a la casa de Naruto hasta altas horas de la noche, llegando hasta al punto de quedarse a dormir en la casa del rubio por la poca disponibilidad del mayor. Ella en un inicio hizo berrinche como cualquiera, pero al plantar los pies en la tierra, se dio cuenta, que tendría que ver las cosas de otra forma, a veces pensaba como mujer mayor, pero al pasar el tiempo con sus amigos, se olvidaba de todo lo demás y volvía a ser una infante.<em>

_Hojeaba la famosa revista de modas, llegó un momento en el que sintió algo de sueño, pero al darse cuenta en la gran situación aburrida en la que estaba hundida, cerró la revista de un golpe y se sentó en el mueble, observó las grandes ventanas de la manzana en la fuente de bebidas, y se alegró al ver el día gris. No sabía por qué, pero amaba los días lluviosos. Supo que ella debía haber aceptado la propuesta del menor. Se puso de pie y caminó fuera del local, quedando enfrente del gran círculo —piso abajo—, donde logró observar a Naruto rogarle algo a su madre, quien hablaba por teléfono, no había clientes en los helados Yumiko. Sonrió, iría a buscarlo y pediría perdón, enserio estaba aburrida, se separó del cristal que servía de límite entre el pasillo en media luna del segundo piso —arriba de la fuente de bebidas—, y antes de que pudiera correr escuchó:  
>—¿Ino? ¿A dónde vas? —habló su padre.<em>

—_Iré a buscar a Naruto —contestó haciendo un puchero en modo "se me hace tarde, no molestes"._

—_¿No ibas a "maquillarte"? —apuntó su pequeño "bolso" repleto de maquillaje de fantasía y revistas regadas entre el sofá y el piso._

_—¡No, no! ¡Eso no es divertido! —decía saltando, con la misma intención.  
>Su padre solo se limitó a sonreír, y bufó resignado en cuanto había salido corriendo al elevador que la llevaría al primer piso de la planta. Él mismo iría a recoger el desorden que la pequeña rubia había dejado.<br>_

_Ino tarareó el tono del elevador en cuanto éste abrió sus puertas, y corrió hacia los helados Yumiko, no quedaba demasiado lejos.  
>—¡Naruto! —gritó alarmando a la pelirroja.<em>

—_¡Ino! Querida, que buen susto me has dado —acomodó su cabello en una coleta—, ¿quieres que te de un helado? —preparaba el cucharón._

—_¡No, no! —Se apresuró a decir—, yo busco a Naruto —asomó sus ojos sobre el mármol, que era un poco más alto en ese entonces, se paró de puntillas y al no encontrarlo miró decepcionada a Kushina._

—_Ino, yo te podría decir dónde está ese pequeño travieso —la miró seria—, pero… en realidad no lo sé —rascaba su cabeza._

—_Bueno, es que… jugaríamos a las escondidas y pues… —acomodó su cabello, que llegaba hasta su hombro, iba suelto, pero con unas pinzas, que le quitaba los molestos cabellos en la frente por ambos lados._

—_Creo que yo te puedo ayudar… _

_Ino corrió hasta la oficina del señor Guy, le había preguntado sobre el paradero del rubio, quien contestó que había corrido con gran rapidez en dirección de la biblioteca de Kakashi y que tenía compañía. _

—_Seh, un chico de cabellos oscuros —dijo sin apartar la mirada de su periódico—, pero ya sabes, no corras con gran rapide-  
>Obviamente ella ya había ido en busca de su rubio amigo, antes de que el mayor pudiera decir otra cosa, él solo logró suspirar resignado.<em>

Ya agitada, llegó al iluminado local, abrió esas grandes puertas cristalinas y se adentró al lugar, el olor era exquisito, hojas de papel recién impresas, plástico, una delicia para quien ama y disfruta la lectura, volteó a todas partes y en cada cantidad de pasos gritaba ligeramente un "Naruto", pero después era callada por uno que otro lector. Era un perfecto lugar para perderse entre tanto estante, altos y anchos estantes, ella aún seguía siendo una niña, y por un momento se sorprendió cuando sintió un poco de miedo al parecer estar perdida.  
>Después de un tiempo de buscar y no encontrar nada, se desesperó, observó las pequeñísimas ventanas, que regalaban luz arriba de los estantes que posaban pegados a la pared. Comenzaba a llover, eso por un momento la tranquilizó, pero después sintió una lágrima caer en su mano, ¿acaso Naruto estaba huyendo de ella?, ¿qué tal si se estaba vengando de cuando ella le negaba jugar con él y Kiba? ¡Kiba!, debería estar con Naruto, ¡nadie quería jugar con ella!, el llanto se hizo un poco más notable, pero en susurros, ya que se encontraba en una biblioteca y sí que era embarazoso ser encontrado por alguien mientras lloraba. Miró hacia el suelo, recogiendo con sus brazos, sus piernas.<p>

—_¿Estás bien? —dijo un pequeño asomando su cabeza entre los estantes._

—_¿Quién eres? —limpió sus lágrimas. _

—_U-uchiha —se asustó al ver la pálida figura sentada en la esquina del estante, llena de libros— ¿E-eres un fantasma?_

—_No seas tonto… —agachaba la mirada entre sus piernas. El chico se sentó al lado de ella, corriendo._

—_Yamanaka Ino —contestó sin mirarlo._

_Quedaron por unos segundos en silencio, el chico le contó algunos malos chistes y le había dado uno que otro dato de él, además, era la primer persona de su edad que era aún más alto que ella. Ya le había gustado. La rubia había dejado de llorar, le había contado su situación, y ambos ahora reían, no había conocido persona como él, un poco serio, pero sincero. Ino ya había visto esta escena en sus películas de amor, y se sintió hipnotizada por él, ¡en realidad le gustaba!, además, su mamá lo hacía siempre…  
>Otra vez el silencio reinaba en ese lugar, cuando ella lo volteó a ver, y él sin entender hizo lo mismo. De un segundo a otro, Ino se le aventó impulsivamente tratando de besarlo, pero no lo logró, ya que Sasuke la apartó divertidamente con sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica.<em>

—¡Hey!, tranquila —rió. Ella se dio cuenta, y totalmente con la sangre hervir en su rostro se decidió a hablar, de hecho, no era tan fácil como lo hacía mamá…

—¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! —tapó su rostro con las manos—, yo solo quería probar algo y en realidad no sé cómo hacerlo, pero me agradaría y… —decía rápidamente, por un momento, ya hablando sola. Pensó que eso ahuyentaría al azabache, pero cuando se calmó y lo miró pidiendo perdón, él le sonrió amablemente, la tranquilizó y empezaron de nuevo a hablar tranquilos, obviamente Ino aún se sentía incómoda, ella no era así.  
>Después se iría a enterar que era ella "la hermana mayor" y que él era el "hermano" de Naruto.<p>

—Pues, bienvenida a la familia— sonrió irónico.

—Por favor… lo conozco desde antes —contestaba con un aire de victoria— más bien… bienvenido tú a la familia.

—Bueno, empatados —e hicieron un saludo secreto de manos, si los dos eran mejores amigos de Naruto, ellos también tenían que serlo. Solo el tiempo les daría la oportunidad. Naruto los encontró recostados en el estante y había regañado a Sasuke por tardar en el juego y a Ino por aparecer. Todo quedó aclarado y Naruto había hablado cosas de ambos a… ambos. Desde ese día, Naruto había presentado al chico frente a todos sus amigos, siendo ya un gran conocido del lugar tiempo después, y la causa de los suspiros en la rubia, pero nunca nadie supo al respecto, menos Naruto, algunos lo sospechaban, pero tampoco se divulgó.

Ino tomó aire y suspiró, se tranquilizó un poco al pensar que eso era pasado, que ya se había aclarado y que por supuesto estaba satisfecha, porque hace tiempo atrás alguien al fin se había dado cuenta. Aún no había rastro de Uchiha, solo el claro sonido de sus pisadas, sobre el frío azulejo.  
>—Mis padres están divorciados —contestó con una voz ahogada, aclarando la oración del chico anteriormente.<br>Él apareció, caminó lentamente hacia ella, se ponía justamente enfrente de ella, mirando sus carnosos labios, hasta que logró percibir los nervios por parte de la chica.  
>—Dime… —susurró serio<em>—,<em> en todo este tiempo _—_la miró a los ojos_—, _¿has besado a alguien más? _—_cerraba los ojos, para respirar el aroma, ahora, de su cabello.

Ino abrió los ojos rápidamente, es como si hubiera sido el día de ayer, recordó lo sucedido hace años atrás.

_Habían pasado unos cuantos años, Sasuke era tan recibido como conocido en Komakurene, tenía lazos muy fuertes con todos los chicos del lugar, pero había uno en particular, al cual yo le podría llamar especial…  
>Ino se encontraba ayudando en el local "Esencias Yamanaka" aún no era "suyo", ya que era demasiado chica para llevarlo ella sola, ya tenía tiempo desde que había cumplido los trece años, pero ella, ya era demasiado madura para saber de ella misma. Naruto hacía su tarea en el sofá de espera en el establecimiento, ya no jugaban a las escondidas, ni juegos similares, ya eran idas de chicos —nada de chicas, ni siquiera Ino—, de videojuegos los fines de semana, la rubia cada día no aguantaba el secreto que guardaba en su corazón, y lo peor de todo, era que ella era tan cercana, pero a la vez, no podía insinuarle nada, "tratando de olvidarlo" y para librarse de sospechas y anteriores burlas hacia ella y Sasuke, se había conseguido un novio en la escuela, quien no le agradaba en lo absoluto a los chicos, ni a ella, pero ya saben el propósito del mismo.<em>

—_¿Y Sasuke? —rompía el hielo, ya no aguantaba, necesitaba saber de él.  
>—¿Para qué quieres saber del idiota ese? —Rascaba su cabeza—, ha de andar con la chica rubia de ayer, ya sabes que le agradó eso de andar conociendo nuevas "amistades" —sonrió imaginando sus posibles victorias.<em>

_Había sentido algo en su pecho, ¿acaso le agradaba estar con otras chicas que no fuera ella?, bajó la cabeza, perdiendo todas las esperanzas, ya saben… las decepciones amorosas a esa edad son "las que más duelen"… Él había sido su primer "amor".  
>—¿Eso hace? —preguntó un poco más seria, con dolor en su voz. Naruto simplemente no entendió, aunque él nunca entendía nada.<br>—¿De qué hablas Ino?, cielos, nunca he logrado entenderlas —posó su mirada de nuevo en su libro de texto—, además, él es suertudo, tiene a tantas detrás de él… _

—_Síp… _

_Pasó el tiempo, Naruto se había ido, aunque su padre seguía trabajando, Kushina había ido a casa junto a él, tendrían sus planes. Llegaron unos cuantos clientes ya más tarde, y uno que otro pervertido que llegó solo a pedir el número de teléfono de la chica de ojos celestes. Colocó sus anteojos de protección y hojeó un catálogo de nuevas fragancias, disfrutando las perfumadas hojas. Después acomodó su cabello, que ya le llegaba un poco abajo del pecho, y un flequillo de lado, sin lograr tapar algún ojo.  
>—Buenas tardes —habló una persona, forzando la voz, como quien no quiere que se descifre quien es.<br>La chica no se molestó en voltearlo a ver, el día había sido totalmente una rutina, aburrida y sabía los diálogos de la gente, primero el saludo, luego qué era lo que recomendaba, el precio, y finalmente una fragancia similar. Completamente una rutina, se había convertido simplemente en eso._

—_Buenas —cerró su catálogo y observó el estante en forma de rectángulo de cristal en el que estaba apoyada—, las fragancias que se mantienen vivas por la primavera son "aurora floral", o le puedo recomend-_

—_Pero si vengo a hablar con la bella encargada —decía mientras soltaba la carcajada. Mientras ella se ruborizaba por el adjetivo anterior dicho._

—_El día que dejes de decir tonterías te trataré bien —sonrió mientras lo miraba encantada._

—_¿Y tu padre? —Preguntaba mientras abría la puerta que dividía la parte del servicio y muestras, con el del servidor, en este caso Ino. Observaba las fragancias de muestra, a un lado de ella._

—_Sabes que no debes de estar aquí… _

—_¿Y en dónde más debería de estar? —Abría la puerta del almacén, corriendo dentro de él. Perdiéndose de la vista de ella, quien, obviamente lo siguió. No sin cerrar primero la puerta divisora, sin que nadie pudiera robar, si es que pudiera, y colocar un anuncio de "Volvemos en _ minutos"_

—_No lo sé, quizás con la chica rubia que conociste ayer —Contestó impulsivamente, ¡rayos!, los celos esta vez habían ganado. Se arrepintió de haber dicho eso. Comenzó por seguir sus pasos, con el oído, le desesperaba el no ver su rostro, qué cara ponía con cada frase suya. Una carcajada se oía._

—_¿Quién te ha contado eso? —carcajeó._

—_Por favor… convivio todos los días con simios, es inevitable no escuchar algo así —mentía la ubicación del rumor. Por un momento se había cansado de seguirlo, así que paró, en el último estante, en la esquina, con escaza luz, ya era suficiente._

—_He escuchado que ya tienes novio —se burló. La voz cada vez se iba acercando, haciendo sentir mariposas en el estómago de la chica. Sonrió._

—_¿Quién te ha contado eso? —contestó regresando la pregunta, burlona._

—_Por favor Ino… no necesito que las personas me hablen de lo que me importa —la voz se escuchaba justo detrás de ella, pero como la luz era demasiado poca, se limitó a voltear, ahora se aferraba al frío estante de metal, nerviosa, sin siquiera poderse mover… ¿acaso había escuchado bien?_

_Suspiró ahogadamente, sin la intención de ser escuchada, ¿qué pasaría en ese momento? Había visto demasiadas películas así, pero ninguna protagonista se había hallado en su situación… se llevó una de sus manos al corazón, juraría que se podían escuchar los latidos del corazón como unos tambores con muchísimos altavoces. Cerró los ojos._

—_¿Tu novio te habla bien? —Preguntó—, ¿tu novio… te ha dado un beso? —ahora le susurraba al oído. _

_Ino quedó hecha piedra, ¡no sabía qué hacer!, si por ella fuera, se le aventaba a los brazos besándolo dramáticamente, escaparían de Komakurene y serían felices juntos el resto de sus vidas, o algo así era su fantasía colegiala. Pero no era tan fácil, no… esta era la vida real, y lo que Ino aparentaba ser era solo una máscara, Sasuke obviamente se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos unos meses atrás._

—_Sasuke, nosotros… somos muy chicos para escapar juntos —dijo nerviosamente, paralizada. El Uchiha se limitó a carcajear de nuevo, ¿acaso intimidaba tanto así a las personas? ¿Enserio la ponía nerviosa?, Nah, no podía ser.  
>—Yo no hablo de escaparnos juntos —carcajeó una vez más, pero nunca negó el "nosotros".<em>

—_¿Entonces? —Buscó entre la oscuridad algún rastro de la persona, hasta que había tocado lo que parecía ser su cuello, Sasuke había crecido aún más de lo que hace unos cuantos años diferenciaba con la rubia. Las manos de la chica pasaron de aquella parte hacia el cabello, su suave y liso cabello._

—_Yo solo quiero comprobar algo.  
>Ino sintió el acercamiento de Sasuke, ella había apartado sus manos de la posición encontrada, en ese momento odió a su padre, por no pagar la iluminación del cuarto, ¡necesitaba ver su rostro!, ¡necesitaba saber, si ella no era la única poniendo cara de idiota!, solo abundaba el silencio y la oscuridad, Ino se sentía en las nubes, su corazón palpitaba al mil por hora, su cabeza en algún momento explotaría, solo debía preguntar como él se sentía, pero no lo hizo, simplemente no sintió la necesidad. Hasta que lo sintió, la rubia sentía el cuerpo del chico pegado al suyo, la abrazaba en ese momento, ella logró cerrar los ojos, correspondiendo el abrazo, no necesitaban de palabras en ese momento, todo se sentía ahí, en el contacto. Él soltó una ligera risa, y ella lo cuestionó, él no había contestado, ya lo haría, torpemente recorrió con la nariz su mejilla para hallar la boca, el deseo lo había guiado; con los ojos cerrados había encontrado su destino, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de lado y la besó, así de sencillo, la estaba besando, e Ino no tuvo palabras para explicarlo, ellos actuaban cada vez más, y si no hubiera sido por el abrazo, Ino de seguro habría caído sin control en sus piernas, y así pasaron algunos minutos, cuando él desarmó el contacto, y en silencio, se comenzó a retirar, ella se extrañó.<em>

—_¿Sasuke? —preguntó al aire. No había visto su rostro, hasta que él logró abrir la puerta del almacén, dejándola atrás, aferrada a aquel estante. Él se paró en seco, dándole la espalda, ya saliendo del lugar—, ¿por qué ha sido esto?_

—_Supongo que te la debía de hace unos años, ¿recuerdas? —salía corriendo del lugar…_

No se supo de otra cosa, solo que después de que Sasuke había abandonado Konoha, después de las miles de promesas entre ambos, después de verse a escondidas durante años, después de haberse exigido y jurado exclusividad, el azabache en ese momento la tenía tomada de las caderas, rodeando poco a poco su cintura, profundizando un beso que se había acordado aquella vez que vieron las posibilidades de separación entre ambos, la nostalgia, el sentimiento, la necesidad, el deseo y la pasión se veían reflejados en él.

* * *

><p>Sakura sonreía fingidamente, y cuando ya no pudo corrió al automóvil, sacó las llaves y se encerró en él, sentándose en el copiloto, sumió su rostro entre sus manos, sollozando, ¡que desdichada era su vida!, Naruto batallaba en su mente, ¡qué debía hacer!, entrar y no dejar que ella tuviese su privacidad, o no entrar y parecer que no le importa. Golpeó su coche desesperado, la observó destrozada, y algo en él se destrozó, no se contuvo y entró, afortunadamente la chica de los ojos color jade no se había molestado en poner los seguros del auto.<p>

En cuanto él entró y cerró la puerta, su llanto se volvió más fuerte, ella estaba en confianza, soltaría todo lo que tenía dentro.  
><em>—<em>¡Soy una idiota! _—_jalaba sus cabellos ligeramente. Él guardó silencio, ella tenía que sacar todo el veneno dentro de ella_—, _ya no aguanto _—_lloró.  
><em><br>—_Sak, ¿qué sientes? _—_preguntó_._

—

Me duele el pecho _—_sollozó escandalosamente.  
><em><br>—_¿En verdad lo quieres? _—_decía tranquilamente, un poco dolido.

No contestó. Después de llorar todo lo que tenía que llorar, Sakura se quedó en silencio, el llanto bajó de intensidad, ¿porqué lloraba en realidad?, ¿por escuchar la realidad… porque ella era muy sensible para aceptar sus verdades?, ¿en realidad lo quería? Pensó, y se sintió una tonta. Le había pedido perdón, de corazón, para luego darle un beso en la mejilla, asegurando que no volvería a hacer dramas así, pero después le había dicho, que no había persona a la cual le había confiado tanto y expresado tanto, que no fuera él, claro, masculino, porque existía Ino.

Naruto no le volvería a recordar nada acerca de Sasuke, le sonrió, apartándole el cabello de su frente. Aún con los ojos irritados, le parecía hermosa, como ninguna otra. Pero no era tiempo de decírselo aún, le prometió una tarde de películas en su departamento y así fue. Prepararon helado, frituras y bebidas, Sakura había mandado un mensaje de disculpa para Hinata e Ino, que estaba bien, que nada había pasado y que estaría toda la tarde con Naruto, para Sai fue un poco distinto, a él le aseguró que estaría con todos los chicos y que después Naruto la llevaría a casa ya un poco más tarde, Sai no se opuso de ninguna manera, al contrario, le deseo que pasara un rato de diversión.

El día fue nublado, pero se sentía cómoda, acomodaron el sillón más largo enfrente de la televisión de plasma en la pequeña sala, Sakura se decidió por cambiar su blusa por una de Naruto, ésas eran aún más cómodas que toda la ropa en el mundo. Llevaron frazadas ahí mismo, y colocaron los alimentos en el suelo, para facilitar el no tener que transitar todo el lugar para encontrar comida, era el día de Sakura, de nadie más. Rentaron películas de terror y estuvieron más burlándose del maquillaje de algunos de los personajes, que disfrutando los cortometrajes. Naruto se había recostado sobre las piernas de Sakura, después de unas horas, cayendo rendido en el sueño.

Sakura lo contempló por un momento, se veía divertido, dormía de una manera muy pacífica, pero a la vez descontrolada, la alegraba verlo así de tranquilo, así no sería un peligro para la sociedad. Pensó muy seriamente en terminar que algo había empezado, pero que por su culpa no había sucedido, ¿tenía que besarlo sin que él se diera cuenta? Y por puro impulso, se fue acercando poco a poco a él, pero antes de que pudiese suceder su celular sonó, con mucho cuidado sustituyó sus piernas por una almohada, y contestó.  
>—¿Hola? —saludó.<br>_  
>—Cariño, feliz cumpleaños… —<em>la voz femenina hablaba con inseguridad.

—¿Mamá? —preguntó desconcertada.

—_Si mi vida, soy yo, hablaba para felicitarte, solamente quiero que sepas que te amo, que quiero obviamente lo mejor para ti, que te tengo una sorpresa, una muy grande —_decía con regocijo.  
><em><br>—_Muchas gracias, yo también te amo, sabes que siempre te voy a apoyar en todo _—_habló sumamente feliz, mientras miraba a Naruto dormir_—. _¿Qué pasa?  
><em><br>—No lo adivinas, ¿qué es lo que siempre has querido desde que me fui?_

Sakura guardó silencio, tratando de que su madre no mencionara esas palabras, que en ese momento serían difíciles para todos. No por favor, no por favor, no por fa-

—_No te quedes callada, sé que es demasiada la emoción, pero no es para tanto mi pequeña Sakura —reía sin poder creerlo—. Te vendrás a vivir conmigo a Estados Unidos_.

La sonrisa se borraba de su rostro… Estados Unidos…

* * *

><p><em>Síp, acepto reviews, aclaraciones, mensajes de amor(?) de muerte(?), disculpen ese final tan FAIL, estaba cansada y debía terminarlo en NS, desde este capítulo muere el "Sasusaku" (si es que hubo o:) e inicia totalmente el Narusaku, ya que creo que... bueno, en realidad ya el tiempo dirá si nos acercamos a los capítulos finales, aún me queda drama para ellos dos.<em>

_Aclaro una cosa, Ino es una de mis kunoichis favoritas y obviamente tenía que dejarla con final felitz :) además de que en este capítulo es una mega aclaración de su pasado y su amor jajajaja, ya saben, el drama, ¿ díganme que no les gustó ah? y me corto las venas :C okno, muchas gracias por su apoyo, nos vemos la próxima, prometo no tardar, ya estoy de vacaciones y no me voy a tardar. No debo. _

_Muchas gracias de corazón, ¡gracias!_


	21. Chapter 21: P & D, S & F

_-Inserte regaños, mensajes de muerte, anyways :c-  
><em>Atención: Lenguaje quizá no apropiado para menores de 16 años(?)  
><em>-menos tú, pervertido menor de edad. Tú sí que puedes, has leído demasiado de esto.- (Mentira, no es fuerte, lo normal)<em>

* * *

><p>Ok, digamos que no fue del todo bueno el haber recibido ese tipo de mensajes durante el día, pero el tiempo ya había pasado, resumiendo, todo cambió de alguna manera; después de algunas cobardías cometidas hace unos años, Sasuke logró arreglar todo el malentendido, se descubrió que él e Ishida* eran familia, desde ese momento no fue tanto impacto para algunos, que eran los más cercanos, el azabache se mudó con "esa parte" de la familia —ellos dos solos en un pequeño departamento, que fácil Sasuke podía pagar—, sabiéndose que eran él e Itachi, adoptados después de la trágica muerte de su madre, y nunca se supiera de ellos después de la huida de Sasuke y la educación de Itachi en los Estados Unidos. La comunicación con su hermano de sangre, mejoró, se apoyaron económicamente, pero se dijo en claro que Itachi no lograría regresar a Japón, él tenía una vida hecha allá. Naruto ofreció un buen lugar en Komakurene, para que sacara adelante su economía, pero al final —y como siempre—, él tenía un "orgullo" y la verdad no quería ni tenía intenciones de trabajar en dicho lugar, lo consiguió en una famosa empresa —que estaba además vinculada con el centro comercial—, a unos pocos metros, y eso le daba la oportunidad de visitarlos de vez en cuando y salir con ellos cuando hubiera una oportunidad, fácilmente. En cuanto a Ino, durante algunos meses salieron a escondidas gracias al padre de la chica y el "espacio" de él, pero al final, él mismo fue quien decidió hablar con el señor Yamanaka e iniciar algo serio con la rubia. En verdad la quería.<p>

En cuanto a Naruto, todo mejoró como no había idea, había hablado con Sakura, ayudó a convencer al padre de Ino a favor de Sasuke y tomó el control perfecto del centro comercial, todo era tan fluido, tranquilo, sabía cómo tomar decisiones, cómo llevar a cabo sus problemas y lo mejor de todo, había vuelto a ser el chico alegre, hiperactivo, tonto de hace algunos años, pero ahora con un poco más de seriedad. Y eso estaba bien, mantenía su futuro asegurado gracias al dinero guardado —para diez generaciones, de tanto que era—, que significaba todo el tiempo de trabajo y sacrificios, además mejoró el balanceo del dinero y el sueldo de quienes trabajaban para él, aumentó considerablemente el mismo, así que mientras pagaba, él ganaba por igual, no era ambicioso en temas económicos, todo era balanceado, era perfecto.

Con los chicos era algo más neutro, después de que Neji y TenTen hubieran terminado su relación y vuelto unas cuantas veces, digamos que gracias a esto, se había vuelto algo más serio y firme. Neji estaba por terminar la universidad en el campo de medicina, iba a ser oftalmólogo* y los planes iniciaban a brotar tanto que necesitaba grabarlos en algún sitio. Kiba se fue de Japón durante unos meses para poder acompañar a su madre en una gira de veterinarios expertos en la materia, sería una grande oportunidad para su futuro y conocer más personas influyentes, Hinata lo apoyaba y habían quedado en mandarse mensajes y hablar por teléfono unas cuantas veces, ya que resultaba costosa la larga distancia; se mantendrían en contacto. La familia de Chouji consiguió su propio restaurante de BBQ*, plantando algunos locales alrededor de Konoha y obviamente, dentro del centro comercial Komakurene, que era la planta que más visitaba él en frecuencia y por la cual terminó administrando completamente al final. A Temari le habían ofrecido un puesto más grande fuera de Konoha, gracias a su edad y experiencia, junto a un curso de turismo, pero ella sabía que dejaba mucho si lo hacía, además, Shikamaru hace unas semanas le había confesado de la manera más extraña lo que sentía por ella, algo que se había esperado por años, y que por supuesto, no iba a dejar pasar, tomando en cuenta, que sabía cuánto le había costado aquellas palabras al otro chico.

Lee había tenido un torneo de artes marciales y como deportista "profesional" —aunque, vaya, de verdad lo era—, tenía que mantenerse al margen, con entrenamientos rigurosos, pesados. Él había comentado hace unos días atrás, que le encantaría ser profesor de artes marciales y viajar por todo el mundo con su "poder de la juventud" contagiando la actitud y su esfuerzo por hacer las cosas, ahora mismo se encontraba en algún lugar del mundo tomando esos cursos de entrenadores dado por los mismos profesionales, en verdad, se extrañaba demasiado… Shikamaru usó la tienda de música de Komakurene como su trabajo de segundo tiempo, después de que su padre y el padre de Ino lo recomendaran en una de las más grandes y profesionales escuelas de Konoha, se decidió que terminara en el campo de la filosofía, después de una pequeña preparación, claro, juntó lo suficiente para comprar un automóvil, y habría cumplido sus tres metas, preparar su futuro y construirlo, comprar su propio auto con su propio dinero y confesar sus sentimientos a cierta rubia, terminando victorioso.

Ino se mantuvo en su propio local, el señor Yamanaka se había dado cuenta que era lo suficientemente grande y sabía lo que hacía, para que ella misma llevara el "negocio familiar", siendo entrevistada muchas veces por revistas de moda, gracias a ser una de las mujeres más jóvenes en Japón en lograr tal popularidad con sus fragancias y aún mejor, ser ella misma la creadora manualmente. Mantenía la comunicación con su madre, pero ya no se veían con tanta frecuencia, era ella una persona muy independiente. Seguía estudiando, como la mayoría de los chicos, pero su sueño poco a poco iba saliendo a flote, amaba su trabajo, amaba sus amigos, amaba Konoha, amaba a su chico y sobre todo… amaba Komakurene. Para Hinata era algo más familiar, después de que Kiba se había ido, prometió no estar mal, pero no podía asegurarlo del todo, trabajaba aún en la tienda de ropa, pero esta vez, le había pedido un favor a Naruto, su padre había enfermado y necesitaba el dinero, le avergonzaba pedirle, pero él le regañó después, ya que no había problema, eran amigos, así que la ascendió a la administración del local, no solo eso, Hanabi —su hermana—, había crecido y ella misma había pedido trabajar al igual para ayudar a la familia. Hinata en fines de semana iba a instalaciones de bajos recursos para llevar comida y ropa de rebaja que le regalaban después de meses en venta.

Casi dos años se cumplían desde aquella llamada, trámites para el pasaporte, documentos, pensar en el futuro, era totalmente un desastre, diecinueve años eran suficientes para saber qué era lo que ella quería en realidad, pero… no era así… ¿de quién hablamos? ¿Que de quién habla-

—Sakura… —llamaban tocando el mármol con golpecitos.

—Sai —se sorprendió, acomodaba su chaleco—, pensé que en estos momentos estarías trabajando, o algo.

—No, yo venía para llevarte al registro, ya es tu cita —hablaba calmadamente, claro que se alegraba por ella, pero, eso quería decir que se la llevarían muy lejos, ella era lo único que tenía cerca, Sai estaba por cumplir los veinticuatro años, tenía una novia desde hace casi dos años y pensaba comprometerse, estaba muy feliz, pero, no se comparaba con lo que se venía, y él era el único que lo sabía. Él y Sakura habían quedado en mantenerlo en secreto, era algo obvio, aunque no sabían aún si la decisión se tomaría, las probabilidades se abrían en que sí…

—¿Ya ha pasado un año? —lo miró aterrada—, ¿de verdad? —bufó mientras quitaba su chaleco—, diré a alguien que me supla, está bien —fingió sonreír.

—Está bien —la sonrisa lo tranquilizó—, iré por algo de comer con Chouji, te espero en el carro.

—Claro —miraba a su alrededor, ¿qué haría en los próximos meses sin Komakurene?

* * *

><p><strong>¡Bienvenidos a Helados Yumiko!<strong>

Capítulo 20:_** "Progresos y dudas, sueños y fantasías"**_

"_[…] Y yo no quiero que el mundo me vea_

_Porque no creo que lo vayan a entender_

_Cuando todo está hecho para romperse_

_Sólo quiero que tú me puedas comprender"_

Iris – Goo Goo Dolls

* * *

><p>Los helados Yumiko se habían mantenido solos durante un tiempo, la gente empezaba por irse, se hacía tarde pero por otra parte, iniciaron por llegar poco a poco los chicos, como si se tratara de alguna reunión, y cuando hablaba de "chicos" hablaba del género masculino. Neji fue el primero en llegar y feliz pagó una gran cantidad a Sakura, mientras le decía que quería "helados gratis para todos" durante ese momento, incluso ella. La chica preguntó si quería un momento de privacidad, que ellos eran personas de confianza y podían manejar el negocio sin algún problema, pero al contrario, por alguna razón el chico de los ojos aperlados le negó el que se fuera, la quería ahí. Ella no volvió a pelear por eso.<br>Poco a poco empezaron a llegar los amigos, primero llegó Chouji, quien apenas había cerrado su negocio, después Shikamaru llegó en su carro bajando un maletín, como todo un profesor, todos rieron al verlo soltar una ligera mueca de sonrisa con su serio rostro y lo invitaron a tomar asiento, platicaron de algunas cosas divertidas, otras no tanto, pero tenían muerta de risa a la chica de los Yumiko, la regañaron al verla dentro del local y la invitaron a tomar asiento, pero ella acertó al decir que no podría servir el helado, que ella aceptaría sentarse en cuanto todos llegaran, se extrañaron —al menos Sakura— al ver un taxi pararse enfrente de las puertas principales cristalinas de Komakurene y al ver que eran dos chicos bajando maletas y bolsas, Sakura salió del local, con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos, los chicos presentes solo sonrieron al verla así. Kiba y Lee llegaban del aeropuerto juntos ese día, solo que sería una sorpresa, aunque… ¿por qué? ¿Qué era tan importante para que eso ocurriera? Salió corriendo a abrazarlos y a ayudarlos con sus algunas de sus pertenencias con algunas lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. En cuanto la mayoría estaba ahí, Sakura sirvió platos grandes con bolas de diferentes sabores, y muchas cucharas, también algunos sorbetes, para que se sirviera cada quien al gusto, el lugar se llenó de abrazos, algunos "te extrañé", y hasta entrega de regalos.

Lee se encontraba de "vacaciones", por así decirlo, no tenía planes por ahora y pretendía quedarse en Japón por un tiempo, aunque ya se había desocupado desde hace unos días, quería regresar junto a Kiba, quienes se habían puesto de acuerdo con Neji después de su llamada, para llegar a Konoha ese mismo día. Kiba el día de ayer había terminado con la gira que su madre le había ofrecido, él ya estaba grande, así que gracias a esto obtuvo el permiso, su madre se habría de quedar por un tiempo más allá. Ahora las chicas, ¿por qué demonios no estaban las chicas aquí? Todas se habían ido ya, pero qué sorpresa se llevarían mañana mismo, en especial una.

—Bien, antes de que inicie por dar mi diálogo y el porqué era tan urgente tenerlos a todos aquí… ¿y Naruto? —miró por todos lados—, sé que Sasuke no alcanzaba a llegar por su trabajo, pero, se supone que Naruto estaría aquí —se llenó de silencio, mientras todos miraron a Sakura, esperando una respuesta.

—Bueno —se pausó algo nerviosa—, no sé por qué pretenden que yo sé.

—Vamos, no seas tonta —Kiba corrió hacia ella y la despeinó—, aunque no tenga mucho tiempo aquí, sé que algo hay por ahí… —le sonrió con su pícara faceta insinuadora—, además, debes de sentirte bien, eres como… ¡la hermana menor de todos! —sonrió para luego verla—, y Naruto está aprobado para eso.

—¿De qué carajo hablas? —gritó sonrojada mientras se escuchaba a todos reír, después golpeó al moreno.

—Vaaaya, ¿por qué tanta risa? —se escuchaban pasos corriendo por detrás—. Lo siento, yo de verdad no quería tardar, pero había junta y…

—¡No importa! —interrumpió Neji—, lo bueno es que has llegado Naruto.

—Claro, bueno, creo que no importa —se desajustó la corbata y se acercó a Sakura para darle un beso en la frente, quien se encontraba más roja que un tomate—, rayos, qué le han hecho —la observó por un momento, mientras los otros se burlaban—, no me digan que la han pervertido porque sé lo que se siente y… ¡Kiba, Lee! —corrió para abrazarlos y darles la bienvenida.

—No pasa nada hermano, simplemente que estás aprobado —contestaba Kiba con toda la intención, mientras Sakura lo amenazaba con la mirada.

—¿Que yo qué? —preguntó Naruto divertido.

—¡Nada! —se apresuró la chica—, les recuerdo que estamos aquí por Neji —decía hablando muy rápido—, ¡Neji, apresúrate, se hace tarde! —reía nerviosa.

—Ah, claro, yo, pues, esto es algo muy serio y… —no encontraba las palabras para decirlo, mientras nervioso jugaba con su saco café sobre la mesa—, fuera de toda broma, quiero que todos sepan que, los conozco desde que somos unos niños y quería que fueran los primeros que supieran esto —pasaba saliva pesadamente—, pero creo que es tiempo de que tome una decisión muy importante en mi vida.

—¡Vamos viejo, me matas de curiosidad! —Kiba tragaba helado frenéticamente—, no me digas que te mudas, o algo, porque me mato…

—¡No, no, nada de eso! —empezaba a golpear la mesa con ritmo, comenzaba a rascar su nuca rápidamente y a secarse la frente, lo diría de tiro, ya no era un chico enamorado de diecisiete, ya no más. Quedaron en silencio durante unos momentos, mientras todos esperaban "la noticia"

—Oye, quiero hacer del baño —Lee interrumpía el momento de tensión mientras levantaba la mano en modo de opinión, provocando la risa de todos, cosa que tranquilizó al futuro doctor.

—¡Mañana le propondré matrimonio a TenTen! ¿Correcto? —gritó, cerrando los ojos.

Silencio. Todos dirigieron la mirada hacia el nervioso chico.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Cuándo habían crecido? ¿Desde cuándo, el matrimonio era algo tan serio, o algo que no fuera el típico juego de "San Valentín" o en las ferias, donde casarse era eso… un juego? Todos se encontraron conmovidos, Sakura se llevó las manos a la boca, mientras unas lágrimas de sensibilidad por el momento salieron, corrió a abrazarlo rápidamente, mientras los otros chicos no lo podían creer aún, de verdad… ¿cuándo había pasado todo? Después de eso, la chica sintió esa necesidad de alejarse por un momento, dejarlos solos a ellos, lo necesitaban, aunque ellos no quisieron, ella puso la excusa de limpiar el sitio, y por una parte era verdad. Poco a poco se desprendió de ellos, en cuanto ella salió de escena, los vio como nunca en la vida los habría visto, estaban llorando. Empezaron a balbucear algunas cuantas cosas de la infancia, de las novias anteriores del joven, de que TenTen era un buen partido para él, que eran el uno para el otro, en fin, buenos deseos. Ella no alcanzó a escuchar la fecha que se acordaría, pero se suponía que en un año más o menos, aún eran jóvenes y según Neji, aún faltaba la opinión de TenTen, aunque él supiera de sus planes como nadie. Terminaron su plática a altas horas de la noche, eran épocas de lluvia, así que se apuraron con salir, cerraron con un abrazo entre todos, eran hermanos después de todo.

* * *

><p>Naruto le dio a Sakura su saco, empezaba a chispear pero aún hacía aire, abrió la puerta del copiloto y fue a su asiento. La contempló, su mirada se veía pesada, cansada, así que prendió la radio, hasta que encontró milagrosamente una de sus canciones favoritas.<br>—Mira, están a tu favor —decía un poco cansado, pero con buena actitud, había sido un día pesado. Al ver que no contestaba, la miró de nuevo—, ¿qué pasa? Pensé que te gustaba _supercell_.

—No, no es eso —una comisura de la boca se curveó ligera y lentamente—, estoy cansada, es todo —acomodó el cinturón de seguridad y se recostó del lado derecho, dándole la espalda. Él se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal. Esperó unos momentos para pensar qué debía decir, pero luego se arrepintió, iría al grano y se disculparía.

—Sakura… —en ratos la miraba fugazmente, mientras conducía—, sé que éste último año, bueno… los últimos meses no hemos estado tan cerca como se supone que deberíamos, sabes que ha sido muy pesado el trabajo, tengo que mantenerme por mí mismo, pensar por otras personas, hacer planes de trabajo… es demasiado y —se pausó—, sabes que quiero estar contigo, bueno, con todos también —decía lentamente. Ella fingió estar dormida, pero en el momento escuchaba todo—, estoy dispuesto a compensarte por todo el tiempo perdido y la verdad no sabes cuán arrepentido estoy —se escuchaba desesperado.

En ese momento guardó silencio, sabía que estaba hablando en vano, ella se supone que estaba dormida y gritar ahora no era la solución. Ella aguantó las lágrimas, tenía que alejarse de él poco a poco si quería que la despedida fuera menos dolorosa. En el transcurso del tiempo que había pasado, ellos habían aprendido a quererse en secreto, él no se atrevía a decirle cuánto la quería, había sido lastimada, ¿Qué si ella lo seguía viendo como amigo? ¿Qué si ella lo rechazaba? ¿Echar a perder la amistad que tenían? Habían salido durante todo ese tiempo y aunque se veían todos los días en Komakurene, Naruto había estado ocupado durante la mayoría del tiempo. Sakura era una chica difícil, a veces no se daba a entender, no sabía que era lo que ella quería y ella misma se había dado cuenta de cuánto había luchado Naruto por llamar su atención, por hacer que ella sintiera algo por él, pero todo el año lo pensó, no quería ilusionarlo si ella sabía que al final de todo, ella iba a "escapar" de Japón. Y ellos se amaban, de verdad lo hacían pero… lo suyo _no podía ser_. Sí… pero no y eso era algo que Naruto no podía entender, aún no.

* * *

><p>Así pues, como las últimas semanas, Sakura llegaba antes para evitarse el que Naruto la llevara al centro comercial, y fue cuando lo pensó, disfrutaría cada día que estuviera ahí, sobretodo disfrutaría a las personas. Sonrió para sí misma al darse cuenta que la mayoría del tiempo escapaba de los problemas cerrándose frente a los demás, ignorando todo, preocupando a los demás. Debería dejar de preocuparse por demasiadas cosas, ya saben lo que dicen… se vive solo una vez.<br>Levantó la mirada dentro ya del local, con todo preparado para abrir, dejó listos los utensilios, se lavó las manos, agarró su cabello e hizo como siempre muecas en el espejo que ella misma había colgado hace tiempo atrás. Se rió de lo que había pensado momentos atrás, ya casi tenía veinte años y no afrontaba ese tipo de cosas… ¡que inmadura!  
>Al abrir las ventanas de protección del local y dar una pequeña limpiada a la barra de mármol, logró ver a lo lejos una manchita amarilla, esa cabeza rubia que tanto quería, pero que a la vez era algo que no podía tener, no debía. Nunca se dio cuenta de que se aferró tanto al pensamiento, que esa manchita poco a poco empezó por acercarse.<p>

—Buenas tardes señorita Haruno —sonrió con su estúpida sonrisa encantadora—, ¿acaso deslumbro para que no me quite la vista? —carcajeó aún más, saltando furtivamente el mármol que les separaba, entrando al local. Obviamente, lo que recibió por parte de Sakura fueron golpes.

—¡Oye, no! ¡qué haces idiota! —se indignó cuando el chico se agachó para esconderse de la parte del local que se veía—, sal de aquí ahora mismo, o llamaré a las autoridades —amenazó de una manera no muy convincente.

—Sí, pero hay un problema —tomó de su mano e hizo que se hincara, igual, acercando su rostro al suyo— yo soy la autoridad —susurró. Sakura quedó hipnotizada por un momento gracias a dos océanos azul intenso, azules, la hundían, la llevaban mar adentro y lo peor de todo es que, no quería salir.

—No… no deberías hacer eso —se acercó un poco más, hasta que la conciencia la mató, se alejó un poco—, ¡no! Más bien… ¡no deberías estar aquí! —se puso de pie, "desempolvando" sus rodillas.

—¡Ay, no! ¡Estuve taaan cerca! —se llevó las manos a la cara con coraje, pero riendo.

—¿Qué dijiste? —gritó Sakura avergonzada, mientras intentaba sacarlo por la puerta trasera.

—Nada, Sakura, nada —caminó resignado, haciendo pucheros, y cuando estuvo a punto de cruzar la puerta, una mano lo detuvo. Naruto la miró extrañado y se giró para quedar enfrente de ella—, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó cuando vio su rostro bajo.

Rápidamente Sakura le dio un beso a la mitad de su labio, justamente en la comisura, para terminar escondiendo su sonrojado rostro, sobre el pecho del rubio. Él quedó como piedra, hace mucho que no recibía un beso de parte de ella, y claro estaba que no la iba a presionar, siempre había pensado que el beso que cuenta, es el que viene sin saber pero con toda la intención de la otra persona y aunque no hubiera sido uno completo, le mataba, ¡qué mariposas en el estómago, qué zoológico! ¡El mismo parque jurásico en guerra, señores! La abrazó. Sonrió complacido, y se extrañó, Sakura no era la típica chica amorosa y cursi, no, y eso era lo que hacía, que cada detalle, por más mínimo, fuera especial, muy especial. Las cosas estarían cambiando ¿verdad? ¡Oh, espera! ¡Naruto! Puede que sea tu oportunidad…

Sakura terminó por corresponder el abrazo de una manera tímida, le apenaba pensar en lo que en ese momento hacía y había hecho, pero… se sentía bien, no podía negarse a lo que sentía y podía ser que… ¿estaba siendo algo "correspondida? Se apartó algo brusco, pero nunca levantó la mirada.

—Ya se te hace tarde —rascó su cabeza, atontada—, deberías correr o algo —decía nerviosa, mientras acomodaba la parte superior del traje de Naruto, ajustando y poniendo en su lugar la corbata, sin mirarlo a los ojos. Naruto la contempló como si ella fuera el último recurso de agua en un desierto, sentía sus manos palpar su pecho, sus pestañas, sus ojos evadiéndolo, su pálida piel, sus labios…

—Sí —atinó a decir desconcertado—, supongo que sí —dijo recobrándose y sonrió ya, asimilándolo—, bueno… —cruzaban miradas. Silencio de nuevo. Naruto poco a poco se acercó a ella, tomó su rostro delicadamente, frotó sus mejillas con suavidad y ciegamente en la oscuridad del local, la iba a besar.

—Ay, yo… ¡lo siento muchísimo! —decía apenado Kiba, riendo avergonzado. Había entrado por la puerta del servicio, justo donde ellos estaban, los deslumbró con la cantidad de luz y la velocidad con la que él había actuado. No se habían besado, pero estaban a unos cuantos milímetros de distancia— ¡no, no vuelve a pasar! —se tapó los ojos, mientras ellos se alejaron violentamente uno de otro tosiendo fingidamente—, ¡yo solo venía a avisar que Neji está a punto de proponerle matrimonio a TenTen! ¡pero… ustedes tienen permiso a faltar, o no sé, sigan con lo suyo! —dijo unas cuantas cosas que no sabían si tenían significado y a una velocidad considerable—. ¡Ah, adiós! —cerró la puerta para dejar a dos personas totalmente avergonzadas.

Neji ideó todo para que algunos de los clientes y visitantes del centro comercial participaran en la propuesta, al final, todos se conmovieron al ver la escena, Sakura observó todo dentro de los helados Yumiko, al ver que Neji al centro de la fuente de bebidas —la manzana más grande del centro comercial—, le entregaba el anillo, no pudo evitar suspirar y sentir extremada felicidad por lo ocurrido. Era hermoso. La cara de la morena, los arreglos de flores que aparecían en cada momento, los aplausos, el confeti y los pétalos desde el tercer piso, ver a las chicas emocionadas, las parejas espectadoras inconformes al no recibir "el mismo trato" entre ellas, todos esperando la respuesta.

Hasta que se pudo oír el "Sí" después de un fuerte golpe por "pasarle la pena de estar a la mitad de Komakurene e hincado", todos gritaron de la emoción, las amigas empezaban a llorar, ya que no se lo esperaban, mientras los chicos chocaban manos en modo de victoria, Neji abrazó a TenTen mientras la giraba por el aire y la besó, el evento se cerró con la gran magnitud de aplausos que llenaban la fuente de bebidas. Desde su lugar Sakura solo pudo soltar unas cuantas lágrimas y aplaudir hasta que sus manos se cansaran, quién lo diría, la primera pareja comprometida, la primera boda entre sus amigas, era difícil de creer. En verdad, había pasado mucho tiempo. Alzó la mirada, y como si fuera un imán, la primera cara que divisó fue la de cierto rubio que ya la estaba observando, al captarlo, desvió rápidamente y entró a una oficina. Sonrió.

* * *

><p>—En realidad yo estaba segura que le ibas a decir que no —decía Ino con helado en la boca—, porque claro —se llevaba un gran pedazo del mismo a la boca—, somos mujeres ¿no? Es lo que hacemos, rechazar gente a lo idiota —miraba su cuchara llena de helado, para después comerla.<p>

—Eso dices porque no te han hecho lo mismo —tomaba con violencia la mano de TenTen—, y ni lo harán, de eso estamos seguras —bromeaba Temari. Todas soltaron la risa en una mesa del local.

—Ja, ja, qué divertida y chistosa eres Temari, tienes tanta suerte, que apenas y te dijeron que te tienen afecto, ahora imagina cuando te quieran pedir matrimonio… ¡Ja! Años luz —susurraba lo último para reír después, la sonrisa se borraba del rostro de la encargada de la agencia de viajes.

—Eres una tonta —contestaba.

—¡Chicas, chicas! —interrumpía tímidamente, Hinata—, no peleen, debemos estar felices —bajaba poco a poco la voz al ver que todas la miraban.

—Es cierto mujeres —Sakura reía—, esto sí que merece una celebración, el regreso de Lee y Kiba —Hinata asentía frenéticamente—, y sobre todo el que nuestra querida TenTen da un paso muy grande en su vida, que creo que es el momento donde todas la apoyamos —miraba amenazadora a las dos rubias para que se calmaran, mientras TenTen solo lograba sonreír nerviosamente.

—Entonces hagamos algo —se ponía de pie Ino—, pedimos prestado el terreno del señor Jiraiya —se aclaraba la garganta—, digo, de Naruto, ahora y nos la pasamos ahí. De todas formas es seguro y queda cerca de nuestras direcciones.

—Pero es pequeño… —aseguraba Hinata.

—Exacto, no es la gran cosa, pero no necesitamos más, solo, entre nosotras y los chicos, es buena idea.

—Me agrada Yamanaka —abría los ojos más—, vaya, hasta que piensas —decía burlona Temari, para luego guiñarle un ojo.

—Entonces, hagámoslo.

Cada una de las señoritas fue despejando el área para continuar con sus respectivas labores, Sakura cada vez se alegraba más, que mientras se daba cuenta de que era un nuevo año, las personas cada vez iban acercándose más, y con esto quería decir, que últimamente todos habían estado distantes, cerca, pero distantes. Volvió a pensar en el futuro, después de fijar la vista en la _nada_ durante un tiempo, buscó entre su estante de cosas personales, del otro lado del local —ése, el no visible—, la carpeta donde guardaba los trámites y documentos para viajar al extranjero. Mordió su labio inferior. 

* * *

><p>Habían quedado en verse el fin de semana en aquel terreno del que se había hablado, Ino, había hecho de una simple reunión, algo que quizás, no se olvidaría. El lugar estaba escondido en uno de los barrios de Konoha adinerados, pero solitarios, era pequeño, pero se conservaba en orden, era un rectángulo que se alargaba hacia el fondo, a la mitad del camino, se encontraba techado, el pasto estaba húmedo y verde vivo, a la entrada se podía observar una fuente considerablemente grande; un camino de piedra se dibujaba en el trayecto, bien decorado, hacia el "comedor"; ya debajo del techo, se veía una mesa muy grande, con muchas sillas alrededor al juego, tallada en caoba blanca y un poco más atrás, podías encontrar sofás de piel también, en colores claros. Elegante y sencillo a la vez.<p>

Acordaron en agarrar los cojines de la multitud de sillones que se encontraban al fondo y colocarlos en la parte "exterior", fuera del techado. Aunque se esperaba sol, lamentablemente estábamos en tiempos de lluvias, por eso fue que el "evento" comenzaría desde la mañana, algunos rayos del astro rey hicieron acto de rebeldía, sin mucha duración, ya que al final, las nubes terminaron por imponer respeto. Chouji había traído comida y aparatos tanto portátiles como armables para poder cocinarlo y así fue. Se supone que todos habían conseguido un "sustituto" para no dejar el negocio sin función, pero otros simplemente cerraron. Se acomodó leña para una fogata e iniciaron la conversación.

—En verdad, no puedo creerlo —agarraba un bocado de su postre para llevarlo a su boca—, hace unos diez años se encontraban peleando porque Neji llamaba "marimacha" a TenTen —terminaba riendo con ironía.

—Ino, eso fue hace demasiado tiempo ya —reía la morena en brazos de su chico.

—Además opino que tú y Sasuke se den prisa —reía aún con más fuerza para terminar con una bola de helado en el ojo—, ¡oye! ¡Lo decía de buena manera!

—Yo también idiota.

—Bueno, bueno —interrumpía el de las cejas considerablemente gruesas—, creo que el objetivo de esto, no era este tipo de conversaciones… —decía serio—, ¡mejor hablemos de mis medallas! —para después ser golpeado por la mayoría del lugar.

—¡Y yo opino que empiece la diversión! —gritaba tomando dos grandes botellas de alcohol, el futuro médico.

Se encontraban sobre los grandes almohadones, algunos fuera de la parte techada, otros dentro de ella, el cielo empezaba a tornarse cada vez más gris. Neji junto a Kiba, comenzaron por poner en pequeñas copitas, alcohol combinado con algún jugo natural. A excepción de los que no tomaban, claro. Neji era algo así como, el más acostumbrado y aunque tomara, él no perdía la cordura, a menos que se excediera. Ino le importó poco esto último y prefirió perder todo sentido antes de "aburrirse", sin antes apagar su teléfono móvil. Los primeros en estar totalmente ebrios fueron Chouji, Lee y Shikamaru, aunque era un poco sorprendente del último mencionado. Naruto hablaba con Kiba aunque el amante de los animales se diera cuenta un poco después, de que su diálogo era un poco en vano, ya al chico se le desviaba la mirada a cierto grupo de amigas, a unos metros detrás de ellos. Ya un poco después, cuando el sol avisaba su salida, decidieron prender la fogata —gracias al frío que empezaba a hacer—, y todos juntos compartir el diálogo.

—Prometan… —decía TenTen, mirando el cielo, acostada sobre el pecho de Neji, tomaba su mano—, que —le costaba hablar, la atmósfera era algo nostálgica, en silencio, en reflexión—, no. Sé, que todos estamos tomando caminos distintos desde ahora y otros que ya lo tienen planeado todo. Por eso —hacía más fuerte el contacto con él—, quiero que el día de nuestra boda, todos estemos juntos —salía una lágrima de su rostro sin expresión.

—TenTen, lo prometo —respondía Ino, con los ojos cerrados, seriamente.

—Lo prometo —Sonreía Naruto al cielo.

—Lo prometo —contestaban todos, menos cierta chica de ojos jade, quien dudaba de su respuesta, llevando su mirada al abdomen lentamente.

—¿Cuándo fue que crecimos tanto…? —Preguntaba Temari.

Ese ambiente de tranquilidad se perdió, cuando Chouji y Lee empezaron a cantar, había conectado el karaoke en un volumen considerablemente alto. Todos morían de la risa al ver tal escena, divertidos, fueron a bailar. Naruto llevó a "la pista" a Ino, quienes fueron los coreógrafos del momento, Kiba bromeaba con otros pasos de baile con Sakura, quien no podía parar de reír. Shikamaru bailaba con Lee, que al parecer fueron víctimas de fotos comprometedoras, pero ellos no estaban en sus cinco sentidos como para saberlo. Al final, terminaron cansados y agitados de la racha de baile que habían tenido, la comida se había acabado y el hielo como las bebidas naturales —sin alcohol—, escaseaban.

—Chicos, recuerden que no tarda en llover, y nosotros no podemos dormir aquí, si la tormenta viene para esta dirección —apuntaba debajo de la parte techada, pero sin pared—, vamos a morir de hipotermia —silencio…

—¡Todos a dormir a la casa de Ino! —gritaba el ebrio de Lee, a quien Ino le había dado una buena idea con su comentario anterior.

—¡Sí! —para todos terminar en un acuerdo.

—Idiotas… —contestaba la rubia para sí misma, para terminar resignada, la mayoría tenía alcohol en su sangre y ella vivía a unas cuantas cuadras.

El cielo tronó. Mientras la música sonaba cada vez más y el tono gris del cielo se iba haciendo lentamente más concentrado, Kiba, un poco más consciente, fue a hablar con cierto rubio.

—¡Eh Naruto!

—Dime —contestaba el chico, alejándose un poco del lugar, sonriente.

—¿No crees que estás dejando pasar el tiempo? —rascaba su cabeza

—¿Eh? —miraba de reojo a Sakura, bailando al lado de Neji, sonrió—, ¿de qué hablas? —respondía agitado, aún con su radiante sonrisa.

—¿Lo ves? —gritaba—, yo tenía razón.

Naruto lo observaba divertido, pero sin saber de qué hablaba, bueno, sí, pero se hacía el tonto.

—No entiendo de qué hablas —rió, de nuevo, mirándola de reojo.

—¿Te rendiste? —preguntaba

—¡No!, digo, ella y yo estamos bien, ¿pero tú sabes algo? —lo miraba desesperado. Kiba rió.

—Yo hablaba de nuestra apuesta del partido de Japón, pero… veo que tu atención está en otra parte… —atrapado. El moreno se retiraba poco a poco con una sonrisa en la boca. Naruto quedó impactado, sí, había caído en una trampa

Últimamente sabía que Sakura había estado en un extraño humor, desde un tiempo atrás, sabía también que cada mes, la mujer sufría por, regularmente la semana, un cambio de humor considerable. Pero, esto no llevaba solo una semana…  
>Decidió acercarse, el tiempo se estaba acabando, pensaba hablar con ella en el "momento perfecto", pero, ese momento perfecto, se estaba yendo por un hueco rápidamente. Percató su mirada relajada, sonriente, agotada de la diversión; el cielo volvió a tronar, esto hizo que volviera a su estado de la realidad, para actuar de una buena vez; poco a poco se fue acercando, contemplaba sus torneadas piernas moverse, su cuello un poco sudado, sus manos actuando libremente. Al llegar, la tomó de la mano.<p>

—¿Naruto? —rió un poco extrañada, para después disculparse con Neji.

—Nos vamos, pequeña —decía sin soltar su mano.

—Pero —miraba a su alrededor—, ¿qué haremos? Está apunto de llover.

—Lo sé, por eso tenemos que apurarnos —terminó su diálogo para luego sonreír, llevándola de la mano.

Ino les preguntó por qué rayos tenían que irse en ese momento, pero después "entendió" cuando Naruto no le pidió explicaciones con su expresión en el rostro: —Está apunto de llover —gritaba Naruto, justificándose. Cuando se despidieron de todos, el chico la invitó a salir primero, Sakura logró distinguir los automóviles de todos, menos el del rubio, pero antes de poder hablar, un tono de llamada la desconcentró, era Sai, quien le pedía quedarse un momento en la casa de alguna de las chicas, ya que acompañaría a su prometida, a ver arreglos de la boda, que pronto llegaba. Suspiró.

—Dime cuál es tu plan —se cruzó de brazos, enfadada, ella estaba cansada. Lo vio caminar.

—Caminaremos —decía, mientras le daba un infarto a la chica.

—¡Estás loco!, la lluvia nos va a comer —gritaba, señalando las cargadas nubes.

—Es por eso que te tienes que dar prisa —caminaba sin mirarla—. Éste es el plan, llegamos al departamento y ahí tomamos el deportivo, al final te llevo a tu casa, todos muy contentos.

—¿Y, el deportivo? —decía asustada.

—En casa, te he dicho.

—¡Qué hace ahí, pedazo de idiota! —preguntaba con desesperación.

—Pues, pensé no necesitarlo… —rascaba su cabeza. Sakura soltaba un bufido.

Él se dio cuenta, de que Sakura iniciaba por tener frío, pero el orgullo no le haría abrir la boca. Naruto se quitó su chaqueta y la colocó sobre ella. Caminaron un poco, mientras la chica poco a poco fue acercándose a él, era el perfecto momento para hablar acerca de sus asuntos, ¿le tendría que decir, que quizá en algunos meses, no estarían juntos, cuando lo único que querían, era eso…?  
>Su cabeza ahora reposaba sobre el hombro de él, o al menos una parte, ya que se encontraban en movimiento. Fue ahí donde el chico posó su brazo sobre los hombros de ella, haciendo un medio abrazo. Y cuando él pensaba hablar, algo lo había interrumpido, pestañeó algunas veces, la soltó y dejó de caminar, mientras ella lo vio extraño.<p>

—¿Naruto?

—Dime —miraba algo divertido el cielo.

—Idiota, está apunto de llover y tú te paras. Caminemos antes de que otra cosa pase.

—Pero —quitaba la gota de lluvia sobre su ojo—, ya está pasando, bueno, al menos chispea.

Y en ese momento, la lluvia hacía presencia, de un segundo a otro, iniciaba a llover de una manera… no tan suave. Naruto quedó en seco por un momento, ¡eso no ocurría! ¡No de un momento a otro! Así que para despertar de su estado helado, Sakura tuvo que lanzar su zapato. Iniciaban por correr, los chicos buscaban por todas partes alguna cosa que los protegiera de la lluvia, pero, lamentablemente, los edificios que estaban por ahí, no contaban con ese recurso.

—¡Naruto! ¡ahora piensas que era necesario el deportivo! —preguntaba, mientras gritaba.

—¡Ah, rayos, yo no sabía! —gritaba algo desesperado.

—¿Entonces por qué demonios estamos parados? —gritaba aún con más coraje—, ¡corre!

El departamento quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras, pero la lluvia era muy fuerte, eran impactos algo fuertes contra su cabeza, y la oscuridad hacía presencia, si no fuera porque Japón era demasiado comercial y había anuncios con luz por todas partes, no sé qué habría sido de ellos.  
>Sakura en uno de sus pensamientos fugaces, pensó en uno de esos doramas* románticos, donde el amor de la vida de la protagonista la besaba apasionadamente bajo la calmada lluvia, en un paseo en el parque. Pero, eso no era un parque, eso no era un paseo y pues, digamos que no se encontraban en el acto de beso, sino corriendo… qué triste. Ella miró sus brazos, traía puesta la chaqueta del rubio ¡y él! ¡moriría de hipotermia, de seguro!<br>—¡Naruto idiota! ¡tengo puesta tu estúpida cosa de cuero! —decía enojada.

—¡Eso no es lo que importa! —reía, parando de caminar.

—¡Qué haces, el departamento está solo a menos de una cuadra! —caminaba hacia él, desesperada—, ¿me estás escuchando?

—Sakura…

—¡Qué! —gritaba enojada, mientras él quedaba bajo la lluvia, con los ojos cerrados.

—Déjate llevar por el momento —decía mientas hacía un ridículo y lento baile.

—Que haga qué… —contestaba atónita. No lo podía creer.  
>En ese mismo instante él corrió hacia ella, a la mitad de la solitaria calle, sin miedo a ser atropellado, la tomó de la mano y la invitó a bailar, ella rió.<br>—¿Me aceptas esta pieza, _madame_? —se inclinaba "elegante". Ella alcanzó a carcajear, lo entendía todo, debía dejar de ser la arrogante, la preocupada, la recta. No siempre sucedían las cosas como querías, pero cuando pasaban, pasaban a tu manera, porque así lo tenías que vivir, lo mejor de todo, es que no es fantasía, esta vez es verdad.

Iniciaron a bailar frenéticamente, mientras la lluvia hacía su presencia, comenzaron con rock, simulando tener guitarras, estando en un concierto, para terminar con un baile, algo entre medieval e indígena. Después de terminar algo "cansados" Naruto tarareó una canción lenta, mientras la invitaba a bailar de nuevo, esta vez, juntos; Sakura rió por un momento, era de llorar de risa gracias a las desafinaciones del chico, pero, ese era el punto. Él, bajando el tono de voz y un poco más serio, la tomó de la cintura, hasta callar. Ella puso sus manos sobre sus hombros, él en su cintura e iniciaron a bailar, lentamente, durante algunos largos minutos. La chica encontró cómodo el posicionar la cabeza en su pecho y él, recostar la suya en la de ella. La lluvia bajaba su intensidad.

—Naruto —rompía el silencio, después de unos momentos, así, en la misma posición.

—Dime —contestaba tranquilamente.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo? —entraba a la realidad.

—¿De qué? —se reía irónicamente, soltando el abrazo. Sakura se enojó.

—¡Lo ves! —gritaba neurótica—¸ siempre evadimos este tema, ¡siempre! —se despegaba de él para caminar directamente al departamento.

Naruto extrañado la comenzó a seguir, poco a poco ella se iba alejando, ¡pero qué había hecho!, no, ¡qué había dicho! Sakura estaba justamente por pasar, al lado de un callejón oscuro, fue donde él corrió, la tomó del brazo y la llevó ahí. Encerrándola entre sus brazos a la altura de su cabeza, contra la pared.  
>—¿Qué es lo que te sucede? —Gritaba enojado—, por qué tanto escándalo, Sakura —jadeaba desesperado, sin conocer la razón, ella, de tener el ceño fruncido, lo miró con miedo. Él relajó la mirada al darse cuenta de eso. La quería, la quería demasiado y como ella, él también tenía sus sueños, sus fantasías. La tenía justo como la quería tener, tantas veces había soñado con tenerla acorralada, con poca ropa y que sus ojos, lujuriosos, mostraran deseo, pero, lo que los ojos de Sakura mostraban en ese momento, no era eso. Se sintió posesivo, un ogro, un monstruo. Fue destensando sus brazos poco a poco, dejó su frente sobre su frente, encorvado, mojado. Cerró por un momento los ojos, jadeante, sintió la respiración de la chica, cada vez más acelerada, fue lo que hizo que él se separara un poco. La luna, era la única fuente de luz que en esos momentos irradiaba y era escaza. Los ojos de Sakura brillaban, la luna se reflejaba en esos hermosos ojos jade. Él suspiró, se había dado cuenta cuánto la quería, bueno, él ya lo sabía, pero lo estaba comprobando una vez más.<br>En esos momentos, nada importaba, tenía a la mujer de sus sueños acorralada, no supo cómo, pero no sintió culpa, ella estaba relajada, mirando perdidamente su pecho. Ese silencio duró una eternidad; se dio cuenta, que la lluvia, había creado un escote sobre la blusa holgada de la chica, la tela delgada, era un perfecto escenario para contemplar, ese magnífico y claro cuerpo, su pecho al inhalar y exhalar de una manera lenta, pero profunda, se volvía cada vez más tentador, esa tela, que definía cada centímetro de piel, adherida a cada parte de ella. Las gotas caían y caían de su cabello, la respiración bajó de intensidad. El rubio la miró al fin a los ojos, cansado de tanto fingir, cansado de tanto esperar, de pretender, de evitar. Se llevó una sorpresa cuando los ojos de Sakura mostraban lo que él había visto alguna vez en sus sueños, entrecerrados, señalaban el marcado abdomen del chico y sus labios, tentadores, rosados, carnosos, que incitaban ser besados. Y sin control alguno, Naruto la tomó de la cintura para tener contacto con su piel, agresivamente, la aprisionaba contra él, besando sus fríos labios, que después de algunos segundos, serían cálidos, las gotas de lluvia subieron de intensidad, como si de coordinarse habláramos. Él metió sus frías manos debajo de la blusa de la chica, creando un ligero cosquilleo que hasta él sintió, ella, lo encarcelaba con sus dos brazos sobre el cuello, enredando sus dedos en la rubia cabellera. Naruto llevó sus manos lentamente de la cintura a la espalda, para luego llegar a sus costillas y quedar ahí. Ella jadeó al sentir el contacto e hizo que el rubio la besara con más pasión. Y cuando él lentamente llegó a la parte trasera de su espalda, subiendo poco a poco para desabrochar dicha prenda interior, ella lo paró. Él se arrepintió con la mirada, llevando sus manos a su cabeza, pero, ella sonrió, tomó su mano y corrió hacia la dirección que los dos sabían de memoria. Ya era de noche, y la temperatura comenzaba a bajar. Sin soltarlo de la mano, lo llevó al edificio, ya dentro, subieron esas molestas escaleras de caracol, donde en momentos, él la paraba para conseguir ese contacto.

Al llegar a la puerta, Naruto rápidamente tomó la llave correcta para abrir esa puerta. Las luces estaban apagadas, uno que otro rayo de luz muy débil penetraba por las ventanas del departamento, el chico estuvo a punto de besarla, pero notó el temblor de su cuerpo, suspiró y se alejó de ahí, buscó algunas toallas y una gran cobija. Le dio miedo pensar por unos momentos lo que estuvo a punto de pasar, entró a su baño y secó improvisadamente su cabello, tomó un gran respiro y sintió la necesidad de regresar, quitarle la ropa y besarla como nunca antes lo había hecho. Pero, quizá no era el momento.  
>En cuanto salió, se encontró a la chica, frente a él, con una mirada perdida, pero a la vez, como si no hubiera otra salida, más que él. Al encontrarse con las miradas, el chico nunca se hubiera dado cuenta de lo tentadora que se veía en ese momento, él, obviamente sabía que era hermosa y no había nada en el mundo que brillara más que sus ojos, pero, en estos momentos, no era lo que le llamaba la atención. Nunca la había visto de esa manera, ya no llevaba su chaqueta de cuero negro, sus hombros, descubiertos llamaban a gritos por ser besados, su cuello, su abdomen, cada curva en ella, que la hacían perfecta. Indefensa se mostró con la mirada, estaba oscuro, pero ella era un faro de luz que lo incitaba a acercarse cada vez más.<br>Quedaron algunos momentos en esa posición, como si de dos rocas se tratara, estáticas, fijas. Su respiración, era tranquila, pero con sed de ser agitada, sus palpitaciones, podían ser escuchadas a kilómetros de distancia y solo palpitaban por ellos mismos. Ahí, de frente, deseándose.

Corrió, Naruto corrió para ser seguido por ella, él la tenía justamente en su cadera, mientras ella forzaba a mantenerse aferrada a él, luchando entre la humedad de sus piernas y la espalda baja de él, haciendo contacto de manera frenética, como quien no ha tomado agua en una sequía, como el ciego que ve por primera vez, como quien tiene al amor de su vida, ahí, junto a él.

Rápidamente llegaron a la cocina —que se encontraba a unos centímetros de la sala—, donde él la sentó sobre la barra; ella comenzó por quitarle la parte superior de sus prendas, jugando con sus cabellos, mientras lo único que los guiaba en ese momento, era el deseo. Naruto lentamente recorrió cada milímetro de sus piernas con sus manos, la sintió fría, causando un poco de calor con fricción. Removió sus pantalones, después su ligera blusa blanca, para quedar solo en ropa interior, después de recobrar un poco de cordura, ella sintió pena, cubriéndose "discretamente" su pecho, que aún no estaba del todo descubierto, él lo notó y suavemente acarició su mejilla, susurrándole al oído que era hermosa, para después darle un tierno beso en la comisura de sus labios. Sakura se mostró agresiva al besarlo con tal intensidad, que sus ritmos cardíacos estaban a punto de explotar, se separó un momento después para anunciarle con la mirada que no era el mejor lugar, para después ser aprisionada de nuevo por sus brazos, hablándole con besos, para moverse así, a su habitación, que no se encontraba tan lejos. Al llegar, el rubio trató de no dejarla caer tan fuerte, ni posicionar tanto su peso en ella, pero terminaron por verse a los ojos, en ese estado.

—¿Tienes frío? —decía jadeando. Ella rió, cómo podría encontrarse con frío después de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—Terminaremos con alguna fuerte enfermedad gracias a esto —Sakura tomaba los cabellos húmedos de él.

—Entonces —él apartó la mirada de la chica para una idea—, creo que tengo algo. Espera aquí —decía para terminar apartándose.

—No tardes —gritaba sonriendo, lo veía apartarse—, tengo frío —. Miraba su cuerpo, casi desnudo, sobre la cama de él, como algunas veces lo había visto en sus fantasías, pero, ¿en realidad quería eso? ¿Estaría ilusionándolo cuando sabía que ella se marcharía? Fue entonces cuando tomó la sábana que se encontraba a un lado, tapando su cuerpo, pensando si era lo correcto. Lo amaba y demasiado, pero, no aguantaría el hecho de dejarlo en Japón, con aquel sentimiento, si es que existía, claro…

—Aquí, bonita —lanzaba un grueso cobertor para luego cobijarla. Ella perdió su mirada en la nada. Empezaba a sentir el peso de su ropa húmeda.

—¿Tienes algo de ropa? —se sentaba.

—Lo siento —corrió hacia su ropero—, qué tonto fui —sacaba algo ligero.

—No, no importa, es solo que no quiero mojar tu cama.

—Solo estará un poco húmeda, no importa —atinaba a tomar algo, ya que no había luz. En cuanto logró darle las prendas a la chica, ésta se apartó de la luz para poderse cambiar, solo las voces pudieron penetrar en la habitación.

—Gracias, Naruto —decía tímidamente.

—Sakura… me alegra que estemos aquí —decía lentamente—, que estés tú aquí, conmigo.

—Naruto, no…

—¡Deja solo terminar! —Interrumpía levantando poco la voz—, no había tenido el momento para decirte esto, pero —empezó a caminar, en las sombras, para de alguna manera llegar al otro lado de la habitación, donde se encontraba ella—, te quiero.

—Eso ya lo sé, idiota —reía ligeramente, para sentir su calor, cerca de ella.

—¡No! No lo sabes… —buscaba su mejilla, en la oscuridad—, quiero decir, te quiero es algo muy superficial, muy general, pero de verdad —tomaba con ambas manos su rostro, delicadamente—, no sabes cómo te quiero —el estómago de ella se convirtió en pleno parque de diversiones con dinosaurios, terremotos, diluvios y otros desastres naturales que en ese momento, casi la hacían explotar.

—Naruto…

—Sakura, quisiera despertar cada mañana contigo, porque sé que, no, mejor dicho, puede que no te lo haya demostrado —comenzaba por besar su cuello—, pero, no hay día que no piense en ti, que, te convierta en la mujer más perfecta en todo el mundo —jadeaba—, que siempre haya soñado con hacerte mía y nada más —levantaba la mirada para observar sus ojos, con la poca luz blanca, que apenas entraba.

—Mira, yo… —tomaba el rostro de su acompañante, para enredar sus dedos en sus rubios cabellos, mientras algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Todo estaba dicho.

—No —volvía a interrumpir—¸ no me lo digas con palabras —terminaba diciendo para abrazarla, sentir su pecho descubierto en su ropa al contacto con el suyo, besando cada parte de su rostro, tocando con energía, pero respeto, haciéndola sentir como nunca nadie podrá hacer sentir a alguien de la misma manera. Estaban ahí, haciendo de un sueño, una fantasía algo real.

—¡Naruto basta! —decía ella, levantando la voz. El chico sentía lágrimas corriendo sobre su cuello. Paró, pero no rompió el abrazo. Solo se escucharon sollozos de ella—. Me iré de Japón.

_¿Qué?..._

* * *

><p><em>-Inserte algunas excusas-<em>

Esto lo editaré para dar a conocer mi vida en un año sin subir capítulo :l en fin, eh, no tengo tiempo para eso ahora mismo, prefiero subirlo ya, así siento que estoy ahorrándome una media hora aproximadamente de mi vida, así que los dejo con el capítulo. LO SIENTO no es tiempo del lemmon, aún no.

Bais' los quiero mucho, mil disculpas, prometo no tardar, el fic se está terminando y mis vacaciones llegaron :) 

Volveré para editar algunas cosillas y agregar mis asteriscos. (*)


End file.
